


The Ruins

by DJwriter



Series: The Ruins [1]
Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Post-Apocalypse, Series, Teenagers, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 162,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJwriter/pseuds/DJwriter
Summary: It's been twenty-seven years from now on, an outbreak occurred, causing millions of people dying from the Black Night incident. The world is now called The Ruins in America. People are now on their own since after the fall of the Flyer Frontiers and the Infected still lives among the survivors. Mal has been living in The Ruins at the age of sixteen. She is born, lives, and adapted to her world. That's her daily routine, day and night, surviving. With her companion of friends, her whole world that she knew is going to get bigger, will change when things start to plummet their sanction.The Ruins is beautiful yet empty, survival is all everyone has, and no one can be trusted enough.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Ruins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952119
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This book is heavily inspired by many fandoms, such as The Walking Dead, Naughty Dog's The Last of Us and a some Walking Dead fanfiction I read.
> 
> I wanted to use the character of Negan and his Saviors in TWD to bring my own twist of my own original story, making them into a different alternate universe. But I DO NOT own Negan and the Saviors of the Walking Dead TV series, only my story is mine own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Melody sat on the couch, boredly waiting for her older brother Tom from Virginia. He's such a people person, and when his longtime friend called him for terrible news, Tom always there. His friend's wife is very sick from a deadly disease- cancer. When Tom announced it, he wanted to give full support for his friend but didn't want to leave Melody alone however, she let him go. She's fine of her being alone.

It's a usual habit of being alone.

It's a habit since she's alone in the house. Their parents been divorced before, living in different continents, their mother had a huge drinking problem, abusing herself for destroying the relationship. She didn't make it from the liver disease. Everyone was devastated; Melody clearly didn't understand a lot before because she was only eight years old and death wasn't a discussion her parents talk about. So it left Tom to take care of her but occasionally, she's all by herself. 

Tom is in University of Georgia, now taking a degree in Law Enforcements. Tom enjoys the career path, he wanted to be police officer as a young boy, wants to help people, to become what Melody said, a true American but a British American. With this course, Tom is not much around the house.

The door slams while Melody lays there to see a tired curled hair brunette talking on the phone. "I know Bill, it's just- he'll have a harder time now. He's been better after he stopped drinking and cheating but with her conditions, it will be breaking him more. I have try to help my friend- I know you hate him but he's a good man. Okay, goodbye."

He sits down, pinching his nose as Melody leans closer. "How is he?" He looks at her with his tired but crystallizing baby blue eyes. "He's okay. Wish I could of been with him more but he told me it's fine and I have to take care of you."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm fourteen years old. I can handle myself."

"Sure." She then leans over the drawer to grab the gift. She gives Tom a small black casket box, grinning. "Happy nineteenth birthday Tommy." He opens to reveal a golden watch. He picks it up, investigates at it then taps the screen. "It's broken." 

"What?" She yanks his wrist to see the hands moving. "Oh, har-har." She playfully hits his shoulder. He puts it on, gesturing it. "Where did you get this?" 

"Drugs. I sell hard-core drugs."

"Well, you better pay the mortgage if you are."

They talked about his friend; depressing it was so she moved on to a movie which Melody adored over the teenage werewolf romance called 'Wolf Among Twilight'. Tom grunts in horror, watching the movie painfully until Melody finally fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Tom shuts the tv off and gingerly lifts her up, taking her to her girly pink, 'Wolf Among Dawn' postered room. He places her into her bed, kissing her delicate head.

"Goodnight, babygirl." 

\- : - : -: -

Melody wakes up; still dark. She looks at the alarm, reading only quarter after two. She rubs the crust in her eyes. Tom should be sleeping or studying. 

Walking into his room, it's empty. The bed is a mess; blankets are ruffled, newspapers on the floor, closet wide open, and the television is on, casting the news. "It appears that what we initially reported as riots seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic--We've received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression and--"

Suddenly, an explosion is cast behind them, causing the channel to shut down. Then another explosion, set outside the window where the city is.

It's happening near her home. She needs to find Tom. 

She calls him repeatedly, heading downstairs towards the kitchen. Lights are on, the fridge has a note on it; wasn't there before. She looks at it to see Tom's handwriting and says:

Went out, will be back in a few minutes ~ Tom. 

The counter rings, Tom's phone. Opening the screen, five messages from Bill, one of Tom's partners and friend. The lines were saying to "where are you", "i'll be coming there", and "tell me if you're okay".

Melody enters through the living room, quietly as she keeps calling Tom and silence was the answer. As she desperately waits, she starts to head back when the door makes a noise, sliding noises and pants. Tom immediately closes the door with a slam, searching outside to see anything following him. He scavenges his drawer to find something. "Melody, are you alright!?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Ok... stay away from the windows!" His voice croaks.

"Tom, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

BANG!

A man has his arms up against the window, slamming aggressively, growling. Tom reaches over to Melody, positioning a .357 caliber Colt Python in his right hand. "Just stay close to me." 

"Tom?!" Melody is frightened, uneased with Tom not telling her what's happening. Then the windows breaks, the man falls, hissing madly. He walks slowly towards Tom as he calls at the man to stop or will shoot however, he keeps coming forward, snarling hungrily and lunges. Melody screams, covering herself against his back and Tom shoots his chest then head. She freezes, witnessing the scene play over and over her head. "...You shot him."

"Look, Melody. That man was... very sick. Something was wrong with him." He tries to comfort Melody yet she becomes more shaken up. "We need to get out of here. You stick with me at all times, okay." She nods vigorously. They head outside where a black SUV is parked. Bill in his Atlanta Braves cap, hollars them to get in. "Jesus, what happened?" 

"It got Francis. Do you know what's happening?"

"I don't know. They're saying half the people in the city have lost their minds."

They drove on the gravel road, talking quietly, as if she was already scared enough. "Some sort of parasite or somethin'. Hey, Melody. How you holdin' up, honey?" Bill empathized Melody, using a soft tone than his offensive voice. "I'm fine,' she lied, "can we hear what's on the radio?" They pull out of the driveway as Bill nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

"Thanks." He tries the stations and every one is static, nothing. "No cellphone. No radio. Yeah, we're doin' great. Minute ago, newsman wouldn't shut up."

"They say where to go?" Tom questioned.

"He said, ah... Army's puttin' up roadblocks on the highway. No gettin' into Macon country."

"That means we need to get the hell out. Take 80."

"80, that's where I'm headed." Cop cars blazed through the streets, Bill letting them pass. Four more come through and an ambulance as well, all rushed through into the city; so black, no lights shined the city from the distance where they're at. Melody knew from Tom's work if there's many officers, it's a huge emergency. "Did they say how many are dead?" Melody asked curiously. 

"Probably a lot," Bill interrupts, no struggle in the conversation, "found this one family all mangled inside their house-"

"Bill." He warned him.

"Right. Sorry." Bill exclaimed. "They got no clue. But we ain't the only town. At first they were saying it was just the South. Now they're going on about the West Coast, the East Coast... holy-" He slows down, investing a terrible scene of a tall farmhouse. Flames ignited the wooden oak boards, sparks spitting out the windows and shingles dropped like flies, creating a burst of flames when contacting the ground. It's elegant yet wrenching to see. Upon the ditch by the elk fence there's a man with a wife and two children. He was yelling for help. Bill and Tom's expression went stern and guilty. "Just go." Said Tom.

She was in disbelief, shocked to the bone of what Tom just did. He never in his life leave someone to defend for themselves. Now, her impression on Tom changed her emotionally. Bill puts the metal to the pedal, the family notices and the man run forward, only to have his hand slam at Tom's window, screaming at him. Tom quietly regrets his decision and ignores the echoed sobs.

"You shouldn't have left them."

"We don't have room...uh, shit." The highway is blocked by a long crowd of vehicles, horn blaring angrily. People get outside, yelling their lungs out, and one person out from the ditch slowly walks up to the aggravated man and crumbling down on him as an agonizing scream prevails. Other "sick" people came out of the ditches, biting into people's arms and faces. Bill then reverses the car, swerving the wheel to turn around, taking a heavy foot on the accelerator.

The path he took led to the counterpart of Dublin. There is much more chaos in here: every person is scampering in various directions, blocking their way in. He honks the horn, demanding the panicking people to move. Then he goes in between a large bus and a car on his sides carefully, making out to see the Dublin theatre that Melody went to is on fire.

This can't be happening. Melody mentally shakes upon her seat, She wants to think it's a dream, a nightmare but it's real. It's-

WHAM!

\- : - : - : -

Tom lays uncomfortably; a truck collide the car, landing on the side. He lifts a leg at the cracked window and kicks it. Glass shatters; Bill groans, crawling himself out. Tom frantically gets beside Melody, checking her breathing. He couldn't stop shaking, he never felt so scared in his life, he wanted to run away but he can't. Melody is his only family. He gingerly takes Melody out of the car. "You okay?"

"I-I think so." Said Melody. Tom grips his hands to her frail arms when she gasps in pain. "I think I broke my ankle."

"Just hold on tight, okay!" He lifts her up, carrying her as she cradles around his chest.

"C'mon! We're just around this block," Bill shouted, "just follow me." Tom follows.

The scene is appalling. The folks screamed in panic, scattering everywhere in the streets frantically. The town is shredded to pieces, flames condemning a starless, black night. There's those "sick"- whatever they are - attacking people, ripping the flesh with their teeth and hands. They were human, however, their skin is pale, a grey texture than ever, milky cloudy eyes, no reflection, and mouths spewing out blood that's tar black than red. He tries to cover Melody's eyes, hush her to be calm. An explosion happens near a mall; Bill falls to the left of an alleyway. Closing the gates, Tom runs forward.

A howling scream came, a bitten off cheek "sick" woman jumps, Melody screams as Tom uses his forearm to block her. The sounds are horrifying, animalistic, flaying its blood covered arms, snarling so close to his face, spitting the black goo on his arm. Then Bill throws it and shoots it's head. They sprinted as groaning sounds were coming behind them. Bill led them to the cafe door. Bill slams the door closed, leaning against it as grey arms stuck out. "It's up there, follow the gravel path."

"But Bill-"

"JUST GO!" He hates to leave Bill behind to defend off the "sick". He was a great partner to work with in crime. He resigned leaving his friend. Although, he needed Melody to be safe and well, so he left him behind the horde.

He gets through the outside cafe to the path of the hill. "Behind us!" Snarls came, the draggings of feet digging the gravel dirt. An frightful anticipation wanted Tom to look back, maybe try to fight them off but (hearing on the news), if one bite or scratch of those things, you'll turn into one of those, come back as a vigorous thing and kill anything moving, even your families. More kept coming out the bushes, shrieking and growling at them as Tom never stops running, feeling exhaustion but keeps up the pace, and not letting Melody fall from his sore biceps. 

Suddenly, a gun is fired rapidly. He turns around to see the "sick" on the ground, bullets marks on their heads. A flashlight blinds his eyes; a man covered in a heavy black suit, his right shoulder patch read S.W.A.T, walks towards them. Tom is relieved to see the Army. They're going to be okay. He doesn't have to constantly look at every direction and try to keep Melody safe from harm. They are finally safe.

They made it.

"Please sir, my sister need medical attention."

"Stay back!" He barks orders. He grabs out in his right breast pouch a radio, calling on his lieutenants, reporting about Tom and Melody.

Tom tentatively watched over the S.W.A.T. "Tom, are we going yo be alright?" Melody asked nervously.

He nods. "We'll be."

"What about Bill?"

What about Bill? It's a slight chance he might of made it out yet a slim chance. How could he reply? Should he be honest about this? He simply can't decide on how to answer Melody without her being more upset.

So, he only replies a simple comfort, not lying but not exactly honest at the same time. "It's going you be alright, baby girl."

"... But sir, he has a little girl--but.... Alright."

Something's off, Tom didn't hesitate for a second. "Please," he begs for mercy, hoping the man would be sympathetic for them, "we can just go, let us go. We won't come back." But his response is raising a M162 rifle, poised on his shoulder.

"Oh sh-"

Tom turns arounds, a tat-tat sound comes from the gun, the bullets blared, and he tumbled over a small slope of the hill. He lays there, unfazed as the man comes over. Tom raises his arm, palm straight flat, desperate eyes pleaded for him to be forgiving, have a humane heart. He softly said "please" in such a quiet tone. Then, another shot is fired; the S.W.A.T's head splats blood and falls over as Tom inspects whoever saved him.

Bill has black liquid all over his flannel shirt and cap. Tom then checks for any reaction in his body of pain; he should be in pain. The man shot a few, some of them missed but he didn't aim at the ground. He touches himself for anything but there's nothing.

Then he heard a pitiful squeal...

His heart wrench as he recognizes those heart-rending sounds, the sounds of Melody.

He crawls over to her; her pajamas shirt is soaked in red, her white hands clenched over her petite stomach. "Baby?! J-Just, hold this here." He holds her hands and pushes the wound to keep pressure of the blood that is flowing through his fingers. She weakly pushes his chest as he tries ensuring her that he knows she's in incredible pain, making Tom suffering to see her like this, and he holds his own tears.

He's too desperate to make it go away, he can't stand to see his little happy girl now being in agony. He's trying so hard to calm her, and she squirms, withering in pain and distress. "It's going to be okay... J-Just hold on, Melody. You'll be fine, you'll-"

Her face is pure white, eyes wide open, blank, staring into Tom. She's no longer withering.

"No... please..." Tears finally shredded, falling down into her once rosy cheeks. He cautiously lifts her up, afraid to wound her more, and hugs her, rocking back and forth, praying she could come back to him. He wishes this isn't happening, that it's not real, and the world is not so cruel to him and the whole world isn't crumbling.

He begs, never stops his sobbing whispers.

"Please, don't you do this. You can't....... you... c'mon, baby girl........ please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last of Us inspiration. I thought what such an emotion it was to start a story. It brought the impact on people seeing their world going into chaos and changing, how things are led up into despair.


	2. Prologue: Radio Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radio transmissions in outbreak through the time.

"The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The governor has called a state of emergency..."

"...There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets."

"... Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organization showed that the latest vaccination tests have failed."

"... with the bureaucrats out of power we can finally take the necessary steps to..."

"... Los Angeles and Vancouver are now the latest city to be placed under martial law. All residents are required to report to their designated quarantine--"

"... Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at an all-time low."

"... A group calling themselves the Flyer Frontiers have claimed responsibility for both attacks.

"... Their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government."

"... Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged Flyer Frontiers."

"You can still rise with us. Remember, when you're lost in the darkness... look for the light. Believe in the Flyer Frontiers.

"... Now we all heard about those sack of shitball Flyer Frontiers; we don't need them. The truth is they made people weak and that shit doesn't fly in this new world of ours. We can fucking change the weak into the strong, become badasses, we can change a new system of order and resource 

This new world is ours, we live in The Ruins now, we can people work in a fair trade, have secure and well-built protected communities from all those disgusting ass-eating fuckers eating the living and those dickbags killing their own for jackshit and, foremost, we save people...

...Welcome people in our arms...

We are the Saviors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Last of Us.


	3. Part 1: The Ruins 27 Years

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_   
_"This is a world where anything bad can happen. **Luck** can run out in just a second. Your luck, Vix's luck, Lalon's luck, Lugh's luck, my luck can run out in just a second. This is the world now, we are born in it. No army of Flyer Frontiers is coming to save us, no medical scientist to find a cure, and no hope for having the world back to the way it was before the **Black Night**. The world is dangerous; we can find hope and live it by being smart enough, and surviving everything that comes across our paths. We're the next generation, a chance for people to find hope of The Ruins. I know everyone is thinking **twenty-seven years** , people are still living, ten thousand of us left and the Infected are become weak, decaying and are not becoming a threat any more longer. I wish you were right. This isn't just about the Infected and how frightening they are and dangerous those things that can end your luck, hope, and survival. It's also about people, and they are way far worse than the Infected."_

_Mal catches every child's reactions: conflicted yet they still listen and learn._   
_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here comes the story and that's right. 27 years it has been after the prologue. Before you read. I know I put tags on the story for warnings but if you do not understand much detail of the warnings, I will tell. This book is for mature audiences, meaning there is violence and harsh course language, tiny bit but not a lot of sexual content, however there is implied rape/non-consensual. What I mean is that there is not an actual description of the actual rape happening, only the contents around it. So if you are bothered to read any of my tags and warning, don't do it. Unless you are comfortable and want to enjoy this experience of my story arc.
> 
> These parts I write always have a sneak preview of the story. If you want to listen to music I listened when writing the story, The Ruins is also on Wattpad where it originated.
> 
> Enjoy yourself.


	4. Chapter 1

Mal fully awakes; dreadful sweat soaked her shirt, the heavy breathing made her panic as she tries to take deep and calming breaths. She leans over, cowering herself- nightmares again.

They're getting more violent than ever; she ponders why being away from the Tradepost will give a relief of being scared, being too vulnerable, and have a good night sleep. It's been awhile since she had a good sleep. Her eyes are sunken, dark under eyes formed. But than again, she knows nightmares are not real, but her's are real. She hates it so much, awaking up to a frail position, waiting for him to be presence at her side, waiting for the brutal darkness to take her back again. 

She will not go back there, will not be punished. She is damned to flee as far away . . . if only she knew where to go.

She takes her time, her body stop shivering and her mind found a point to relax itself. She's been trying to let these nightmares go into her, seize in the pain, and fight off it, even if it tortures her state. Mal tries to fight and let the pain in, never to show any weakness. 

Being weak is being a coward.

Being weak can get her killed in The Ruins.

Stretching out her sore muscles, she gets to look at the tinted window covered in moss around the edgings, seeing anything coming across the highway. Just people doing nothing but searching for scraps in the streets -as usual in this place. She scans for a moment to see her target; she had one job from the Tradepost of going a couple miles away to an abandon trademark of the Flyer Frontiers, finding a man invading and stubbornly stole important supplies that almost cost the Tradepost to be abrupt. 

The Tradepost is the most important place, a special treatment, a key of surviving. It's been standing for twenty years and became a stable place with a quantity of supplies for thousands of people: live stock, real and healthy gardens grown, parts of tools, gas, ammunition, everything you find and/or need. Mal depends on it, the Tradepost lived for many years and it should continue to live on for a couple of years longer. However, there's rumors of the people leaving, abandon their stations and she has one guess of why. 

Rolling up her sleeping bag and tying it up to the top of her bag, she grabs her hand-made leather jacket that hangs on the door handle. She remotely gets calm as the leather jacket slides against her fair skin, a sense of a coolness of who she is, the danger of being exhaust from the blazing sun but there's a power that drives her to the bone, and also gives a protection from her enemies. She walks over the rugged living room: abandon. Ancient -in her mind. Boards rotting as the windows became tinted with dirt and grease, and the kitchen is not the cleanest place to eat from the dust and grime it had been. 

The rickety door creaks, Mal reaches for her memorable .357 caliber Colt Python out of her holster and raise it at the poor fragile man forehead. More sweat greased his red hair. "Sorry, Edward."

"It's alright," he wipes the sweat off his his bulky forehead, "I should've knocked first." Edward was just an acquaintances, another survivor who comes three times of month to collect only a quarter of supplies -actually very little stuff so Mal didn't had to warn anybody that the supplies are declining.

She uncocks the hammer back and puts the Python back into her holster. "It's a force of habit." She leads him into a chair across the dinning table and both sat before Mal brings her pack back to reach out her pistol gun cleaning kit. "So, do we have the deal?" She said while screwing a rod.

He contemplates the question. "Mal, it's complicated-"

"Complicated?" She polishes the inside of the barrel, glancing at the rag covered in dirt and she replaces the old rag and puts a clean rag on the tip of the rod.

"Our people are struggling. When the Flyer Frontiers broke down, we barely lived. We were starving, women and children almost killed and I know it was a mistake to take some supplies but-"

"What women and children?" She interrupted abruptly, finished with the gun and puts the clip back on with a flick of a wrist. She frowns in disapproval, almost giving her lip a curl. "Last time you came to the Tradepost, there were no women or children, just men. And some of you people were Flyer Frontiers; this was your small compound before. The markings on each place, and those tattoos or pins you have on. I know you are starving but you stole a lot of medicine and food which that food was almost destroyed by a fire by your cowardly man. I came here for only one reason, Edward. Where is Fitzgerald?"

Edward get ups gingerly, bewared of Mal's fury. She grabs her stuff, pulling the red handle machete out, swinging it to feel the weight and the sharpness biting into the air. They head downstairs before Mal checks her gun to clip on six bullets. 

She prepares every day and night, ready for her to cock the hammer and pull the trigger if necessary. But, Mal lives in The Ruins, born in The Ruins, and in The Ruins, included herself, always pull the trigger.

That's how The Ruins work.


	5. Chapter 2

"So where you reckon he'll be?" Mal explained as they headed downstairs, taking careful steps since the concrete is old, cracks everywhere and it's very dirty. 

"Probably around Area 5." 

Mal found a bit surprising when Edward told her the quarantine zone in this place didn't get too much damage from the destructive fury of the Lucius war and the end of the Flyer Frontier's Legacy.

Usually communities in The Ruins are destroyed from scavengers, how people become weak after Flyer Frontiers failed their duty and problems.

All this started from a day in October where the world change drastically. Everyone called it the Black Night.

The Black Night started around the southern parts of the Ruins - of Mal heard what was used-to-be-called United States of America or North America. There was suspicion of people being "sick" that caused the brain to be contaminated and giving the person aggressive behaviors. Suspects pointed from terrorist attacks, medical outbreak by being having a ill worsen condition, it can happen too - it was unknown. City by city, it spread too quickly. Every citizen was so scared: the whole city lights turned to the abyss, leaving only the fires light up yet smoke cover more making into total ominous black as chaos came and the "sick" people were eating each other. Billions of people have been wiped out, killing dozen from the widespread "infection", suicide's from the weak or the disbelief of losing people and having no hope, or maimed by the armies who were no use of help, unsure to tell a difference between infected people and healthy people.

Black Night wasn't talked about much because it causes people to remember the pain they went through, the struggle on seeing a whole new world changing into terror, to adapt their environment physically and literally, and the losses of someone they cared so deeply die upon them. 

After martial law was declared, Quarantine Zones were set up by Federal Disease Recovery Agency (FEDRA) and the US military to protect the remaining uninfected population of the United States of America where all around in certain state has a quarantine zone and a community. They planned themselves to find a cure, to have a compound areas around every continent of The Ruins. These armies were called the Flyer Frontiers and they had a whole bunch of compounds around the States; each mission is getting people to work in different sections such as supplies, ammunition, scavengers. Train children to their work and become stern soldiers, and doctors trying to find a cure from the Infected.

Mal used to be one of the Flyer Frontiers. Let's just say she was somewhat born, and when she was eight-years old, a friendly and trustworthy soul took her out of the terrible path but still did a job to train her to fight, learn the environment, survive, and be cautious around anything. 

That's when she and other survivors discovered the ugly truth. They can't find any cure, they trained children into killers by eliminating anything on sight no matter what, and the people were treated harsh, not enough ration dollars to sell or buy supplies, being abuse against their will, and fears of a man named Lucius whose had been a huge threat for the Flyer Frontiers. Lucius had hundreds upon hundreds of people willing to take each and every compound be destroyed or taken over by Infected. They kept going to next one until every one of the Flyer Frontiers were gone for sure. 

Mal seen Lucius' destruction before. 

Now, Flyer Frontiers are gone; some may have lived but forgotten of what they were before, so now today it's only been twenty-seven years after the Black Night. It's the Ruins, people now have to be willing themselves to survive without anyone, just like Mal as she was experiencing before and after she was born and learns a bit more as she grows up, hoping she might live more.

He leads her out the door, sun blazing her eyes as she adjusts theme and inspects her surrounds. Since the years passed and so called green house gases, exhaust gases, and such aren't being worked on, the world has been filled with nature. It had enabled nature to loosen its shackles. 

When the Black Night came and years passed on, nature has grown over manmade things, showing old structures of what the landscape was before the Black Night now being overgrown by this beautiful nature. Mal looks at its wonders. A important person told her the landscape of The Ruins portrayed more than just itself, it shows on how it reflects man itself hanging on against the disease and its effects. 

Yet no matter what condition they were in, the quarantine zone are still inhabited and functional for humans. 

Mal navigates the quarantine zone, but only lightly: the landscape is manmade, urban environment. The place is obviously gritty and dirty. Buildings are old; the crumbling houses and overgrown buildings give a strong indication of what's to be found from here on out, and shows that this nature belongs into this place. With boarded up windows, moss - covered paths of cemented roads, walls, and climbing plants covering those walls, but as they head into a gruff looking guard opening the gate for them.

The alleyway is filled with slums, gathering around to get into a section of tables with supplies on those tables. Ripped blankets blocked the sun, bricked walls covered in grim and dust. The people ere in worse condition; she noticed how they even alive. Fragile movements, gaunt muscles that shown their bones through their skin, sweat dripping down from their forehead, dirt and blood covered their face, neck, and fingernails. 

It made Mal distraught that these people had a choice to come into the Tradepost, however, they chose not to and willingly to die slowly. Their reason is reckless yet merciful. They lost everything; respecting towards the Flyer Frontiers was a beckon of hope, having large amount of groups, declaring there'll be a cure, and everyone was happy. Until the truth hurts and with no one to help them, they let themselves starve till death takes them.

Mal never in a slightest thought decide or think about taking her live for a weak purpose. 

Crossing out, they walk through a two-way street. Far in the background stood all the buildings, glistening in beauty from the sun, some were still in standing position, two on either side were leaning on other, taller building. It's moving- dangerous if it somehow falls over and crushes, making a lot of destruction and noise for the Infected. Passing through charted bared wire gates (quarantine zones had a main way gate where you had your licenses and may go into only Frontier Area). 

Getting into the Area 5, the place tells the story of Lucius's slaughter. Caliber holes scattered everywhere, burnt walls and building were in a crumbling state, abandon and empty cargo vehicles stood still, covered in moss and grass that's grown on the wheel and cemented ground. 

Edward swings another gate as Mal immediately spots a figure lurking around and froze as Mal screamed a name. 

"FITZGERALD!"


	6. Chapter 3

She raises her aim, cocking the hammer but he immediately scurries out of her distance. She full-on fledges chased him, leaving Edward behind. With her training of endurance from the Flyer Frontiers, she was the fastest trainee in their community, no one can catch her up.

The adrenaline increased her blood to boil up to her whole body, the long thick wavy dirty blonde hair flowed out of her face, and the pounded of her feet traveled throughout her tone muscles as she enjoys running and trying to catch him as prey.

He stops for a second -his mistake, she grinned. Looking back, he chose to sprint to the right, which made her smirk more of his failure as an escapee. She turns the corner of a small corner alleyway with Fitzgerald cursing, aggressively shaking the metal fence. He jumps in fright to see Mal stand there smirking devilishly with her hand above her holster. He is so petrified she could laugh his idiotic blubber face. What makes it better for her, he starts to sprint when Edward finally catches up, swinging a crowbar at his fat leg and he lands forehead first.

Slowly stalking up, her leather boot lifts off some strands of grimy brown hair then pushes a pinch into the cheek, getting a growl. She kneels down to stare down at his eyes: anger shown through his face although his eyes are scared, Mal accommodates. "Fitzgerald..." She says in an innocent tone, "I thought that you'll be in better shape since you be on a pretty sneak on the Tradepost." She said.

"...I-I didn't do anything-" Said Fitzgerald. She flicks her eyebrows, pursing her lips together, signaling Edward to do his job. His job is he kneels down, grabbing Fitzgerald's arm and bending it outward, earning a despairing scream. Mal cocks her head more and gives a cold stare.

"Didn't do anything?" She breathes in and exhales heavily, slowly drawing out her red machete, lifting it cautiously, tempting to make Fitzgerald squirm away from her grasp. "You know what you did! I know you were a Flyer Frontier's; surprised you have lived a lot longer. Can't imagine you have such luck of meeting Bounty Hunters or survivors, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. You will still be them. No. Matter. What.

"You'll always lie, corrupt everyone's outpost into the rumble. So, you come to the Tradepost, a valuable place where the Eleven Towns, the Famous Infected people including the Bounty Hunters, and survivors come, deal, sell, and trade on reasonable accounts. And what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO!"

She threw the machete down on the ground, a tinning sound echoed Fitzgerald's ears and he screamed in fright, desperate for Mal to show some mercy and Mal just in delight on the inside. She couldn't believe how pathetic he is, stealing something is pretty sneaky but how can he be so smart. He's so weak . . . vulnerable.

He quivered at Mal's fury and she becomes more furies that he hasn't answered so she takes a step notch and slams the machete repeatedly at a steady rhythm, gaining him to be scarcer. Pretty ugly tears poured out, whines of a little puppy came out into a blubbering cry.

God, Mal was getting to enjoy this.

"TELL ME!" She yells in an authoritative tone.

" _I STOLE IT_! I STOLE THEM ALL!" He cries, hiding his face into the ground.

She sighs in a desire to finally hear his pleads. "That's right, you stole our medicine, stole some livestock. And when you ran away, you almost let a fire burn our pig farm which that is a big mistake." Grabbing his hair forcefully, she pulls his head up and she leans in close to his ear. "If I ever you see back there, I won't spare your life this time. Got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Mal..."

-:-:-:-:-

They get to the highway of an old quarantine gate where straight forward leads into the middle of the lush, disoriented city. He gives her a bunch of gas for her home trip back to Tradepost. She felt too embarrassed to have these supplies since everything they have is scarce. And she didn't want to be too rude amongst Edward's appreciation of her fixing the problem between the scraps and Tradepost. "I can't, you need it more. I have lots."

He lowers his head; she couldn't help it. "It's great gratitude for dealing with our problems." He smiles, not a happy smile, more of an insisting smile so she takes the can. "You sure no wants to come along?"

Head lowers in grief, shaking slowly. "These people are not themselves. They rather face death than to live another life. Others can face life but..." He stopped himself.

"What?" she replied.

He leans in close; Mal takes a step back, her heart started to beat a bit faster. Her body shivered as those horrors came back, making her want to hurl. No, no, he's not like him. He's... different. He can't think of her like that. _But all men are the same,_ came a sinister voice inside her head. She hoped he hasn't noticed and Edward didn't occur her reactions.

"The Tradepost isn't exactly a secured place. Rumors of the men working in different sections are joining in a different group, leaving the Tradepost at a thin needle, and the leader is avoiding it all. It might crumble-"

"I won't let that happen. The Eleven Towns and other communities need little things and the Tradepost does help them. If you heard these rumors, I'll put a stop to them." He raises his hand and as the touch of his hand holds hers, Mal tries her best to stay calm.

She was too busy focusing on the hard grip on his hand and then an arm wrapped around her waist forcing her against a hard body of a hug, but Mal didn't think of it as a hug. Her heart pounding, a cold sweat dragged over her as she struggled to get out of the grip, her breath crushed out of her with the force of a punch. Fear slammed into her body, muffled voice surrounded her but the only one she could hear was the dark voice whispering in her head. The grip on his arm turned punishing, nails digging in deep, the sharp pain that had nothing on the terrifying grip on her heart. Her body screamed for air that she couldn't drag into her lungs. Her own voice cried out amongst the rest, pleading for mercy she knew wouldn't come.

She took her moment when the grip eased, pushing the man away from her. Mal almost tripped and stumbled on the ground as she made her escape, she didn't stop until she was away from him. She tried to claw breath back into her lungs.

 _Hesnothimhesnothimhesnothim_ she tried to remind herself. The mantra did nothing to quell the fear roaring inside of her. She could feel him, feel the digging grip; she dragged up her jacket sleeves, and was shocked to see nothing there. Just pale skin made slightly red where the man had gripped her. Edward.

He's not him.

At this point, she walks away, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. She wanted to deny the overwhelming relief that shuddered through her. Embarrassment warred with that relief; she'd much such an idiot out of himself. Good, he hasn't noticed and didn't have to face him again and even explain after freaking out like that?

When she looks back, her breathing finally calmed down, heart at a normal rate and her mind was clear although, change into a different subject as she looks at the streets.

Still disheartens Mal to see people in this state of physicality. Weak and disabled, no set of minds to work themselves to eat, drink, or work for survival. The eyes read of sorrow and loss; Mal hated every single person who ever believed in the Flyer Frontiers.

Mal continues walking into the deep part of the ruined city.


	7. Chapter 4

Walking helped Mal breeze through the city, letting nature take it course, giving her peace and quiet. It was more of the same, really, all woodland flowing over manmade, but it was oddly peaceful all the same. She walked, admired the buildings, seeing the sunset starting to come, resting in comfortable silence.

With the exception of a few times like this where she just needed some fresh air and time to herself. Mal hadn't been out much lately, at least not on her own and away from the Tradepost. She'd taken up a shooting ranger outside the walls a few times, but never wandered far, and in a setting like that she didn't feel very free to roam. It wasn't so much that she missed being out here that she was worried about no freedom- the last thing she needed was to get complacent and forget about the very real dignity looming outside the gates.

She pulled up to the front of a row of stores, and rumbled to a stop to the place she is suppose to stop by. It wasn't much, just a small strip of run-down buildings- a gas station connected to a chain fast food restaurant and a drugstore. The front windows of the drugstore were shattered from the outside, but other than that, the places looked somewhat intact. She approached cautiously, Mal with her gun raised, poised threateningly, ready to shoot if necessary. She made her way into the drugstore, stepping around the shards of broken glass and surveying the picked-over remains of the store.

She ducked to the right, sweeping up and down the aisles and grabbing anything left that could be remotely useful. There wasn't a lot left, unfortunately, but a lot of times people only took what they needed, so not everything had been stripped from the shelves. Sure it's been twenty seven years later; some stuff is complete gone, yet others there's a few supplies, hidden supplies. She found three bottles of peroxide, to which she breathed a silent thank you, because if anything happens, it might be needed. She threw just about every kind of bandage she could find into her pack– regardless of the fact that some were too small to be of any real help. Better safe than sorry, right?

In a instance as a sound of a creaking of a wood panel, Mal poised, drawing herself to the door, open. She always came out slow, watched every direction in a quick yet search every detail around her.

Hand came upon the metal door, a gentle push, she's halts before the door began to make sound. Opening up, the front is a open, rotten desk filled with cabinets around it. It looks empty, Mal poised her gun even longer.

Suddenly, a heavy boot contacted her right hand and her left fingers, causing a rush of pain as it let the gun drop to the left. She insistently threw the first punch where her opponent was. The other ducked, Mal knew to use her other hand and it connect a left hook directly to its temple, which rocked her a little bit before the person regained its footing and she didn't take a breath. Practicing training and experience it, when a opponent is taking a breath, never stop. You take it down until its beaten to a blood pulp and/or dead.

She gets to a uppercut to its jaw when a foot kicked her shin, clocking another kick that it swung, hitting hard in chest, falling against her back. She gasped for air, eyes bulging in despair as they landed on the Colt. With no hesitation, she grabs it and aims it to meet the opponent. Mal aiming at a familiar face, a beauty of a face that's been carved by angels. "Well, Mal. Does this remind you of anything?"

"Vix!" She said. Vix smiled in I'm-in-trouble face but showing an innocence with her apple cheeks. She grabs Mal, lifting her off the dusty floor. "You were suppose to be in the apartment where we meet up together."

"Sorry but in your words, you said you will be there in time, and, if you are not there by sundown, it means you're dead and we leave you. It's kind of close to sunset so I got worried and scouted for you." She said, flicking her wavy raven hair and a pretty smile.

Mal couldn't get angry with her. Vix was the first - after Lucius war– teenage girl she ever met, the prettiest girl and when smiling, those round cheeks glowed and that smiled brought delight. She sighed, putting the gun back. "Fine. Lets get back."

They met in the same situation, only different. Mal been on her own for a few weeks, wandering off to find a community to spend a day and leave again; had trouble to trust people before her. She came across a place and just like today, found but only Vix on the ground, surrendering herself voluntarily, tied her, gaze her threats as they talk. Vix used to be in a small camp, had a family who survived the Black Night. Came from Mexico but moved to The Ruins before the Black Night; probably should've stayed in Mexico, 

Never once join in the Flyer Frontier– for reasons – and die quickly. Camp after camp, she found herself with good people, trying to find a decent place and maybe, humane survivors. Her desiring complexion can taunt any men although her voice is reasoning, honest, and flirty. 

Mal began to ally Vix then as weeks came by, telling each other more about themselves, they became best friends. Vix was the one to convince Mal to find that people can have remorse, have humanity still in them. 

"So, where are the boys?" She asked.

"Up north. Scouting along and doing boy stuff." Vix replied. 

Vix wasn't alone when Mal first met her; two boys, Lugh and Lalon, were there. They all stayed together when greeting each other. Lugh and Lalon did what boys do, joke at each other, making her and Vix laugh at their idiotic humour. 

Since it's nine minutes away till sunset, they went outside and split up in scouting different stores, seeing if there's any luck.

By the time she and Vix meet up again, she'd gotten a decent haul. "Anything good?" She asked, eyeing the bottles in Mal's hands.

"Yeah. Most of the meds are gone, but there were a few things left. Vitamins, some painkillers. Better than nothing."

"I figure, worst comes to worst, it's better than nothing. Not like two-year-old cans of creamed corn are the best things to be living off of." Vix smirked. 

Mal smiled and shrugged. "Let's go back."


	8. chapter 5

Sunset broke still and hot drove Mal to a breaking point. You know when wearing a heavy leather jacket in a hundred degree Fahrenheit, people think on the impossible and judge you to wear stupid clothes.

It doesn't bother, for a while. The coat is a gratitude from Vix, and one time, saved her life. After the separation of Lucius' War and a group who were family, half of them, were weak, too hidden from The Ruins, and they all got killed, Mal was alone. Three winter's finally came and her ugly rainbow coat was torn up. She scavenge around huge mall for supplies and a better jacket. She came to find a store where a red leather jacket was: the sweater and jacket kept her war. Then a group of men came, attacked her, she fought back, and an Infected came out the corner, teeth gazing on the forearm. It nearly scared her to death, she knew one bite can lead to death, and when pulling the sleeve, no marks. No bites.

Another important lesson; no matter how exhaust the heat can beat on her, a leather jacket can protect you from the bites. 

Also, Mal's been a rebel in heart and the jacket is pretty cool. Especially this jacket is made from Vix. 

She's been carrying a diary where she sketches detailed and abstracts drawings, most are fashion clothing. Vix is the girl who falls over any little objects and turns them into a beautiful antiques. Anytime they hunt, they skin and tan the hide and she uses it to makes it into moveable, secured, and stylish clothing's. The clothes she's wearing is hand-made; leather skirt, dyed in blue, ripped skinny jeans from a store but has patched pockets for storing bullets and bandages, and a long sleeve shirt, thick enough for not scratches but decorative with beads, jewels and a some sort of a misty cobweb design, completed with a V-braid.

Mal's jacket did seem ragged; the neck had to be cut since it practical choke Mal to death so she cuts it and it hangs loosely if it shown a mouth. The edge of the bottom is uneven, covering a quarter of her one thigh, broad shoulders, and one right hand has a fingerless glove. 

This jacket is a treasure, a friendship from Vix.

They ran past the orange and white barrels propped high on old tires, sloshing their way through a deep puddle in the street. To her right was a building that was tattooed with the old familiar red & white WANTED signs of half a dozen known leaders of the Flyer Frontiers.

"Mal!" she called. "We are getting there. C'mon."

As they turned up the street, Mal see's Vix going fast - she was fifty yards in front and headed toward the steps leading to an entrance in the far tenement building.

Well, it's almost night so they better hurry.

She reached the steps of the entrance and stopped to catch her breath. "Looks like the coast is clear," she said. She headed up the steps toward the heavy double doors. "C'mon."

Mal jogged up the steps just as Vix was holding the door open for him and he ducked inside.

She followed her into the darkened hallway, closing the door behind her. Vix turned and looked at her. She sighed. "Well... So much for the easy route."

They were in a quiet lobby of an old apartment building; paint-chipped walls, the smell of rotting wood. The large checkered tile beneath their feet was dingy and gray. Some of the doors in the hallway were barricaded with the familiar military locks: iron bars that expanded into door frames in both directions.

She turned and headed down the hall. "We're gonna have to go around the outside." She turned to her left and headed down another dark hallway. 

Mal wasn't sure she'd heard right. "Outside?" Two things immediately sprung to mind: trigger-happy scavengers and flesh-ripping Infected. Neither filled her with confidence.

"Or," Vix said, giving her another choice, "we could just sleep over the night, a little sleepover."

Mal grunted and said, "Cute." They both knew that wasn't an option.

They approached the end of the hall. As they walked down the hallway together with Mal lagging a few feet behind.

The girls rounded another corner, this time to their right. A fire extinguisher hung on the wall.

They entered a long hallway. Dark shadows interspersed with pale light. A ceiling fan turned slowly up ahead. The entire hallway appeared eerie and almost completely vacant. Another extinguisher hung askew near the corner.

Mal noticed a dark figure sitting in a chair against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. This one appeared to be either sleeping or comatose. Mal couldn't have cared less either way, even with the familiar glint of the ax in his side hip. "C'mon Lugh, I can still see you."

"You think I'm hiding.... Ok, I thought I try to become Batman," he replied, getting up to reveal his pale face full of freckles on cheeks, jaw, forehead basically everywhere in his face. 

"Nice try but I think Batman shouldn't be this young and exist in The Ruins?" Mal seemed unfazed by Lugh's sense of humour. 

"And wouldn't be wearing shorts." She giggled with Mal joining and he pouted his big lips.

"The truth is I look good in shorts than Batman," Lugh replied.

"Good call," she said. "Hey, where's Lalon. Hope he's out of trouble, all right? It's almost midnight and we really need to get back."

"Yeah," Lugh replied. "He's-" 

Creaking sound comes from the heavy boots as a tall man with long black hair with a beanie on his head. Lalon twirls his long forty-seven inch spear with a buck skin leather from a mule buck he hunted wrapped for support of holding the weapon and a broad head of a stone shaped as a broad head arrow, hand-made by him and his First Nation culture and family taught him. 

"Hey guys. Thought you were gone so I decide to scout around, even go out."

"Lalon," Mal scolded, "I told you if we didn't get back after sunset, go back to the place where the kids are."

"Mal, I'm a broad guy. Need my girls to be safe and sound." Mal rolled her eyes as Vix gestured her affection. Mal lived by one simple rule: men are always the same with flirting, others take it way worse, and Lalon and Lugh are perfect.

Just like Vix, Lugh and Lalon have been together for a while. Lugh was a Flyer Frontier in Oregon, escaped Lucius's War and came across Lalon and his family: Grandpa, uncle, and a few people. They were the last of them; both boys knew how to make them laugh and have fun. They are both boys, doing stupid boy stuff.

With Lugh being sensitive, careful yet joke, sometimes over thinks, and Lalon being bold, pride yet there for you, it's a brother love.

Then finding Vix, it's a sister love as well. 

When she met all of them, she actually was sketchy at first, couldn't trust any of them, wanting to kill them before they asked questions. It's another rule in The Ruins; kill or be killed. It works that way. But seeing the group being innocent, cheerful, even in dark moments, being there for each other. Mal allied them, trusted them, became best friends, a family, and a group of teenagers, and called themselves from their personality and skills.

The Rotten Kids.

The RK's.

He walked a few feet further and then took a position by leaning beside one of the locked doors, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Mal walked by as they follow, getting back.

They all walked along in silence, approaching another turn. Mal lagged a few feet behind Vix in her shadows.

Finally they reached the end of the hallway. An old sofa cushion, stained and mildewed, sat against the far wall. To Mal's immediate left was an open doorway. Lalon strolled inside without knocking or checking and everyone followed.

They entered an apartment with sparse furnishings. Windows lined the far walls, their dingy glass partially obscured by broken levolor blinds. A small wooden table squatted against the wall to the right, sporting a few plates and bowls. The walls were in the same dilapidated condition as the hallways: marred by peeling paint and water stains. The wooden floor was warped in places and littered with debris.

In the center of the living room was a pale area rug, a worn leather sofa and a gray loveseat. Behind the loveseat stood a battered mahogany bookshelf showcasing a busted television, and nailed to the wall beside it, for entertainment, a dartboard.

Mal was near the window. "How we looking over here?"

"Ah," Lugh said, scratching his thick blonde hair with highlights of dark brown. "It's been quiet. No signs of scavengers or Infected." His emerald eyes lifted to Mal's.

"That's what I like to hear," she said, her tone cheery.

Mal moved toward the mahogany case. Ripped through the drywall and wooden slats behind it gaped a jagged hole, big enough for a man to step through and barely hidden by the edges of the bookcase. Vix took up position on one end of the entertainment center and motioned them to the other.

"Lalon, gimme a hand with this."

He gripped the edge of the heavy piece of furniture and together they slid it out of the way. The books on the top of the shelf fell and an empty bottle tumbled onto its side.

As Vix stepped through the hole and disappeared into darkness, Mal hairs on her neck rose and sent a feeling of dread throughout her body. She jumped through the hole and fell into a pit of blackness.

She felt Vix's presence beside her. Then Lugh. Then Lalon.

"God," she gasped. "This place reeks! They need to watch what they throw away down here." She flicks her raven hair away, almost hitting Mal in the face.

They swam in a sea of darkness. A disgusting molotov aroma of sour milk, human waste and rotting wood filled Mal's nostrils. She could feel the gag in her throat rising.

Concrete floor, wooden tables. Iron beams embedded within the brick walls. Mal followed the group around the corner into a room to her right. Now they were crawling through a makeshift tunnel, a shielded industrial lamp above their heads.

"Let's grab our gear," Lalon said.

A concrete pipe waist high stretched across the entrance to the next room. Electrical cables hung low, suspended from beams in the ceilings. The place looked like a mining operation from the old west. Mal wondered how long the wooden pillars would forestall the inevitable cave in that was sure to come.

She vaulted herself over the concrete pipe and soon found herself in the middle of a small workshop with metal shelves, wooden tables, toolboxes and parts bins. A few weathered maps and posters were affixed to the walls.

"Our backpacks are still here from last time," stated Lalon, seeing them on the workbench.

Mal approached the bench and took stock of her belongings. A weather-beaten, leather backpack with worn straps, a clip-on flashlight, a gas mask with one working canister. Lalon picked up the compact 9mm automatic gun, racked the slide. He clips out the magazine and sees the ammo. 

"Not a lot of ammo," he sighed.

"Well," replied Mal. "Make your shots count."

"Always the optimist." Lalon snickered to himself. She trades her stuff from the old bag to the new one, slung the backpack across her shoulders, carrying the old one, and followed the RK's to a scaffolding covered with a ragged gray tarp and plywood.

"All right, muscles," she said, turning to Lalon with a mischievous grin. "Boost me up."

Lalon shoved the pistol into his back pocket, strapping his spear to his back as well and tiredly took up his position, back to the wall, body crouched low, hands forming a stirrup just above his bent knee.

"You ready?" She asked, as she prepared to place her foot into his cupped hands.

"I'm strong enough for you, shortie," Lalon replied, flexing his sleeves biceps. He'd become used to his role as a makeshift ladder.

With a running start, Mal leapt agilely into his grip and in one smooth move Lalon hoisted her up above his head. Years of practice had made everyone practically experts at this maneuver. She grabbed the edge of the scaffolding and, with a grunt of effort, scampered over the ledge.

Lalon waited as he does it again with Vix then Lugh. No sweat; he waits for Lugh to reappear. He lowered a hand to him, bracing the other against his knee. "C'mon," he said, his tone brusque. Lalon guessed the idea of the girls lifting a hundred and twenty pound man with a single arm was less than appealing.

He took a step back and, like Mal, got a running start. He jumped high so as to make his job easier. He grabbed his hands in his and grunted. Lugh felt his muscles strain as he gathered all his strength and pulled Lalon up to the ledge.

He managed to get one hand on the ledge and then used his strength to pull himself up, aided by Lugh grabbing him by the arm. Finally he climbed his way up, grunting from the exertion. With a sigh he rose to his feet. Lugh's face was flush from the effort. The two looked at each other and nodded.

Without a word, Lalon slipped past him, heading to the exit of the tunnel just up above. A large wooden door had been propped to conceal the exit and he pushed it up now, motioning for the others to climb underneath it.

"Go on," he told them.

They each scampered through the gap and grabbed the edge of the door. "Got it," Mal said, holding it up for him.

Lalon slipped underneath it and then replaced her grip on the door, easing it down. They were now out of the tunnel and one step closer to the outside.


	9. Chapter 6

The exit of the East Tunnel was through the floor of a long-since abandoned diner lying just outside the wall of the quarantine zone.

Despite the generally-dilapidated feel (every window broken and every door hanging off their hinges) the interior of the diner was strangely neat and tidy. Every table still had condiment bottles and napkin holders neatly laid out on mostly-intact tables in largely intact booths. The soda dispenser still stood on the counter and empty but largely-intact drinks cabinets stood against the walls. 

Lalon was striding confidently towards the doors whilst Mal re-settled the cobbled-together wooden cover to the top of the tunnel. "Be careful!" She called out.

"When am I not?"

Mal couldn't help a smile. "Is that a trick question?"

As for outside...? Well, Lalon put it best: "Ain't been out here in a while!"

"True!" Both Vix and Lugh shouted.

Mal looked around the space, having the familiarity of cities being a forest or a canyon in a jungle. A few abandoned cars, long since rusted into skeletal shapes, marked what had once been the location of sidewalks. Power and light poles stood in places, others having long since heeled over like dead trees. Vines, thick bushes and young trees grew everywhere, consuming the works of Man. Most of the centre of the road had long since been swept away by the out-flow from a shattered water main that had flooded up through the road surface before its supply had been cut off. Years of rains and erosion and swept away the remaining black-top, leaving a watery shallow crater that was rapidly turning into a swampy lake. The call of frogs and the buzz of flying insects filled the air.

"Y'know, being out here with you feels kinda special. It's almost as if we're on a date or something!" Vix explained.

Lalon chuckled. "Well, I am the romantic type," he responded, earning a warm smile from his friend. Mal rolled he eyes-romantic people. 

"Oh... you got your ways!" She elbows Mal and she pushes her in payback.

The RK's sloshed through the knee-deep water to the other side of the road - a residential building over commercial premises once, now a crumbling ruin with gaping holes caused by more heavy weapons fire from the worst of the post-outbreak anarchy.

One particular wall was suspiciously clear of growth. Lugh looked around in annoyance. "Where's the ladder?"

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Vix turned away from the wall and began to walk along the row of decaying buildings, searching for the tell-tale glint of maintained metal amidst the hip-high grasses, saplings and the omnipresent colour of rusting metal. Seeing her objective, Vix leant down and lifted the ladder up into a carry. "Got it!" She almost struggles until Lugh helps her, earning a sly smile from her.

Mal stepped back as they manoeuvred the ladder in place, on the wall under the breach so they could access the second storey of the building. Suddenly as Lugh was about to go up, Lalon holds against him, palming into his leather jacket chest, then stepped back and gestured courteously. "Ladies first!"

Mal agilely scaled the ladder but couldn't help but make a comment. "Lady? You must be thinking of someone else!"

This earned a chuckle from both smugglers. "It's all relative," Lalon remarked. Although he never saw it and a good way, this made her smile and blush ever so slightly. She hates it, why her body does this.

Once inside the former luxury apartment, she decided to take a look around. The main room was once a luxurious lounge centred on a pool table. Through the door was the kitchen and dining room.

"Hello, anybody here!? It's the RK's. we're back," Vix said.

Then a bunch of small kids came out of what was once the bedroom and, very obviously, was again. They gleamed in astonishment and relief as they all huddle to hug Vix furiously. Then to Lalon which he picks every one of them, then to Lugh, scrubbing their heads, and then to Mal which she tries not to flinch on her instinct of being touch and their tight squeeze.

"You're back, you're back!" Said eight-year old Killeen. God, Mal couldn't believe he's eight years old, growing up- literally growing taller, about her shoulders. 

"Yep, we're back. Safe and sound." She ingests all the children. All of them are different, abandon and lost after the Flyer Frontiers were destroyed and the RK's, especially Mal, wanted these children to be taught of surviving in The Ruins. 

All of them are born after the Black Night. Born in the Ruins. 

Suddenly she gets anxious of finding the others. "Where's Max and AJ?"

"Right here." Spoke a lean dark olive boy, holding in his arms a two year old baby. She smiled of Max, being the responsible one, he volunteered himself to take care of the little guy. Since Max is only twelve-years old, he became the alpha for the children, the one to lead the others when the RK's are nowhere near them.

Lalon starts to make soup in a pot as everyone sat in the floor, chatting as Mal ingest this moment before she starts to talk about her plan. Everyone, except Max, were found alone; families been killed off, running away as they tried to hide from anything. They've been through so much, now it's like a bad dream for them and go on in their marry life. 

Killeen and Johan quickly became some of Mal's, mostly Lalon's favourite kids. Killeen was quick-witted, sharp as a tack and took no crap. He was the first boy who met Vix, Lugh, and Lalon and the the first boy since before her place in Boston, Flyer Frontier community with two bullies, which she vaguely remembers them; that was not only able to go toe-to-toe with her, but come out with the upper hand. He impressed the hell out of her, and Mal's camaraderie with him seemed to warm Lalon's cold shoulder a bit. It scares her when he brought a streak of rebellion of shaving half his dishwash blonde, showing off his biceps like Lalon, and wanted to have a tattoo. Mal may be a rebel as well but won't let him go near it. Kids, these days now.

Johan was unexpected. To look at her was to misjudge her immediately, and Mal learned that quickly. She was a tiny, short length redhead, wide-eyed thing that couldn't have been a day over seven, but there was a surprising strength to her that made Mal want to apologize for writing her off. She was a mix of softness and tenacity, innocence and wisdom. Sometimes she said things with such startling insight that Mal was taken aback, but she liked that. If she was honest, if she would let herself do things like reminisce or connect these people with her old life, Mal reminded her of a man she never, back when Flyer Frontiers and after. Rin had a interesting gene where she's Japanese American-Irish, mother American-Irish and the father Japanese so she had graving bone structures and hair as her mother with her lips and eyes as her father. She was funny, full of jokes and games to pass the time, acts like a six year old instead of ten. Yet her mind can be dark, becoming more interested in horror stuff, movies mostly. She even asked Mal to find her skulls; at least Mal didn't think she was the only crazy person. And she and Johan bickered playfully like sisters do, Max looking on fondly, and there were moments when Mal could see they are on a road trip as friends rather than a group of survivors.

Max was the first boy that Mal visited. He was an interesting kid, all tough exterior against the world with glaring his brown eyes, but with a childish streak that was both surprising and unsurprising all at once. But Max's generous, and protective. He gave Mal to redeem herself from all the trouble and violence she'd been through. Without him, she would of been lost and probably killed him with no hesitation. And is so good with little AJ. AJ's mother died from child birth, and Mal came across from hearing his cries, and good thing Mal did come for him. He's so small, innocent, and they all need to take care of him. 

Soup's done and Lalon had to be a jerk of praising himself of being the best chef in The Ruins. Mal can cook- just to eat only. She couldn't read properly for ingredients, mixes the wrong spices. She gives him the devil glare as she blows and digs into the sweet onion soup and chunky meat. 

Lugh starts to digs through his backpack- oh boy. She knew what's in stock. And he pulls out thick cards and all the kids awed at these cards. The cards were the Famous Infected Cards. They came from the Flyer Frontiers, they sell these cards for people of seeing the famous survivors such as Bounty Hunters who hunt for people, the Infected, help the people who lost them, and also they are the people who scavenge survivors into communities. Some exists, some are dead, and others sound to be fake, imaginative for her taste. 

There are Hero Card: people who are and are the descendants of the people from the Black Night and the are the ones who saved people and are mostly army people. Wild Card: the crazy people, the dangerous ones. Loners Card: the alone people, far away from any contact with humans, become animalistic than human, live like the Infected. Basically cannibals. Chase Card: the missing. Lost to their people. And Famous Infected: Infected and Runners that has lived so long, never ever been killed. The artist do did these was named Andiron Sachet who created his abilities as a artist for the kids at the times.

Silly to have people look at these cards and think people are out there, doing something extraordinary, but they're just people surviving, nothing special about them. She's irritated when Lugh sits on the dusty couch as he coughs and speaks. "These are only olds ones so we might have some of these."

"Where did you find them?" Vix asked. She asked a good questions as Mal quirks her eyebrows. "When we scouted around as you had to deal with Fitzgerald. Anyway..." He pulls out these cards, telling the descriptions and showing the cards as he tells in a dramatic voice. He showed Bounty Hunters like Solomon Basher: can take a swing. Sally Two Knives; girl with the knives. Queen Arnica; hail before the queen, and Dreaded Skillz and DJ Derby; the surfers.

"And this one I know we never have this one. This is a just a Famous Infected Cards..." He clears his throat, the kids lean a bit waiting for this famous person, " 'They're a strong, long time survivors, saving people is what they do. But they are not as much friendly. Called themselves the Saviors... but only one name is called. You may hear the name but never will know who he really is... it haunts every person whoever dealt with their group, and the man with the baseball bat covered in chains, that tried to mess with them. He is called Negan. They are the Saviors. We are the Saviors. We. Are. All. Negan.' "

Kids eyes beamed in excitement, in awed of this Negan character. The card showed a silhouette of a tall man, seeing a light shadow of a leather hand and a weapon with a round flat, pointing towards to anyone who looks at the cards. Mal huffed. "You know, that's not a bad idea to have everyone the same name. If being attack, no one will know who's the real leader."

"I bet he's hot." Vix said.

She frowns."You always say that to every Famous Infected card that has guy and, let's just say, some of them are crazy." God knows that if she met any of them, she might have to save her by killing every one to touch her or think about her like anything in their revolting minds.

"C'mon Mal, would it be romantic to have somebody and fall in love?"

Mal shrugged. "Well, if I get a first date on it, it would be me saying to be honest with me that you're not a crazy psychopathic, a murderess monster, cannibalistic, rapist, and/or want to kill me, so if you are any of those, you won't be able to lay a finger or breath on me." Vix rolled her eyes and ate her meal.

A long silence played. Mal was rhythmically screwing the cap on and off the water bottle, seeming similarly uncomfortable but also unwilling to say the words weighing on her. And then she said them anyway.

"We'll be heading out into the abandon quarantine zones, up by the North Tunnel. Heard it wasn't check out for a while." She began her plan, "There's going to be a bunch of Infected in there, maybe even more." 

Mal shuddered, "We brought you here with us so we can teach you. We've trained you enough to have the potential strength, the capable mind of intelligant, and to know what The Ruins is today. But, never got you to experience this task. A task of being so close to the Infected. It was our decisions to let you learn about what the risk's are. It's no child's play; the world is hard and cruel, we and I want all of you to fight those things on your own. Be used to it. Know The Ruins."

Mal shook her head, "I don't want all of you to be stupid, be reckless. Be smart. You listen to us, follow us, and we will be there if you're in trouble. So, tomorrow, first thing at dawn. We go and let you experience it, and it's okay to be afraid. But remember, don't be too cocky or too scared, that will kill you. Got it?"

They shook in agreement. 

Mal followed their suit as they head into the bedroom. There were six metal-framed bunk-beds around the room and the walls were decorated by the familiar 'F' logo of the Flyer Frontiers organization. Everyone fell asleep soundly, and the RK's could still hear and see from the back room, but Mal still walked around to every sleeping person, doing a sweep of the place and making sure everyone was still there and breathing.

Mal pulls the blanket and glanced over at Max, who was sleeping soundly, curled on the bottom bed with AJ in his arms. He looked so young, was so young. Mal forgot that sometimes, and she had to scold himself for it. After everything that child had been through, he was still just a kid. Even forgetting they're all kids as well.

"He'll be alright." Vix murmured reassuringly. "He bounces back a lot easier than the rest of us."

"Yeah, just hope no one gets hurt. Night." 

She prays to find some god damn sleep however, the dreams come back so she hopes that she won't be sleep deprived and be the one who will be reckless and be killed.


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK's are ready for their journey towards the ruined city, while Mal struggles in her sleep.

Hands on her shoulders, shoving her down. The icy cold of hard concrete floor against her bare skin. The clink of metal, breath on the back of her neck, too hot and too close as she was bent over, and then-

Mal jolted upright from her place on the floor, drenched in cold sweat. There was a lump in her throat that was making it hard to swallow and her stomach twisted and turned over on itself like she was going to be sick. She managed to push himself to her feet, hands shaking and legs weak underneath her.

 _Water_. She needed something to drink, to wash the lump back down her throat. She made her way to one of the empty rooms in the back of the bedrooms and searched through supplies until she came up with a bottle of water, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. Her fingers kept fumbling on the cap.

"Mal?"

The bottle dropped from her hands and onto the floor, her whole body suddenly paralyzed with the sudden unrealistic fear that he had followed her back here.

Except the voice belonged to Lugh. The teen stooped down to pick up the water bottle, cracking it open before handing it to Mal again. Mal took it carefully, avoiding brushing the other man's fingers. After the dream, she wasn't sure how even a small touch like that would set her off. She put the bottle to her lips and downed half of it in one go.

"Are you..." Lugh furrowed his brow, looking unsure, "What's wrong?"

Mal considered saying 'nothing', but that seemed to be a little too obviously untrue. So she settled for aggression.

"I'm just tired." The words came out weak and shaky and unconvincing. She could feel Lugh's eyes on her, still searching. It felt invasive, made Mal want to crawl out of her skin.

"Wh?"

Mal's patience wore out. "I just can't. It's not important why, but since I can't, I may as well do something useful and let other people get up."

Lugh stared at her for a long second and then nodded and turned her gaze away from Mal, seeming to sense that he wasn't going to get anything more out of her. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Mal pled a silent prayer for Lugh to take the damn hint and just go grab a corner and leave her the hell alone. But he finally did. He stayed silently beside Mal, looking out into the couch over the rest of their group, watchful and calm. Mal approach the kids, careful on not to step on anyone as they get up, rubbing their eyes, stretching limbs. Mal scooped AJ up out of his makeshift bed and joined the group in the kitchen, the kids ate quickly as she eats and helps on AJ eat his food. She pulled AJ a little closer to her chest, trying to focus on the situation of today.

She gave him a few Cheerios as she explains. "We go to the entrance of the North Tunnel and wait there."

To surprise, the kids rushed through their breakfast of leftover soup, anticipating on their adventure, Max took his time as he grabs everyone's bags, he's so responsible, it made Mal have a hell of emotion in his touch.

"Alright, people," Vix claps her hands, grinning brightly, "here's an invention I made called Nail Bomb." She holds a tin can filled with needles. "It contains nails and explosives. It can be a full-fledged grenade or a somewhat crude landmine. It can easily be used to dispatch multiple enemies, as its radius is big. Be very careful of it OK?" Johan was hesitating until Rin full on grabbed one, waiting to use these.

She comes over to Max, giving a soft squeeze to the shoulder and sighed. "Don't be doing anything rash."

"I won't."

"I know you have a bit more experience but let us teach you first, be more smart than ever."

"I know, just don't try to help me OK?"

Mal sighed. "Don't take too long when doing it."

They collect their stuff, Vix took AJ into her back sling, curling up against her back and tugging her hair, picking up a few things with them and as they are about to head out. Lalon turned to the kids and pointed an formative finger at him small, pale and innocent face. "You, stay close to us. You're our shadows, got that?" They nodded; Max's face was nearly a parodic mask of sincerity. Mal groaned in anticipation of the trial that lays ahead.

"Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"


	11. Chapter 8

Everyone toggled their flashlights on after jumping down to the ground level of the building (they had to jump - the bottom half of the stairs had long since collapsed into a mass of rot). This corridor, as well as containing the long sealed-off street entrance to the apartment, also had an entrance to an industrial laundry that took up the building's bottom and basement levels. Nothing down here worked anymore, of course. Mal wasn't even slightly surprised to see bedding and empty supply boxes that suggested that someone had been squatting down here not that long ago..

Vix set off down the corridor to the rear of the building. "... Wait..." The girl froze at where the corridor turned into the bays where the laundry machines still sat, rusting away. "Hold up! Maybe Infected!"

Mal looked around the corner and bit off a furious curse of her own. The corridor was filled with a dancing miasma of softly-luminescent golden dust. Lalon and Lugh hurriedly fumbled to be beside Mal and Vix and took a moment to check each corner before cautiously setting off down the corridor. "Where the hell this dust have come from?" Lalon complained. "Place was clear the last time!"

"Well, they're coming from somewhere! Stay alert! Kids, stay with Lugh, ok?" Mal said and the response a sharp nod.

As they entered the room with the laundry machines, they were frantically sweeping around them with their flashlights, looking for any sign of movement and any sign of the source of the spores. Wherever it was, it was blocking a primary smuggling route.

Nothing here; Mal first entered into the short tunnel dug through the wall of the abandoned laundry into a former commercial office that was the next step in the path to another Area. She saw it first. "There's our show and tell."

At the mouth of the tunnel a man lay crumpled on the pile of bricks that had been torn from the wall long ago to create the smuggling tunnel. It was an Infected. Infected had grey pale skin, decaying flesh, hair, and nails, limbs falling apart if the Infected has survived a long time and became more mushy and easy to put a stick on its head. Grotesquely, shining black blood in its mouth, boney fingers, the dry, grey and thinning skin being turned into molded bones - decaying bodies - an dead Infected. "See this kids, you already know what they are. Infected. The, used to be, first stage of this infection. The Infected are very slow, dragging their limbs but never stop wondering around. They'll hunt for anything with fresh flesh, nothing dead or decaying. That's why covered in those cadaverines made from chemicals and dead material and Infected flesh is a good use. The smell of rotting makes them blind."

She uses her machete to lift it's lips to open. "No one knows what caused this; the infection comes from a bite or scratch, takes about a day or two for the infection to spread, destroying the brain, giving out aggression then you are gone, nothing left. No consciousness. Usually people say when you look them in their milky eyes, you see a reflection of yourselves as an Infected. That's not true but if near death, you do.

"The Infected are not smart so, you can outsmart them, run or walk faster than them, however, they can travel in herds if there's any, and that's where you take your gun and run as fast. You have to think quick fast before every one of them gets you. Now this one lived a long time without anything to eat so it rots, decaying as it becomes nothing but bones and scraps. It can't move and sometimes be dead already but never let your guard down." She pulls out her machete and slices it down towards its head to the temple since the only way to kill them is in the brain, everyone knew that. "That's what the Infected are."

"Used to be the first stage," Lalon noted. "But if you get bit from them, you turn into them or a different stage." Mal agreed.

In the far corner of the small store-room was the door out into the main office area, now blocked with some wood and a partly toppled filing cabinet. Mal considered the blockage for a moment. "Hold on, I think we can squeeze through..." Mal shifted one bit of timber and, too late, realized that it was practically the only thing holding together the entire blockage. Bits of plaster wood and concrete tumbled from the ceiling as the small girl backpedaled from the cave-in.

"Are you okay?" Killeen asked, her heart wrench to hear his voice be in worry and AJ sniffing his quiet sobs with Vix hushing him.

"I'm fine. Watch yourself though; ceiling's coming apart. Doubt we'll be able to use this route much longer!" Mal noted that at least the doorway was now clear. "Okay, take it easy but I think we can get through there."

She slid through the narrow opening into the office area proper. A quick sweep around the office area found nothing of significance except two large hyphae stains on the corner of the wall and ceiling above two long-abandoned cubicles that indicated that, a long time ago, there had been spore-generators here.

She led the RK's first before the kids come in after through a partly-boarded up doorway into a corridor with two doors leading out into the main area of the office and the exit back out of the building. Suddenly, there was a sound of growling and screeches that were once human. Everyone dropped into crouches. "Hear that?" Johan whispered sharply, her eyes brighten in fear.

Mal gestured for silence and pressed herself against the wall by the first door, straining her ears. What she heard was someone growling desperately for hunger, his shouts suddenly turning into a horrendous, liquid-sounding groan accompanied by the shrieks of triumph from the throats of at least two Infected.

Finally, the noise faded (apart from the nightmare-inducing sound of flesh being torn apart). Mal could hear the noise of an Infected in just the next room, gasping and muttering inanities to itself.

This one was now standing in the centre of a small room, possibly a former office of some sort, open mouth and muttering groans.

"How do we want to handle this?" Johan whispered. "Do y'think we can slip past them unnoticed?"

Mal stared at her. "Just watch us first then you will learn." Carefully, measuring each step to ensure it would not make a sound, she crept up behind the Infected. She sneaked closer and closer until she was within touching distance. Then she shot up to her full height and wrapped her strong arms around the creature's neck, stabbed forward through it cranium, and the creature goes slack in Mal's arms and drops to the floor.

Still moving quietly Mal edged out into the main room of the office. On the other side of the room was the stairwell up to the upper story of the building and the exit from this part of the smuggling route. However before they could get there, there was the issue of the two Infected on the far side of the room feasting ravenously on the body of the guy they'd caught just a minute or so before.

Keeping an eye on the two Infected, they all slowly side-stepped towards the stairs. Mal didn't know what she trod on, in the end it didn't matter. What mattered was the sudden crack that cut through the sounds of cannibalistic frenzy. Both Infected reacted, their heads craning upwards and turning towards the noise.

The kids didn't freak, watching Mal, Vix, Lugh, and Lalon's tricks. Her machete was already out and, as the female Infected staggered to its feet, Lalon comes in and he aimed his spear between the blank white beacons of its eyes and thrust the spear, black blood poured out.

The other, a male, was already charging with a wailing hiss as Lugh grabs his Viking ax and shifted his aim. Vix as well loads her recurve bow, aimed, and once Lugh threw the ax coincide with the arrow, and the Infected crumpled lifelessly in a heap.

Mal triggered her flashlight and swept the room. There was no sign and no sound of further movement. "I think that was all of them," Vix remarked, pulling the arrow and ax out.

"Let's hope so," Mal growled.

"That was wicked." Killeen delighted with the show.

"Lesson one, if there's only a few of them, no big herd, use quiet, reusable weapons." Lugh pointed out, "it takes away the ammo being low and Infected are attracted to sound and will come where the sound is."

"And also you can kick their shins at the back and stab them in the back of their heads," Lalon said as he puts a hand on Killeen's shoulders, smirking, "and that was wicked." They grin like doofuses. Boys.

Not having any desire to be jumped from behind, Mal strode across the space into what looked like the canteen. Her flashlight's beam picked out something at once - a Flyer's standard ration bar. It looked like a candy bar or maybe a cereal bar but it was as good as a meal; tasteless but beggars couldn't be choosers. It went into Mal's pack.

Vix climbing up the stairs to the upper level. A gaping hole led out into the open air and the dusty fog were thinner here, most escaping through the hole and dispersing harmlessly. Mal decided to let all the kids go first before she looks back for anything coming or any noise.

Everyone jumped down from the breach into a semi-flooded alleyway that led out onto a street. Vix flipped her raven hair in a way that made a part of Mal to just roll her eyes on how this girl is pretty and girly but be so very smart and strong. "Ah! Some fresh air!" she sighed. "That's the one thing I love about the outside; I hate the smell of the city!"

They crossed the street... well, waded through what had become a river of rain-water that had collected in the ruined buildings and funneled by the shape of the roadway into a slow-moving flow of water down to the sea. "Mal?" Johan curiously asked.

"Yes?"

"Was it true? People used to walk around everywhere, nothing to be afraid of."

She scoffed. "What I heard, it's true."

"Lucky them."

"Yeah, lucky them," she responded, "we are different from them because we are born in The Ruins. This is our daily routine, day and night, trying to survive."

They led themselves in what was once a scenic courtyard in the old Harbour district. It was derelict and decaying.

Mal frowned as she looked around at the carnage that had clearly taken place months at the most. There were at least four fresh corpses lying around the courtyard. "Whoa...!" Mal heard Max whisper in horror.

Max swallowed his nausea at the sight of the corpse that lay less than a body-length away from his, his chest bloodied with six distinct holes in it. "... What happened here?"

She was kneeling by one of the dead militiamen. There was nothing useful on him; the military must have searched the bodies for weapons before moving on. All that she found was a Firefly pendent in the name of Philip Liu, serial _no. 000105_. She shook her head, noting the man's arm-band with a black ' _F_ ' sigil. "Flyer Frontiers..." she muttered to herself. He stood and looked at Max, who was kneeling beside one of the corpses on the other side of the courtyard, too afraid or repulsed to touch it but too fascinated, despite herself, to look away as the other kids look as well. "Got attacked," Vix thought, "probably from scavengers."

"What happened is what will happen to us if we don't get off the streets... and soon."

Max at least managed a semblance of a smile (of a sickly sort) as he stood up. "You're the pro! We're just following you around like your shadow, right?"

"Right," She growled, uncertain if the little preteen was co-operating or just mocking her, "but anything can kill you. Nothing is empty or safe." He lowers his head in shame, knowing that he went to antsy, he needs to show them he's responsible, he can be the RK's.

As they walked down the stairs from the courtyard to road level, Mal noted that several 'wanted' posters for Flyer Frontiers now had black stickers running across them marked 'Executed'. Things were definitely looking bad for the insurgents in the past.

The main leader led the kids through a subway running in front of a condemned apartment building.

"C'mon, keep up," she murmured.

"I am!" Killeen's annoyed whisper came from surprisingly close behind. The rest came as Lalon scoffs as the troublemaker.

Mal waited for any signs before she led kids on a fast sprint down the low-level walkway, laughing and pushing each other and into an alleyway that led out into a courtyard at the back of several buildings and with the outer wall of the old Quarantine Zone crossing its rear.

Max looked around the apparent cul-de-sac nervously. "So, where are we going?"

Lugh pointed to the upper level of one of the buildings to the left side of the courtyard. "Up there; that's the entrance to the North Tunnel."

He looked up, noting that the fire escape up the side of the building ended on the second story. "How do we get up there?"

Mal frowned slightly at the kid's sass. "Just stay and wait for a second." The kids had a lot to learn about how to hide stuff in plain sight but, Max usually stands there, waiting for the action until Mal frowns at him and he lowers down. She went to a half-collapsed storage shed and fetched a large dumpster. She dragged it out and ran it into the steel support frame of the fire exit, creating a convenient first step.

Not bothering to indicate to the kids what to do next, she leapt up on top of the dumpster and then clambered up onto the first floor landing of the fire escape. Half way up the stairs to the second floor, she decided that she didn't want to have to deal with the kids moods if Max had a hissy fit about her attitude; she was about to help the kid up too when she noticed, with a certain surprised approval, that he'd already clambered up onto the dumpster and was hauling himself up onto the landing. She had to help Rin with Lalon pushing her up and then he was the last.

They ascended to the third story and paused while Lalon pushed open what had been disguised as a locked fire escape door. Once both were inside, he pushed the door closed again and toggled on his flashlight; the dirty windows providing barely-sufficient light under the best of circumstances.

The four teens began to navigate the corridors towards their destination. Mal would have normally been more alert to a possible threat but at this level over the ground and within the Zone, the corridors had no hazards, even in a condemned building.

"So..." Max decided to make some small talk. "This tunnel; you think there's something?" gave a positive monosyllable, not really interested in conversation. "Like... Infected?"

"Uh..." Johan's voice came in hesitation. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, Max thinks he's the coolest one here and older so, he's going to find one and show it off." Responded Rin.

Mal restrained her urge to laugh. "It may be fun, if only I knew what's coming our way in this place so Max, stop it, ok." She did sound grumpy; she does admit often than not, yeah; she does have a few fun and exhilaration killing Infected however, it's very dangerous routine. Never know that one day can lead to a deadly bite.

The gang jogged up a staircase ever higher in the building; there was a pause before Rin spoke again. "You ever showed off before?"

This time, she didn't hold in a snort of laughter. "Nope; got to admit that's a first. Thought of it!"

"But you're too chicken." Lalon joke, suddenly felt at ease to ask his own questions.

"I think you are; want to finish our fighting practice muscle boy?" He whimpered, cowering back to Vix which she pouts, patting his beanie head. "My strong man."

"Shut up." We laughed, the kids joined as well. "Someday Mal, I'll kick your pretty butt."

"Eww, why is a butt pretty?" Rin grimaced.

"Cause men like that." Said Johan.

"Heck yeah!" Killeen and Lalon said at the same time, showing their smirking smiles as Lugh rolls his eyes. "So, what's the deal between you and Edward?" Vix spoke, rocking as AJ behind her is squirming in his sleep; this kid could be asleep when there's an explosion.

Mal shrugged. "I don't know... I guess he's an acquaintance. Only seen him coming in the Tradepost."

They were about to cross a bridge over a long-derelict side-road.

Having not seen any movement or the characteristic flash of light off of a sniper scope, she led the three teens and kids in a quick sprint across the bridge into an identical building on the other side of the road. The two then ascended another story to the top of the second building's stairwell. It led down a corridor of doors along one side, all locked with FEDRA biohazard seal mechanisms and windows on the other. At the very end of the corridor, the seal had been crudely torn off the last door. It was an indication of just how long abandoned this building was that, a decade later, no-one in authority knew or cared about this.

She finally takes a stop into the long-abandoned apartment and closed the door behind her.

"So, what now?" Max asked, looking anxious.

Mal shot the boy an annoyed look. "Now we take a break."

"Oh."

Going to the work, she spent a few minutes making sure that her gun was lubricated and its spare magazines were fully loaded. Then she spent a few minutes wrapping duct tape around a club's head and soldered some thin bits of metal to sides of a good shiv, hopefully adding a few uses to their lifespan.

She gives the kids each of the homemade weapons to each one expect Max since he had a swiss army knife and a Ruger 9mm gun. He knew how to handle the knife. "Here are your weapons." Soon enough the kids look in amazement of their weapons, sometimes murmured to themselves on which is the coolest one and if they want to switch. "What are you doing'?" Max asked, surprisingly gently.

"We're... killing time!" Lugh answered, taking out the milk to feed the waking baby.

"Well... what happens now?"

Mal smirked sarcastically. "I am sure that you'll figure that out."

Mal grabbed a ration bar and a bottle of relatively pure water (filled from a rainwater cistern on the roof), both of which she gave to Max first before returning to her work.

After re-donning and re-holstering all her gear, she walked back into the main room where Killeen was peering at the long-dead TV set thoughtfully. Max watched him like a hunting hawk as she lay down on the couch, eating with the teen. "Still killing time?" The RK's smiled.

"Don't worry, kids." Vix says, "you'll get the chance to show your work."

She nodded mutely then closed her eyes, determined to get some thinking; a very, very difficult job likely awaited her tonight.


	12. Chapter 9

Mal was sitting in a chair, looking silently out of the window of the apartment into the night. Rain was clattering against the aged glass.

The door to the apartment swung open, revealing Lalon. He smirked. "Hey, sorry it took so long. Found some Infected and they are in that building." He pointed out the window.

Max had jump up when Lalon had entered and took a few uncertain steps towards him. "In there?"

Lalon nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's going to be tough and dangerous, but we can do it and we are the RK's."

The gang picked up their stuff and walked into the next room where a wide array of windows looked out into the Outside. Vix stood by the window, looking out pensively.

Lugh turned to Max, who looked both worried and eager then to the children "You ready, kid?" They nodded too, a bit shaky with their nerves. He watched as Mal and Vix moved a small book-case aside revealing a narrow gap into a previously-hidden utility room.

After sliding sideways into the small room, Mal walked over to the stairs, going through the eight stories down to the tunnel level.

Mal turned to look at Max who kept his eyes straight ahead on the successions of levels passing by walking down. She wants these kids to be in good, smart behavior. It worries her on what their reaction is, she knows they've all been through serious stuff but, kids living and breathing in The Ruins will have a moment of charity.

Her eyes narrowed. "Kids?" Hearing this brought them, letting Max be out of his introspection. "OK guys, this is very important. You have no idea of just how dangerous it is with you guys doing it. Remember the training we've taught you. When we get out there, there is no sass, no back-talk and no wandering off to 'explore'. Got that? You follow our lead and you obey our instructions and you do so immediately. Am I clear on this?"

There was silence for a moment before they all replied in the affirmative in away.

-:-:-:-:-

The trio emerged through an outfall grille into a ditch running alongside what had once been a highway leading through the centre of the city. Just to make Mal's day perfect, the rain was pouring out of the sky as if someone had left a faucet open. Mal was just jogging back to join her companions after looting a surprisingly large amount of vitamins and medication as well as (amazingly) a half-dozen 9mm bullets from a wrecked UPS delivery truck. Johan and Killeen were standing in the middle of a ruined plaza and looking up at two skyscrapers. One was tilted against the other at a crazy angle, obviously only held in a semblance of upright by the structural strength of the other building.

Johan was clearly awestruck. "I've never seen the ruined city this close before! The buildings are... so big. What happened out here anyway?"

"'Carpet bombing'? That's what I heard," Max questioned, "doesn't sound so good."

Lugh explained. "It was basically the last thing the air force did before they ran out of parts, men had reasons to keep their combat aircraft operating. They bombed the hell out of the areas immediately around the Quarantine Zones hoping to kill as many of the infected in their host cities as they could. It actually worked... for a while at least."

They moved onward and began to ascend an unexpected hill just in between two of the skyscrapers when a bone-chilling shriek cut through the air, seemingly in response to a crash of distant thunder.

Johan span, her wide, green eyes searching the darkened ruins for some source of the sound. "What the hell was that?" With sound made AJ whimper as Vix hushed him soothingly.

Lalon frowned grimly. "Did you hear that? What do you think?"

Mal thought for a moment. "That was a long way off; you know that they're not inclined to move too far to hunt."

Rin didn't really understand, of course. "Are we safe?"

Mal blew out her breath before responding. "For now, come on. Over here." She called from just at the top of the rise. Once there, they found out why they were clambering up an incline fairly quickly. In front of them, the ground disappeared. The bomb crater was huge, maybe 500 yards across and extending downwards some way.

Lalon boldly walked out on a bit of pavement that extended over the chasm. He shone his torch light down into the darkness and saw a sparkle of metal below; maybe one of the city's subway stations.

Max tossed a pebble into the chasm. There was a metallic impact about ten seconds later. Deep enough for anyone, Mal thought. She sighed. "We'll just have to find a way around it." She turned a circle and noted a gap of light shining through a nearby ruined building. She crawled into the shattered building and found her way out onto a grassy terrace at the bottom of one of the ruined skyscrapers.

"So there's Infected in there?" Max called.

"What I've heard, yes. Right, Lalon?"

"Yeah. Not too many but it's worth it. Even the place seems a good spot finding stuff."

Trying to get through the skyscraper wasn't her first choice. The bomb had blown out the building's foundations and it was leaning over the crater at an unhealthy angle. It didn't look likely to collapse any time soon but she was no structural engineer. In all likelihood, just the weight of three moving humans might be enough to overbalance it.

She gestured to an opening in the side of the building; a whole wall of what had once been a corporate meeting room was gone, turning it into a strange kind of lobby. "This looks like the only way."

The interior of the building was a mess; the bomb blast followed by the building's slow subsidence into the crater had sent machinery and furniture rolling across the floor and had blocked some doors. Some areas were impassable due to collapsed ceilings or floors. Fortunately, for Mal and her companions, the main stairwell near their entrance was unblocked and they could check every level for a way through.

Finally, they got as far up as they could get. Above level 6, the stairwell had pancaked in on itself and was impassable.

Suddenly there was a horrible metallic groaning that filled the air. The floor shifted and there was the sound of stuff crashing against walls elsewhere. Mal looked around frantically. "This is waiting to collapse. We need to keep movin'."

 _Why did Lalon think this is a good idea_.

The corridors to either side of the stairwell exit had collapsed several levels; the only way out of the corridor was through the door.

The four spread out in the open-plan office space, looking for any useful salvage. Max got the jackpot, finding a full standard first-aid kit in a cabinet over a sink to one side. Johan also found cleaning materials that she figured she let Vix turn into a molotov cocktail or a medical kit when she had a few minutes to rub together.

As they were checking the desks and found a surprisingly large number of ration bars, the building groaned again. This time, office chairs and even various cabinets and desks began to roll across the space, several smashing against the far wall. Mal couldn't blame Johan for her little cry of panic or the way she was suddenly clinging to her side. She had to admit that the thought of dying alone in a building falling sideways into a goddamn abyss wasn't high up on her list of nice exits either.

She gently detached Johan and they went over to the last door that remained unchecked. Naturally, given their luck, it was jammed. She gestured to Max and, with their combined strength, they were able to force it open.

She scanned one way in the new corridor, noting that the floor had collapsed practically all the way down to the basement.

"MAL!" In response to Max's scream, She turned the other way just in time to see the Infected lunging for her, its drooling, lipless mouth with the grotesque split upper mandible dividing its upper jaw practically into two heading right for the soft flesh of her throat. Somehow, she managed to get her forearm into the thing's throat and stop it from reaching biting range.

Suddenly, Max was there, he'd pulled out a wooden bludgeon and swung it underhand into the Infected's jaw and then into the centre of its face, sending it tumbling away. The creature's unnatural durability meant that it was stunned for only a few seconds but it had been enough. Max pushed his boot into the screeching creature's chest and pushed it flat on the ground. His shiv came out and put it into its brain The creature fell still.

Vix was already next to Mal helping her to her feet. "Are... are you okay?"

"This is nothin'." She turned to Max and gave him a tight smile. "Thanks for the save. That was some good work."

Max smiled back. "You taught me so, I learned. It's nothing."

"Let's check this level for supplies. I've got a feeling that there are going to be more unpleasant surprises further on."

"That was intense!" Killeen muttered to himself, wiping his forehead as they went through the door on the other side of the corridor.

Lalon couldn't help a smirk. "You said it!"

The travelers crossed over the corridor and walked out into what was once the lobby of some kind. To the left, the wall and floor dropped away into the depths of the building. To the right was a wall leading up to a mezzanine level. The decorative wood-and-glass stairs up to that level lay dead ahead, collapsed flat.

As they came up as she pulled everyone up and to her height, she noted that this place looked like some kind of trendy eatery, she saw Rin freeze and look to the right in reaction to something she'd seen or heard. "Infected?" the girl whispered in horror.

Mal heard the groaning noise too; she practically threw all the kids behind a rack of what looked like old wine bottles near the windows of the open-plan wine bar they had entered.

All crouched down and listened to the inhuman growling, moans, and hisses the Infected made as it searched aimlessly around, trying to find the source of the noise. Rin had closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and was clearly holding in cries of terror by main force alone. Finally, the Infected tired of its search and looked over towards a door a few yards away leading to a corridor that ran along the far end of the office out onto the mezzanine.

Johan risked a look over the lip of the top of the rack and pointed. Mal nodded, giving a nod of approval of Rin's intelligence; there was a scaffold leading up out of this retail space to an upper floor's main corridor. Of course, they had to get past this Infected first.

Lugh frowned and slowly slid one of the bottles out of the rack He rose up and tossed it across the office space to smash against the far wall of the mezzanine. The Infected turned and walked slowly towards the sound. Just when Mal was about to think it had worked... a second came out from an office on the other side of the internal corridor. She watched with growing frustration as the second Infected wandered out to a point right in front of the scaffold leading up and out and stood there, stumbling and making little snarls noises to itself.

Lugh squeezed Mal's shoulder and pointed to the left. They followed him as they crab-walked sideways along the arc of high dining tables towards the exit.

The second Infected had wandered away a bit. Mal still didn't like the probable outcome of trying to climb the scaffold with those things nearby. She reached out and took a bottle from the table in front of her and threw it as hard as she could towards the lower-level lobby. There was a distant but startlingly loud shattering noise as the bottle it the floor of the lobby level. With a terrible snarl, one of the Infected tumbled onto the mezzanine walkway. The other moved a few paces down the corridor but didn't go too far.

She grimaced. It was too much to hope for that the two things would have just jumped down into the lobby. She gestured savagely for Vix, Lalon and Lugh, and the kids to climb the scaffold before vaulting the tables and crab-walking slowly up behind the nearest Infected. She could smell the musty rot in the rags that had once been the uniform of a waiter in a trendy wine bar as she directed Rin. Tentatively anxious, she followed her behind, ready for her machete as she lunged upright and drove one of the newly-crafted shivs into the head, and gave a thumbs up, not over yet.

Then they dove into a side office, likely the manager's, as the other Infected with twigs and skin falling off piece by piece turns from the sudden fall of the dead Infected. She could hear the creature padding closer, the growls of its echo-location filling the air. She flattened herself against the wall and willed her breathing to be shallow and silent as it walked in the office. Then she heard a faint 'clang' from outside. The Infected turned towards the bar with a loud, dangerous hiss. As it braced itself towards their location, Johan went first, jumped out behind it and snapped the shiv off in the head and slumped to the floor.

She scowled at Johan to be cocky at it as she offered her a hand up to the top of the scaffold.

Vix offered Rin a worried look. "You okay?"

Rin shot the woman a wan smile. "Other than pooping my pants... I'm fine."

"It's OK to be scared. Just not too much."

"...Guys," Johan said, "where did Max and Killeen go?"

Mal immediately contorted in rage, snarling at those boys, running away so to cool. It's going to kill them; Max has been into danger a few times. At his age, he should be responsible, however, he's not and with Killeen, he'd is a cocky little brat. The stairwell she found on the other side of the internal corridor was just trouble from the start. Up and down, it was regularly blocked and, although Mal was able to get them past a rolling architects' drawing cabinet that had somehow got jammed into one of the risers, even she wasn't going to get them past a collapsed ceiling.

"Did they go back up?" Vix asked.

"No, they went to go around the outside." She looked up to see the dirty if sneakers from Max on a window cleaning/maintenance platform hanging outside the shattered windows.

They are in huge trouble.


	13. Chapter 10

"What? Are you serious?" Rin blurted out. Mal didn't say it but the sign on the wall said 'Level 5', so she saw the girl's point. Mal doesn't mind, had always jumped on the roof to the roof; this was putting a lot of faith in a collection of metal planks, pipes, cables, and connectors that had been hanging out in the elements without maintenance for twenty years and was hanging fifty feet up in the air.

"Aaahhh... this is crazy," Johan's voice had gone up an octave. Lalon navigated the jiggling platform, its metal surface slick from the driving rain and the wind trying to throw him over the side. He turned and looked at all of them, who were still in the stairwell landing, looking out of the shattered plate glass window after him with horrified expressions. "'S'okay," he lied through his teeth. "Just remember not to look down!"

Rin nervously clambered the platform's safety rail and gently lowered herself down onto the platform's floor. "Okay... Don't look down... Don't look down..." She began to edge along with the platform.

Mal in no problem vaulting onto the platform.

She probably let herself drop to the floor a bit too heavily because the platform rocked crazily from side to side, its support cables twanging and whining with the sudden stress. Rin shot Mal a look of utterly terrifying accusation that the tern wasn't about to forget any time soon (although, if her clumsy move had killed them both, who could blame her?).

Johan and Vix gently eased Rin up onto some kind of platform that was part of the corner of the building. She continued to mutter her mantra: "Don't look down... Don't look down..."

Vix touched Rin's shoulder reassuringly. "You're okay; we've got our way through."

Mal never thought she'd appreciate so much the interior of an Infected-infested ruin that was waiting to fall over into a bomb crater.

-:-:-:-:-

Killeen suggested this, making their way to an Infected area. Max is a bit concerned, he does try to prove the RK's, especially Mal he's capable however, it feels wrong. The way further down was blocked; really blocked. They looked down from a second level set of windows, mostly broken now, at an open space, its side and roof blown away during the carpet bombing, with about a half-dozen Infected wandering about, raving to themselves.

Killeen looked down through the windows and scowled at the barrier of Infected killers. "Killeen..." He paused, toning his voice lower. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

He groaned, wailing his arms around as like a child, "I thought you want this."

"But this is suicide. We don't know what's out there."

"But one? Pleasepleapleaseplease?" He pouted, giving him goggly eyes. Max sighed, frowning. "Fine."

To the left was a small office space whose floor had collapsed into a corridor running just behind the area infested with Infected's. They dropped down as lightly as they could, very aware of the sensitivity of Infected denizens to sound. He noted a dead drinking fountain and, at its base a disconnected metal water pipe. He scooped up the treasure, twice as good as a club as any bit of wood could be and gave to Killeen.

They walked into the interior corridor. There were two doors leading deeper into the building; a office space of some kind. On the other side were the gaping frames of long-vanished plate-glass windows looking into the devastated office space beyond.

Finding a cabinet to hide behind, Max crouched down. What he needed now was patience, another lesson. The strange thing about the Infected was that they tended to stay in more-or-less the same area where they Turned. They'd wander short and repetitive 'patrol routes' but didn't wander far from that unless they found something to attack from movement or sound, and never stop wandering. All they had to do is crouch behind the small end table and plot the routes they were taking. So long as he didn't make a noise or move in front of one of them, they were effectively invisible.

Quietly, he flicks a finger at Killeen to spot the Infected, Max followed one of the Infected into the large office space on the opposite side of the corridor from the main open space as Killeen followed behind him. The creature seemed utterly oblivious of Max's presence as he came up behind it, had no difficulty in stabbing the back of its head.

Max insists him to return to the hiding spot and considered the disposition of the Infected's. It would be helpful if they were all in the same place and looking in the same direction. He pulled an empty bottle out of his pack and hurled it through the middle of the three doors between the corridor and the main open area. When the bottle struck home, there was a snarl and two Infected in close range dragged over to it. The one didn't leave its spot although it looked up at the noise.

Max stalked back up the corridor and exited into a low-ceilinged area in pursuit of an ex-Military runner that was muttering to itself about something. Max was just lowering the strangled corpse to the floor when there was a horrible shriek of discovery. He looked up to see an Infected charging him from the middle door. Once, Max probably would have frozen but that couldn't happen. He smoothly pulled out the brick he had stuffed into his pack and pitched it into the Infected atrocity's face. The creature's head jerked back from the solid impact and it staggered, losing the momentum of its charge. Killeen came in and met it half-way with a flat, horizontal swing of his pipe-club. There was a loud crunch as the front of the Infected's skull caved in and it was tossed back onto the ground in a spray of black blood.

Nothing else responded to the Infected's attack cry or its messy death. Max considered his options. There was a support column half-way down the area behind which stood the Infected. Max didn't fancy trying to sneak past that horror, so it was back out into the corridor.

A second Infected emerged from behind the column, stumbling towards the same middle door out into the corridor. Trying to avoid making a noise, Max sneaked up behind it. Not wanting to attract the Infected's attention, he waited until one was in the corridor before stabbing it. He looked nervously over his shoulder. The Infected was still quiescent and Max was more-and-more sure of his ad-hoc theory that the thing was settling down.

Beyond the door by the long-derelict drinking fountain and a man wearing military body armor. It was a Runner. They were a new infection, the first stage of Infection. After years passed, the infected mutated. If you are bitten then turned, usually you become a Runner.

Runners were nearly indistinguishable from a human. However, you couldn't miss their spastic, twitching movements and their continual muttering to themselves, usually repeating over and over again the last human thought that crossed the communication centre of their brain before the infection took control of their bodies, leaving them helpless prisoners, locked into an unending hell from what the Flyer Frontiers and the RK's told them. Another way that you could tell a Runner was by their eyes: their eyes gave them a blind look and shone in the dark with the characteristic golden-white bioluminescence like a fungus. It made them more terrifying, especially that they could run, that's why they are called Runners.

The Runner seemingly unaware of their presence. It was looking in the other direction. To keep things that way, he hurled the brick over its head and there was a loud crash as it hit the remains of the exterior windows. The Infected turned to the noise and hissed loudly, trying to detect prey. Thus it was unaware of Max sneaking across the rain-soaked floor until the man slammed another brick he'd picked up from the fallen masonry that littered the floor into the side of its head and caved in its skull with three blows.

He looked around into the face of the Infected from a distance of maybe five feet. The ruin of the Infected creature's face was looking right at Max and he had no doubt in his mind that it had detected him during the noisy and messy elimination of the Infected. It raised its arms and took a single tentative step forwards with a faint ripping noise.

Suddenly another Runner came out, screaming out painfully and he was so close for Max to see it's luminous eyes. He holds onto its chest, arms kept swinging at him, clawing at his flannel shirt, teeth snapping close to his neck and even his forearm, just screaming and grunted as an animal. He tried to call Killeen when the Infected from the five feet came, pushing Killeen over to the ground. "Killeen!" God, this is how they're going to die. He needed to save Killeen, he's just a kid, Max should have been responsible. The creature whips its head, cocking its head to the sleeve of his arm...

A shot lined up, a Colt Python round punched into the side of its head, the impact knocking it sideways. He sees Mal as she'd sighted Killeen, kicking it over its jaw. It rolls back up and she fires. The powerful pistol round blew apart the remains of the creature's skull and the decapitated corpse dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.

Mal reloaded the revolver from the ammunition and swept the open area for more Infected. Nothing else moved; it seemed like this particular nest was now empty. "Alright!" she called up. "What the heck were you thinking boys?!"

"...I thought-"

"Thought what?" She barked, eyes are brightly blue, more fury than ever. "That you can be men?! Both of you almost got killed, you might not have much luck in this world and still went like idiots. Killeen, be more mature. Stop this rebellion act. I get it but be smart than reckless... and Max how could you?"

He started to choke as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong but... I just wanted to show I know how to handle myself."

Silence was the answer, for a second. "I know you can handle yourself. But handling yourself means to prove you are cautious, never risking your damn life to prove something." She sighed, rubbing the forehead.

Vix (with Rin in the tow) walked out of the middle door as Lugh was tucking more rations and a few canteens of water into his pack. She was tucking a wooden stave into a loop on her pack. She looked around at the mess with an expression of grim guilt. "You boys did a good job," she remarked, "just don't scare us." They both approved, apologizing as Mal just squeezes their shoulder for reassuring.

She gestured impatiently. "Let's just get out of here."

The way out was up onto the half-collapsed upper level, a section of which still extended from the left-hand wall. Mal clambered up onto the sloping concrete and left Lalon to help everyone up. There was a dead soldier there with a Revolver with a single round remaining. She decided to hold the Revolver in reserve in case she needed heavy firepower. She tucked it into her pack with the three spare rounds she'd found and stuck her 9mm semi-automatic back into her other waistband.


	14. Chapter 11

"Whoa!" Mal had to agree with Killeen. The area they had entered after an excursion through some office areas was an amazing sight. Large, open areas, probably corporate lobbies, had collapsed one after the other, leaving an open area leading right down to the basement level of the building. The view was spectacular, made stranger by the water pouring out of side corridors and the plant-life, possibly descendants of decorative plants in the offices, growing everywhere. It was like an indoor multi-level arboretum!

She was looking around but hadn't found any alternate routes. She gestured. "Down we go!" she remarked.

Fortunately, it wasn't as bad as it initially looked. It was possible to thread through the zig-zagging collapsed floors as if they were ramps. Finally, they emerged on the bottom level in what had once been the lobby of a corporate legal firm, by the still half-legible advertising posters and marketing brochures scattered about.

The way beyond that wasn't easy. The floor had collapsed in several places, leading into a darkened basement. Mal had to find a way through half-flooded tunnels created from partially-collapsed walls and corridors. Just to make things interesting, rain-water was pouring down from higher up in the building, creating waterfalls and currents that occasionally threatened to knock the three travellers from their feet.

"Y'know... I was thinking..." Lugh turned to Mal. He was fiddling with his ax in a distracted way. "When this is all over and we're going out, maybe we should take it easy for a while? Maybe find a car to go back to the Tradepost. I can fix it."

Mal stopped picking up the mechanical odds-and-ends and parts she had been scooping up and turned to face her partner. "You want us to take it easy?" Lalon couldn't help but blurt with a mocking grin.

Lugh shrugged defensively. "Hey, me and Mal are the ones who always going on about 'laying low', remember?"

Lalon quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "And you're the one who's always brushing me off!"

Lugh shot Lalon a smile, shoving the beanie down his face. "Well, I won't this time."

"Not my beautiful hair!"

Mal actually laughed in a way that was not fake or hard. "Well, he has a good point. Maybe..." Mal couldn't think a word so she had to ponder that, see what plan(s) work. "I will let us know when I think of it."

"...Women..." Lalon whispered to Lugh, almost being gingerly aware of Mal and her deadly glare.

" ' _Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze_...' " Rin sang the Lion King song quietly, annoying the teens to reminisce the Disney movies and their catchy songs. The only movies they could ever find when scavenging so it's movie time for the kids, the rest are playing of try not to sing challenge.

"Guys! Over here!" Vix called out from further along. "I've found a way down!"

Mal swung her torch around the subway station underground concourse that they had just entered through a collapsed roof. Long sealed off, a sort of frozen shrine to a vanished world and way of life filled with artifacts that once had a purpose and were now nothing but curiosities. From the look on Johan's face that was definitely how she saw this place.

Lugh and Max walked over to a very, very fresh corpse curled up on its belly in a corner with rifle exit wounds through its back. He crouched down and checked it out. He tapped the black armband. "Flyer Frontier."

Max nodded. "These guys aren't doing so good, in or out of the Zone's. I feel like they are some of them alive but are like... this." Lugh nodded. Max crouched down too and picked up something loosely cradled in its arm. It was a very professionally-made Molotov Cocktail. Max hefted the insurgent fire-bomb thoughtfully and, finding it of good quality, showing off his friends. Killeen grinned as a madman, Rin and Johan giving thumbs up, and Lugh grabs the Molotov and tucks it in his pack.

Mal noticed that and then Killeen was thumbing through a blood-splattered pamphlet titled 'Insurgent Ordinance - Basic Principles (Incendiary Devices)'. She snatched the how-to of building petrol bombs out of the boy's hands and tucked it into her pack too. He shot her an accusing look. "Nothin' the likes of you need to know anything about," Mal growled in response. She turned away and began to sweep the area for anything of use. "Let's just hope that there's no one."

She had gone half-way up the collapsed tunnel containing the escalators up to street level. Another bullet-riddled grunt was on the emergency stairs in between the escalators. Mal looked at the map she held in the corpse's hands. "Looks like these guys were advance security for the team that was meant to take the people to the Capitol Building. They must have run into those soldiers before the Infected got to them. Probably before Lucius War."

The RK's regrouped and walked down a side-corridor with a sign indicating that the train platforms were this way; it was the only way out; the long-ago bombing had blocked every other exit with deep piles of rubble. As they stared down the corridor, their torch beams both caught an all-too-familiar shambling figure. All of them instantly ducked down behind a toppled vending machine.

Lalon shook his head in frustration as he watched several Infected shambling around in the large waiting and retail area ahead. "God, we're almost out. Okay, Mal, kids, you take point. Me, Lugh, and Vix will watch the rear. Kids, no matter what, you stay right on our heels." He looked over at Mal and glared at her. "You stay sharp, you hear me?"

Mal considered their options for a moment. Unfortunately, Lalon was right; there was no indication of a way out. The only way out seemed to be through the Infected-infested station. "Okay," she murmured. "Everyone remember to stay totally quiet. Check your every step and stay in close."

With extreme care, Mal began to crouch-walk into the open area. She swept her torch beam around; directly ahead was a seating area surrounded by wooden partitions, once topped with windows to either each side. Either side of that were rows of concessions - the usual variety of news-stands, food vendors and even book stores. On the far side were gates leading out onto the train platforms; Mal saw the sparkle of natural light that indicated that there was a way back up to the surface there. Naturally, it wasn't as easy as that. There were also several cave-ins.

To the left, a Runner in military gear was feasting on something, possibly a former colleague. Mal somehow resisted the urge to hold her breath as a Infected shambled past with the type's distinctive jerky step close enough to touch. When it was past, Mal was going to strike when Killeen jumped up and rammed a Swiss knife into the side of its head. The creature crumpled with a loud hissing breath. She's impressed, nodded him, and looked around but nothing seemed to have noticed. Not liking the thought of something potentially threatening alive behind her, she then sneaked over to the Runner and wrung its neck.

The left-hand side shops were a dead end; the impact of the bombs had caused the way through to the platform gates to collapse on that side but it was the only way except through the trap of the waiting area; the way to the right-hand shops had also caved in. The shops yielded some potentially useful supplies. However, it was pretty clear that it was going to be difficult to sneak past the horde of Infected that infested the area, assuming that it was even possible. The things kept coming out into the side walkways and the companions were forced to lie low and quiet several times until one had passed them by.

Vix lowered a dead Infected to the floor in the entranceway to a convenience store, leaving the snapped-off blade of the shiv in its head. "I hate these things," Johan murmured.

There was no choice but to double-back. Fortunately, Rin was able to lure the Infected over to the far side of the main waiting area with a few well-placed thrown bottles and bricks, enabling the travellers to sneak through the waiting area to the area near the platform turnstiles. She praised her, earning a wicked smile from Rin. Mal hissed in anger when she realised that the gates were blocked by a Infected and were obviously padlocked. The other Infected would certainly be attracted by the noise of them forcing them open and it was even money if they could be closed again afterwards to keep the horrors from pursuing them.

Mal's mind raced. She didn't want to make enough sound, knowing there might be some Runners around. If she started shooting then the creatures would swarm, so they might overrun their group while they were reloading... she frowned.

After getting the rest to take shelter in the book store, Mal stepped out back into the corridor "Don't do anything crazy," Vix murmured, her scowl filled with fearful warning.

"'Crazy' was takin' on this job," Mal responded idly and threw a bottle down the length of the walkway to shatter against the cave-in at the far end.

Entirely as expected, the Infected angled towards the noise and emerged into the walkway. "Okay..." she murmured to herself. Lugh pulled out the Molotov he'd salvaged from the dead Flyer Frontier. With a flick of his zippo, he lit the ignition rag and hurled it at the mass of Infected.

The five Infected turned into writhing, screeching blazing torches, most of which collapsed in seconds and were rapidly consumed by the hungry flame and others still moving but still blazing fire, melting their grey rotting skin.

One staggered out of the inferno, somehow able to keep moving despite being an ambulatory distress flare. Lalon stepped forwards and performed a perfect high-sweep with his spear, practically knocking the creature's head off.

"Whoa!" Killeen's voice echoed as she gazed at the blazing remains of the Infected and Runners.

Mal squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Keep it down; we don't know if there are any more down here!"

There were; Mal had already seen the Infected standing by the gates. It was strange that it had not responded to the cacophony of the incineration of the others; maybe it was old and settling down?

Mal ducked back into the bookstore. As the note in the confectionary shop promised, there was a safe that, when opened, revealed long-useless money and some useful stuff like some spare parts and a box with around a half-dozen 38-calibre pistol bullets. She ignored them but Vix scooped them up.

Lugh stalked towards the last Infected, obviously a former soldier, from its clothing. The creature was definitely not interested in prey anymore and didn't seem aware of what was happening until Lugh swung his ax into its ugly mostly-gone face and it exploded the mass of black brain that was all that remained of its skull.

A quick check confirmed that they weren't getting through the gates onto the platforms without a cutting torch. Fortunately, there was the bottom of a ladder jutting out above from a set of overhead maintenance catwalks. She boosted Vix up; she grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder and hauled it down.

Suddenly, Johan shouted a warning. Mal looked up and saw a pair of Runners clambering over the wooden partition from the waiting area. "Damn it! So close!" She pulled out her Colt and sighted on the centre of the chest of the first charging Runner. No time and no margin to try something fancy; she put four rounds into the creature's chest. The Runner kept going until its head blown into shreds of meat and collapsed. She hurriedly reloaded; two bullets weren't enough to stop or even significantly slow a Runner...

Before she could get a shot off, Vix fired three shots from her recurve, shooting arrow after arrow. The last Runner staggered back and collapsed. "Come on, up! Go!" Mal gestured to the ladder. Lugh practically flew up and swept the maintenance area with his torch and revolver. The kids were up after Lugh and Lalon brought up the rear. As soon as he was up, he grabbed the ladder and hauled it up after him. No sense giving anything, human or once-human, an easier path to follow to find them.

After dropping down onto what had once been the Orange Line platforms, the travellers found it relatively easy to scale the collapsed tunnel and road structure back onto the surface.

The dawn was creeping up over the horizon; Max and Killeen stood still in the sunlight and just gloried in being out in the open and the light again. "Holy...! We actually made it!" Killeen turned to his escorts and actually grinned at them as if the whole thing had been nothing but a fun adventure! "You guys are pretty good at this stuff!"

"It's called 'luck'," Mal snapped before striding past the boy and out to a road junction marked with a shallow but significant bomb crater. She turns attention to the tired kids. "You did well. Some regained but have a few more days to learn their lessons," the two boys shuddered in shame, "I see you've got it. Now, lets move out of here. We're going back."

"Going back to the Tradepost?" Johan said.

"Not yet, but soon," she replied, sighing on coming back to that place again, "we may need a car."

Mal had finished scouting around the crossroads at the centre of a set of low-rise brownstone buildings and had found nothing of interest. Lugh was standing by a semi-trailer that someone had somehow manoeuvred so that it completely blocked the street from one wall to the opposite wall. She figured that someone had been trying to set up some kind of barrier to keep out Infected before the evacuation into the Quarantine Zone began. "There's a lot of cars, however none have a good battery on them," Lugh announced. "With all the streets around here, it could take days to find a battery, maybe find nothing. So Mal, what do you think is the best option? I don't want to travel again, my legs are turning to jelly. The kids are gonna get exhausted and with AJ, it's getting to his age of him not being quiet when there's Infected around."

She tilts her head, "we go to Jasper's place."


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes the RK's into the compound of Jasper and it's been years since she has seen him for a long time.

The RK's travelled for a long time, about eleven hours. "There we go." Mal said.

They arrived at a town of the rusted sign of Lincoln. Mal pointed to the town's water tower. She led them through the woods, and AJ was in awe at the sight of the nature of the woods, making little cute giggles and babbling some nonsense or little words, Max took note of this. Mal enjoys the experience of walking in a forest, hearing fireflies, the trees creaking against the soft spoken wind. So weird, back before the Black Night, there wasn't as much as to have beautiful lands in people's houses or the busy streets. As they climbed over the fence she can see smoke in the distance, a camp fire maybe.

"That you, Jasper?" She mumbled.

"You sure that's him? Where do you usually meet him?" Max asked.

"Not the same places."

"You never been here?" Rin asked. She sighed in defeat.

"I know this is where he lives but... no, I do not know the town from the back of my hand. Even if I did, he likes to move a lot." That's what Jasper does. Goes off to each place, have his own setup until it's too crowded with Infected or people.

Johan stepped forward, "And that smoke, you think that's him?"

"Better be." Mal replied.

The place was a ghost town, untouched, although some places were ransacked probably by Jasper or some scavengers. Jasper was a friend of Mal's, he trained her with her when she was young and both were with the Flyer Frontiers at Boston Quarantine Zone, he supplied them with pills, food, ammo but what Mal really needed at this point was a car. It wasn't a good idea to travel the entire way on foot, either it took too long or that it was suicide. Whatever the case it's better for the rest to get back. Unfortunately, she rather stay out a bit longer in The Ruins.

The boys scavenge a small area for supplements, food, or ammo of sorts, but some places were picked clean. Lugh's attention was drawn to some little statue lying around.

"Hey look. It's the same poster." He chuckled.

Max rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it is." The poster had a man looking like a werewolf with a teenage girl leaning against him seductively, the title in bold colors ' ** _Wolf Among the New Moon_** '.

"What's it about? Is it scary? Does he kill her? Torture her?" Rin frowned. Lugh shrugged, smirking each of her questions, flipping his flannel jacket a bit. "A scary movie or-"

"Looks like a romantic movie." Vix said, "sounds a bit cheesy."

"I thought you like cheesy stories?" He asked, earning Vix to flush, shrugged but smiled at him. "Ok Lugh, I have guilty pleasures."

"This place is very quaint." Killeen said. Mal scoffed by Killeen's surprisingly abnormal vocabulary.

"Quaint?" Mal replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know... how would you describe it?"

"Empty."

"Yeah. That would be the other way." He nodded.

Mal and Max searched that old record store, he was going through the old selection of untouched music, cracking a smile at the corner of her mouth from some of the ridiculous covers. The only kind of music Max was able to listen to was from watching the Disney movies, all of them are really catchy however if he sings, Mal would slap him silly.

"Max!" Mal's voice said in a quiet shout. He looked up and pushing up his cap from his eyes, he got up and went with Mal pressing on through the town. She led them into the alley, it was all fine until a Infected stumbled in at the other end, seeing the RK's then suddenly... _Boom_! All of them expect Mal jumped at the sound of a bomb going off and the Infected was...everywhere, pieces of its body scattered the bricked walls.

"Jesus!" She gasped.

"Whoa Nelly! Wha-? What the hell was that?" Killeen stammered from behind Lalon.

"That... would be one of Jasper's traps."

"A bit paranoid, much?" Johan asked.

"Now that's putting it lightly."

"What's the big deal with this guy?" Lalon asked.

"Well, he helped me smuggle stuff into the city. He's... He knows how to fid and build things. Just like what Vix does." She explained pulling some arrows out of a dead Infected (putting a machete before checking just to make sure) and gives them to Vix.

"Well let's hope that we don't blow up trying to find him." Rin smirked at Lalon's joke but kept a stoic expression.

"Just watch your step," Vix said. There was no way around but up through the rooftops, Mal came across a bow which he gave to Rin since she was being trained by Vix for some time and having an extra comes in handy.

"Let me use that, I'm a pretty good shot with that thing," Johan said.

She groaned; those two love to compete with each other. "Um, excuse me but I'm the best, not to brag about it." Vix said, "but don't worry. I'll give you my recurve. Planning on using that compound bow I found." She was genuine to see Rin smiling fondly, letting Vix give her a quick hug.

Mal started to give a little warning about Jasper, everyone didn't know much about him other than dealing with Jasper before a bit and pretty nuts but damn good when it comes to surviving. But then again both genius and madness are two sides of the same coin, the coin being Jasper. But she didn't describe Jasper as a total psycho but "ain't the most stable of individuals." Mal simply put it and doesn't take too kindly to strangers. He wasn't like this before although, a person born before the Black Night, experiencing their world changing and fighting off The Ruins, that person is changed, usually by a specific circumstance. She knew one time where it may have been the cause for him to be twitchy at strangers - very twitchy.

"Jasper's a good guy, he just needs some warming up to you guys that's all." They acknowledged in union as they dropped off the roof back down to the ground. "Alright c'mon." She muttered as Lugh opened the door to an old warehouse, as soon as it was opened he heard a loud clanging sound and felt something tighten around his leg. He shouted as he was being hoisted up and left suspended in the air.

"Lugh!" The kids cried at the same time, running to him, stopped him from swinging, "You okay?" Max said.

"I'm OK!" Lalon poked at him and Lugh was slowly turning, swinging his arm back to Lalon's bare biceps. "Sucker." He mocked.

"Shut up man!"

"Goddamnit Jasper!" Mal growled.

"What just happened!?" Vix asked.

"It's another one of Jasper's stupid traps!" She paused for a minute catching her breath, "Ok that fridge looks like that's a counterweight." Killeen and Johan sprinted towards it and Killeen boosted her up, Johan drew her knife and began to cut away at the rope. "Cut that rope and it'll bring Lugh down."

"Already on it!" Johan snapped.

"Just don't let me fall hard." Lugh pleaded.

Then there were growls.

"Guys?" Johan cried. Mal looked off to the distance to see a couple of packs of Infected coming towards them, forming themselves in a small herd.

"Oh no," Killeen breathed. "Keep cutting!" He yelled to Johan, who was frozen at the sight of infected, a lot of them. "Mal!" Killeen shouted.

"I see them!" Mal replied pulling out her revolver, and everyone did the same and they began to open fire on the abominations. Shots rang out, shell casings hit the floor, the sweet smell of gunpowder entered the nostrils of Mal's nose followed by the stench of blood, she needed to keep them alive by letting them survive and fight off these Infected. One by one, they dropped like flies until a screeching inhumane noise came by and a armless female Runner is coming, screaming out, making her noise to bring in more Infected and Runners.

"Johan!" Lugh shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She argued. The fridge suddenly landed on its side throwing Johan off it and toppling onto Killeen and hit the ground at the same time. She grunted.

He rolled them both over to get a clear shot for Vix to shoot at two ripped skinned Infected. "This is taking too long!" he mumbled as he unsheathed his knife and with one slash at the rope caused Lugh to fall to the ground. He turned to Johan and saw an Runner ready to lunge at her, but he moved quick and pulled her close and into a roundhouse kick to the chest of the Runner causing it to fly back tumbling over. Killeen's arm was around Johan's waist from saving her from being the Runner's next meal, moving back to where the RK's are.

"Oh my god... There are too many of them!" Rin breathed.

Suddenly a growl came behind, Lugh falls back down by a Runner, wailing its arms, snapping teeth so close to Lugh's neck as he pushes his forearms. That's when it's head falls over his side, glancing up to see a bulkier man in a mask helping him to his feet and they all followed him out the shutter door which slammed down behind them, running through a maze of stacked cars, Runners crawling out from everywhere. Never stopping, crawling over a semi trucks load, pass the tight alley street and into the old laundry building where they managed to take a couple of breaths

"Don't slow down, this place ain't secure." The masked man breathed. They joined, the masked man shooting down the invading infected. Mal suddenly ran out of ammo, and a male Runner grabbed a hold of her before she was able to react and was pinned against a washer. She takes her machete and sliced its chest, causing him to rival and cuts the head clean off.

"Get away from him!" Johan growled. Max finished it off with a pipe to the head of the Runner, and they followed the masked man out of the laundry mat and into another building where he slammed himself to the door and locked the door.

 _We made it_ , Mal took her breathes.

"Man... that was close." Max panted. "Uh... thanks for the heroics and all." He said to the masked man, who pulled it off to take a deep breath of fresh air. He had longish brown hair and scraggly facial hair, Max offered to shake his hand, but he grabbed it and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to a pipe on the wall. "Hey what are you-?! Mal?!"

"Jasper!" Mal snapped as Lalon ran at him gripping his arm but Jasper punched him away and Lalon fell to the ground. Jasper pulled out his gun and pointed it at the rest than to Mal.

"Turn around and get on your knees!" He said.

"Just calm down a second." Mal pleaded.

"Turn around and get on your knees!" Jasper grabbed Mal and forced her down. "Got any bites? Any of you?"

"No, goddamnit I'm clean! We're all clean!" She spat. Max managed to pull off the pipe out of the wall and smack Jasper's arm with it.

"Ow! Son-Of-A-Bitch!" Jasper cried, Lugh ran over and pulled the pipe away before tossing it to the ground, holding Max's wrist.

"Stop!" Lugh whispered. She began glaring at Jasper.

"You done?" She asked.

"Am I done..? You come into my house you set off all my traps, you damn near break my shootin' arm. Who the fuck is this punk, you leather gang teens..." Jasper trailed off when he saw a clear look at the teenagers. "Your friends?"

"We are none of your goddamn business, and we're only here because you owe Mal some favors. And you can start by taking these off." Max argued waving the cuffs around, as Lugh held him back.

"I owe Mal some favors, is this some kind of joke?"

"I'll cut to the chase. I need a car." Mal said walking up to Jasper who finally calmed down.

"Well it is a joke, Mal needs a car. Well if I had one that works which I sure as hell don't, what makes you think that I'd just give it to you?" He said bitterly, "Yeah sure Mal, go ahead, take my car. Take all my food too."

"By the looks of it, you could lose some of that food." Killeen added.

"Killeen! Not helping!" Vix hissed. His eyes widened at her saying his name again. Jasper pulled his rusted machete on him.

"Look here you little shit-"

"Enough!" Mal growled as she continued their conversation, Max was still glaring daggers at the stubborn Jasper.

"But after this, I owe you nothin'." Jasper said slamming the cuff keys down on the table, Mal tossed them to Max. She leans over to Max. "Be... nice, OK?" He nodded, scoffing a bit.

_God, this is going to a long day._


	16. Chapter 13

Jasper allowed the RK's to gather whatever supplies they needed around the old diner for their trip to gather whatever they can for a car that'll run. The diner was fairly decent, the wooden countertops on the dining tables unscratched, a few wine glass, plates, and utilities behind the large counter are hidden behind the stained glass. Lalon and Lugh were in the backroom gathering rags, broken scissors, and other things to craft for weapons against the infected. They bring them to each kid, Rin devilishly smirked at the wooden board with scissors being handed to her.

"He's got a stick up his butt," Max whispered, wrapping duck tape of scissors in his pipe, still raw about that little dispute with Jasper.

"And you almost went to the lengths of pulling it out and beat him to death with it." Max giggled at that, Lalon quirked an eyebrow, "no pun intended either," he then laughed out loud and Lugh smirked a little. They joined the two girls and Jasper back in the bar area, Rin's eyes fell onto the chessboard, untouched for a few months it looks.

"You know how to play this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did, pretty badly though," Lugh replied.

"I always wanted to learn." She sighed, her hand was drawn to one of the pieces.

"Hey Bobby Fisher! Don't touch anything on that board!" Jasper exclaimed.

Rin glared at the guy, "Bobby what?"

"Just let it go." Mal whispered. She was confused as well on who's Bobby Fisher.

All began cutting through the living area above the bar, the rooftops were eroded to hell, and fresh air poured in. Jasper took point leading them towards the church that can be seen in the distance, Max's eyes feared. He hated churches because of watching his parents being eaten by Infected as he hid in the chapel. She was the first one that he ever confessed about his parents too and the guilt struck his heart on why he hid as Mal said to him they let you hide to survive, to let you live a lot longer.

So Max stuck close to Mal, reached out and gave her arm a quick squeeze, and she flinched. He picked up on it immediately, pulled his hand back with an inquisitive look. Self-hatred burned hot in Mal's chest as she straightened, eyes darting away from Max's.

"It's OK," She muttered as she walked away as he calms down, breathing in and out.

_Max. Even Max, a twelve-year-old boy, can't touch me without me reacting like that._

She was grateful, at least, that the lingering trauma didn't extend to the children. It drives her insane on why she had to be this feral, so weak, to ever let her guard down from him. It kills her...

"So what kind of trouble are you in? Where the hell's that leader from the Tradepost? I heard of him, named Charlie. He's in it?" Jasper asked. Mal clenched her fists tightly, looked back a painful expression, and turned to him.

"It's a job. He's not in it." Mal replied, gritting her teeth.

"I know he wouldn't be. Heard rumors of the Tradepost getting worse, how his people abandon the place for other priorities of the community and his Boys for... reasons."

"We're just needing a car and getting back."

"So why the calvary of brats?"

"Ha-ha, screw you." Killeen spat. But Jasper only laughed, and hopped through a broken window. Mal did the same thing. "Lessons. Showing them the world." Jasper laughed again, "Lessons? Oh, Mal..." he muttered, shaking his head.

He turned to Mal, "Alright, first we go to my other safe house, it's more of an armory."

"Wait I thought we were gonna fix up a car?" Johan said,

"We? You know how to fix a-"

"Lugh knows how to fix a car!" Killeen defended. Johan smiled, then Jasper went on about their plan.

"Like I said, the parts are on the other side of town. Now, that side I don't ever go to cause it's filled with Infected. So, we're gonna need more guns." The kids was startled by the sounds of Infected but he took care of it. Mal would be but she knows this is The Ruins. An abandoned place is never safe.

As they went outside, they are in an entire parking lot was filled with cars, every one rusted to the structure, abandon yet cable of finding one to work - maybe. Max quirked an eyebrow, seeing all the cars. "Why can't we just fix one of these cars?" He asked.

"Oh my god, you're a genius why on earth hadn't I thought about fixin' one of these cars?"

"Okay... don't be a jerk."

"Tires are rotted and their batteries are dead. The only way we can get a working battery is from a military truck," he pointed the chapel, "inside the church is a cellar where is used for Flyer Frontiers to come in, have panic rooms for survivors when Infected are escaping into Quarantine Zones-"

Roars were called into the depths of the car-filled streets.

"Goddamnit," Mal growled,

"Infected!" Vix cried. Infected walked their way through the cars, limbs falling apart, teeth spitting out black blood, growling hungrily. Lalon and Vix step forward to the Infected, she draws her bow, releasing an arrow to a jawless Infected and grabs another as Lalon jumps over a car, pivoting his wrist as he stabs one through the head, a groan came to his left side and he pulls and thrust the spear into his pale milky eye. Mal pulled out her Colt when the cries of a Runner and opened fire on the Runner, slamming its back as it twitched, gurgling blood and Vix's arrow struck its forehead.

Only a herd of Infected came, Mal breathed out a tiny bit for no Runners. Everyone went up close quarters to the Infected, Mal slashed her way, flicking the blood off her machete before she took the last Infected head off. "We're good."

"We are not! You may take that Runner but its calling may have been heard so let's go. Jesus-" He jumped, almost tripping over Johan as Lugh lifted him up. They spot at his feet of a head of an Infected, it moved, snapping its jaw at them. "It's gotta be in the head!" He stomps his foot at it, it splattered like a melon. He growled, wiping his shoe. "I thought you know better."

"We-"

"Don't Killeen!" Mal whispered.

After clearing the area, Jasper kept going and led them through the corner of the street. Coming inside the church took some force for the boys to open the racketed wood plain door. The church looked relatively safe, Mal still felt on edge. Her eyes kept darting to the windows, even though they were half boarded up, expecting to see something standing outside, peering in at her from behind frosted glass. Lines of the long seats unfold a holy bible within them, Jesus Christ in the front of the stadium, poised in his cross. It's haunting at Mal, why people would believe him. Could he be the one to let the dead roam The Ruins? She didn't believe God did it, don't know if he even exists.

Jasper goes into the stadium, stomping on the floor, and found a squeak of the cellar door to the basement of the church. They couldn't see much and thankfully, Jasper lit a lamp illuminating the room stocked with random items. It looked like a safe house; cemented floors, closed windows, framed beds against the walls. Some of the Flyer Frontiers brands were here as well, their supplies stacked in shelves with a bunch of pile of junk everywhere, Jasper's junk. He loves to collect everything, a lot of useful stuff others for keepers as well. Stuff as tools, weapons, water tanks, a food stock, and then car licenses, movies, magazines, clothes, and many more.

"Let's gear up," Jasper said. "And you brats don't touch anything." He said pointing to, mostly Killeen. Mal joins with Jasper as he puts a duffle bag on the work table. "So your teaching these kids?" She nods briefly. "You're just like him," he muttered, "you know, being alone was a better choice for you."

She huffed. "Being alone isn't the right answer. You forget who you are and I know it. But you are not wrong about trusting people, communities."

"Well, with people you care, they're going to get you killed. Hell, they'll die. And you know it. Once upon a time," he loads the shells in the chamber, "I had someone I cared about..." He paused. "A partner, someone I had to look after. In this world that shit's good for one thing... Gettin' ya killed. So I wisened the fuck up. And I realize that it's gotta be just me."

"I already know the story, and his death was unexpected and you know-"

"Don't you dare say the name, Mal!" He argued, she shamed herself of bringing it up however, rage sparked.

"I told you, and I'll say it again. I tried to sacrifice myself for him. For you! Yet - and I know you still think about it- you hated me, blamed me and I do too. But his death shouldn't be my fault, only Goliath's. And that's in the past. Let's... forget this conversation."

He unclenched his fists, deeply taking small breaths. "Jasper, these kids will make it out, hopefully with me in it but I want to show them The Ruins, just like him." As she tried to calm their last argument, Max was looking through a pile of books on his desk.

"HEY!" He shouted. "What did I say to you when we came down the steps? What did I say?"

"I was just fixing your stupid pile!" He shot back.

"Don't. Touch!" Jasper growled only to be given the tongue by Max. Mal sighed, Jasper threw the shotgun into her hands.

"Hey kids!" He shouted. "C'mere a sec."

Max looked back at Mal, he walked up to them, "What's up?"

"Vix, I heard you made nail bombs." She nodded then showed it off her bag. "The plan is simple enough. Clear the school and take the battery from the truck crashed into the side of the school, just sitting there waiting to be picked up."

-:-:-:-:-

"Kid I swear to god if you took anything-" Jasper said before being cut off,

"Hey, man. I don't need any of your stuff. Trust me."

"Lugh you were keeping an eye on him right?" Mal asked.

"Like a hawk." He said winking at the girl. She smiled, chuckling. They all came up into the ladder, coming all back into the church. Killeen walked by a statue of Jesus Christ. "Yo, JC, you take any requests?" He asked before joining the others outside the window.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Lalon replied. They pushed through the graveyard sneaking by the Runners, most of it wasn't easy after trying to save all the ammo for the hoard in front of the school where the battery is. Jasper can see the truck sticking out of the side of the school and pointed it out to all the others. The RK's and Jasper went with stealth tactics first before unleashing their guns on the rest.

The final Runner fell dead from a shotgun blast to the head, blood and gray matter sprayed from the back of the skull.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be. They must be holed up somewhere else." Jasper said.

"Well, let's not test our luck. How do we get inside?" Mal asked.

Lalon looked up on top of the school bus, "Hey someone left a ladder on the bus. Here Vix, I'll you up there and I'll drop it to us." She walked over, squeezing a shoulder, smirking before boosting her up. The battery from the truck was there for the taking. She jumps down.

"That was easy."

Suddenly a roar is heard. "I shouldn't have said that," Vix whimpered.

"Oh fuck, They're piling on this fence over here. It's not gonna hold!" Jasper cried. Jasper, Lugh, and Johan pried a window open and they all began fitting through it, Mal was the last one in and had a damn near close call from a Runner pouncing on her back which luckily Rin managed to shoot off. Vix slammed the window shut.

"That's not gonna hold!" Max shouted. Lugh and Jasper proceeded to barricade the door while Mal tried to jimmy the truck's hood open.

"It's empty!" Mal said.

"What do you mean it's fucking empty?!" Jasper snapped taking Lugh's place holding the barricade back.

"Jasper where to?" Mal asked.

"Uh.."

"Guys!" Johan gasped.

"Jasper where?!"

"Anywhere but here!" They all ran for the door on the other end of the shop. They followed through the dark dingy school hallways.

"Let's um... We'll sneak out the back." Jasper whispered.

"Not this way, anyway." Lalon hissed as he spotted three Runners. They all ducked behind some desks, unaware of their scent.

"How do we get passed 'em?" Killeen watched as they kept rather close together. "I got a plan." Rin said before pulling out the Molotov's. She leaned back and threw it into the middle of the Runners setting them all ablaze and falling into the muddy floor. Jasper was impressed by her quick thinking, they made it to the gym, just when they thought it was safe enough. Loud banging sounds erupted from doors on the other side of the gym the flimsy doors were burst open, a low gurgled came.

"What the heck is that?" Max exclaimed as a hulking bloated Runner limped out, growling and snarling sounds echoing throughout the gymnasium. He froze.

"Max! Move!" Johan moved Max away from the huge abomination. It screamed, piercing their ears to bleed, calling for the other Infected. Runners were coming in from the door, attacking each person. Mal shoots the shotgun of a ripped up Runner, she instantly goes up to the bloated Runner as it was thrashing its arm around, getting close to them. She jerked away and sprinted forward, kicking the creature back with a roundhouse kick. But it grabbed a hold of her and slammed her against the wall. Her vision was blurred and her ears were ringing. Suddenly things were quiet and she can feel warm hands clutching the sides of her head and quiet pants.

"Mal? Mal, open your eyes!" She opened her eyes to meet Max's natural brown eyes with fresh tears glistening in them. "Are you... okay?"

"...I'm-" She takes her breaths, groaning as she tries to get up, "I'm okay, Max..." He then burst into tears.

Mal was shocked and surprised, she then subconsciously tries to hug him close, "It's okay. Should of learned." She said.


	17. Chapter 14

"You OK?" Vix holds Mal by her shoulders as she gets up, stretching her arms out. All of them worried, kids were wanting to hug her but afraid of hurting her more. "It's good." Mal replies, petting each of the kids head, AJ squirming in the backpack as she places a kiss on his hairy head.

"I hate to interrupt your little cry fest but can we get the fuck outta here? Please?" Jasper growled. They all boosted each other up onto the bleachers and out of the smashed window of the gym. They ended up being chased down the spillway and over the fence into a neighborhood.

"Inside the house. Now!" Jasper ordered, they all ran through the sliding glass door and he closed it from behind.

"So that worked out well." Max then saw the frustrations building up in Mal's face, "We'll go check this side of the house." He walked off towards the kitchen and the others left as well leaving the two alone. "Jasper."

"Somebody had the same Idea. They stole my shit." Jasper said, fuming up.

"Well, then what the hell is plan B?"

"You ought to be thankful you're still drawing breath. That was plan A,B,C all the way to fuckin' Z!"

"There's has to be another way, Jasper! We just got to-" His gaze then fell upon a shadow behind Mal, a body swinging from the ceiling. "Oh, Jesus..." Mal muttered at the sight, Jasper had a shocked expression on his features, "What? You know this guy or something?"

"Cullen..." Jasper said.

"Who the hell's Cullen?" Mal scoffed rather coldly.

"He was my partner..." Jasper glared. He proceeded to cut him down, the body had bites and she could hear hurt in Jasper's breaths. This Cullen didn't want to turn so he hanged himself, Mal wanted to know the relationship with him and Jasper.

"Well fuck him..." He spat, causing Mal to forget and moved on. "Hey guys!" Lalon shouted from the other side of the hallway, where they open to a garage. Mal immediately gasped at the sight of a Ford truck, not rusted yet stable. Max's in the truck, turning over the engine. "Look what we found." He smiled. "It's got some juice in it."

Lugh and Jasper walked up to the hood that was popped open, "That's my battery." Jasper said. "That fucking asshole." He slammed the hood down shut, "Get out, Get out." Jasper repeated.

"Okay geez." Max scoffed. He entered the truck and tried to turn over the engine to no avail.

"The battery's drained, but the cells are alive." Lugh said.

"Meaning?" Vix asked.

"Meaning we push it, get it started and the alternator will recharge the battery." Jasper explained before Lugh could.

Mal scoffed, "That your guess?"

"Look you wanted a "plan B" This is as good as it gets."

"Ok, kids you all get inside the truck, Killeen you'll drive." She handed Johan the shotgun, she was shocked at the size but taken it.

His eyes in shock. "Me? But-"

"You wanted to drive, here you go. Max will help you, you got it?"

He nods, "got it."

"Good." Mal said walking back. Killeen gripped the steering wheel tightly, "You guys are doin' a good job... I figured you should know that."

"I won't let you down with this." Killeen assured.

"I know. You boys are forgiven." As soon as they were ready, Jasper opened the garage door.

"Alright, put 'er in first." He asked.

"Already did it." Killeen replied.

Jasper ran to the back with the RK's ready to push, "Just keep your foot on the clutch and when we get to roll-"

"I know how to pop a clutch!" He shouted. Lalon smirked.

"How the hell do- y'know what, I don't care just don't fuck it up!" They pushed, letting the truck rolled as the engine is revving up. It failed obviously and Mal managed to shut Jasper up from his cursing. As they were coming down a steep hill, "Guys on your left!" Johan cried. Infected of the left came with a few little of Runners.

Lalon full fledge through the little herd, stabbing and hitting his spear on their delicate heads. Vix shouted that Infected are in the right as well, earning a kickback at one's chest and coming to stomp its mushed head. A Runner ran up to the passenger window, Mal fired the pistol blowing the Runner's head clean off. Killeen then leaned out the window providing cover for RK's and Jasper who were still pushing the truck, Runners coming at them. As they hit the hill, Killeen gun it. The truck then kicked on, and the rest bolted for the flatbed.

"Floor it!" Lugh shouted as soon as they hopped in the trunk, the truck almost got surrounded by the hoard until they speed up, getting away from the crazed Runners.

-:-:-:-:-

Once at a safe distance Killeen began driving at a slow down to a nice calm cruise. All were enjoying the victory and rest, Jasper signaled for him to stop, and he climbed out of the flat bed.

"Just keep it running, alright?" Lugh said. Killeen gave him the thumbs up as he heads inside the truck. Mal hopped down from the flatbed, "You gotta admit, those kids did hold on their own back there."

Jasper chuckled, "You ain't gonna make it. Maybe the little baby, don't even know how it's possible for him to sleep through this shit." Mal chuckled. _So true, so true._ "Oh, oh..." Jasper opened his pack and tossed her a hose. "You'd be amazed at how many cars still got gas in 'em."

"Appreciate it... Look about your buddy back there, uh... That's a tough deal."

"We square?" Jasper asked.

"We're square."

"Then get the fuck out of my town." He growled as he walked away.

Everyone was crammed in the truck, the kids and AJ had to sit on the teenager's laps. They all sunk into their seats, got their chance for some much-needed rest. Thunder rumbled In the distance, it was going to the rain soon. Mal took over sometime during the journey and all of them slept. It finally rained, Mal felt her eyes dosing off but forced them open, not wanting the dreams back again, letting the rest to know her weakness.

"Oh man." Max exclaimed in the back.

"What ever happened to sleeping?" Mal asked, looking at the front view mirror.

"Okay, I know it doesn't look much, but this here is not a bad read. Only one problem, right there. " _To Be Continued_!". I hate cliffhangers." He said showing Mal, carefully sitting down at Lalon's lap.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Uhh, back at Jasper's. I mean all this stuff was just lying there."

She sighed, "What else did you get?"

"Well," he said going through his backpack, "Here, This will make you all nostalgic?" He asked handing her a Walkman.

"Looks like there's a tape in it. It's actually a winner. God, the RK's need different music."

"C'mon, Disney isn't that bad!" He complained.

"Well, it is the only music I only heard of many times, it's torture." He smirked.

"Well better than nothing. But I'm sure ' _your friend_ ' will be missing this tonight." Mal just hummed, ignoring of what Max is looking at. "Light on the reading but it has some interesting photos." She looked at a magazine and she immediately freaked out at the cover of a naked man, titled " _Bare Skin Porno_ ".

"Max, that ain't for kids!" She said. He unfolded a longer page and his eyes widen. "Whoa, how... how the hell would he even walk around with that thing?" Flashing the page near her face.

"Get rid of that!" She reached out as Max moved out of her reach.

"Hold your horses. I wanna see what all the fuss is about... Oh... why are all these stuck together?" Mal froze, didn't move a single muscle, eyes bulging out of her skulls. "Um..."

Max only chuckled, "I'm just messing with you." He rolled down his window and tossed the gay man's magazine out the window, "Bye-bye, dude." Max scooted closer to Mal, sitting now on Lugh's lap.

"OK, how do you know..." How could she say this? She tried to figure out her choice of words. "The deep kissing stuff."

"You mean sex." She gasped, "Mal, I know what the deep kissing stuff is about. You guys agreed that once one of us gets to be twelve years old, one of you gives us the discussion of the kissing stuff. On opposite sex, same sex. Oral, vaginal, and anal. And the rest is up to me." She sunk more into her seat, cringing on how Max will have to know the rest. She wanted him to learn to be careful about these.

"I'm guessing Vix told you."

"She knows all the stuff." _But never experienced it_ , Mal thought. She gave up, letting herself think about how fast he's growing. "Why don't you try and get some sleep." She said.

"Pft - I'm not even tired."

As the journey continued, Max was lying down across Lugh's chest, using his jacket as a blanket, Mal then began to wonder if she wants to go back however ponders over their course. She isn't finished with them; its time to show what The Ruins really is.

She cruised off to a town she'd never been before. She stops the car, scanning the streets. It's more green than ever; roads cracked with grass peaking out, store looted as usual. The electronic store has been destroyed, everything gone in there. Don't know why people rather take important supplies of water, food than a television. She lifts her foot off the brakes but immediately stops when she spots the stop sign.

The sign was spray painted; a white paint of a bat with chains looping around the bat and the chain shaped as a _'_ ** _S_** '.

Communities do have brands when they have looted the place or claimed it; Flyer Frontiers brand their Quarantine Zones, their armies as well. She began to skeptical, knowing that this brand is fairly new. "Not a chance."

Backing up, she turns to the left and heads into a neighborhood street; no signs of any. The houses are stable, some have leak droughts on their roofs. Vix wakes up, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "Where are we?"

"I took a left due west. Found this place. Looks a bit empty, probably scavengers took some stuff but lets check out." She shakes everyone up their sleep. Stretching their limbs, Mal got out, handing the shotgun to Max and checking her chamber, full loaded with bullets. "Let's check around. See anything we need and we'll take. Stay close by. Don't want to wander off far."

She heads to the sidewalks of the cars, opening the fuel tank open as she puts the tube in there. Blowing into it, the gas fills the canister up. As she does, the wind blows into the east-north, she finishes the canister, going to every vehicle, some were full and others nothing. And now they had enough gas for the rest of the trip.

The kids had a stack of cereal boxes, canned food - more beans - and Johan found some apple sauce for AJ. The kids and Mal head over to the house where the boys came across a person's gunlock in the garage. It had stacks of arrows, a crossbow, .300 Savage rifle, bullets, and dozen of gun cleaning kits. She stuffs into Killeen's pack when Vix comes and a finger onto her lips.

"Infected."

They look out to see a scatter herd of Infected, blocking the whole street. She rushes them inside the house; everyone finds a place to hide as the Infected are coming this way. The kids shrink themselves into the drawers as Mal crouches down, leaning against a leather sofa.

The herd travels along, all the grey, the crippled, and the lost minded things closed in together, wandering aimlessly. Infected going into herds are signs of finding flesh and with this large crowd of them, better to hide. She waits, listens to their moans and their footsteps.

Then a groan is heard - only - a scrawny Infected closes in, facing its grotesque jawless mouth, tongue hanging out for Mal. She reacts quickly as Lalon slices the head clean off, throwing himself to catch it before hitting the ground. Tensions spread, sweat pouring down Mal's forehead. She looks out to see the Infected unnoticed and away from their direction. She breathes out, wiping her forehead.

"That was close," Mal whispers, "good it wasn't a Runner."

"Holy shit, Ted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max finding the provocative magazine inspired by The Last of Us video game. I thought this scene is funny, and wanted to show what the RK's teach to the kids on surviving The Ruins, their attitudes towards people and like any parent, teach them about the reproductive organs of male and female and the birds and the bees. Expect it's "Deep kissing stuff" until they are thirteen years old.


	18. Chapter 15

Everyone went high alert on the two men in front of them; Vix and Lalon were the first ones to raise their weapons as the skinny man raised his arms. "Whoa! It's OK, kiddies. Look, I'm not armed... well except this knife on me," he moved his vest away, showing a Bowie knife in the sheath, "I'm just gonna drop my weapons to you and we'll just talk."

He grab it, Mal insistently drew her Colt, cocking the hammer for warning and his grey eyes tensed. Drawing it out, showing it off and threw the knife below Lugh's feet.

The other broad, grey hair man stood still, holding himself high as Mal pointed at him, telling him that she can play that game of who's leader and tough. "Ted? Put it down." The man named Ted grunts, dropping the pistol before Lalon picks all the weapons up.

"The name's Gareth and this here is Ted. What's your name, kid?"

Silence became the answer. "It's okay. We won't harm a bunch of kids."

"Names Kevin," Lugh said, keeping the oath of using different names, "this is Helen, Drake, and Delaney." Gareth offers a hand at Lugh as he shakes it.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine, Kevin. Man, I never thought I would be able to see some kids in the fuckin' Ruins." He takes himself to the kitchen, opening the cabinet where dust blew into his face, coughing as he takes out a wine bottle, full of wine in it, "Especially ones who are... women. No offense, just- the pretty ones die quickly."

Mal taps her thigh, trying to be not rational about that comment. Gareth did had a look on Vix and Mal weirdly. Capping the pipe off, Ted searches for glass and brings them to Gareth and fills them up.

Mal follows them, standing across from them and Gareth drinks and sighs long. "Damn, that's one fine wine."

"Where did you come from?" Mal said persistently.

"Ted and I were gathering some supplies around this neighborhood when the herd came by. And that's where we meet you lovelies," he takes another swig, Mal briefly tenses on the nickname. She had to find some answers about these people. So she had to tease them, let them know that it's only them than the RK's and the kids.

She spots Johan peeking out the drawer, wide eyes in curiosity and fear at the same time. She flicks her index finger, signal her forward and she closes the door slowly. "You went to the town first?" Vix asked.

"No," replied the grisly voice Ted, "Saw the symbol of Negan- the Saviors- we backed away."

"Heard about him, from the Famous Cards. Thought that stealing or entering his area would be bad news. Want one?" He hands a glass to them, all expect Mal shaking their heads.

"You have a group?" Mal insistently said. Theirs eyes lowered down. Mal sees something off; their eyes didn't read as much sorrow, only lost but falsely.

"We did in Philadelphia. We used to help people, we saved people," Gareth's voice was shaky, "Then they came in and they-" he doubled over in the drink again, clutching his hand. "After that..." He trailed off. Mal didn't feel the slightest twinge of sympathy. Everyone had been through something, lost people. "What about you?"

"A farm until scavengers took over. Lost many. We're the only ones that survived."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." Gareth said as his mirth disappeared. He filled up his shot glass then held it out in a toast. "To better days and new friends. And to our dead- may they be in a better place. And shit happens..." The two of them raised their glasses then drank.

Gareth moved, setting his glass down, and caught Mal looking at him and he was flattered.

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia." Lalon commented.

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere."

"Well, what drove you north?" Lalon asked more.

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. It must've dropped thirty pounds in sweat alone down here."

"I wish." Ted finally spoke.

"No, first it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing."

Ted spoke up then. "One guy told us there was a coast guard sitting in the gulf, sending ferries to the islands."

Gareth picked up from there. "The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country-Kansas, Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" Mal asked.

Gareth answered as he looked at her, but the way he seemed to check her out, gave Mal to be on edge more. "Low population, lots of guns."

"Kinda makes sense." Mal commented. "Must be one of those Eleven Town's. Heard ones around the south."

"Yeah, could be. Ever been to Nebraska, kid?" He asked, he continued, not letting any of them answer. "A reason they call 'em flyover states." Gareth started to laugh for some reason, what's so funny about that. Ted asked. "How about you guys?"

"Going to Idaho eventually." Mal informed them, trying to perceive them into these lies.

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but...we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Idaho. The place was overrun by Lamebrains." Gareth explained. "Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab ahold of you when you sleep."

"If you sleep." Ted added.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here." Gareth said changing the subject. "You holed up somewhere else?"

"Not really." It was obvious that Mal didn't trust these guys. "That your truck out front?" He asked pointing with his thumb outside.

"Yeah," she wanted to lie however being dishonest will bring suspicious acts.

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean." He explained, they looked outside, that was suspicious. "Where's all your gear?"

"We're all in our own." Lugh told him.

"Yet you have some clean weapons and clothes. Especially a nice lookin' leather jackets, including yours Delaney." Gareth asked incredulous. "Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is it safe?" He looked at Mal.

"It could be, although I have killed a couple of Infected around here." She told him.

"Infected? That what you call them?" Gareth asked. "That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains." He scratched the back of his neck.

"More succinct." Ted commented.

"Okay, Ted went to college before it became The Ruins." Gareth explained.

For a few minutes no one talked, just looked at each other, then Gareth broke the silence again. "So what you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?"

"Trailer park or something?" Ted asked as he stood up and moved across the room as Mal stepped back, wanting some distance between her and Gareth.

"A farm?" He asked, no one answered and he started singing. " _Old McDonald had a farm_." He looked at Ted as he laughed. And he modestly, at first, stared at Mal, then those grey eyes lowered down all over her. "You got a farm again?" He asked again.

Ted started to walk over the living room behind a table where he'd peed against one of the back shelves as he continued singing the song Gareth started. " _E-I-E-I-O._ Is it safe?" He asked as he continued to pee against the wall. "No, we are by ourselves. No camps. Nothing." Lugh had to think of something although his voice sounded strained afterwords.

"What about that- Tradpost? Is that what it's called?" Gareth asked as he chuckled. "Everyone knows about that place. You in there?"

"We've said enough." Mal told him when Gareth started to direct his posture at Mal, the sickening hurt of her stomach is coming back, aching her throat. Mal knew these guys, every one of them, anyone, was bad news the moment they walked in, and she knew that Gareth's last comment was a tip-off to what kind of men they were.

"Well, hang on a second. Tradepost-it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Ted?"

"Yeah, real sweet." Ted said as he zipped up.

"How about a little northern hospitality? We've been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't take us to it. We can pool our resources, our manpower."

"Look, I'm sorry, that's not an option. And we told you we have nothing." Gareth looked at Ted, and he pursed his lips together as he looked at the ground thinking. "Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem." He said.

"I'm sorry, we can't." Lugh told him.

Gareth chuckled. "You guys are something else. I thought-I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too."

"We don't know anything about you."

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right?" He paused, no one responded, he continued. " 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So come on, l-let's take a nice friendly hayride to the Tradepost and we'll get to know each other."

"That's not gonna happen." Mal told him. Then Mal roundhouse Gareth's jaw and Ted almost came behind her when everyone reached for their weapons but Ted didn't stop, ran over to Vix. Vix pushes him to the side, kicking him in the shins as he falls onto his knees like Gareth.

"Hey!" Ted shouted, "you can let us go. Please!" Then Mal takes her gun and pulls the trigger on Ted's head, all his exterior splattered along the floor.

Gareth couldn't believe of this kid, killed him without any remorse, be this controlling. He always wanted to be the control, now, it's Mal's turn. He tried this time. "You don't have to do this, we can walk away. And we will never cross paths again, I promise you." Mal felt a flash of rage shoot through him. How dare this man try to talk her way out of this, plead for a solution where they left the house alive, plead for mercy when they were greedy about going with them.

She was just toying with him now, her fingers dancing along the red handle of the machete sheathed at her hip. "Well, it's just what you said and I get it. Things happen."

And then she swings the machete down and hacking away at Gareth's body with the blade, seeing red as she sliced through flesh and bone. She didn't go straight for the head, no. She wanted to draw this out. To make this man suffer. Wanted him to be _him_ but he'll just do.

Blood rushed in her ears, adrenaline blocking out the rest of the carnage in the room so she could focus down on the man in front of her. She slashed away at Gareth again and again, blood painting everything in front of her a vibrant shade of crimson.

Mal looked down in front of her. Gareth and Ted was gone. What was left of Gareth was barely recognizable as human. A lump of meat on the living room hardwood floor, and Mal felt the insane urge to laugh. However, she only smiled.

Then there was a voice, echoing faintly around her. She heard it like she was submerged underwater, wavering and far off. It repeated, growing stronger, until-

"Mal!"

Mal snapped out of her induced trance to see Lugh standing a couple feet away from her. His hands were held out in front of her as if he wanted to reach for Mal, wanted to place them on her shoulders to calm her down. But he didn't. He didn't because she'd told Lugh to not touch her. Though the fading haze of bloodlust, Mal felt strangely touched by the gesture.

Mal's shoulders heaved, her breathing heavy and uneven as she met Lugh's eyes, listening to the teen as he spoke, "Mal. It's over. It's over, alright? You need to stop. The kids-"

Lugh stretched out an open hand, fingers wiggling and indicating that he wanted Mal to hand over the machete and the children were shocked, compelled at this sight, eyes widen in disbelief. Mal ignored the hand and instead she tucked it away on her belt again. "Let's go back to the truck. We'll talk about this, this lesson about The Ruins."

-:-:-:-:-

They stopped at a long highway before going back. Mal seated herself on a car that's been ripped apart, became a metal skeleton. All the kids stood there, looking distraught at what happened back in the house. So she starts to speak.

"This is a world where anything bad can happen. Luck can run out in just a second. Your luck, Vix's luck, Lalon's luck, Lugh's luck, my luck can run out in just a second. This is the world now, we are born in it. No army of Flyer Frontiers coming to save us, no medical scientist to find a cure and no hope for having the world back to the way it was before the Black Night. The world is dangerous; we can find hope and live it by being smart enough and surviving everything that comes across our paths. We're the next generation, a chance for people to find hope of The Ruins.

"I know everyone is thinking, twenty seven years later people are still living, ten thousand of us left and the Infected are become weak, decaying and are not becoming a threat any more longer. I wish you were right. This isn't just about the Infected and how frightening they are and dangerous those things that can end your luck, hope and survival. It's also about people, and they are way far worse than the Infected."

Mal catches every child reactions: conflicted yet they still listening and learning.

"That was your last lesson. People are far worse than Infected and _you_ have to be smarter than them, be cautious about them. A lot of them lost their humanity and won't hesitate to kill you. So remember, trust your instincts and never lose yourself to any worse kind of moments. There will be a point you have to sacrifice humanity by killing people. But it doesn't mean you're a monster. The only way to ever be a monster is you kill and enjoy it like it is a game, a pleasure. That's the difference between them and all of us. We do it to protect the ones we love. When the time comes and you can't stand it, talk to us. We'll know what you will go through."

She gets off the car, looking at them all, hoping for them to live longer than them. "Here end the lesson."

-:-:-:-:-

It was another couple of hours before they rolled up to the highway of all the metal skeleton cars, all cluttered around, and a clear opening for any transportation to go through. A dirty yellow flyer hanged on a street sign, reading out Tradepost, but the flyer folded it, covering the 'post' part of it. Up ahead is where the Tradepost's wall. Mal stop in the middle of the entrance of the lanes cars, seeing in front of her of a solid metal wall. It looked tall, sturdy, reinforced, still. A guard tower peek up, barely a guard up there.

Mal rolled the window down, listened. The Tradepost always had those sounds- the eerie quiet that had seeped from its walls. No signs of life, not from the outside, because there had been nothing to find inside.

Her throat felt thick as she stared at the walls in front of her, a sudden, regretful flash worming its way into her heart.

She doesn't want to go back in. She felt the urge to drive back, leave off somewhere, maybe go into one of the Eleven Town's, and escape the misery, the horror of what the Tradepost consumed her whole being. The voices might be him, the leader of the Tradepost, the man who made these walls, using Flyer Frontiers to help him build this place of sanctuary, the man who didn't make a vote on who to lead and he chose with his brother and the brothers comrade named Motor Hammer, and was disowned by his brother after he died by a group of Bounty Hunters. A man who loves to be controlling, self-righteous, and want something- a pleasure to take away his frustration, his _aloneness_.

The man named Charlie.

Everyone remembered his name, usually known as Charlie Pink-Eye from the one eye that blue, looking pure red if he was filled with anger, blood thirst, and the other ugly dirty brown. She remembered his intense ugly eyes. She hears the sound of his voice and the way he had laughed, detached and mocking, after what he'd done, remembered the calm manner in which he'd observed her bloody bruises, as if it was something commonplace. She feels the way the man's breath felt, too hot and too harsh against her skin. Mal tried to control her breathing. She had to stay calm, stay in control. That's what she needs now, she was the one in control. "Mal, you OK?" Vix asked, her worried eyes shot through Mal, trying to conceal herself from her best friends.

"I'm fine. Let's get in." She accelerates through the cars. She clutched her hand a bit tighter as the gate was opened, and the RK's cautiously made their way inside the grimy Tradepost.


	19. Part 2: Tradepost

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_   
_The talk seemed to go on forever, **Charlie's** familiar drawl filling her ears, she was unable to escape the noise that echoed through the hall. Every second made her skin crawl, she couldn't stop fidgeting. Every now and again Charlie would catch her eye, each stare sending flickers of fear for her. This was supposed to be a safe place, people said. Mal disagreed, it's a **prison** for her. Her heart raced in her ears, her head became filled with the heavy thud enhanced by the words spewing out of Charlie's mouth. She lost track of time, the man next to her shoved at her shoulder to get her to move. The talk was over. Mal scrambled to get up so she could leave, hopefully leave away from this._

_Even r **un away** from the **Tradepost...**_   
_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_


	20. Chapter 16

Max was the first to wake up- this usually never happens. Being the twelve year old boy, he sleeps like a log, what Lalon said to him at one point. He does at times sleep so hard no one could wake him up until Killeen pushes him off a bed or couch, smacking his nose on the floor. He hated to wake up calls since the RK's have certain times for jobs and wanted them to help and get a work load experience. But these months now, he's getting up early, at the time to see the sunset shining on his window.

He rubs the sleep off his eyes, combing his hair with his finger. He grabs at the left of his drawer where his hat laid. Putting it on, a hand appears on the curtains.

"You're up early." Mal noticed.

"I notice you've been too." Actually, he notices for the past year or two he's been in the Tradepost with Mal. Occasionally, he presumed her exhausted, sleep deprive was a routine of being a light sleeper. He wouldn't hide about that, who would sleep soundlessly in a place like The Ruins. Even you're in a protective, well secured, highly powered community with high fenced walls you still be cautious about sleeping.

Although, there's times where he walks along the kids room to the bathroom and the candle light is on which is time for the generators to stop using power at night, conserving fuel, and he remembers the faint breathing. He went inside, only peeking through the room to see Mal in the dim poor light bathroom, her reflection showed her face. She was covered in her own sweat, taking deep breathes, and was frightened, paralyzed but there was also something that was hidden, not quite clear but understandable to read. It may have been frustration, downright pissed at herself.

Max never had the guts to come and talk to her of why she is not sleeping and waking up from nightmares. He knew it would be rude to come up and ask and have her ignore or order him to go so tries not to, however, there's guilt and a passive pull in his chest to go and say it. But he goes baby steps.

"Max... Let's just say no one can sleep good-"

"In The Ruins, I know. But you always be the first to be up and I sometimes hear you wake up - violently." He senses her body to shiver, eyes in thought, lips shrinking. She debating on it, wanting to tell something.

"Max- I-I... I know you worry for me but don't, please. It just nightmares and... eventually they'll go away. It's ok." She then opens her arms as Max closes himself close and inhales her scent of gun powered and sweet honey (from the perfume that Vix puts on her). He then let's go and heads into the kitchen to grab some breakfast as Mal follows as well.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal woke up early the next morning to sunlight streaming into her bedspread, the sun shining on the decor blankets hanging on the side. She's slept mostly through the night, she realized. The nightmares had still shown up, but, thankfully, she'd stayed asleep.

She lingered in her spot on the hallway where the kid's bedroom are for a bit, mulling over Max's concern. It wasn't like she was arrogant to call him off like she did with Lugh.

Communication had never been one of her strong suits, but Max knew she was keeping things like it's bottled up into her deep thoughts. But she'd never felt like this before, so vulnerable and scared, and she wanted to get it off her chest. It was just that she couldn't as there's a pressure in her lungs. She would have preferred it to be someone she was closer to, someone she knew she could trust. Although, she trust Max however she did tell someone although, their reactions drove Mal to the point of maybe thinking of not telling it at all, be able to handle this mess herself.

Now that Max and Lugh know something, and that Lugh had offered to...to talk to her, and Max to be there for her...she wasn't sure if she was going to take Lugh up on his offer. She felt childish.

She hates this, not able to speak out the truth from the night of her and how Charlie taken a part from her, deformed her, and make her so weak. She agreed herself this is her blame, her fault, and has to do one thing, get this through and face... Charlie. She needs to fight this on her own.

She heads into the kitchen with everyone in there. The kids dig into their cereal boxes, pouring into their bowls, Mal grabbed an apple from the counter, biting it and savoring the sweet taste.

Lalon comes in and immediately takes Mal's apple and takes a big chunk out of it. She leans back, crossing her arms. "Already thinking you can beat me?"

"Hell, yeah," he said as he spitted out pieces of apple, "there will be a point that me or someone else will eventually kick your girly butt."

"I thought you were showing your training today?" Johan asked.

"We are." Mal replied. "We're just at this competition between me and the boys, we will show you how to fight, how to dodge your opponents attacks, and...see that girls can fight as better than boys."

"C'mon, Mal!" Lalon and Lugh said together.

Mal enjoyed this warming event, with her being able to joke around her friends, teaching the kids about these things, to have a normal day. Have nothing to fear about. The place they live in is like home.

The place used to be a motor car shop; high walls, about twenty feet up, two stair levels. Upstairs is where everything is; the small kitchen that has the standard wooden counters, the metals chairs, and a long table to the middle of the room which crowded people when getting to move around and cook an have your back hit one of the furniture. Then you had the big bedroom where all the decorations are, most applauded to Vix's design. Colorfully, generic, simple but quirky, in her own words. The kids had their children stuff; comics, toys, their stashed weapons, books, and a TV for binging the Disney marathon.

The RK's was just across from theirs, used curtains for privacy. The boys had bunk beds, have battles on who's top bunk. It became messing every single day, Lugh leaving his gear and wrenches on the floor, Lalon's clothes all around the floor to his bed. Mal rather live in a molded, wrecked house than theirs. Then Vix's was so neat. So neatly put in place where all her clothes were hung off a hanger, her sewing machine, fabrics, and many others are put at the corner of the wall, pictures and drawings sometimes hung on the wall. Then you had Mal's, just is simple and kind of empty. It had the look for the others living in their quarters; bare, not too drastic and fluorescent. A simple bedspread, a working table with a camouflaged table tarp to work on fixing or advancing her weapons. She needed to work on her skulls, one red and one bronze; some she found from a store and wanted to work them and give it to Rin once it's her birthday. Her clothes was stacked in a small drawer and there were maps in there where they went out to travel.

 _So yeah, you could call it home_ , Mal noted herself.

When she finished drying the dishes, she changed her clothes to a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and left her hair straight down than doing a ponytail or braid.

She heads downstairs; this is where the interior is the amazement. The walls stood twenty feet up, concreted exterior, steel beams holding the roof. The whole looked like a training centre. Beside as she goes down is the training setup with boxing bags, comfort cushions, weight liftings, and target shootings. All the equipment of flimsy weapon hung on the wall, used them to make it more realistic. Then at the far corner was Lugh's shop; everyone in the Tradepost come and take their transportations to be worked on. It all was neatly set up, tools boxes on the table, machine gears on the wall, oil and motors in a far right shelf, and a wagon that he's been working on in the front of all of it. The middle had all the cushions mats, a few taller ones stocked on the right for any jumping overtraining.

She sees the boys - Lalon obviously, stretching their arms, working up their blood flow. "Right, now come here."

"Me?" And Lalon asked dumbly.

"Yes."

Lalon sighed and shuffled over to Mal.   
"Strike me," Mal said simply, standing with her hands at her sides.

Lalon raised his eyebrows at the request. "Gladly," he said, before lining up a swing, aimed for Mal's jaw.

Before he knew what had happened, he found himself thrown onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, which was still quite nasty. "Ouch?" he managed to cough out.

Killeen couldn't stop laughing his belly out, the others were joining as well. "Instinct kids and knowing what to do with each move from your enemies," she said as she stepped over Lalon. "C'mon, tough guy. Show yourself you're tougher than me."

He coughed again, but stayed on the floor. Mal was a prick, looking at how this training with the Flyer Frontiers did help, but at least she wasn't the type to kick their friend when they were down. After a few moments of heavy silence, Mal helped him to his feet, and directed him to take his position on the mat.

"Lalon," Mal said stiffly.

Lalon hesitated for a moment before approaching her. Before he could ask what sick, twisted thing was going on, Lalon nodded.

"Strike me," she said simply.

Like Lalon, he lined up to take a swing, and like Lalon, he found himself on his back. It was exactly what Mal had expected to happen, but then she picks him, heads to the shelf, grabbing wooden sticks, and throws Lalon one. "You're good with spears. It's your ultimate weapon, your personal hand. So, use it. Show them you yourself are the weapon. Ready?"

"Ready for you to finally lose!"

_What a cocky boy._

The two jumped into a combative stance, both different. Lalon stood full on, flexing his shoulders. Mal had one foot forward, the other behind, to close the space in which she took. She wanted to get hit as little as possible and hit him as many times as she could. Lalon was really good with these weapons. But Mal can learn quick, even Lalon let himself train her to do some.

Suddenly, Lalon lunged towards her with a slash from above. Instinctively, she sidestepped, and quickly swung the staff sideways, aiming for his abdomen. He curved the direction of his staff, and blocked the blow. He pushed Mal away and aimed again from above with the staff. Using the middle, she blocked and parried the blow, directing the stick to hit Lalon's shoulder. Lalon, however, was quicker than Mal first thought.

He jerked his body to the side, where Mal missed his form, then swung towards her neck, and Mal dodged backwards, pulling back fully to get a few steps away from him.

The two took a couple quick breaths before Mal then stabbed with the stick. He parried it easily, and she jabbed forward again, only for Lalon to parry it this time and make a swing of his own. He swung widely, and getting lower this time, Mal ducked backwards under the moving staff. With one hand she rammed the stick forward, hitting Lalon in the gut fully. The man got the wind knocked out of him.

She stood back again combatively. She chanced a glance to the side, to see them still watching both of them intently and in awe. "Had enough?" Mal asked playfully.

Lalon wiped some sweat off his brow. "Yep."

She looks over at the kids, sitting on the mats, crisscross apple sauce their legs. "Sure, he loses over me but he's skilled. His skills help him. Killeen?" She points at him.

"Uh... yeah?" He said, rubbing his dishwash hair.

"You like to brawl with your fist. It's good to get used to fight and adjust the agonizing pain through your knuckles. It'll hurt but they are useful. However, never fight at any time and anywhere. Johan?" Johan's wide eyes brighten, a little smile curved her lips.

"You can run fast, so quick, can outsmart your enemies. Even dodge some bullets, but there's a point you could be caught in a corner and it's only you. You stand up and, I mean it, never leave your opponent down. You can hurt him or if you have to, kill him. But for your own good. Rin, you're sneaky. Stealth is yours and it's useful to prey on them and jump behind their blind spots." Rin tried to cover her blush with her long black hair.

"And Max... You are a bit of every one of them. And that's where we want all of you to learn everything, use different strengths. To know your instinct."

Then Rin raised her tiny arm up. "Yes?" Mal answered.

"Can you show us you fighting Lugh now?" Lugh tried to hide himself from the car, earning Rin to smirk.

"Well, he does know hand-to-hand combat," Vix said, "he basically was trained by the real Flyer Frontiers.

"C'mon Lugh, we are teaching them. Come out!"

Lugh slowly made his way, stood in front of Mal until he took off his jacket and folded it properly, before walking a few paces away from her.

Lugh sighed and weakly kicked at Mal's shin, not even making contact. She shook her head and sighed, doing her best to look extremely disappointed. Lugh didn't miss the look on her face, and grinding his teeth, made to really kick at Mal since that's what she clearly wanted. He meant to hit Mal in the hip, but instead, she dodge, grabbed his calf and he was on the floor.

"You're a horrible person," Lugh muttered toward the ceiling.

"It's for your own good." She helped him to his feet.

"Own good, my butt," Lugh muttered.

"You kids need to learn self defence in the form of hand to hand combat," Mal explained tiredly, "no exceptions. Mostly I used the training I did but I rather use what I got. My strength, my surrounding, and my brain to outsmart them."

Lugh stopped about a pace away from Mal, both staring one another down silently. Expecting a staring match, Mal was taken a bit off guard when a high roundhouse was aimed for the side of her head. She managed to duck out of the way, but just barely. She adopted a ready stance as Lugh again struck at her, his blows mismatched for Mal's training. She managed to block the strikes, if only just barely, but she knew he was just keeping up with her. She then got a hold of Lugh, twisted him to land hard on the ground, attempting to land a blow at the same time. She stopped at his face a couple of inches and he was backed to the edge of the padded flooring, backing away calmly.

"Ah, man," Killeen muttered, "thought Lugh would have had her."

"Killeen," Johan said mockingly. "It means that girls rule and boys drool."

Mal watched, panting lightly, as Lugh left the front, joining the groaning Lalon when there's a loud knock on the garage door. "RK'S!" Yelled a man that no one could recognize. "One of you help the Stock-quart!"

"You keep training them, I'll do it." Mal heads into her room, washing herself for little, changing her clothes, putting her leather jacket. Coming down to see the kids fiddling their weapons, the teens helping along the way as Mal heads outside to see what's happening inside the Tradepost.


	21. Chapter 17

Mal stepped out of the shop into a back alley. Everywhere there were signs of the decay that had consumed the once bustling city. Piles of uncleared garbage, paving stones shattered into uneven shards and a singular absence of the sound of air conditioning units, the one-time summertime chorus of urban America.

Overhead, on the roof of the building, there would be a soldier armed with an assault rifle strode back and forwards uneasily, watching the people beneath her. Mal walked to see no one up there, there have to be guards around, securing the place every hour. However, she notices there's less of them around. It's another irritation of what's to come from... Charlie.

The Tradepost lasted for sixteen years and counting. Since FEDRA claimed it, it was a hospice for the military in the beginning of the Black Night. Soon as Flyer Frontiers came, they decided to make the place a heaven of goods. The sign on the wall said:  
' **Safe Heaven for the Lost, No Fear to Regain** '

Some things were never going to be available of course. Working personal electronics? More than the most basic medical supplies? Forget about those; they were 'prioritized goods' - in other words only operational military units. As that, the production capability has a huge amount of stuff left. Much of it was in surprisingly good condition. You want it, get working in a job to get ration dollars

Soon, a group came over to take in charge as the Flyer Frontiers had to regroup the Quarantines. And that was Charlie, which he kept the system but at a fair price of trading, a ratio for other goods than rather pay what you have and what you can't.

Mal set off to a gate and takes her to the main street way. It was so crowded with people running through the streets, going to each station of selection. Wooden walls, tarps holding up, the metal tables showing all the items such as gas can, tools, little tinges, and many more. The warehouses and apartments behind the stations were their homes are. People did sell and trade, most of the stuff with livestock, fuel, supplies come from the black market. Generally, the system worked very well but the chance of double-crossing was becoming a looming threat. There's people who work but never pay attention. There's no clear authority over the people living and working here, have no interest. She hates to admit it but Charlie has become flaccid, losing his ownership over the Tradepost. It's as he doesn't care anymore.

Without the Tradepost - sure some survivors can live without it - the Eleven Towns would seriously be in trouble. The Eleven Towns has good stock and been trading their goods although it's not a huge ratio of goods. The Tradepost should continue on, especially the ones who can't scavenge themselves.

Taking up the East Quarter into the intersection of a run-off street, Mal's eyes snapped back to the raid on the run-down tenement building when she heard yelling's. An African-American woman was laying face-down on the floor and struggling with a man holding her down with a boot on the back of her neck, kicking her in the stomach. Mal could say this is new (seen a bunch like this when being with the Flyer Frontiers but more cruel) and that they're fighting over what's in her bag, supplies. It worried Mal that the supplies are low range although, it never happened. People who can't control their fury and be animalistic was of losing food, supplies. Humans need needs, items to survive. Mal better check in the Stock-quart to see if there's any problems.

After passing through an alleyway with an open warehouse and a chain-link fence, inside is some packing crates; full crates of food this time. Just in time too, as two armed men walked out of the building that had once housed Spencer's Computer Supplies, now the Stock-quart. "What's going on?" Mal was the first asked.

The man covered in armor snorted. "Two of our guys found this pig just laying there, trying to move him this morning. I guarantee that it's sick."

Heading into the building, tractors and combines on the left parking and outside the building is the large row of dirt for all the crops, vegetables growing on the rich soil, all healthy and tall. Vix help with the gardening and knew how to work with the machines so sometimes she worked in here.

Inside is the penthouse with the hens in their henhouse. The side is a square fence with the pigs, dirty with mud and one was laying on its side, chest moving up and down slowly. Getting close to Lightning Dash, Killeen called him, poking and rubbing its belly. He felt hot.

"He's sick. Better if I end its misery, maybe take him to Newt, see if he can butcher him."

"You mean butcher him after you killed him?" She simply scowled at him. The guardsmen's heard the long forgotten community with a game of a maze type, a cage called the Vega Cage, and Mal as a prisoner. And demolishing every single person and her allies. To be fair, yes she did kill every one. They had it coming and half the allies were acquaintances and worshiped cannibalism. No matter what, people never in her years seen her as a small, innocent child, only a brute survivor, not only human.

She knows what they say but rather not admit, and one she tries not to be- no never to be again. A monster.

He raises both hands up. "Sorry. We better report this to Charlie. If one is sick, it could be a virus and, if spread, others would be infected. We need to check all the hogs in quarantine. I'll get Dorales to cure them."

She takes her knife, slowly going into the pen, taking step by step to not let him be cautious and run away from her. Fortunately, Lighting Dash didn't run. She felt pity for him. Soon she stabs in his throat, no struggle and he just slept. "You can go to Charlie." She clear throat when she says his name.

"It happened before," Mal and the man carried the pig together. "When?" She asked immediately.

"When you guys left, it went to a downfall. Two cattle were sicker as hell, had to put them down before any infection spread. Someone who was supposed to be marked in feeding them fed them poison berries, garbage and he left the place about three weeks ago," he then carries him into the back of the wagon, "people are this place, it's not a sanction anymore. Charlie is starting to lose all of it. Don't know what made him go be an asshole about this."

They head in the West Quarter of the Tradpost where the black market is and it had several layers. People and the RK's, as smugglers, had the particular specialty of sneaking items salvaged from outside the fortified walls of the wall to the inside (and sometimes vice-versa). Their distribution network of their own is fairly good, selling and trademarking. They had to rely on black marketers, people like old kind lady Moss, to sell on their goods to the good citizens of the Tradepost.

The outside is stained black, as if it has endured being on fire. It smells strongly of dirt dust and there are signs hanging that read "Danger" "No Trespassing" and "Keep Out", along with one that has images of a skull and crossbones.

"Are you coming some time to talk to Charlie?" The man glances back before walking inside with the pig.

She follows him inside and is instantly surprised by the quiet activity going on inside. The place is large, all stocked with supplies to trade and sell. All of them were good conditions; weapons of different guns and knives hanging on the walls, tools in boxes, and anything you want you got it. She scans the vendors who have items displayed on top of splintered, wooden boards. She recognizes a few faces but doesn't actually know anyone by name except Newt the butcher of everything and crouched back and dirt face Moss, blue scarf wrapped around her grey long ponytail, in her corner station with all her trinkets.

She goes gets a stocky large man, an apron with slaughter animal blood on it and the guard drops the pig on the metal table.

"Phew! Another dead one again?" Newt exclaimed. Newt was an alright guy for Mal but wouldn't exactly be friends or trust him.

"Was sick. Wonder if he be good enough to eat, Newt?"

"Might have to check on that but he'll be enough for the storage. Need anything else since you brought food?" She shakes her head then he takes his bloody gloves off and shakes her hand, "Okay. Better tell Killeen about him."

Oh yeah. Killeen might have a fussy fit.

"I will."

"Mal, can I ask an request for you?"

"Sure."

"I know Charlie is close to you so can you demand him to bring back what we had. We're losing this place. Please and thank you."

"I-uh... Sure."

Mal felt like she was inches away from a complete meltdown, anger vibrate through her body. How dare he say that about her being close to Charlie? The sharp sting of yet another betrayal chipped at her, she'd never expected for him to be the one to tell her about this. If anything she'd expected her friends to be the one to question anything. But that remark just brings the fury out of her.

Just as she was about to get outside, the guard told her what she thinks on meeting Charlie. "Not now. Just go away."

"What?" He turned to face her anger.

"Get- just go. Now." She ground out again. "I'm going to tell Killeen about this and... I'll try to talk to him."

"Mal, Newt shouldn't have talked like that in front of you. Charlie is the typical man where every woman in the Tradepost feels uneasy. So, take time."

She then walks away, wanting to forget everything.


	22. Chapter 18

She opens the door to spot a pair of bare knees and shorts under a white - dirty white van. Lugh was busy on whatever he was doing and then she felt a heavy figure land on her back. she holds her ground and flips them over her should, landing the figure on the ground.

He groans in shock, laughter of girls, and Max in the background. "Rin told me to do it." She held a hand to Killeen and picks him up.

"No I didn't!" Rin said. "You wanted us to watch and I said to you you'll be regretting it punk."

"It was worth it!" He grinned painfully.

"You're good," Mal said, starting to think on how to tell him about his favorite pig dead, "but next time lock up around my neck and hold it tight. You might be the one to take me down."

People would find this conversation difficult to tell a kid about an animal had died. Killeen, so rebellious and destructive became gentle and caring for a runt pig, it broke everyone's heart. Mal is the cold heart according to Lalon. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude, she told about not naming the pig because its livestock, for food however Killeen understood yet kept the pig in good care.

"Uh-Killeen?" He stops himself, those innocent grey eyes haunted Mal.

"You remember the pig, Lighting Dash?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She clicked between her teeth. "He was sick and he was too late to treat him so I had to put him down."

What she was expecting was sadness then fury. There's sadness in his hazel eyes, fist clenching hard they turn pale. "Why was he sick? Why?!" He put his hands upon his ears, shaking his head back and forth. "I know we need him for food but why be harsh to him! THAT'S CRUEL!"

He yelled, throwing his jean jacket off across the floor, tears draining his rosy cheeks, and runs upstairs. She sighs. Rin comes out of her corner where she wrote in her journal. "Do boys always be sissy when angry?"

Lugh just laughed under the car, Mal huffed one out. "Only Killeen gets too silly when being angry. But everyone can be like that. It just different for all of us."

"I thought the animals never get sick."

"They don't. Somehow someone fed something that made them sick. It's ridiculous."

Then a crash from upstairs was heard.

Max jumps off the balance bar. "I'll talk to him."

"You sure?" She asked.

"It's fine."

 _Man, they're growing up_.

"Hey, you girls wanna come with me and guard. Maybe go bring some bubbled water for supper?"

-:-:-:-:-

There were four guard towers. One was at the main front gate at the south wing with all the cars. The other is at the northeast wing where it heads into the ruined city of what's called ' **Salt Lake City** ', taking up a bridge. The Scouters would go into the uncharted territory of Infected and scavenge the city for a bit.

Rin's eyesight was too poor to spot Infected at the right distance. Johan was like an eagle, she wants this job, and a few people offered her a job as soon as she finished reading the smallest numbers of charts. Mal couldn't tell about half of them they were numbers before.

Johan wanted to take the job so badly. People were surprised for a seven year old to take a job but Mal didn't mind. As long as someone in the RK's is with her. Her first day, she wanted Mal out of there but she didn't take any crap from her. Mal knows a few however can't trust enough, especially if Charlie wants to come out. So she decides to go into the other guard tower. Nothing came along, barely any Infected or Runner so that's a plus.

Later, Johan told Mal that she would love this job. She sat there for hours, staring out over the cities, into the Ruins that stretched from city, all the way to the border forests. Johan said that she could see twenty miles on a clear day from the quarry. Just her up there, alone with her thoughts, and Rin once or twice falling asleep or writing.

-:-:-:-:-

The building was gloomy, bricked walls all faded colors in them. Not as warmer in here. It felt like a fall season than a summer season in here. The sections rows carried all the water in large bins. Some of the water came from rainfalls or streams, some had to be purified from all the bacteria in lakes. It wasn't just water you could drink. There used to be alcohol, however, Charlie took every last one of them for himself, a bottler to make this fizzy sweet water, fruit juices, and milk from the goats and cattle. It wasn't full; there are about fifteen people here. It's strange. There's usually more.

Rin liked the sound of the bottler, because she figured a factory job of filling these bubbled waters is cool. She loved soda, but it was sometimes hard to come by. Some was old stuff brought in by traders.

By the time it was finished (just like they do in the black market), Mal took out a canister, and when Rin took a whiff, she almost gagged. The bottle smelled awful, like something found dead behind the dumpster. Worse. It smelled like a Infected.

"Eww!" Johan then finally smelled it, covering her nose with her shirt.

"Why are you trading that for bubbles waters?" Rin cringed.

The drunken man named Bert, the one who does the purifying water and this bubbled water, caught her look and shrugged. "Well... this is good stuff. Worth a lot."

"What stuff?"

"Cadaverine. What, you little girls think I work making soda pop? Nah, I work a press to scavenge and these stuff are important to have. More clean and nicer than those rotting flesh."

Mal knew what they were, and the girls do too. Cadaverine was a nasty-smelling molecule produced by protein hydrolysis during putrefaction of animal tissue. Mal remembered from the Flyer Frontiers classes. The flesh would contain the Infected and other rotting animal flesh. Hunters and trackers dabbed it on their clothes to keep the Infected and Runners from coming after them, because they were not attracted to rotting flesh. If not, you could use the Infected's flesh and spread it all over. It's the same thing but the cadaverine is like what Bert said, much more nicer smell and cleaner to wash your clothes, in case a white t-shirt.

She grabbed the basket of bottles. Mal asked Bert if he knew what's with the less people in here, but Bert hemmed and hawed and finally changed the subject. Just as Bert was reaching for her arm, Mal stopped herself to be scared of the touch, spun around and walked back to their place.

-:-:-:-:-

The only source was crank generators, the only source of electrical power was hand-cranked portable generators. There were maybe about fifty in all of Tradepost. There were different time dates for people to use.

They used candlelights for lighting the dining table as Max and Killeen were setting the table. Killeen has calm down for a bit although his eyes are red, longing for answers.

Lalon then brings out fresh boiling food. Canned beans from the can, bread, and baked potatoes. Everyone got their piece, the rest were for the kids with their crazy appetite. Max helped on feeding fidgeting AJ, eating like an animal, food all over his mouth and hands, speaking jibberish which made Mal wonder why now being so talkative now. Probably knows what's out there in The Ruins. Smart fellow for a two year old.

They ate, talked about their sections in jobs, Johan wanted to join as a guardsman, Lugh fixing about three cars, and Vix watering the flowers from the Stock-quart, and finding about the pigs eating poisonous food.

"You mean someone's put poison in the food by no accident?" Lalon said, spitting pleasantly at the table with a hunk of food in his mouth.

"Found it by the farmhouse. Did a poor job to hide but yes. This wasn't just an accident, it was a plan for us to worry about, maybe focus on that or someone is trying to take down the Tradepost."

"Why would someone do that?" Rin said.

"People who think are better than this," Killeen answered for Rin, "but Rin's rights. The Tradepost is essential to everyone surviving The Ruins. This was made for the Flyer Frontiers and the Eleven Towns and look at them. They're standing... Well except the Frontiers."

"You think Charlie knows about this?" Max asked. "I don't like the man as like you guys, gives me the creeps but we need to discuss this."

It's hard to say it but Mal agreed with Max. It sickens her to just go into the house, the property of Charlie, to remember the haunting, the wreck of what tore her to be the weak, to hear his voice taunting her, and dragging her back into the nightmares.

"I-I'll try to talk to Charlie in the morning or- um... sometime."

"You sure you don't want us-"

"No!" She interrupted Vix, shutting any remorse or fear as she stared at Vix innocently. "It's ok."

As they finished dinner, Mal, Vix and Johan were taking care of the dishes. Vix smiled at Mal as she watched all of this cozy scene in the kitchen- Johan washing, Mal drying, Rin playing with AJ, and AJ puttering around underfoot, banging away at an empty pot with a ladle.

"I never thought I find a family again." Vix smiled sweetly, leaning her head against Mal's shoulder. Mal was glad to see she wasn't flinching from her genuine affection so she then leans her head against hers.

"Yeah, we're a dysfunctional family."

She chuckled. "The Rotten Kids family." AJ banged out a particularly loud note on her makeshift drum, and he grinned broadly.

By the time they finished, AJ had been tucked into his crib, the kids sleeping comfortably in their beds. Mal wanted to go to bed when Lalon comes over, ordering her to play truth or dare. Simply with the roll of her eyes, she plays along. In a circle of their bedroom floor, they gathered their stuff that they have to trade if they chicken out three times. Mal had a carpet coat from Infected to not bite through it, Vix brings a diamond necklace, Lugh with his v-shaped muffler, and Lalon's buckskin water holder. Vix brought a box of paper with cards that give out the truths and the dares were your choices freely. The game starts with a rock, paper, scissors and whoever has the highest score, which is two rocks and two papers, rock is the is safe and will pick out the choices. If no combination, continue until it lands on a loser and picks on truth or dare.

They counted the rhyme of rock, paper, scissors, shoot, Lalon and Mal were paper, Vix rock, Lugh scissors. They deal again, this time everyone expect Lalon had paper. He groaned as Lugh was the first to ask. "Ok, Lalon. Truth or dare?"

"I better dare. Get it over with."

"Ok, cocky. I dare you to do a handstand for a minute-"

"Done!"

"And sing A Friend like Me from Aladdin."

"Sing and do a handstand for a minute? That's unfair dude. Alright."

Lalon flips his legs, contacting the wall and holds it as he tries to sing the song. "Let it go, let it go- oh god! Can't hold it back anymore." Mal couldn't stop laughing as Lalon tries to sing the song terribly. "I don't care what they're going to stay! Let the- uh- storm rage on."

"Five seconds." Said Vix.

" _Youneverhadafirendlikeme_!" He lands his feet on the ground and puffs out air. "That was a workout."

"You do fifty push-ups, that's a workout." Mal implied.

"Yet it is worth it to show the guns to you ladies."

"Enough bone head. Let's continue."

The call is on and Mal drew out a paper, Vix, as well as Lugh and Lalon, drew out scissors. The girls were against each other, doing it two times until Vix pulled out the rock hand and won the game. Mal groaned in frustration. "Truth or dare?"

She thinks for a moment, humming a bit and replied. "I guess truth."

Vix reached in the box, slowly drawing the paper out, unfolding it delicately and reads it. "Everyone in the game has to tell about what their lovers should be for them."

"What's this?!" Lalon contorted.

"That's what the paper says," Vix shoved in his pouty face, "so I guess, you first Lalon."

He cleared his throat, suddenly finding himself nervous, his leg fidgeting, palms sweating. He crosses them to his chest and breathes out. "Well, I want a girl. The hottest chick ever, maybe have an accent to make her even more sexier. That's it."

"Nope. We need details, more passion than the accusation of what guys always need in girls and saying that to be tough."

"Fine! I-uh want a girl who likes my muscles, somewhat nice to me. Um... is there for me in tough times when my friends are making fun of me," they laughed evilly, "and have a smoking hot body!"

She rolled her eyes and then land on Lugh. "I-I-I don't care what gender-"

"Guy." Mal and Lalon think alike and said them together. All of them knew about the Lugh's first crush and kiss from an old friend of his when he was a Flyer Frontiers trainee. The friend named Hittee kissed him and the reaction was a manager surprise. Confusion and denial crossed Lugh's mind in that moment. It is so clear Lugh is totally gay, maybe bisexual but he tries to deny it any of it. Clearly, the gang knew what he truly is, sometimes make fun of him of denying. They gave the talk to Lugh, accepting him whoever he is and wants, and hope he will accept himself, and find that right person.

"Whatever! A guy, happy? Anyway, I like someone who does be cherishing. Respectful. Funny, if needed. Has heart and soul for people, for me."

Mal was almost brought to tears, reaching on to hold on his shoulder, and he gestures a soft smile.

"That's beautiful, Lugh," Mal said.

"That's what I want in a relationship. Vix?"

"Right, I want a tall handsome man. He could be a year old or a year younger, not two years younger," she brushes her hair off her face, flushed in red, "A man who risks his life for a girl like me. He has to be strong, courageous, sweet, and incapable of checking me everyday of how I'm doing."

So now, it's Mal's turn, and pressure is building the room. It's such a childish game, too girly for Mal to talk about what she wants in a relationship, a partner, to hold and cherish forever crap she read from books. How a boy or girl discovers a new world and themselves when they meet a person they insistently fall for each other. In Mal's world, there's no easy way to find love. She knows no one can be trustful to her or fall in love. It's impossible for Mal.

"Do I have to?"

"Or chicken out, loser." Lalon mocked. She wasn't going to chicken out from his play. _Well, you want to play that way Lalon._

"Whatever. It's a silly game anyway. I would like a man. A man who's older than me-"

"How old?"

"What?"

"Old as in he could be in his thirties or forties that he could be your dad. Or _old_ too the bone." He smirks then she swats his head.

"He's older-"

"So age doesn't matter?"

"Shut up!" Teeth gritted, nostrils flaring at him. "I like if he likes leather jackets. He has to be-uh- trustworthy. Can't kill me or hurt me. I want him to be... loyal," she said softly. "Honest, generous, caring. Someone where I can go to and tell my secrets, my bad days. He would listen to me... believe in, and hold me so warm and safe until the nightmares go away, and I trust him to cherish no matter what I've been through..."

The words were fathomless. She didn't mean to go into depth, it was as her soul took control of her. And each word she actually means it.

She regained herself from her space to see everyone in emotion; Vix is in tears, Lugh smiling happily, and Lalon being decent, giving a gratitude smile.

She said goodnight as they got back to their bedrooms. Mal checked all the rooms and windows methodically, her worry giving way to compulsion.

She was surprised how quickly AJ and the RK's fell asleep in their beds, almost immediately conking out once their heads hit the pillows.

A bed to herself. A room to herself. Strangely, she suddenly longed for the comfort of the barred door that she could close behind her at night, made her more safe. She pulled her clothes off, stripping down to a t-shirt and shorts, and slid under the sheets. It was warm, comfortable, roomy- made for two people. The last time she'd slept in a bed like this she had been next to an old friend. The thought created a pang of loneliness in her chest, and she rolled onto her side, unconsciously groping at the empty space beside her, for once wishing there was someone close enough to touch. To tell out all the horror she's been through, how Charlie corrupted her whole body, and to be held in warmth and safety. Away from the monster's hands of Charlie Pink-Eye.


	23. Chapter 19

The day came soon enough. She stood at the bottom of her bed looking out at the window with all of her friends coming back from talking to Charlie. She hated them to go alone but they don't look sick or afraid. She re-focused on what to say and then she was...ready? Not quite the word, she'd never be ready for this. Vomit seemed to be a constant presence in the throat as the day she left for Charlie's crept closer, the acid burning away from her. Walking into his place is the worse kind of torture. It's walking through absolute hell.

She rubbed her eyes, sleep hasn't come easy the previous night. She'd tossed and turned, unable to sedate her mind that persisted in showing her dark visions of what to expect in today and the next couple of days before the week is off. Deep down she always knew that no matter what her mind showed the reality would be worse.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. A voice shouted through downstairs.

"Miss Mal? We're ready to take you."

She sighed and realized she couldn't put it off much longer, and dragged herself downstairs. Her friends were with the kids and their sight were bland, quiet. She wanted to talk about what Charlie say or did but ignored and headed straight outside with two guardsmen following her behind. When coming through the main streets, in clear sight is the tall gloomy apartment. So tall it overpowers the whole place, hidden with dark secrets.

Mal strode the streets, eyes downward to her feet and at times look up, the apartment is getting closer and closer, drawing her into the depths of horror. She could hardly breathe and focus. Then the guards stopped at the entrance.

Then as she enters, the door closes behind her.

The air is thick of dust and pollen, the sunlight reflecting it all. The wallpaper torn by scratch marks of Infected before, patches of mold seamed through the dark flower tinted wallpaper. Fresh vines grew along the edges of the walnut hardwood floors, big leaves as well.

Cautiously glancing at the stairs, her hand reaches the case and takes a step of each stair, creaking as her foot is placed, gliding her hand at the dusty case.

Upstairs, the large hallway had drawers with potted plants of flowers. The flowers are orchids. All pure white, too white it made them fake yet deadly to its appeal. It's why Charlie likes them. To cover the scent of alcohol and blood, to show affection behind the sinister thoughts. And then is the large two-way oak door.

Mal prepares for anything, reminding herself of the damaging memories that foretold in this particular room and the next room beside his oak desk. That particular room, the dark room, haunts her entire blood and bones.

She could remember hardly breathing, practically choking and she was hot... too hot... sweating even without clothes. She couldn't speak, her tongue too dry, her throat raw, the metallic taste of blood lingered at the back of it. Her throat from all the screams that had been torn out of her. More pain shot through her, strands of hair ripping out of her scalp as her head was forced backwards, the hand pinning down her hands causing her neck to arch back unnaturally, keeping her pinned down, bent forward. Even the heavy hard chains around her wrists offer more aching pain bolting around her body.

_"Tell me you want it." He breathed more heat in her ear._

_"I don-AH." The hand twisted her hair tighter._

_"Tell. Me."_

_"N-" The 'no' caught in her throat, whipped away by a pained gasp as her body was forced open. "N-AH, s-sto-" Stopstopstopstopstop please stop._

_He pulled out and she was shoved onto her back, legs pushed apart, her arms straight up automatically, she didn't want to see him, didn't want to see any of it, she rather cross them over her eyes. She wasn't lucky. Almost immediately one hand gripped painfully at her throat, nails dug their marks into the skin there._

_"Look at me." His voice rasped._

_She didn't. Oh, wish she didn't._

_The grip grew tighter, her head felt full, and she was still so hot._

_"Look at me or it's gonna get a lot worse baby."_

_She didn't. She couldn't._

_"Fine. Have it your way."_

_Then came the pain again. A roaring fire that burnt every nerve. She was too hot. She was gonna burn, this whole pain was gonna burn her. She was suffocated by this monster._

The door swung open before she even reached the door, a tall but lanky man stood by his desk- Charlie. Charlie's broad shoulder and arms nearly took up the whole room. Her feet grew heavier the closer she got to the well decorated room, her pace slowing as her body tried to delay the inevitable. Fear and dread crept in to replace her previous desperation to escape, the reality that she was now going to be spending days with this man from now on.

"C'mon in. I've been waiting for you." Charlie whispered. Charlie had already been drinking, the room and he stunk of whiskey, his dark beard isn't trimmed at all which signs of drinking too much, Mal briefly wondered if he'd pass out before he could do anything.

She cringed as the door slammed shut behind her, she stood in the middle of the hall, unsure of his moves. She could explain, listen, waiting upon the door, and leave but Charlie would no doubt take that as an invitation. Then again she didn't want to stand there around him, she could feel his eyes already burning into her body. "Have a seat."

Sitting down, she takes his appearance. At first glance, you think of a charming, sophisticated man. There were some good looks of a slim body but broad shoulder and arms from according to his part Albino heritage and the rest American, expect the bleached brown that's covered little bits of dandruff and the different eye color; a pink blue turning red and a dark brown.

However, the more you see how much this man can drink, how deliberately teases you, comes to you in personal space, and dignify a person, mostly of women. Mal met a few people who think women are weak. Charlie takes it to a whole new level.

He kept glancing at her, a smug smirk on his face, her stomach twisted itself of retrenching.

"I missed you, Mal. You know that?" Mal was sickened by the desperate look on his face.

"Since when you've cared?"

A seedy smirk appeared on his face, teeth creeping out to bite down on his lower lip as he no doubt thought of all the things he wanted to do with her. "I always did. The moment I knew you were perfect. Do you miss me?"

 _No, I missed the day of strangling you or killing you when you were asleep_ , instead she said "I did."

"Of course you do. Been thinking about me, forgetting the touch."

His room was very formal, warm color rugged curtains, his oak desk structured neatly and perfectly yet hasn't the slightest clue on the clueless acts happening outside. It had this polished touch, colors are tinted dark of blue, white, and grey's to it, it's too nice for the taste. The floor is a rug of a decorative simple design. So smooth, not too hard like the dark room beside his desk. The dark is old, hard, cold, and dirty from the stained dirt and blood.

"Charlie, I have some issues that's been happening since I've came back." She said, avoiding his seedy stare.

"Women with their issues. Needing a man to deal them all." He muttered incoherently.

She twitched her lip upward, sighing. "The Stock-quart animals are getting sick, the livestock food is decreasing to limits, the food is the same thing which people are fighting against each other. The black market is expensive to trade and sell, people may have not enough supplies to get the things they need. Another is people leaving without any recollection of guarding their sections. And them leaving, others staying have double or even triple shifts."

"Then I gather the scavengers to stock up and scout up north, double the packs."

"There's not enough! There _might_ be nothing." She barked, not releasing the danger she's putting herself in. "You joined traders, Bounty Hunters, a group? Tell them to help us gather enough food, give us a few medicine for the animals!"

"The animals can handle the sickness themselves-"

"NO! They can't." She said, outraged by his decisions. "You got all the medicine with you, just do it damn it!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING DAMN MOUTH WOMAN!" He roared at Mal, slamming his hand against the desk, making the desk and Mal jump.

"Let me tell you something, Mal," He leaned over the desk, leaning close she could feel his breath hot against her whole body, "I'm the boss around here, or do you need to be reminded again? Seems like everyone needs to be reminded who the real leader here is. I rather not punish you. It pains me to do it but should I remind you to mind your manners?"

"I...um..I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out, still in shock at being taken back. She just wanted to leave now, she wanted to get away from this man and wished to go back in time to stop herself coming into this place ever. The vomit creeping up her throat grew more insistent, urging for release.

"I know." Charlie stroked a hand across her cheek. "I'm the leader and I'm considering the options of it. Once I've set the rules once newcomers are accompanied, it'll be the way it was however a slight changes."

He walks up to the window, opening them as he stands outside, the breeze of wind came in the room, making it more colder than usual. You hear all the people scurrying the streets, the wagons strolling along as people were crowding it like they're infesting it.

"I assembled myself a group. Two, actually. One is particularly familiar with you and I, especially our place," he winks over the dark room, Mal's stomach dropped right to her feet, figuring out who but doesn't want to know its real. "That's right, the Claimers. I don't like how they treat their pets but they've grown absolutely great for the past four years. Weapons cleared the roads of any danger and I lend them to stay in a place rather than moving around to camp in a forest. Rules will be set by tomorrow, will engage on the Calvary Boys of the changes, and you will learn quick."

Mal kept the corner of her eye at the large hardwood door concealed with silver handle wrapped with chains.

"I know the Tradepost is such a fragile place. One slip, accident or not, the system collapse. Chaos will riot, everything will fight against each other and the Eleven Towns has to deal with the mess, and may result to more destruction."

His words faded inside her mind. Her body tense as the handles of the door look like it kept going closer to her face. She wants to jump out of the chair before Charlie takes her at his hold, dragging her back to the agonizing pain, the hatred on her body to be pleasures at his burning hands, and the blood oozing wrists and ankles pooling around the floor that she'll be laying on.

Bruised, scared, ashamed, and pitifully broken again.

"Don't worry, Mal. Everything will be under my control." His voice is clear now and her trance is towards Charlie closing the windows. He escorts Mal back to her section, Mal being off guard of her just walking out the door. It's too simple. Too easy. She stands up as she turns to the door. She walks up there, trying to be fast, yet felt too far to her reach.

Then Charlie plastered himself along her back. She could feel the sweat from his hands through her shirt as Charlie dragged them down her arms. The other trailed along her waist, lowering down to slip under her jacket and shirt.

Mal tried to squirm away from him but she was trapped in his grip.

"Mmmmmhmmm, I've really missed you, I've been thinking about you writhing around in my sheets. All. Fucking. Day."

The hand persisted in their attempt to remove her jacket, one of them crept down to grope at her crotch through her jeans.

"Charlie..." She protested, she couldn't keep track of the hands that slithered over her, it was like Charlie had grown another set, every time he pinned one hand down another would appear on another part of her body.

She turned and pushed her hands against Charlie's chest, trying to put some distance between them. She stepped back but was quickly followed by Charlie.

"C-Charlie... but... it's only a week away. S-s-stop, please?"

He then did his curtsy, backing away but not taking his hands off her waist only.

"Alright, if you wish. However," he leans over, his hot breath pierces her ear and neck, his mouth nibbles at the earlobe.

"Only a week before you're all mine again. You'll be begging for it, like you always do."


	24. Chapter 20

Mal stared blankly at the indentation of a deer etched into the concrete wall of the abandoned stone wall building. The slight cool wind was blowing and the sun was shining high and bright in the midst of the day.

She repeats all the days of being ruined. Her body limp, muscles stretched beyond imagination, and how damn tired she was. To be back into his place, to flop her head to the side, looking over at Charlie's sleeping face, the sunrise through the curtain illuminating it as it was sweet. And to be back in the cold hard floor, chains digging in new fresh scars around her wrists as he says it's her fault and hates to hurt her but it going to hurt her anyway. God, only a few days and she'll be back to the excruciating horrors.

She wished every day she has the strength to bury a knife into him. _Wouldn't that be simple._

"Mal!" She heard Lugh call from her radio. She turned, letting her thoughts be muted.

"Did you hear me?" Lugh asked.

"No, what?" Mal spoke up into the radio.

"No signs of Infected or hunters."

"Alright, sounds good."

The wind is low so Mal didn't have to worry too much of being caught from their hunt. The RK's took their section on helping find some food. They went into the city, walking across the abandonment of cars filled with leaves from the bridge, going towards a building and seeing a perfect field around all these structured concrete buildings. It's amazing to watch this nature having a field on its own while the old structure of human-made buildings still living.

Mal sits on one of the trees, bow loaded with an arrow while Lalon couched in the bush, Lugh at a building ledge with a rifle and a radio, and Vix looking around for supplies inside the building Lugh's in.

They'd been waiting for what felt like hours, and Vix's whispers in her radio that she found a few cans of food. Mal got more annoyed when Lugh ask on where were the elks? The deer or the rabbits? There was nothing here. Lalon called, telling him they always come here but it takes time and patience.

She was about to suggest turning around to search somewhere else when she spots a thatch of young trees on the opening where a patch of bush moved a bit.

Mal looked, and felt her heart soar. There, completely unaware of their presence was a large herd of Elk, their magnificent brown fur almost twinkling in the decreasing light. About thirty cows, five calves, ten bulls. She never seen elk in a large herd before. If they went away it'll be sad to not get one, but be astonishing of their elegant and fast movement. The bull's antlers brushed against the bushes as it foraged in the grass, and the sight made Mal very happy.

She waits for a bit, enjoys the peaceful day of watching the herd come to eat, eating the fine grass. You could watch it all day not being bored for a second.

She turns the radio on. "The one by itself, walking towards the pond, it's way bigger than us." She whispered, "Let's take it." Mal already notching an arrow into her bow.

Mal hoped Lalon comes quick and quietly, ready with his dagger, knowing he was just for back-up, if he can jump on top of that tall animal and its dangerously sharp antlers.

Seconds later, and Mal lets her arrow loose. The shot rang true; the elk reared with a startled cry, falling forwards onto its chest seconds later. Then the herd weren't spooked but walking towards the tree where Mal's sitting. It's so beautiful, she never seen a huge herd before. If they're not spooked, they'll come back here.

After they're gone, Lalon grinned, helping Mal climb down before the two of them hurried forwards, not wanting the animal to suffer more than it had to. Lalon took out his dirk as it continued to thrash around, throwing its head left and right, black eyes staring.

Mal stood back as Lalon knelt down to finish it off, feeling proud that Mal had felled such a huge beast. Soon, Lugh and Vix come out the door, delight filled their expressions. "Wow, he's so big and amazing." Vix stroked the wide antlers. "This could last for a couple of months," Lugh takes watch as Mal and Lalon slice the skin off its ankles and he cuts into the pelvis. Soon her cuts through the chest to the throat, picking out a saw out of his leather backpack and cuts through.

"Here comes the fun part." He spoke. Mal cuts the intestines connecting through the anus as Lalon got the thorax off and they pull together the internal organs out of its body and on the ground. "The Runners or crows would love this."

"Better hurry Lalon. Infected can smell the blood if close around." He starts with slicing from the pelvis and up the rib cage. Throughout the process, silence broke them and Mal looks to see Vix's gesture in a still position, very heartbroken and cold as stone. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know. Everything that we had before things are going to change When we were free and then coming to this place, it was a chance to do something. And now..." Her expression darkens, lips turned into a frown, flickering her eyes away from tears. "Charlie told me, all of us, of what's about to happen and new groups coming to the Tradepost. We all respond in frustration. Denial. And devastation. I can't explain my emotion when I heard about this." She deeply sighed. Mal knew there was more to this and she comes up, holding on her arm in comfort, stroking her flannel sleeve. "What did Charlie say or do?"

"He declared about doubling the trade," Lalon said in the conversation, "letting more groups coming in. Letting them take than trade or sell. No exception and don't matter what you got or desperately need, they still take if anyone does something wrong. There's a few people fighting each others throats. They're becoming like animals."

"Those groups aren't the friendly welcome type." Lugh scoffed. "Let more people go outside to scout, yet have all the Stock-quart to Charlie Marion himself and his men with him, not for others. He demands for vehicles however, all are rusted, broken, dead of juice, batteries. It's ridiculous. He even told all the trade wagons should be taken care and we don't own them, only the Bounty Hunters or any trader, not us."

Vix stood still, her fingerless leather gloves curled into a tightening fist it could cause her to mark herself. "Charlie suggested that the children will be on their own in a new training course. Be trained like the Flyer Frontiers to his commanders in the future. The men will get full stock of supplies, be fortified in glory, and help along the trade with the Eleven Towns. Hell. And the women-" she hiccups her breath. "They are useless. I...I'm useless. Women like myself are nothing more to be his-his servants..."

Mal couldn't believe it. After all the crap that they'd spewed about all the changes of rules, the harder demand of work and supplies towards him and now bringing himself to show who he really is, what he's torturing to Mal and now going to hurt Vix, Johan, and Rin.

"They'll work in the Stock-quart but nothing more than to serve him and his men. Whatever they want, we give ourselves to them."

"How dare he." She snarled. Mal moved away from the bull. She didn't want to look or hear anymore. She was so sick of him. She was sick of his nauseating desire for pleasure and mainly power.

"Mal you know he can't do to all women. Only pretty girls like me." Vix spoke.

"No, Vix. He'll do to any girl to be his slave."

"He told me I'm nothing, that I survived because of my pretty looks. He thought-"

"You are not just a nobody. You are not weak. You're smart, so smart than any of us, and I will for a second pick you as a leader. Of course Charlie had something to say about this." She scoffed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "He will not take you. I won't let that happen to you. To any of you. I have to go straight with him and consulting him down."

"If we do, he won't change his mind."

_POW!_

Everyone looked over the left to hear the sound. Lugh hissed for silence. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounds like-" another comes. Then another as if it was automatic but not. Mal recognizes as rifles, many rifles from a small group. That's when there are howling. A human animal call and then sinister laughter, instantly knew who it was.

She was about to call the names when there was a loud, inhuman screech that was created by a human voice and it was far too close by.

"Look!" Lalon said, fear sending her voice up an octave. At least two Runners were standing on top of the semi-trailer and glaring down at them. Several more were clambering around the field as a boy with white skin, cargo pants low to their hips, peaked out the small building with the herd of Runners.

"CALVARY BOYS!"


	25. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the wild bunch Calvary Boys. Inspired by Mad Max: Fury Road and thought about the band of Calvary Boys to have that particular look of young adult rascal boys.

"They're coming!"

"I KNOW!" Mal replied, hauling on the food for all she was worth as the first Runner leapt down into the field and began to charge them. Lugh takes the shot of each one coming, Runners fall on the ground, twitching from the impact of the bullet. More come in, raging into a large herd.

"We better move!" Lalon, Mal, and Vix carry the elk, edging into the door of the building, Runners are screeching. The Calvary Boys kept laughing in the distance as they disappeared.

"There's too many of them!" Mal worrisomely said. She drew out her bow, nocking and firing each Runner coming in the field. It never stopped when a female Infected, face split open to reveal her muscles and skull strides in the right side out of nowhere, pushing on top of Mal. She falls, shoving her arms away at the snapping teeth Infected. The vile breath choked Mal, so rotten she ripping the entire skin of its ribs. Finally, Vix stabs the cranium and helps Mal up.

"We need to get inside."

"Oh crap!" Runners charged in, crowding them into the wall with the shutters. Lalon and Vix carry up the shutters, letting Vix crawl through and pull the chains to open this shutter. "We have to leave it!" Lugh suggested, shooting a tall aggressive Runner down.

"We can't. This is our supplies. We need it back." Mal said.

"The Runners will get distracted, eat it so we have time to get out."

"...Fine." Then she drops as a Runner lands itself on one of the antlers, piecing through the stomach and rips the throat, poison the meat with flesh and black blood. The perfect time to see an amazing animal and sacrifice it now all gone from those selfish immature Calvary Boys.

Mal's going to make those boys pay for this.

"Under now! Go! Go!" Lalon and Vix dived through the barely hip-high space. Lalon jumped back onto his feet and grabbed the shutter with a growl of effort and discomfort, struggling to hold it open.

"Okay, Mal and Lugh! Come on!" Vix shrieked.

Lalon went and Mal barely escaped the clawing fingers of the first few Runners as she threw herself under the shutters with a shout of "DROP IT!" Vix and Lalon jumped back as Mal yanked her feet back inside, just barely getting clear of the shutter as it slammed down with a loud crash. Lugh hauled her to her feet as the Runners beat relentlessly on the unyielding metal, screaming their frustrated hunger. With every deafening blow, all four jumped back a pace.

After a long few moments, everyone's breathing and pulse rates dropped back down below 'crisis' level. Vix noticed something and looked downwards. What she saw made her pale. "Uh... Mal? You've... you've got something on your shoe!"

Mal looked down too and grunted in annoyance. One of the Runners had clearly got hold of her ankle. The falling shutter had sliced through the Infected's festering arm like a cleaver and the lower arm, ending just above the elbow, was still firmly attached to its prospective prey. Mal shook it off without any change of expression. "Okay, so how do we get out of this place and find that oh fearless Calvary Boys and his leader?" she snarked to Vix.

Vix shot Mal a sour look. "We'll have to find out but there's no rush. The place seems secure; it would be smart to wait until the ruckus dies down just a bit." Vix jerked her head towards the shutters where the Runners were still pounding and shrieking. "Let's see what we can find here."

She hates them all. Every. Single. Of. Them. Calvin would be the number one to be the most loathing hates.

The Calvary Boys, as you can tell, are young teens and adults working as guards for Charlie. Each were Flyer Frontiers from the brand bars imprinted in their skins and the attitudes, oh boy, you knew they were definitely one of them. Somehow after the fall of the Lucius War, Charlie recruited them for highly trained skills and- well personal affections he has. Charlie so much has the sexual frustration from the Calvary Boys, how he tried to contain himself the disturbing hasty thoughts. How their bodies are toned yet slim as a woman's body, their thick thighs shown when they walk, and he advises them to be shirtless, what he said to show the bravery although Charlie just wanted to see them naked, imagining the boys in his sinister thoughts. The stories he told Mal continued so long she knew Charlie wasn't just made into this perverted monster, he's born with it.

They got out somehow, Mal forgetting how they did but found their way back the bridge and far up west, the pale shirtless figures stand around, imitating chuckles are going towards the RK's.

All stand in appearance; their bare chest, the cargo pants so low at the V edge of their hips, all heads shaved down, no hair. Usually, car grease or dirt is covered around their eyes and/or forehead. It's a taunting appealing look for what they got on.

She rampaged through the bridge, spotting the leader, Calvin. His tall stature boldly relaxed against the rusted red car, sporting his arms around his head, smirking with those ugly lips of his.

"Hello, Mally." Calvin said, his Scottish accent rolled his tongue on the 'a'. Right eye twitch when he called her Mally. That nickname ticks her off; when she was with the Flyer Frontiers a bunch of boys made fun of her name, saying Mally-boo or Malic, she never hesitated to bite any heads off.

"You foul little vermin." She then throws a fist into his cheek, knocking him down as his second in command Kaito pushes her, not allowing his aggressive strength of pushing her more or to knock her down with his build body, Mal punches Kaito's stomach, pulling out her gun as everyone was against each other, guns and knives draw at everyone's throat.

A seedy chuckle came upon Calvin's mouth. "You finally going to kill me?"

"It'll be too easy to kill you. I'll first break every single bone in your body, make the pain last." Phillip, a round belly nineteen boy grabs her hold from his stocky hands and she pulled them away herself.

"Ok, everyone," said the small skinny boy named Ryes, the youngest of the Calvary boys, eighteen while the others were in their twenties, "let's just calm down." His brown eyes shown innocent, afraid of what's about to happen.

"Calm down?" Lalon yelled. "You ruined our hunt. Our supplies. It's been so long for elk to travel through the city!"

"They'll come back." Said Calvin cockily.

"Not when there's Runners out there. That meat could of lasted us for a couple of months!"

He shrugs his shoulders. "No matter what you do, it won't change. There'll be some changes however this hunt won't matter." His boys walk away, jogging towards the wall. She trotted herself close to the Boys and stands with them as they all wait for the doors to open.

"Cut the crap Calvin! We scavenge, we take the stuff back no matter what." Mal pokes his chest when he drew his long Bowie dagger knife as she brings her machete at his stomach. The wall opens so a few people and the guards men see the whole stand off between the RK's and the Calvary Boys.

"Maybe I should report you and your boys about this to... Charlie?"

"Go ahead. Things will be back the way it is, no matter what you do."

What is he trying to convince her? Is he only speaking about giving his body, his boys bodies as well, to Charlie until Mal is thrown over to Charlie's greedy hands.

He juts his sharp chin at her. "Like you trying to sneak off and run away while time is ticking."

"What about the rest of the people? Ever consider yourself to stop thinking about yourself and your boys and protect this place for good than being little ungrateful bastards!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" The booming voice froze everyone in display. Charlie struts himself, his two guards that Mal doesn't recognize follow him, their guns poised by their chest.

"What is the issue here?" The casual tone of his voice made Mal and even the Calvary Boys sick.

"Caaalvin? Maaal?" Charlie snapped his fingers. "It's rude not to answer, any of you need me to give you another lesson on respecting your elders?"

Calvin's face burned crimson as Mal's mind remembered the humiliating spanking that the man had given her last time she'd dared to mouth off to him. It was worse than any beatings that he'd given her with his belt. He'd forced her over his lap like a child, her knees as hard and unforgiving against her stomach as the hand was on her bare ass. He didn't stop until Mal begged him to, nearly choking on her own tears as the pain became too much. Charlie seemed to take a greater pleasure when he forced her afterwards, slapping his hand down on Mal's burning ass over and over as he took her hard. She never wanted to experience that again so she spoke up, voice trembling as fear struck at her heart. "I'm sorry sir." Calvin apologized, eyes downward to his feet.

"For what?"

"It's was his fault." She tried to act contrite, hopeful that Charlie wouldn't feel the urge to do anything. "I... was just... I went hunting with my friends and caught an elk until- t-they brought Runners in and ruined the meat, almost killed... us."

Her heart sunk with the knowledge that Calvin glanced in her with anger yet frightened. The Calvary Boys know very much of the pain that Charlie inflicts them, why didn't Calvin just believe her when she told him what Charlie did. Maybe him and the others wouldn't be in the terrible punishments.

"Oh." Was all he could say in response. Awkwardly standing there, she knew Charlie would only chase her down if she left, it'd be worse for her if she walked away but there was no way in hell that she was going to move in closer.

Charlie's head tilted to the side, eyes continuing their pervasive investigation of the teens. "C'mere." He cocked two fingers, gesturing Calvin closer.

Calvin's feet dragged as he did as he was told, stepping forward another few inches until he was an arm's distance away from the man. He didn't want to get any closer, his whole is reading to Mal, he wanted to run, he's urging himself to run but willingly to summit for some reason. Head-tearing frustration overwhelmed him when his body wouldn't comply, she recognizes and understands his frustration.

"Let's go to my office, shall we Calvin?" Charlie commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"You know the rules. You disobeyed the laws, tried to kill one of our people so punishment is what you get." He nudges his shoulder as they head to Charlie's dorm.

"You bitch." Spat Phillip. He followed Kaito and the others as Ryes stays back, eyes staring at her with sadness and loss.

"Mal?" Said Lugh, "let's go home. It's almost time to train the kids."

She didn't listen, only to keep on looking back at Calvin. It does hurt her to pick on Calvin to be the victim of this nightmare. She can visualize the broken boy curled up in a ball, angrily speaking to Mal of why she did it and hurt them all. She would say to protect herself, to try to make it end, and even something so dark and disturbing. That he deserved it. When Mal told Calvin about Charlie, he said she's lying, that I'm only saying this because she despises Charlie, wants to frame him and takes his thrown. To the point, he said Mal exactly these words: " _even if he did, hope it was fun for you."_ Mal felt like she was inches away from a complete meltdown, anger vibrated through her body.

How dare he say that about her to Charlie? The sharp sting of yet another betrayal chipped at her, she'd never expected for him to be the one to let her down like this. She barked back that it'll come back to him and it did. He gets punished and she almost ashamed and regretful about letting the Calvary Boys get the blame and be terrorized by this monster. However, it's the way she can survive from him.

She sees them go inside as her lips drew out a soft whisper. "I'm sorry."

-:-:-:-:-

For a few hours of working with Moss in the black market, trading cotton with a bag of apples, she bites into one, walking back to her home when Calvin is walking differently. He limps as he does it, his frowns wrinkled his forehead, hissing out a bit of pain.

The bruises were too noticeable, too sharp a contrast on his pale skin, he kept trailing his fingers along to line of hickeys on his neck. Charlie liked to see the marks he creates. He liked knowing they were hidden under the shirts, he relished sinking his teeth into as much flesh as possible. He told Mal that he loved knowing that Mal was his. Mal winced as a reminder of the scabs from her last visit with Charlie. The man had delighted in scratching deep lines over her body, so much that many of them bled. She had scabbed over her chest, a reminder of everything that she had to deal with.

"What you lookin' at Mally?" He snarled, leaning against the wall to be comfortable.

"Was he _too_ hard in the punishments?" It sounds too snarky and disrespectful for Mal but she hates him the most.

He then laughs comically, head dramatically thrown back as his hands lifts up to caress her cheek and she flinched at his touch, not by the fear but how he crossed her personal space. "You won't get away with this. Soon, you'll be back in that place, being the whore you are."

"I will not. I will never be his again."

"Are you sure about that, eh?"

"How come Charlie cares so much for you and your boys that he still gives you these punishments? Doesn't that concern or question you?" It clearly brought a twinkle in his green eyes. She has the point, she knew it herself. "I told you the truth, I wasn't the first to lead him on, you guys were. You're just a stress relief. Don't you want to stop Charlie to hurt any of you, especially Ryes." Her voice broke into sympathy when she said Ryes. She actually cares only him in the band. He went into the wrong places, trying to be someone he is not, and is too good to be a rowdy, relentless, arrogant boy like them.

He pinches his crooked nose and smiles to himself. "I would but let's just say I'll wait for a bit. Things are going to be interesting after..." He lifts his index finger up to the sky, anticipation flickered his whole face.

A voice had a sound of urgent terror that roused Mal at once. It turned to screams and a gunfire shot, an AK-47 gun.

"Better hurry. Don't want your kids running around."

She ran when she hears a pitiful cry, a little child's cry, Rin's cry.


	26. Chapter 22

She charges the cavern of the alleyway, knocking people over her side or on the ground. Her first instinct is to yell Rin's name however she can hear the desperate cry and struggle that echoes Mal's ear.

She passes the alleyways to the city of the table stands, and it's a bloody chaos. The caverns are crowded with strange dark jacket people, tearing down the supplies, stealing and claiming every's supplies and tradings. They were hurting people, kneeling them to their knees to search through their apartments, and throwing them into the streets, even burn a couple of utensils that could've been useful.

Who are these people? Mal never seen them ever; the long dark jackets, clean cut hair with dirty faces and tarred teeth. She would love to stop this but is only to protect Rin. Then a growl caught Mal's hearing.

A small ponytail girl is holding on a backpack as a shrouded tall rat face man tugs the back, threatens her to let go and she snarls back as then he slaps her across the face.

Mal exploded as she ran up and brought a hand across his face. She relished the shout of pain that escaped the man, enjoying it even more as another slipped out when she did it again. He soon hits her stomach, gasping as she is slammed down on the ground. Mal groaned as pain exploded in her face, she could feel a warm wetness dripping down from her nose. She tried to breathe through it but ended up choking on blood. She ignores, trying to breathe out yet Rin pounces on his back, biting the love of his ear, the animalistic screams came to him when he gets up and flings her off, holding his ripped ear.

Mal goes towards Rin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Ratface jaw clenched, the anger threatening to bubble over. "Thee little wench. How dare thee summon yourself ungrateful to our Glorificous."

Mal doesn't have the slightest clue what Ratface is saying. It's a language she not familiar with. Scavengers do tend to haw their own bizarre yet unique language, speaking their own phrases and pronouncing them to make people confused. But this is something different, something formal and old.

"Who are you? And how dare you bring you, men, trash this place, and hurt a girl, a child. This is not your place!"

"Not mine lodging? How about I showeth thee thy lodging?" With a quick motion, he grabbed at His gun, twisting it around to face them.

Heart pounding, Mal had Rin tucked away behind her back, standing between the gun and Rin.

"Whoa!" The gun focused on hand raised Lugh, shushing the man. "Easy. Look listen, we just never been informed by this, and I'm sorry if they caused trouble."

"Those gents caused the problems. Mine orders is to taketh a few supplies until that insignificant issue doesn't alloweth me doth mine orders, and this wench hath a death wish coming right now!"

Rin moves out, facing the man. "It's not to steal or take!"

He cocks the hammer, pushing forward at Rin as Lugh goes between the gun at his chest and the girls. "Hey, hey. Just- calm down..."

"I doth not taketh orders from thee. Thou art all not worth t, not worthing of Glorificous!"

"Brutar!" A gentle call spoke. Ryes walks in, arms raised high at his head. "We know you are taking from Charlie's orders."

"Only Glorificous!" He praises proudly, "Charlie only bid us to taketh the stuff we needeth for our agreements."

"Yes, although, we do need enough for our people. Charlie did provide you food and weapons but not to rampage people's homes. So, you must go now."

He lowers the gun, striding up to Ryes' face, Ryes whole body shivers. "Well, just to beest clear, this time it'll beest thee dead upon the gates."

He nods vigorous, hoping the Ratface will understand.

"Clear the square men!" He jumps at his booming voice, "we wilt cometh back in a couple of weeks." All the people, all his men gathering around and followed him as they made it out the gates and out of this part of town.

"Thank you, Ryes."

Eyes are lowered, not looking at Mal. "Know your place... whore." He shoves her a bit on the shoulder, Lugh almost let out rage, a curled fist as she curls her hand on that fist.

"He didn't mean it. He's trying to hard to be them."

"I know," he hair pulls, a deep breath escapes, "wish someday he'll learn when I give him a smacking."

"Am I in trouble?" Rin nervously asked.

Mal shakes her head. "You aren't. We better know more about those men."

"They went into our places, scouting around the downstairs, taking our weapons so I stop him. Telling him it's not for trade but he kept attacking-"

"At least you're not hurt."

"Charlie did say about people coming. Might be them. I just- the language, what is that?" Said Lugh.

"Don't know, but they aren't the last to come and visit in."

-:-:-:-:-

The RK's brought along the children, scouting around the perimeters of the large wilderness by the entrance of the city. The deal is to look for any Infected and Runners and clear them off, not wanting the guards to deal with a horde at the bottom of the walls.

One limped Infected hisses below Johan's feet. The skeleton is decaying into the ground, grass, moss, and leaves grow through the ribs and head, the legs are gone. The boney moss covered hand weakly holds her boot. She grabs her arrow and slashes at its head. "Eww."

"Eww?" Said Killeen. "More like wicked cool. It's growing grass!"

"Mmmhmm," Lalon nods, "more weird that their flesh doesn't infect the ground. Just decay like how humans die and decompose."

Mal comes back from the little east-west stream, full bottle of stream water. "No Runners, which is good. Let's go farther north." They continue, following Mal's steps.

Max stops his walk, behind their tails. "Why is Charlie letting this happen?" He mutters, so low everyone can barely hear.

"What-" Killeen asked.

"Why do this? Those people brutalize in the streets, taking stuff like the-" A terrifying scream interrupts Max. for alert, the kids crouched down, hiding in the bush as Mal signals Lugh and Lalon to follow. Swatting low in the bushes and grass, following the sounds. Voices of men are laughing at a desperate cry-

_BANG!_

The shot of a gun turned the laughter into disappointing groans. Mal moves up to a broken trunk tree, peeking up to see a bunch of men disappear away from their camp. "Let's check it." She whispers.

The spot was small, only for a night in camp. Tents cluttered, very shattered with tips and holes, a burned out fire, pots boiling over the fire with a stick stand. Then once Mal look over her left side of a tall tree, she froze at what appears her. Long rope wraps around the tree, holding up a pair of boney infected bloody wrists. A boy; pale, gaunt, and naked, the ribs are protruding, fingernails and toes are bleeding and broken, the blue and yellow bruise and teeth marks imprint all over her body, particularly between the blood covered thighs.

The boy is no much older than Johan. He's so tiny, lost so much weight making him scrawny. By his side is the gun.

"Jesus," Lalon pulls his shirt up to his mouth, "Who did this?"

"Claimers." Coldly, Mal said.

"He must of killed himself from- oh, god."

Lugh pinches his nose, avoiding the body. "Let's bury the kid, give him some peace." He grabs out from the tent a ragged blanket as Mal kept looking at the boy's innocent face and the tainted body. Herself keeps flashing an image of her being the boy; gone. Dead. So terrified to the point he had enough and killed himself, to relieve himself from the agonizing torment. She did occur a time of doing it when Charlie punished her with bringing the Claimers. Those Claimers took whatever they see, they 'claim' it. Supplies, camps, people. The people were their pets, their slaves, keeping them in chains, cooing at them as they were precise. God, it hurt too much it tears into her, bleeding as they were angry and kept forcing into her, each and every single Claimer joined and claimed her beaten body. Did Charlie forgave himself? Yes. Did he forgive Mal that he did this? No.

She wanted to do it, end this. Be like cowards when the world changed, when the Black Night killed their love ones. Although, she was too scared, frightened at it. And she thought of her friends, Killeen, Johan, Rin, AJ, Max. They brought her a home, a place to be somewhat happy. She forgotten the suicide but never forgets the pain and keeping the secrets of her friends.

Lalon picks his legs as Lugh's carries his top torso, dragging him away from Mal. The boys dig, Mal still staring at the blood scratch on the tree. Oh, you wanted this to stop, did you, thought Mal. I get it, kid. It was your shot of escaping.

After finishing and leaving the untouched camp, Killeen asks about what happened, Lugh explains it clearly, missing the parts of the rape.

"Why did the boy kill himself?"

"You know what the Claimers are, Rin?" She nods. "The Claimers made him his... pet. They raped him continually-"

"I get what rape is but why do Claimers- people rape?"

"Because of power. Self-reliance of fulfillment. Loneliness. Anger. It's mostly to show dominance. Their distinctive power against people that they see them as weak and fragile." She lets herself not shed any tears, not wanting to break herself open.

"We better get home," Vix exclaimed. She lands her hand at Mal's shoulder, Mal flinches away as Vix's hands were solid heavy on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"N-no. I just... the Claimers are coming to the Tradepost. Charlie is letting them come in and-"

"I know I have to be careful. You also too, Mal."

She would say I wasn't careful enough to be with Charlie at the time but instead said yeah and heads back, worryingly constantly.

-:-:-:-:-

She sat outside the garage, cleaning all the guns, watching closely outside. The people are now in order from the dark coated people and the commander is Ratface, declaring rules. Certain amount of supplies are being doubled of selling, some given to them, nothing coming back when stolen. Time limits, anyone up at ten will be punished or executed for treason. No wasting fuel of gas, water resource is being shut down so they can have it. It's basically if the Flyer Frontiers were alive and made their governors a tad more harsh, not caring about saving people, more of the line of saving themselves the goods to survive.

After cleaning all the pistols and ensuring that the cylinder swing on the revolvers were lubricated to allow a quicker reload, she turned her attention on the men of dark flannel jackets. Two men were coming closer to Mal, her sense tightens, the gun poised her hands, ready to use it if necessary.

One was tall and had shaggy dark hair with a beard displaying his features, the other man had frowned wrinkles, silver hair lined up to his beard which made a confusion on where his hairline ends; the mustache dark brown.

The mustache leader, Simon, held his hand out in a friendly posture. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" His scrawny lips formed a grin, "the famous Mal, leading directly on to me. Still, have a changed in mind since I did claimed you."

She scoffed. "You Claimers, claim whatever you want. Didn't your mother tell you can't everything as you wish or pleased? Especially forcing people into your disgusting doings."

Simon nodded. "You always been the mouthful. There's a lot my boys and I, personally, could use that for. Maybe teach you another lesson."

She feels frightened on how close he is, she jumps but not far enough where he's placing his hand over hers. "You animal." She spats, standing up with her gun not fully fixed.

He makes a weak chuckle. "Wish Charlie didn't have you and the five months of freedom. Will try to convince since he's only yours, Mal," he leans too close to her, she froze, holding her breath, heart racing, waiting to exploded inside, "Will be fun again, and we all know your tricks. Good day, blondie."

They departed her. She threw the brush, she vaguely heard it thud to the floor, she clutched at her hair as she paced back and forth trying to squeeze the man's voice from her head to Charlie's taunts. The frustration from before mingled with the anger that Simon had burst the bubble she was in, forced herself back into her life when she was trying to get away from them now.

_Couldn't this day get any worser?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's come my Shakespearian language throughout all my highschool English. Shakespear came into my mind anytime I wanted to come up a language for a group and I thought, "Shakespear could work." Now we have nasty Shakespearian language people and Claimers.


	27. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK's are trying to adjust their routine in the Tradepost, but rules are becoming conflicting and they always and themselves in troubled grounds.

It was early morning, Mal's job today is scouting out any Infected around the area of the Tradepost. She takes the kids with her, gives them a practice of getting used to the Infected, and be more confident about themselves. Johan was at the southwest wing of the guard tower, in her hand a .243 caliber Browning rifle for any surprises. Since she loves the job, she took it which was not easy with those weird-language-praising-Glory-thing barking over little Johan of being too small, not worthy. They only let her for half an hour up in there. The Calvary Boys took the northeast wing but reported they'll be coming to the southwest bridge.

Most of the Runners were far away or none of them so it was no trouble. Infected's would be standing in the field or wandering clumsily toward any movement. It would've of been a good stroll for her and the kids, but there was a guy with a shotgun (the Glory-weird-language people) dodging Mall all through the shift, and that made her totally paranoid. She spent more time looking over her shoulder than trying to find loose Infected's.

"He's spoiling our hunt," Killeen complained, tongue poking out of the gun as he strode up to find a jawless Infected, the black tongue hanging out growling as the guy takes a swing of a wooden board with nails on the head, the weapon stuck on the smashed head, using his leg to push the Infected off.

Killeen got his first chance to take down an Infected. The Infected was a squat man in rags of what had once been a mail carrier's uniform. Killeen stood close at the Infected, face as dirty snow. He looked right into the creature's eyes, but he saw were dust and emptiness. No reflection of any kind. No hunger or hate or malice either. Just nothing, staring out into space than Killeen coming up. A doll's eyes had more life.

Then the Infected lunged at him. The movement was so sudden that it felt faster than it actually was. There was no tension, no twitch of facial muscles. The Infected mail carrier moved without hesitation or warning.

Killeen yelped and backpedaled away, swinging the pipe inside the creature's knee, falling down as he drew his knife and struck the soft skull. "Whew! That was unexpected."

"I told you before, they're still dangerous." Said Mal.

"Yeah, yeah," he swipes a bead of sweat, pulling his hair back, "but I wasn't scared, okay?"

"You yelped like a girl." Max covered a little chuckle under his hand.

"You would of been the same dude!"

"OK, maybe I would... a slight chance."

Rin scoffed. "More like never." She giggled while Killeen finally couldn't contain his and laughed. Then Max joined and Mal chuckled a bit, smiling all the way

 _BOOM_!

The kids sprinted back, turning around to see the puff of smudge smoke of asphalt in the air, the vehicles had fresh black blood from a exploded Infected, and three-inch nails stuck in the vehicles deserted wheels.

"Sorry about the scare but I thought I saw a Runner." A cheeky Calvin smirked devilishly as his boys laughed behind.

"Let's just say he got nailed so hard today!" The round flopped belly Phillip tried another joke, Mal wanted to ridicule his puns as terrible and obnoxious. She imagines driving her blade into his-

"That wasn't a Runner! It was just one. Single. Infected." Max screamed at them, Mal coming back to her disturbing thoughts. The Calvary Boys whooped at him, impressed how tough he is. "Look at this," Kaito said, "Max is a big boy now, no taking anyone's orders. You should whip that boy into shape."

"Like how Charlie does." She smirk, enjoy her comeback while the kids didn't quite understand as much. Kaito struts himself up of the rusted car, nostrils flared red, an angry frown upon his face staring at Mal. Soon the guy in the horse came back and he just looks at the Calvary Boys then the kids then Mal.

Mal commanded the horseman. "Aren't you going to punish the boys?"

"Those gents claimed the truth that twas a Runner so thither wilt beest no punishments." His voice croaked in a growl under his rotten teeth.

"It was just an Infected!" She barks. "What they did was a childish act. With that bomb, it can bring so much more of them, hell even have a few Runners so be a responsible commander in this community and punish them you stupid-"

"Silence!" He raises the shotgun at her face, the horse whines at the sight, he pulls the reins to steady the horse. Mal closed her mouth, clenching her fist.

"I obey to only the dignifying Glory and thee speaketh just foul lies, thee filthy mistress. if 't be true tis true, then I report to Charlie and that's his business to bringeth those folk to their knees and forgive themselves. Now, receiveth back inside!"

Rin comes up and whispers. "He has a protocol of punishments. Do something wrong, you're guilty. Now, the Calvary Boys have a freeway ticket as they steal or this." Her arms gestures behind her back with the Calvary Boys prancing around the skeleton bridge.

"It's so unfair." Said Killeen. "The Tradepost is going downhill.

Max nodded. "Soon it might be gone."

"Well Max, then we, the RK's will not let that happen."

-:-:-:-:-

Mal walked the Stockquarter to the barnyard and examined the sheep with the kids, Vix, Lugh holding AJ in his hand, and Lalon in the sheep pen. The sheep were used for their wool, which then sells to textile plants for carpet coats to protect from bites or clothing, etc. Seems like a pretty easy job right? Well, the sheep tend to be aggressive so you have to be careful on catching them.

Lalon screams in fright, jumping on the fence as the sheep butts her head up, nose flared. Kids laughed, AJ cooing, the little guy smiling, Killeen almost falling over the fence. "How can you do this? I almost died today."

Vix scouts closer to Lalon, a hand on his revealing shoulder. "Watch and learn tough guy." She winks suggestively. She crouches, squatting around a woolly sheep. Black eyes stare at hers, moving slightly swift to the right and then grabs the back and front legs on its side and using her strength to pull the sheep down. Amazement shocked everyone and Vix just shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"That was cool!" Said wide eyes Killeen.

"My papa was a farmer before the Black Night," Mal comes in the pen, picking out the bag razors and scissors, handing it to Vix, "had all kinds of animals. Chicken coop, cattle, sheep was his biggest achievement. He taught me a few tricks, letting me help around with scavengers fences or the Flyer Frontiers."

Mal loved hearing stories of the others, what their families were before the Black Night. Guess Mal and her family never tell stories as much like people who experienced and survived the terrible Black Night. Mal spoke little of who she was with. The only time was fighting against Goliath and her as a Flyer Frontier in some sort.

She shaves the legs first, the wool patch stocked into her hair, turning the hair to look like she's full of dandruff. Mal helps with cutting the chest and stomach of the matted hair.

"Since when does that sheep comply to you?" Lalon complained, pouting his lips, crossing arms.

AJ impersonated Lalon's child features; a big wet pout, crossing his chubby arms. Lugh bounces his leg, the playful gesture lets AJ let go the act and giggle. "Aww," he mocks Lalon, "is Lalon upset that his girls aren't afraid of sheep?"

"Sheep are evil. You would of been the same if you were in there and got scared cause of your balls being bitten off." Vix chuckled under her throat, finally finishing the wool and throwing it at the wheel barrel.

"One down," she wipes her hands on her jean shirt, "fourteen more to go."

"It's not so bad Vix," Mal replied.

"Bullcrap, Mal!"

-:-:-:-:-

They finished all the wool, Mal had a hell of a time to clean and brush the wool off her clothes. At least the leather didn't get messy. Vix and Lalon took the wool back to the black market, half going to there and the other to the textile maker, the carpet maker. As she brushes one speck of fur, her body shivered. It told her someone is watching her.

Charlie was leaning on the rails, beer in hand, watching the scene below Mal.

Her body trembled when predatory brown and blue eyes landed on hers, breathing quicked, they dragged up and down Mal's body. She felt naked already, she wanted to curl her arms over herself, hide away so he'd stop looking at her.

She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she saw the Claimers rumination the sections, people in the table trembled in fear. Five of them. She briefly wondered where the rest were, not that any of them would help her but it might make them think twice about starting anything.

She tried to ignore them, she turned her back and reached down to stuff her equipment into her bag. The bag then was kicked out of her hands. Sighing she watched as it slid over the slick cement. No chance of just walking straight out of here then. Mal stood to face the guy that towered over her. She swallowed the ball of fear that crept up her throat.

Holding her chin high she asked, "Can I help you?" She growled.

Simon laughed at her, a high hyena-like screech. "Can _you_ help? Well let me fucking think Mal." He mockingly placed a hand under his chin, trying to look pensive, Mal just thought he looked constipated. "How about maybe asking Charlie for a little tour of that- special place. I bet those chains look good on you."

Mal stepped back in response, looking around for a way out. There was none, she was surrounded on all sides by this buffoon and his knuckleheads. She knew it's risky however pulling her waist sheath, she swings the machete at one of the Claimers toes, the petrified scream escape his throat as she then punches his throat. Seeing Simon step forward, the feeling of hard knuckles struck the left side of her chin, forcing her into one of the men in the circle. She kicks one's shin but another takes her weapon, waiting it to hit her but instead throws it over across the floor and felt herself be pushed to the floor, her hands scraping cement as they tried to mitigate the impact. A quick kick followed and left a brutal pain in her side, she could feel a moan escape her.

"You bitch. Nearly killed me, cutting Dwight's toes. Think you're tough now. Look how fucking pathetic you are! Can't even stand your own against one of us. Maybe we should just put you out of your misery. Maybe let you behave." Mal felt another kick hit her, too close to an old bruise, she couldn't stop another whimper.

"Get away from her." A voice echoed in the now quiet alley. Mal flinched as the voice bellowed "NOW!"

She looked up to see Lalon pacing in front of the Claimers, spear gripped firmly by his right hand, Mal was pleased to see a little utter fear on each of their faces. Lalon looked pissed, Mal didn't think she'd ever seen such anger on his face before. His eyes were fierce as he stared each of them down, his body tense as if ready to strike out at any moment, even Mal felt scared of him. "What you want kid?"

"Get out of here or... I'll report this to Charlie." Simon's face darkened, sighed as he picks up Dwight and the other holding his leg to wrap bandages around the toeless foot and left. Now the attention was on her. Mal unfurled herself from the ball she'd tucked into. She was sickened to see red splotches across her jean leg, rolling it up she could see a fairly deep cut on her shin. Must have happened when she fell to the floor she thought to herself.

She briefly worried that this would come back badly on her once Lalon tries to stand up to them. Her thoughts were dismissed by a shaky hand on her shoulder, she couldn't help but flinch away from it, couldn't help but feel a tear trickle down her face at the pain she was drowning in.

Lalon spoke again, "Hey, hey, it's OK it's just me, I'm not gonna hurt you here Mal. I just need to take a look at you. I gotta make sure you're alright, OK?" She sniffed and nodded.

"OK, ok how about we get you off the floor and get back home? Can you stand?"

Another sniff, she cautiously moved her legs around, not too much pain. "Yeah... I think so."

She felt the boy leave her side and stand, Mal saw an arm stretch out to offer a hand to her. "C'mon."

Mal felt her hand shake as she reached out to meet the one in front of it. She watched as their hands slot together, the touch made her shiver. She felt the grip tighten as she was pulled up, the boy's other hand crept to rest gently on her side, keeping her steady. Mal couldn't stop shaking. She wanted to leave, wanted to get away from this kindness. "You're such a kind boy," she jokes, hoping it would distract him from noticing her shaken appearance.

"Well, Mal. I have to be a gentleman or I won't get enough ladies." She couldn't help herself to laugh.

They eventually made back to the warehouse; no ones there so probably one of the RK's took the kids in their job sections. Coming upstairs to the bathroom, Lalon digs out a cloth, dabbing it with the tank of water. "Okay, where did they hit you?"

"I'm fine. Just got pissed then got myself jumped." Lalon straightened, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his whole body language demanding more details. "Yeah, they got a few hits in but..." He considered Mal's posture and expression and she felt strangely defensive. "Look, I managed!" she snapped out.

Mal sighed and finally succumbed to his concern for her partner; he snatched a cloth, dabbing it in the tank of water and began working on her cheek. Mal didn't argue but simply submitted to his gentle care and order.

"Look like you don't bruise much at the face."

Mal shrugged. "Still hurt afterwords. They didn't hit me as hard than..." She quiets herself. She mentally hits herself for spilling the secrets at Lalon. "Than what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Than the other scavengers that tried to kill me." He finishes her cheek, she feels a bit better.

"Thanks Lalon. You never amaze me."

"I know you can kill someone with only your bare fists but no one messes with my best friend."

Breathing a sigh, she dismisses him before he was going to ask her something. "You better be going now. I'll make sure to grab some aspirin."

"Yeah, OK. You gonna be alright?"

"Mmm yeah, I'll be fine." She said as Lalon dashed out the door and closed it. Not bothering to look at the concerned Lalon.

Mal was so angry at herself. She knocked her head against the wall. _Stupid stupid stupid_ she thought with each hit. She could've been caught, Lalon seeing her bruises and bites. Mal couldn't stand the idea that he would think of her differently. She didn't want his pity. She was so angry with herself for letting Lalon see her so weak.

Pulling herself together Mal pushed up and off the wall. She needed to rest. The shirt burst of speed had sent pain ricocheting through her ribs again. She sent up a small prayer of thanks that Lalon left.

She walked to her room. She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Stripping down and slipping into some tank top and sweat pants, Mal crawled into bed. She laid there, staring at the ceiling until sleep overtook her.


	28. Chapter 24

"What the fuck is that?" Charlie spat at her the next morning. He'd taken one look at her face and flipped out. Calvin and Kaito just smirked behind Charlie.

"It's just a bruise. I gotten myself blow over a Runner." She tried to explain, hoping to leave it alone.

Charlie wouldn't leave it. "You gotta be kiddin' with that explanation Mal. I know the damn difference between a wall and a fist. So, tell me. Us. Who. Did. It."

Mal refused to talk.

"Mal. Charlie's right-" Mal snorted in derision at Calvin's words, of course, Charlie was right. "-you need to tell us what's going on." The arrogant smile made his day.

"Nothing is going on," Mal replied, growing more exasperated as the conversation continued. "Just a Runner caught me off guard at the moment, now can I go?"

"Boys, leave us alone for now. Tell commander Brutar and the Claimers the invitation, please?" Deciding to leave them to it, she mentally prepared herself for whatever Charlie was gonna say. What she didn't expect was for the man to drag his chair out from the desk and let Mal sit as he leans back at his desk. She frowned in confusion, not quite knowing what to do she stood awkwardly, this wasn't how things usually went.

Charlie's gaze pierced her own. "We gonna talk about this or what?"

Mal twitched awkwardly, she didn't want to talk with him. "I already said there's nothing to talk about."

Sniffing, Charlie said 'fine' and stood. He crossed over to Mal and began unzipping her jacket then unbuttoning the plaid overshirt. Mal's eyes focused on the door, the knob looked like it came closer to her, warning her she's coming back in there. She could feel knuckles brush her torso as they worked their way down the buttons. Not ideal, but almost better than the conversation that she didn't want to have. Mal felt his hands sweep up and slip it off her shoulders. She was surprised to hear a sharp inhale, and shifted her gaze to see what has elicited such a reaction. Charlie's gaze was focused on the new bruises that littered her body from the other day. She tensed, not quite sure what his reaction would be.

"Did the same guys of Glory fuckin do this to you?" At the lack of response, he growled out "Mal."

Mal looked at him and mumbled "Claimers..."

"They never listen..." Charlie paced around, kicking the chair with such force it knocked it over. Mal's eyes followed him, body tensing just in case Charlie redirected that anger at her. Charlie stopped in front of her. "What are their names?"

"W-what?" She managed to sputter out.

"Their names Mal. Now."

"Why do you wanna know?" Mal asked defensively.

"So, I can go and have a fuckin' talk with them. What'd you think I wanna do?! No one touches my girl. NO ONE!" Charlie shouted at her.

Mal stood up, took a couple of steps back, eyes widening in fear. She couldn't let that happen. Things were bad enough without having to worry about groups stealing and getting beaten up.

Seeing the distressed look on her face Charlie softened. He stepped closer and placed gentle hands on Mal's face. They were so big against her delicate features, she was so fragile and weak Charlie thought to himself. "Mal, c'mon tell me." he pleaded with her. "I just wanna keep you safe. That's what the Tradepost is."

Mal couldn't make any sense of it. She didn't want Charlie being any more involved in her life to survive The Ruins. She didn't want this sick, protective and caring crap that he was spouting. Did the man not see that the only person who really hurt her was himself? Guess that's the whole dominance thing with Charlie. So, she lied. "Don't worry they went. I won't have to worry about them again."

Eyes searched her. She tried to put on her best honest face, hoping it would be enough to deter him.

"Mal..." Charlie began.

Mal interrupted him "I'm OK Charlie." She placed a shaking hand on Charlie's chest, hoping it would calm him. Her stomach rolled at the contact but she didn't want to deal with an angry Charlie, if she could calm him down then maybe she'd actually make it to their apartment unscathed.

Charlie looked down at the small hand, he picked it up in his own and pressed his lips reverently against the palm. "You are mine and this place is mine, and I'll do anything to stop this, stop those Saviors taking our resource, Mal. Anything."

The intensity of his words sent another cold shiver through her. "I know" came her reply.

Tucking her hair behind an ear, Charlie leaned his head forward and placed a kiss against her lips. "Don't worry baby, I'll make it all better." He whispered, trailing his lips down to leave soft kisses on each of her bruises.

Mal tried not to feel anything as those sucking lips went lower. Then he let her go willingly and she ran away from his grasp. She makes her way to the stairs and she stumbles the last couple steps, gripping the handle in her white hand. She takes deep breaths to calm the racing heart in her delicate chest. She finally remembers the days being counted.

Six days gone. One more day. One more until the week is over and pawing hands and piercing pain comes back, Charlie with her everywhere she is, stuck in the dark room to never see the light or her friends again. The upset on her face sent another wave of hatred and anger through her, it seeped into her bones and flowed through her veins. She couldn't take it anymore. She was suffocating, drowning in the imaginative realistic smug grin that seemed perpetually spread over Charlie's face. She had to leave. She had to get out now.

She ran for the door and out into the bright light. She didn't stop running. She wanted to keep running. She never wanted to go back to that hell hole. She didn't want to go _live_ with Charlie again. Be at his beck and call all the time. The thought made her sick. _No. No. No_. She ran faster. The people blurred into one solid stream of light as she flew past them. She had to get further away. She could still feel their stares. She could feel the hot breath on the back of her neck making it sweat. She could feel hard hands pinning her down as he pushed his way inside of he- _NO_. She ran faster. Trying to outrun her thoughts. She didn't hear the blast of a horn, she only saw the blindingly bright lights sear into her eyes. She hadn't even realized a big cargo truck came around the black market. She heard a truck stop and a door slam open, her eyes still adjusting to the sunlight that surrounded her, she couldn't see who was approaching her. She flinched and fought as hard hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey! Are you alright, kid?" A gruff voice broke through her thoughts. She doesn't recognize it however her thoughts slowed her actions as her mind started to clear. Not Charlie. Not- _who is this person_.

The dark brown hair was long to his shoulders you couldn't see as much of his face. Little features such as blue eyes, the chin with a light scruff goatee, wearing a leather vest, denim jeans. In perspective, he would have a similar taste with Lalon except for the bennie and more dark color and faded.

"I-I-I'm fine," she finally spoke without being hysterical. Then a band of men and women, all had the look of what a person looks like in The Ruins: gruff, rugged, no signature look of the Claimers or Glory people. People came out of the black market, putting the stuff in their cargo trucks. "What are you doing?"

He lets go, an ignorant face transformed over the gentle face he had before. "Picking our supplies. It's trade week."

Trade week comes once a month and it's not the day. These people are stealing. Commander Brutar, that Rat-face is letting them. It's uncharted territory. Mal let herself be foul to the man, barking him to get out of this place but he kept yelling at her, the nice guy he was before disappeared and once she was ready to take a swing his hands push hard enough for her to slam against the rock cement, and his people are at high alert.

-:-:-:-:-

Time flew by as Vix ran her way around the alleyways and over again. She relished the time where she didn't have to think, all she had to do was breathe and run. The world simply fell away. She used to run all over the place when her parents and the group had lived in a football stadium; she simply ran for hours, getting exercises but letting herself not think of anything. Since everything the past week change, Charlie ordering new laws, especially who she is as a girl. She doubts that it's true about being nothing but a pretty face. Throughout the years it's how she did live. Sure, she can take a couple of trinkets and transform into an intelligent weapon but trusting people, its the little gestures of her beauty and taunting.

So she changes into jeans and a shirt, not wanting her long sleeve shirt that's leather on the arms and her shirt be ruined by her sweat, tying her hair into a dutch Mohawk ponytail that her mother and sisters taught her of doing makeup and hair does.

It was just her, the cement, and the walls, or so she thought until she heard a voice yell at her across. Turning her head, she saw a large figure gesture at her to come closer. Mentally groaning she slowed her pace to a jog and moved towards it, why couldn't she just be left alone? "Lalon. Couldn't a girl get some time alone."

"Sorry honey but we wanted to stop you from your walk since there are newcomers coming in the Tradepost."

"Newcomers?"

"The ones that Charlie told us," Lugh reminded.

She then comes along with them, Lalon holds out a bottled water, waving it around until Vix reaches out, missing it. He holds it up high for her small height. Grinning, she wraps her leg around his calf, knocking him on his knees to grabs the bottle and takes a drink.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Lalon," Lugh pats his shoulder, "I thought you were nicer to the ladies."

"Only when she lives with me. And for the record, you should come out of the closet Lugh."

Laugh sighted down at the ground. "I told you I think I'm not-"

"You think?" Vix knew the little lies Lugh spew out of his adorable mouth. She does get irritated as to why he doesn't accept it. More importantly, not accept it with his friends. Of course, the joke about it, hoping their bets are true. She wants all her friends to accept each other. Maybe because in The Ruins scavengers do tend to have specific ideas of biases, to the stronger ones or weird religious aspects. Vix needs her friends to be happy, she even wants in the most way for Mal.

There's a sense of anguish pain in her eyes and a forceful power holding her to say something no one knows. Vix tries enough, not enough to reach out, even she does Mal backs away. She notices that she'd been distant today and Charlie always asks her to come over to his place.

Speaking of Mal, everyone hears her shouts and she's arguing a person and behind was four cargo trucks in a line, carrying supplies, other people were crowded around the place and hands are close to weapons on their sheath or slung in the backs, and Lalon says. "Uh oh. Is that-"

"It is." The boys run towards Mal before she causes any damage on the group. It's the day where Mal forgotten who these people are. She going to make an enemy out of herself, try a war for instance. Lugh grabs a hold of Mal, Lalon talks a bit over to the beastly cutie man. _Stop Vix with your flirtatious mind. Focus_. She steps herself towards the truck with a man in it, probably be the leader or a second in command, hopefully, let Mal be fine. Once she stops at his window, the man was such a devil.

He's a looker for sure, looks tall and muscular, all decked out in black (and a leather jacket, what the hell. Having similar taste of Mal's fashion) with a cocky little smirk, as if he knows already how gorgeous he is.

Vix never felt butterflies in her stomach. She'd much preferred to daydream someone for hours but never feel so awestruck. However, one thing she is good at is appreciating others in an aesthetic sense, and this guy takes the cake. She'd like to pin a picture or an imagine up on the wall and spend days drawing it, over and over. All the shapes, it would be fascinating to sketch it out and see how it all fits-

For now, though, she concerns herself with trying to decide what to say to save Mal some space. It would be rude not to talk, surely?

"Hiya there sweetheart." The man drawls. Unsure how to take this, Vix just nods, bemused. He flashes a grin. Jeez. How he can be so laid-back is beyond Vix. She loves it.

"Hi. Um- I'm sorry about the intrusion of my friend over there." She hesitates and this is the first time she is so intimated by a guy. Well, except she met intimidating guys, but this man is sexually intimidating.

"The crazy blonde over there?"

"Yeah." Vix adjusts her grip on her thighs and takes a breath. "She didn't the message of you guys coming in. It's been a frustrating week. So sorry," She adds with a sigh. "I'm sorry about this. If only we told her earlier. I'm-"

"It's cool, don't sweat it. It'll be fine darling." The man's voice is gentler, more soothing. "Next time won't happen, right? Cause I don't want any of my men full of cuts and bruises."

"I promise, sugar." She gave her confidence out and he winked back.

The long hair man goes into the truck with Mal hold back by the boys, and the trucks leave and head out in The Ruins to where ever they came from; Vix sees a glimpse of a graffiti sign of the baseball bat with a chain looped around, shaped like an _'S_ '. Vix takes another deep breath, calming the hormones surging through her body.

"Mal." She quickly approached her, checking her over. She wanted to make sure she didn't have any new injuries to worry about. "Are you alright?"

Mal shifted under the thorough gaze "Yeah, I'm alright. I just came-"

"What the hell was that?"

"Vix, those were uncharted scavengers stealing supplies."

"They were actually, well..." Lalon said, "guess who that was that you almost fought over."

"What?" She questioned.

"Behold... Saviors. That was the Saviors!" He protested. "The Saviors were coming here and take a few- actually a lot more than a few supplies- and Saviors lead to the man who's in the Famous Infected Card. Negan!"

Mal was taken aback by the outburst. "Saviors..." she started.

"Exactly Mal. One of them could've been Negan himself." Lugh replied.

"Charlie didn't- never told me about this."

"He did awhile ago. Thought you knew."

"Too late for that. Mal has become an enemy of Negan, as per usual."

"God, I'm such an idiot." Feeling humiliated, Mal was to leave but was stopped by Vix with a gentle hand of the arm. She tries not to be pitiful at her; Mal's body reading tells Vix she doesn't want pity and whatever happened before the Saviors, she isn't feeling the happy mood now.

"It's OK, Mal. You need to listen here and listen good. I don't pity you. You should not be spending your days feeling like you have no one. You have us and we wish you can come to us and tell us what you need. Don't avoid us, we are your best friends. And we don't want you getting into trouble, now do we."

In that moment, looking into kind blue eyes, Mal had a flicker of hope flared inside of her. Smiling, Vix squeezes her shoulder only and the boys come around the girls, smiling and hugging each other. "Let's go home."

Once they come to the entrance of their apartment, the tall pale boy, having the smug but most ugliest smile leans against the garage door with clothing bags in his arms. "Calvin." Vix scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon now RK's. Thought we were friends. Anyway, I know you would love this Vix."

"What is it?" She crossed her arms, scowling at him.

"Charlie's having a gathering party. A few drinks to clear everyone's mind, some things discussed on the new changes in the Tradepost. You're invited, it's tonight and remember to wear these. He insisted on it." He glances over Mal cockily as like she deserves Charlie's invitation.

She grabs the bags roughly. "We'll come." He leaves, does a lulling skip. "What kind of clothes did he get us?"

Vix replies. "Probably another revealing and tasteless fashion design."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saviors are here and whelp, Mal had to fight against one of them. But things are okay at the moment, still unsure if Vix actually talked to the real Negan or not. The RK's may find out or not.


	29. Chapter 25

Mal didn't move an inch, she let herself lay under the hot water in the tub. When Vix was done and Mal stepped inside, it's still warm and the effect was instantaneous: the water hit her skin, the water surround her aches and bruises along her body. She scooped a cup of water and tipped her face up into the spray, feeling it soak her.

 _God, that feels amazing_ , Mal thought as she scrubs the dirt with a sponge.

She considers that she could stay in it a little longer. Perhaps not attend to Charlie's gathering. All the parties he made were just a gathering of people trying to be cleaned up, himself drinking about three drinks while a person had half a cup gone, and makes it as like a formal party. Of course it's not a easy-going route for people. It's too awkward. And it brings too many memories of the abuse. The day it all started.

Now, she's going back at the place again. Mal felt the acidic burn of vomit creep up her throat at the sensation, she whimpered as she remembers exactly in flashes of the fear. _Fumbling hands groped at the waistband before tearing them down pale thighs, Mal squirmed, feet moving in all directions trying to get the man off her, trying to get him to just stop. A sharp rap to the head disoriented her, she felt her legs being shoved apart as Charlie steps in closer. She doesn't remember feeling any material near her feet, she just remembered the rhythmic brushing of a hand against her ass. Another hand trailing from down her shoulder blades, lower and lower until_ \- Mal squeezed her eyes tight against the memory, breathing hard. She willed herself to get up and stay with the kids, stay with Max to babysit AJ, watch movies, not go anywhere.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Mal jolted, her low shoulder hitting the wall of the tub.

"Mal, you in there? I know we really don't want to come over there better hurry up, you know Charlie! You've been in there so long. What's going on?"

Vix's words confused her. She'd just gotten in. Vix should still finish up the boys clothes-

Mal gets up, wrapping the towel over her and comes out with Vix in a worried expression crossing her face. "I'm sorry. I wanted to barge in but didn't want to scare you. You were in there for two hours." Mal's expression softened into confusion at that, and the fear melted into a shaky confusion that was echoed in the way she was trembling.

"T-Two hours?" She asked.

Vix nodded. "Precisely," she notices the bruises from the Claimers and something else and quickly reacted as Mal curled further back to herself, trying to shield the proof from Vix, "I know we all don't want to go but we have no choice. And Mal, I won't push you into anything. We go in and leave before others do OK?"

Mal looked down at herself as if for the first time, and when she looked back up at Vix, she looked lost. "I- I don't remember doing this. I was just- just-" her voice broke.

"Get the dirt off? Well, I'm pretty sure you got it all You're rubbed raw and your face is clear as diamonds."

"Yeah." She holds out her hand, flickering her finger to come forward, Mal follows her into their room since the boys are getting dressed downstairs as the kids are watching movies in the living room.

"Well, I tried my best to make it less revealing in certain areas. Found some fabrics to cover more on the legs and chest, make it comfortable so you won't itch from the material and your comfort zone but I may be wrong and it's not my best work-"

"Vix," she stops her stammering, holding her hand, "Anything you do is perfect. Thank you." She starts to put the dress on.

Vix knew what was right for Mal despite how she doesn't like to wear anything that's a dress or a simple shirt. Something Mal is comfortable in her own skin. The pink silk loosely on her body, the V tip of the chest, and the mid-thigh legs were covered of bluish-grey fringe, sewn-in embroidery of pearls around the waist. Vix in her short length light green dress that was made of silk and nice ruffles and sequins makes her dark eyes became more of a caramel. Finishing her peach lipstick and leaving her hair with no braid or anything she gave a twirl and Mal appreciates her simple yet elegant design.

"Can I do your hair?"

"Sure." She smiled. Sitting at the edge of her bed, Vix gently touches her thick hair, making a tight French braid at her left side. "Been a week, right?"

"No kiddin'."

"I'm not excited for tomorrow."

She frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Bowing her head down in shame she said, "-Remember about Charlie saying about girls like me aren't worth it outside The Ruins, only to be servants for him... He's so certain about me. What if I am just not useful for others, my looks are the reason I survived, what-"

"Don't you say that!" Turning directly at her Mal reached her hands, holding them close to her heart. "You are a beautiful woman but you are more than just a pretty face. I've seen you incapable of dangerous areas where girls before the Black Night could ever do. You're smart- those nail bombs; never thought about those- and I told you if I leave or die and you guys are without me I choose you as the leader." She meant every single word of Vix. First impressions Mal predicted was Vix a girly lowlife not worth it to live, although she is a typical pretty girl, she's independent, witty, and strong than ever.

By the time Vix finished Mal's side French braid, they head downstairs to see the boys in good shape with their tight fitting suits. Lalon kept his hair in a tight ponytail and his jacket is now brown leather than thick black from a soldier's uniform. Lugh didn't take Charlie's gift instead he chose a navy shirt and black pants and Mal became absolutely stunned of him looking adorably handsome.

"Don't you boys look dashing." Vix gave a twirl, earning Lalon whistling long, whispering poorly " _damn girls_ ". Lugh smacks his arm in disgrace.

"Lighten up Lalon. You girls are very pretty."

"Thank you. Never thought long pants would look good on you." Mal commented.

Letting out a sigh he shrugs. "Yeah, well couldn't be inappropriate and never know what pervert would stare at my girly ass."

Lalon leans a forty-five degree, clicking his tongue between his teeth. "Think you have the wrong pants bro, you're too big in them. Definitely see that dat ass." He admittedly wraps his arm around Lalon's neck, bowing him down to rub aggressively on his head. "Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"

"Boys." Mal acted out on, giving the you-better-not-mess-with-me look. They stop, fixing little ruffles on their suits.

"You ready guys?" Vix nervously says. It seemed they weren't prepared for anything. Charlie will try to make this casual as if this isn't the crappiest day of their lives but it is the crappiest day of them all. She wants her friends by her side at all times, not go off on their own and leave Mal alone to defend herself.

The RK's stood together side by side and went out into the depths of the night.

-:-:-:-:-

The party was an uncomfortable affair, to say the least. Charlie was doing his best (that's meant with exaggerations) to make everyone feel like home in there- greeting them all, directing them to the foods and drinks- there was an air of awkwardness surrounding everyone from the RK's. The other guest were not quite what the teens expect to see in his place; Claimers all cleaned up than the grimy muck appearance, commander Brutar and his people with a woman at Brutar's side. She must be the leader, the 'magnificent superior Glorificous'.

The teens remarked on why Charlie invited them in and Mal simple wanted to reply that she was a sex replacement of Charlie's revolting lust and being companions he chose the Claimers to take an opportunity to use her a toy yet still be good pals, but she only said Charlie is just close to them.

Once Charlie took a glance at her, Mal turns to ask her friends. "Did you guys want a drink? There's some kind of alcohol in the room beside his office." She really had no clue what was in each bottle, all she knew was that they all smelt disgusting and wasn't old enough to drink except her friends.

Lalon laughed at her. "Don't worry I'll deal with my own drink." He poured himself a large glass of whiskey from his jacket and Vix rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Maybe some wine please?" Lugh asked. Vix agreed.

"Sure." She was reluctant to leave them alone but at least she'd escape the almost constant glare from the Claimers and Charlie. She heard the jovial laugh of conversation in the next room as she laid the glasses and bottle down. It was mostly Charlie yammering on about his day, usual crap from the man Mal thought. Every time she heard his arrogant laugh echo through the house her hand would tighten around the neck of the bottle still in her grip, wondering what it would be like to shove them into his face. She shook the thoughts from her and focused on her task.

Once she came back to fish out the drinks to Lugh and Vix, Mal couldn't help but notice that Charlie seemed to be drinking more than usual, he seemed to be constantly filling up his glass. He rested his head against the wall, breathing in deep as he talks to the Calvin in a suit but still wearing his same pants and no shirt underneath the jacket. Charlie spots her and looks at her suggestively.

The talk seemed to go on forever, Charlie's familiar drawl filling her ears, she was unable to escape the noise that echoed through the hall. Every second made her skin crawl, she couldn't stop fidgeting. Every now and again Charlie would catch her eye, each stare sending flickers of fear for her. This was supposed to be a safe place, people said. Mal disagreed, it's a prison for her. Her heart raced in her ears, her head became filled with the heavy thud enhanced by the words spewing out of Charlie's mouth. She lost track of time, the man next to her shoved at her shoulder to get her to move. The talk was over. Mal scrambled to get up so she could leave, hopefully leave away from this.

Even run away from the Tradepost...

Not until Charlie found her leaving and called her and her friends. Her body was close to the steps of the stairs. One step she can run for it but then walks to Charlie. He gestures them with his drink to the lanky brunette woman that's by Brutar.

Before Mal could brace herself, her hand was taken. "This is Glory, she was the one who traded with the Claimers." Charlie introduced, and Mal clenched her jaw, biting back on the urge to wrench away. She was thankful when the woman dropped her hand to take her friends.

"So," said Glory amiably, "I see that the Saviors cameth the present day. How about that?"

"It ain't none of your business," said Charlie with quiet menace.

She nodded as if agreeing, but she said, "I seemeth to recall thee telling folks that Negan himself hath killed thy brother."

Charlie said nothing.

The gang shifted uncomfortably and Mal threw an inquiring look at Lugh, who returned the look with a shrug of his head.

"Yes, my brother was killed."

"Charlie, thee would behold for that gent again, would thee? I mean what we has't together t madeth me wonder what the Saviors might has't seen those gents shouldn't has't. Or someplace those gents shouldn't has't..."

"There was nothing to see," Charlie growled. "He doesn't know where it is and nothing else."

Glory shrugged. "And yet thee receiveth all hath worked up ov'r the Saviors. Wherefore is that? Art thee afraid that now he's knoweth thy family business? That maybe those gents asketh about life out thither in The Ruins? Maybe asketh that gent about thy brother? Asketh that gent about KillGames?"

Mal frowned. What was KillGames?

"The original KillGames was burned down," said Charlie. "Nothing left but cold ashes and a few bones by those Saviors. No way to tell who the bones belonged too. Hard to say if the Saviors know about the rebuilt of KillGames."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Shall we not taketh our chances. Somewhere in those mountains that gent might stumble upon the KillGames."

Glory took another step, and now her commander came along and his bulk blocked the crowd and cast Charlie completely in shadows.

"Thee got lucky once. Luck don't hold long these days." She turned, looking at Mal. She flickered a smile and her eyes show some emotion other than predatory confidence, Glory said something quietly to Brutar (Rat-face) and they both laughed. It was a dark and ugly laugh, heavy and swollen with the promise of awful things.

Then she turned, patted Mal on the shoulder, Mal tensed, wanting to turn away, and they start walking out of the apartment. "Come to my office." Said Charlie.

When they went inside, Mal put her hand behind her on the latch, seeing if she can leave but didn't want her friends trap like she is.

"Okay," Lalon demanded, "what was that all about?"

"It's nothing," was all Charlie would say.

"Nothing? What's KillGames?"

It was clear Charlie didn't want to answer but eventually, he said, "It's a pit fight where they put some dumb-ass kids- maybe someone your ages or younger like your kids you take care of- in a hole dug in the ground and then push in a Infected. If the kid's lucky, maybe they'll give them a knife or a sharpened stick or a baseball bat. Sometimes the kids win with a month's worth of rations from the Flyer Frontiers- or a whole box of meds, sometimes they don't, but the oddsmakers haul in a fortune either way. And where do the kids come from? They volunteer for it."

"I've never heard about anything like that."

He laughs in shock. "You were born in the Ruins, know what the Ruins can do to you and you never heard this. Well, it was a long time ago. In the past-" he takes another huge gulp of his drink and refills it. "As you can see the Saviors aren't doing the Tradepost a favor."

"Favor?" Vix asked. "What's wrong with them? Sure you let them take everything we owe-"

"I did not let them young lady." He growled, Mal stand by her just in case he bursts. "They stole, forced myself against the people here. The deal was every trading month they come however the Saviors change it to every two weeks which isn't enough."

Lugh frowned unsurely. "But they came four weeks ago. That's enough to scout around the cities and loot supplies."

"What's your deal, Charlie?" Mal challenged him. Whenever he makes assumptions he has an idealized plan of neutralizing any enemy. once before he was in the Tradepost he and a few people Bounty Hunters helped the Eleven Towns by bringing people into communities, going man-to-man against any Infected like crazy Bounty Hunters and Charlie could plan.

 _Before_ , she should say. Him now today, it's just a sleazy job fetched by the Calvary Boys.

"Tell me RK's of what you know about Negan. Who _is_ Negan?"

Each described what they heard from him, Mal is uncertain who he really is and she gets an insight of her friends explaining their wonders over the man. A longtime crazy humored Bounty Hunter for a couple of years with a bat in chains by his side is the most famous Bounty Hunter in the whole Ruins, never to mess with. Before he was not successfully famous in the Black Night until working with other Bounty Hunters such as Sally Two Knives, Queen Arnica, Big Joel Sweeny, DJ Derby, the Monk, and a few others he was the most strong-willed Bounty Hunter, taking over sections of the Ruins to clear out Infected, avoiding any contact with the Flyer Frontiers, unless they gave him rations or supplies, and then once banding a group of his own, he became the Saviors and everyone is Negan. He eventually taken over a place up northeast and made a community, still unknown where. It's to say this Negan is somewhat a trustful man, a bit insane especially on killing scavengers, highly intelligent and lucky- if- he lived for twenty-seven years.

What made Charlie twitch so much against this Negan? Was he wrong about this man? Was he saying about the group of Saviors only? What's the grudge with Negan? Too many confusing questions constantly continued through Mal's poor brain.

"Good things but he's not a Bounty Hunter you can trust-"

"What's wrong with Negan?" Said Mal. "He could be a crazy Bounty Hunter. What I heard now is that he done so much good things for communities.

Charlie edged a half step closer to them, leaning on the desk. He towered over them but didn't back away and Mal didn't take her hands out of her crossed arms. "He's a brutal man. He killed-"

"Everyone killed before, what's his difference?!" Vix snapped at him.

Charlie colored, annoyed with himself for that foolish comment. "He made a lot of demands and even more threats." His voice was quiet, his tone mild as if were passing the time of the day.

"I struck a deal with the Saviors when you guys were gone. Although the past months, half of everything, our supplies, our crops, our livestock, belong to the Saviors. We make regular deliveries, and they keep the area relatively clear of the dead. If they don't feel like they're getting half, or if they just want to send a message, sometimes they'll beat up the team we send to their drop point. Sometimes worse. Heard he beaten this kid, around your age with a baseball bat, hitting him countlessly with no remorse, joking around with his people and never putting him out of his misery."

Mal couldn't believe every word Charlie is spewing out. He's lying about Negan stealing half; Claimers and Glory were the ones and the Saviors announced Charlie they were coming and- sure they took half- they were not demanding every step under his neck.

She couldn't agree on killing a kid or not, the Ruins is kill or be killed and no one wants to be killed.

"It will become worse, so worse he even threatens the Tradepost's survival. He can destroy this place!" He refills another drink. Was that his six?

"I found his place, an outpost in Farmington, seventeen miles up north. That's where Negan- the Saviors live. He doesn't have much of a group. About fifty men to be exact. I told the Calvary Boys if they want to volunteer and do the task and all agreed. Now, this is your choice but I personally say you should go for the sake of the Tradepost."

Cautious eyes foundered to Mal then each other. She jerks her head to Charlie and he replies an unexpected twist.

"You'll have to eliminate the Saviors, no survivors. And Negan- I'm certain is in there- kill him as possible."

The gang except Mal all began yelling at once, telling Charlie why they thought the plan was terrible, arguing why they didn't want to kill the Saviors, and growling at him for making a war and threatening the Tradepost. Charlie took about five seconds of it before his face darkened.

"Okay- enough!"

Silence dropped over them like a net.

Four sets of hostile eyes glared raw heat at him. However, what Charlie said next changed their looks from hostility to disgrace. "This isn't a debate. It's a risk but the four of you will damn well do as you're told. Now since you back-talked me, you certainly will go to Farmington and take down those Saviors- no exceptions! It's better to not have any Saviors and no Saviors, no wars. No threats on the Tradepost. It starts right at midnight. Now get ready, you have half an hour."

They turned and began walking out the hallway to the stairs, they whipped their heads around and looked in betrayal at Charlie. Lalon's face was a mask of stone.

Into the silence, Charlie said, "Mal, wait here for a moment."

Her friends glance back worriedly at her, desperate on not going but Mal nods her head and they leave. He pushed her up against the closed door by the scruff of her collar. He leaned in close as he spoke, the smell of wine filling Mal's nostrils.

"You sure you want to go?" Charlie asked. "I don't want you captured by them. I feel like the Saviors will treat you shit. You know I don't like anybody touching what's mine without permission Mal." She wanted to protest, she wanted to push him away, put some distance between herself and that foul breath. The man gripped her harder, a hand coming up to press against her shoulder, pinning her into the door wall.

"I know. I know." Mal was trying to soothe him, she had to get away. "I promise Charlie, I'm all yours." She nearly threw up as the words left her mouth. "But the Tradepost is my responsibility. It's more important and I have to go. If those Saviors, this Negan guy, killing just for fun they'll die a gruesome death."

Charlie rested his head against hers, breathing Mal in deep. Mal could see him relax slightly, his drunken frame resting more heavily against her. She squirmed in response, trying to wriggle away.

"I have to go Charlie or they'll all be wondering where I am," Mal suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Charlie looked her in the eye.

Charlie trailed his fingers along her cheek, one finger deviating along her lip.

"Give me a kiss baby."

Stomach churning she turned her face up to leave a peck against his lips, her attempt to leave after that was thwarted by a hand gripping her face. Charlie deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue into her mouth, moaning against her. Mal just froze, let him do what he wants then you can go. Her nails dug into her own palm, the pain distracting her from the probing tongue in her mouth.

Finally, Charlie released her mouth, panting against her as he tried to control himself. Mal took the opportunity to slip away from him. She opened the door, stepped out into the hallway and straight into the stairs.


	30. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to the RK's decision to choose their path.

Mal went into her own space as her friends fussed about what to do. It's past twenty minutes and Mal has this idea that she had spoken to her friends a long time ago. Maybe it would be the perfect time to tell.

She doesn't believe a word of Charlie, it's a confusing explanation. The menacing grudge on Negan relates to the KillGames and Charlie, probably nothing against the Tradepost. You don't see the Saviors going over the place every day, forcing people to give what they want. Charlie can be wrong on the numbers of Negan; maybe there's thousands of them. To point out something else the Infected Card did say people call themselves Negan and with that how can you be so sure it's actually him. Charlie is going to create a war then the Tradepost is doomed.

Although, Mal isn't thinking about the Tradepost safety. It's hers she's worrying. She can't even possibly stand around any longer to be living, to sleep with day and night with him. Survivors could survive without the Tradepost, even a few years after the Black Night, without the Flyer Frontiers. The Elevens Towns might be a fallout although Bounty Hunters can deal with their issues.

Mal had enough of this place. The suggestion she told them was Mal being a fidgeting crazed madman who wanted to leave the place, she was so frantic out of her mind she screamed Vix's head off, trying not to let her painful tears pour down her face, wanting the groping hands away, the heat against her neck, and the taunting laughter echoing into her weak soul. They told her to rest from the injuries inflicted and were brought out once in a blue moon but never fully decided to act upon Mal's desperate suggestion.

She muttered out her suggestion and all went dead silent.

"We could leave this place," she repeats it, "I told you guys before. I know I wasn't in the right set of mind. But this is different now. Charlie is gonna make a war if we attack the Saviors compound. Those Calvary Boys will kill and won't stop, we don't know how many there is, where they are, and who is the real Negan. Charlie is forcing us to something we won't want to do. We don't need this place, we can survive without, the kids can handle the Ruins. I just... it's all your choice to choose to leave or stay. But I will not stay one more day."

They nodded, understanding the paranoia of killing, what's to come to prevent a war. Mal looked around at them, waiting for their agreement, and she got it with solemn, curt nods. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Who needs Charlie," Lalon said, frowning. "He gets worse and worse for the past seasons and now has stupid balls to fight against the toughest group ever. Nope. I ain't staying."

"If we are leaving, where will we go?"

Lugh did have a good point but Mal doesn't care where to go, she needed to get out of this place. She grabs a map from the kitchen cabinet, flattening on the table, investigating the routes of the map.

"The Calvary Boys will leave the southeast wing so we can take the northwest wing into the city, go around until we head up north."

"We could go to the one of the Eleven Town," Lugh suggested, pointing to a place, "There's one closest to the Tradepost. It's about two hundred eighty-six miles away. Takes us like a day or so depending on our stops."

"It's a nice idea but the Calvary Boys can find us quickly once we leave."

"Mal," Vix implored. "Do you really think the boys would chase us."

Mal frowned and bit her lip. "Charlie doesn't want us to leave and without notifying him, he will definitely hunt us down."

"Well, we could go up north, maybe to the east." Lalon points to the road which leads to a country. "Heard rumors that a community lives there but unsure where, like maybe the Saviors. Could rest on Jackson, Wyoming, maybe even convince Negan- if he does live there- let us in and if all ends well, report it to him of Charlie's accusations."

Mal frowned as she clutched her hands. "We aren't sure to trust the Saviors. Bounty Hunter or not we have to be careful. Maybe take the far west coast, take a stop at the Monk station close to the Eleven Town area- I don't know." She sighed, rubbing her head to process on what to do. "Could stop by the neighbor in here for a bit but once taking a break, we'll think on what to do."

"We're leaving?" A shocked little voice breaks the tension from the teens to all the kids. "Why are we leaving?" Killeen asked, slightly pissed off.

Mal considered on what to say before she speaks and Killeen having a tantrum. "Guys, this place isn't safe anymore. This will only get worse if we stay a lot more longer. I know you like this place but we can't trust anybody here anymore, even Charlie. He told us something that's impossible and highly dangerous, wanted us to kill for him just for safety which is a lie. He's making a war with the Saviors if we do so. And with that out of everything, if it happens I don't want you guys involved."

"I do sometimes think about leaving," replied Johan, and Rin's mutters "me too".

"So we all agree?" They nodded and Mal gleamed.

-:-:-:-:-

They got cleaned up, dressed and the kids dressed for hiking. They packed only those supplies they needed to take, including several bottles of cadaverine from the harvested of rotting flesh and two tough but lightweight carpet coats for hordes and not get bit since the coats are tough for teeth to puncture through. They took plenty of weapons- Lalon had all of them in his bag. The kids got best so it had lots of pockets and were extremely durable. Each were filled with all-weathered matches, compass, spools of wire and twine, and a hand line for fishing and traps.

Mal puts a tarp in her worn leather bag, filled it with another ration bar, and a family-sized can of FEDRA food rations. The official canned rations reminded her of tinned dog-food (indeed were probably more-or-less the same thing), and a pair of rope just in case. As she slips a box full of bullets for her Colt in the bag, Max comes in her room, moving the fabric away from his face. His back is strapped with a moccasin baby strap.

"Mal, can I ask you a favor?" Max asked, bouncing AJ by his hip. She lets him speak.

"We should warn Negan about this. We can talk to him, give a peace treat on the Saviors and the Tradepost, and also maybe he can help us stop Charlie." Mal didn't mind him being thoughtful. In fact, she liked that Mal was actually showing some kind of interest of leading, showing himself growing up and taking chances to choose what's right for him.

"I like you to make your own thoughts about this. I just can't think of doing it. You- we don't know if we can trust the Saviors, Negan himself. I don't want to risk it, okay?"

She could a glitter of disappointment in his eyes. "Okay. But can you consider it Mal?"

"I'll see about that." She flicks his hat up and he smiled shyly. They step down as she puts the Colt in her holster and takes and puts her trusty leather jacket.

Everyone had their weapons; Johan with her recurve bow and arrow, about twenty pounds on it, Rin with her pistol and Swiss knife, Killeen with Lalon's thirty-nine inches long spear made from air-dried hickory, weighing I've pounds with a broad headstone.

When they stepped out onto the door, Mal turned and looked back at their apartment. A shiver ran up her spine and raised bumps on her arms, and she had

She turned away from the warehouse. Without speaking they adjusted the straps of their packs, patted their pockets for the necessary things they would need out in The Ruins, and made sure of their weapons is on safety and loaded.

The moon was up high, and their faces was almost invisible in the darkness. The street lamp torched were too far for Mal to read their expressions.

Mal sighed. "Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Yes," all replied.

Mal nodded. "We're going to have to move light and fast, and we're not going out there for fun. This is going to be ugly work. Can you kids deal with that?"

"We were born in The Ruins. We know enough," said Max, and that was enough answer for everyone.

Mal puts her hand on Max's shoulder and gave it a single, solid squeeze. "Then let's go."

One by one they slipped out the warehouse and ran at full speed to the bank of shadows to keep low. The gang made no sound, and within a few minutes towards the northwest gate even the sharpest of the tower guards could not see them further, it's perfect: the shadows appeared to swallow them whole.

"Mally?" Said a familiar voice. They all whirled as a naked pale figure stepped out of the shadows right into the light. "Where are you Mally?!"


	31. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was on my way to you and I was worried  
> I was all torn up and nervous 'cause I knew that you'd be gone  
> I knocked and crossed my fingers while I waited  
> And I couldn't hide the teardrops when I walked away alone
> 
> It's all over, it's all over, my heart echoed it's all over  
> Every minute that you cry for her is wasted don't you know  
> It's all over, it's all over, my heart echoed it's all over  
> Stop your cryin' turn around and let her go
> 
> "It's all Over" by Johnny Cash, 1980 album- Personal File

Kaito seemed to have stepped out of nowhere and is trying to find the RK's. She pushes them into a dark corner with Kaito wandering off, calling them.

She tries many ideas on how to play the situation in different scenarios and most went terrible. She can sneak by him although he will notice them gone and it would be ruined. The whole plan is ruined if they stick together when the boys are looking for them. She didn't want to split up so how can she do this without the boys to think they left the city.

Then she has this rational, reckless idea pop in her head. Sounds good but absurd.

Mal shook her head. "Guys.."

"What is it? What do we do?" asked Lugh.

"Okay," she said, her eyes darkened than ever. "I have an idea, but you won't like it."

"Tell," insisted Killeen.

"I want you guys just to keep going, I'll distract Kaito and will be going with the Calvary Boys-"

"WHAT?" The kids cried that she shushed them before Kaito could hear. "You can't leave with them, that's not the plan." Max cried, grabbing her arm desperately.

"I know, I'm sorry kiddo," said Mal, "I can't allow them to know our escape. This isn't the time to argue about this. I've seen you guys- and I admit- take care of yourselves, survive, and are so smart that I think you'll grow up and become independent people in this world. Once I give you the signal, get the gates open, go fast, and stealthy and close them before you leave. I will go with them but once we head to the Saviors compound, I'll leave admittedly without being notice and come to the pitstop."

Rin shook her head, trying not to show her face and Mal brushed her hair out of her angry wet face. Johan's rosy cheeks were wet with tears and Mal wiped them with her thumb delicately. "It's OK."

Soon, Killeen jumped out of nowhere, tightly hugging Mal and she didn't have the nerve to flinch which she's proud she isn't afraid of a kid hugging her. She wraps the little warmth around her, sniffing his hair.

When she let goes, she kisses the fluff of hair on AJ, noticing his bottom lip whimpering, and she smiled. "Be brave little man." She holds his tiny fist, giving a peck at them. Once she turns to her friend, her first glance was to Vix.

"Vix, you know what to do," said Mal.

"I don't know if I'm a good leader-"

"Stop. I've seen you and I trust you to be on charge. Sure the boys can do it but I count you, Vix. All of you. I'll be gone, may even die and I need you to there for them."

"I will, Mal. I will."

Vix hugged Mal, saying "be careful and don't stay too long". Lugh shyly comes up, reaches his hand, and patted her cheeks, nods. Lalon flicks his index finger. Once she comes closer he cupped her around the back of the neck and pulled her forward. He hugged Mal and this is the first time he ever hugged her and not joked inappropriately.

"I don't plan to be staying long," said Mal.

"Mal, I-," Max began, but Mal cupped him around the back of the neck and pulled him forward. She kissed Max on the forehead.

"Stand tough, Max. You've learned a lot in the last years. Use it. I trust you to take in charge, just in case. Be smart."

Max nodded.

They all nodded.

Mal turned and began walking along the light of the torch, revealing her face to Kaito. Within seconds she couldn't see the group, swallowed up by the darkness.

"Ah, there you are. Where's your calvary?"

"They decided to stay behind," Mal said bluntly.

"Is that so?" His skeptical brows raise as he's thinking but however he wouldn't think so hard. He's the muscles than the brain in their commands.

"They can't handle what we can."

Mal stopped. Kaito turned very slowly and looked at Mal for several silent seconds, a smile formed on his lips.

"That's right. We're _both_ monsters. And I do love to kill. Bunch of pussies they are."

"We only kill for surviving. To save the Tradepost. It's not for fun, Kaito."

"C'mon, Mal. Once there, have some little fun. Alright, let's go."

Mal scrambled up to the gates with the Calvary Boys all together, armed with semi-automatic guns sling over their backs and chest, no armor was covering them; it would be easy to shoot or stab them quickly. There were no wagons beside them so they'll be walking. Take all night and a day to get there, Mal estimated although night is good to hide in the darkness and sneak away from their grasp.

Kaito signaled to the guard to open up, and instantly all the guards ran out into the flat, open plain that stretched from the fence line to the foot cement of the car shattered road of the forest. 

There were at least fifty Infected's in the roads, some standing still, others wandering endlessly back and forth. The guards broke left, and when they were a few feet to the other side of the guard tower and gate, they began shooting into the air (why would they be shooting, Runner's and Infected might hear it- idiots) and waving torches. As if cued by some shared inner compulsion, the Infected turned toward the noise and motion, their mouths dropping open. Even through the noise of the shotguns, Mal could hear the low, plaintive moans of endless hunger as the Infected began shuffling through the grass towards the guards.

"It's clear!" Glory's men said in a fierce whisper. "Go! Go!"

"Here we go boys!" Screamed Phillip and the others hollered as well, celebrating in wild screams, tongues out and waving weapons around like bumbling monkeys.

Mal ran with them, and once they were outside the gate, they turned to the north and ran harder. The teens were young and strong, and they galloped away, screaming in mad excitement, not caring if Infected can hear them and attack. Mal was a fast runner and she felt the discomfort of being with them, going into the narrow path that led to the great Ruins. She just needs to follow and obey until they are at the compound. With those thoughts of leaving burning in her mind, she ignores them and went into a faster speed.

-:-:-:-:-

Vix climbed down of the top of the tower to open the gate and she turned back where everyone else is looking to watch as Mal dwindled to a small black dot against the lush forest, then vanished.


	32. Chapter 28

They strode hard all morning, pushing each other to the edge of endurance. As the sun rose, the temperature soared.

"We have to just walk now," demanded Mal. "If we keep up this pace, we'll become tired and dehydrated. Want to save some water and energy. Maybe take a break-"

"No," said the guy with the eye patch. Sterling, Stan- whatever his name was. "We keep going."

After a half mile the ten Calvary Boys slowed down, and a mile later eased down to stop for a rest. Mal was sweating, but the exertion felt good. Her face glowed pink, and her skin gleamed, sticking into the leather jacket. The boys were exhausted, probably red hot skin like Mal however they're covered in paint so it's hard to see them sweaty hot.

Ryes went over to the side of the road and threw up.

Leaning on a car, Kaito watches with unconcealed contempt.

It was not that Ryes was frail- he had trained a shard as everyone else and his lean body was packed with wiry muscles- but he never reacted well to sustained exertion.

Phillip patted Ryes on the back, but as he did so he bent down and quietly said, "Dude, you're completely embarrassing ourselves over here."

Between gasps, Ryes gave Phillip a thorough description of where to go and want to do when he got there.

"Okay," said Phillip, "I can see that you need some alone time. Good talk."

He wanders back to the group. "How is he?" Asked Kaito.

"He's okay. It's just he can't handle the physical exertion."

"Man, we trained him so much he still frail as ever."

Mal frowned a brief look. "Or he can't handle on what's about to happen. When we go in the compound."

The mediocre laughter of Kaito echoed through the ten other Calvary Boys, their taunting laughs wanted Mal to rip their jaws open.

"Him being sick of killing? Now, that's pathetic."

"Pathetic? More like suicide, what it is."

"What's the matter, getting scared already?"

Scary wouldn't be the word to describe it. It just the matter of time before all hell breaks loose. It's uncharted territory to go up against fifty people which may be more of them.

"Scary? It might be. Negan lived through the Black Night, lots of years to build an army. You sure Charlie told you the truth about Negan having fifty men and women in the compound or compounds?"

Kaito grinned, ignoring her point, and gestured to a fork in the road. "We'll go that way. It's high ground, so we'll see fewer Infected today and that way can lead up a short cut to their compound. Then we'll about to go down land to where the guards will be."

"Guards?" asked the crooked nose with the bitter face Calvary Boy. "Thought Charlie said the guards hang around the inside of the perimeter."

"Actually outside," said Mags, who had drifted silently up to join them. "Will sneak up and kill them silently." Quietly he said.

Mal sighed. "Swell."

"How are we going to kill them all?" Asked eye patch, his eye wide.

Kaito considered. "Kill? Yes. With guns? No. I want us to kill them when it's late at night, while they are sleeping. Use our knives and struck them into the skulls. No one will wake up and it's done. If things go out of hand- I have a feeling everything will go according to plan- it's hunting season boys!"

"Sounds wonderful," muttered Ryes as he and Phillip joined them. His color was bad through the smudged paint, but better than it had been during the last quarter mile of their run.

"No, it's wonderful for you Ryes," said Kaito, cupping both hands on his tiny cheeks. "You'll be one of us fully. And nothing will happen to us."

Kaito walked along the path as they followed. Mal walked behind the one-armed Merle, Skin with the slit cut on his right lip, and Ryes, and in a fair imitation of Kaito's cocky nostalgic voice Mal said, " ' _Nothing will happen to us_.' Yeah right, Kaito. This is the Ruins, not like before the Black Night."

She took a deep breath and strolled off to come close to Ryes, wanting him to regain her trust. He's such a helpless and hopeless boy following the boys as a puppy dog obeying their master that would put him into depression if not worthy to them. Ryes didn't much as a splinter of interest in finding help from Mal. Or maybe he didn't have a splinter of anything that didn't involve being the best. Or it's another corruption of Charlie's disease.

"What do you think of this?" Asked Mal, carefully sidestepping the issue.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

As they walked through the tall grass under the burning eye of the sun, Mal kept glancing at Ryes for any replies to the question.

"I have a lot of what if's. Like what if I can't kill anyone or what if I die in there, and so on. Too many things are making me frightened and I can't be scared."

"You can be scared, but you can't just panic. Panicking kills you. Being scared can alter your fears if you conquer them. If you can't kill, then don't do it. _Why_ did you even come?"

"I need to show-"

"To show what?" She insisted. "To be them. You shouldn't prove yourself you're worth something. You are, you're picking the wrong side and if you keep going this path it'll change you into something you won't like."

Ryes wides eyes then turned sinister. "Like you're path is safe. Like you blaming us, Charlie fucking us to bloody bits, and it hurts so badly. Like your path is good." He began to tear up, sniffing hard to hold back the tears.

Kaito came along to rub his shoulders. "Get it out boy. Let it all go. It's not your fault. It's hers. She led Charlie to do this.

Mal barked back furiously. "It would have happened anyway, even without me!"

"Mal, shut that whore mouth of yours and keep walking." Phillip said and once she clocks her elbow to the root of his mouth, teeth shown ruby blood, and all ten guns pointed at her with her gun at Kaito.

"Put your guns down and apology about lying to Ryes."

"Lying?" She laughed, smirking then snarled. "You want me to tell the stories that Charlie whispered to me about you boys."

The butt of a gun met Mal's back and she groaned in pain, flinching forward but not letting her body fall to her knees. "Shut up," he replied.

"I did not led him into this. He just couldn't handle the thought of you guys being weak and fragile like a woman. And if he cares for you so much why couldn't he just not punish you guys. For a man like him, he's just sick no matter who led him."

They said nothing. Kaito said nothing when he lowers one of the boys' guns and they followed.

"We do hate it. But Calvin said things will change." Said Kaito. "Let's keep moving. We've got about another couple of hours to get there. We'll go slow since we want it to be late as night."


	33. Chapter 29

As they waited for so many hours by taking long breaks and walking until the sky is dark enough for anyone to sleep. Then once coming out of the road and crossing through the forest, the muddied rusted sign read: **Farmington**.

Mal is actually nervous. She hasn't been nervous for a long time, it's unusual for her body to react this way. Because of the fact that escaping is not going to be easy. Mal even prays the Saviors will wake up and demolish them.

Crouching through the thick shrubs then stopping at a tree bark on the forest floor, they see a tall white sheriff's department building next to the stores all the way down the street.

The Saviors compound.

A fence cage surrounds the building, two guards with shotguns searched close to the entrance of the building outside of the fence. Mal appreciates the Saviors' genuine idea of keeping the Infected away. The fence is covered with Infected tied against the fence in chains, reaching around in space, moaning in the thin air. It covers the scent and Infected and Runners would wander away.

The tattered mailman had his whole lower body split itself, splashing on the ground, the rotten guts hanged out of the stomach.

"Christ! What a mess." Said one of the guardsmen.

Kaito snaps his finger for them to circle around. "Alright, boys. Let's sneak close and take them down at the same time. Once we get inside, we split up into five groups, going through every corridor. Got it."

They whispery replied. And he chuckled in pride. "I can't believe we are gonna kill the famous Negan. We'll be in the history books of Negan's demise. Miles, come with me. Follow my orders."

Mal stood in the shadows and watched them walk up onto the grass. The guard stiffened as the boys spread apart.

"We have to call him on this," he began, "we can't have Infected keep on-"

Those were his last words. Mal never saw their hands move. All she saw was a flash of bright steel in the dark that seemed to whip their necks, and suddenly both men were falling away from them. Blood painted the cement.

He whistles and they come in, unlocking the gate from one of the guards' keys.

She glances at the dead guards, and a deep guy level she knew it wasn't necessary for them to die quickly.

Kaito put his hand on Mal's shoulder. "Alright, we go inside. Keep it quiet, no funny business."

Mal said nothing. She absently shoves his hand away. "I'll stay back to guard." She said. "Keep us posted if anything comes in."

"No. We need all the help we can get. I know the monster inside you craves it."

This isn't going as planned, her mind screamed in desperation to escape. The Calvary Boys will watch over her. _How can I escape this mess_ , she questioned.

Mal said, "I don't think you need my help."

"Yes, you do."

Mal didn't reply.

Phillip quietly opened the front door and stepped inside, checking around the place. Everyone sneaked up, footsteps being stealthy as ever.

One quietly opened the front right caged door and stepped inside. And stopped dead. His eyes went wide, and when Mal and the others followed him in, she also stared. On one side of the room, weapons and ammunition were stacked from the floor to shelves; on the other were smaller, more well-used guns and rifles, each of them hanging on a nail driven into the wall. All these weapons can bring an army. If there were more of them, it's definitely an army you can't win against.

Mal listened for sounds of footsteps, heard nothing. Then she touched the barrel of one of the rifles.

"They must have hit the jackpot of scavenging a military base," Eye-patched whispered.

They moved to the left and straight upon the corridors, splitting up as Mal follows Ryes and Kaito. The hallway was empty and poorly lit by lightbulbs, with doors leading to rooms on both sides. Two went inside as Mal stayed behind, looking for any doors. She walks up to where one is inside the room.

The room is bare, just a plain bed to sleep in. That's where she spots the red gleam of the knife, spilling on the floor, and she sees a man sound asleep. Sleeping forever in his own blood.

She keeps walking to meet Ryes whose on his knees beside the bed of a man. She steps into the room.

When he pulls the knife out of his pocket, raising it up at the head he freezes. He takes shaky breaths, whimpering, tapping the handle of the knife to his forehead. Mal was about to stop him when one comes inside, whispering to him.

Ryes steadies the knife, and he closes his eyes. And struck the knife at the base of the man's skull.

Wiping his eyes and the other Calvary pats his back, Mal turns away immediately, walking straight to a two-side hallway.

Kaito comes out, she got a brief look at Kaito's face. Did his eyes show some predatory confidence? Mal couldn't be sure.

"You enjoying this?"

Mal stopped. She turned slowly and looked at Kaito for several silent seconds, the smile still on his lips.

Then he turned and starting walking away.

The room he was in was light and airy than concrete, pale and filled with decay rust. There was a mantel filled with picture frames. The pictures were of a couple. A woman and a man. A wedding picture. Mal stood looking at the pictures for a long time and then reached up. The couple holding out a uniform. A red blanket in gold italics ' _Baby Boy_ '.

Still holding the picture, she looks at the bed. Both of the couple, the husband and wife, laid together with his arms protectively against her tiny waist. The man dressed in the tatters of an old blue shirt; the woman wore a tailored frilly white dress whose neck and the collar of her dress has the fresh blood pouring from both of their heads.

It took Mal a long, long time. She puts the pictures down and she looks at the door with Kaito's blood handprint on the handle, and Mal went inside and backed away against the door to see the wrenching scene. Animal and baby toys scattered the floor. A crib with a red blanket on a tiny infant. An infant on it's back. An infant with a cut on its head, blood seaming through those chubby cheeks, spreading through the white crib.

Mal turned and dropped onto her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She dragged a forearm under her nose and sniffed. She closed her eyes and the images were there. The white blouse, the smiling family pictures, the baby in red. Not red cloth. Blood.

She took a ragged breath and climbed slowly to her feet.

Mal locked the door and closed it. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Mal's eyes puffy from trying hard not to cry yet came, but they were dry.

She stopped at the corner of the wall of the hallway, leaning against beside a door, and studied herself for a long time.

Then beside her, the door creaks open.

"Hey," he said, his voice rising an octave in alarm. It was the last thing he said. Mal involuntarily surged forward, slamming him against the wall, covering his mouth. Her rush was so sudden that it took a second to see the steel flash and red spray and then the man falls down, the knife sticking out the spinal cord.

She did it.

She killed a Savior. She wanted to avoid any kills. It wasn't by accident, she went by her own instinct. She couldn't comprehend why she did it. She killed just a helpless person. The monster came out inside her. She doesn't want to accept it to be a monster, killing a man that she does not know if he has a family, children.

That's when Mal looks up the wall where the man laid out, all her worries flowed away. A red fire alarm hung the wall.

Is this the time to do it and escape? Let all the Saviors wake up and capture them all as Mal runs away without being caught. It's such a risk to expose herself in a tight place.

In no hesitation, she pulls the alarm, and it all breaks loose.

The alarms blare, red lights flashed the hallways, the doors made sounds of people getting up, yelling on what's happening, and there came the gunshots. Phillip runs towards Mal as he pulls her to the corner of the door.

"What happened?" he growled. "Everything was going good."

"The man I killed pulled the alarm before I had time to stop him."

"Fuck," he rubbed his jaw slowly.

"Right over here!" A man said stepped out with others behind him armed with guns. Without a second's pause, Phillip kicked open a door and both leaped into the room, shutting it with his foot.

They laid, covering their eyes, then a continuous of gunshots to the door. The bullet punched through the door to the plaster wall a foot behind Mal. She crouched low and peered to see Phillip grabs a hold of a semi-automatic MK-47 and stands up, firing his bullets through the whole door.

Mal pushes the door open and all the men are in a cringing pile. Bullet holes seamed through their skin and clothes. Phillip flashed out his gun. And a war cry almost tore his throat out.

"Yeah! I'm gonna _Phil-u-up_ with some lead Saviors," joked Phillip with his painful pun with incredible viciousness. He seemed ready to explode.

Mal crossed out of Phillip's way and run out into the hall. She kept running, remembering the routes to the entrance, looking everywhere to see if there are exit signs. Then she froze in total shock but pulled back to hide in the corner.

The hall was full of people shooting at two Calvary Boys. She hears the fires of the bullets through the barrel and the last shots made a ' _TUWOMP_ ', a cry and a thud after.

"Clear." A woman said.

"Let's go. We need everyone to go out into the escape route."

She peers the corner, the Saviors went out the hallway, the two boys laid on the floor. A smoking hot pistol lay on the floor with one of the Calvary Boy's severed hand still attached to it.

She sprints forward, avoiding anything in her way, sneaking and crouching beside a wall as the alarms kept blaring and there were screams and muffled shots of guns in the background.

A person claps on her shoulder.

"Christ Mally," said Skin with a wicked grin.

Mal looked around, seeing the entrance of the doors. "I know it's scary now that everyone is awake but this actually quite fun."

Mal dug one hand under her sheath around forearm inside her jacket and grabbed the Bowie knife handle, and with all fury and fear that flowed through her, she drove the blade into his stomach. The sharp point bit deep into the soft spot above the belt, and Mal buried it to the hilt. Blood ran hot and red over her fist, and Skin whirled and falls on the ground. Mal stepped back and Skin sits there, gasping like a fish, eyes bugged wide in unbelieving surprise.

Mal spun and ran back to move outside. Skin holds the blade in his lower abdomen.

"You filthy little whore!" Skin growled. "You betrayer. You're dead. We will find you, there's no escape," he snarled at Mal's directions as she opens the door and leaves, still hearing the loud threats of Skin.

"YOU'RE DEAD! I'LL FRIGGIN' KILL YOU!"

She ran like hell onto the front entrance, seeing her sight of the path of the thick, ominous forest, the sky was turning warm colors. Once she focused her target, running hard like she's running in a marathon, an unknown weight bumps hard on Mal, both of them fell on the ground. 

She shuffles to her feet, confusion as to what hit her, but a woman throws a fist, and Mal pivots the hit and rolls. The woman Savior made a sound like a hunting cat, a snarl that started low in her gut and Mal drove a heavy punch into her back, nailing her squarely between the blades and knocking her flat onto her chest.

She caught her balance at the last second. Mal grabbed her gun and whipped it from the holster, thumbing back the hammer in a smooth and practiced move, and the woman suddenly backhanded Mal across the face. It was so fast and hard that Mal was falling before she realized that she'd been hit and her gun is shoved across, firing on its own in the air.

She hits the soft ground with a small patch of soil smudge her face. She was then flipped over to her back as she snatched a handful on Mal's neck, and slammed her against the ground.

As she grabs her radio, Mal looked around and on her left, there was a fist-sized rock. Reaching out slowly, still wiggling out of the forceful squeeze by her throat, her fingers graze over the smoothness.

"Negan, can you copy this?"

" _I hear! What the fuckin' shit is going on_?!" A man's voice called through the radio.

"We need backup. Farmington compound has been attacked, fire alarms have gone off so some might of escaped. We're being attacked by the Calvary Boys and I have-"

Mal snatched the rock and slammed her against her head. She pivoted over the side, Mal came off the ground in a surge and drove the rock into her face. It was a couple of hits, but she was still dizzy from the blow she'd taken.

She looked down at the shattered, lumpy mass that was all that was left of the female Savior. It no longer looked human. All it was now was meat and broken bones and blood that glistened and dripped. Mal lets the rock drop from her hands. She takes back her Colt into her holster and sprinted out of the town.

The Runners shuffled around the area of the compound, and the screeching human moans they let loose was an unrelenting cry of hunger that now had the promise of being satisfied, entering the building of terror screams.

A Runner sprinted towards her, and she ducked under the Runner's arms and kicked it savagely in the knee, using the butt end of her Colt to jab several times in the head until the black brain matter sheds all over the ground.

She ran down the long line of the forest. She ran, climbed, and jumped and dodged. The sun was a great glaring eye that stared accusingly at Mal, condemning her for killing with no threat of attacks, for running.

As she ran she was pushed over the edge of her footing, and then Mal was falling into the darkness.


	34. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She moves her hands up, clenching them, her hands slick with red blood and brain matter. In truth, she could barely feel her hands. They were icy, detached, alien. Those hands had just done things that she didn't want to be done ever again. Mal looked numbly at them; at the bloody hands of a monster.
> 
> I'm only human  
> I do what I can  
> I'm just a man  
> I do what I can  
> Don't put the blame on me  
> Don't put your blame on me  
> -By Rag'n'Bones Man, album- Human, 2016

Mal stopped from rolling and hit the bottom of the ravine so hard that her legs buckled and she pitched forward into her face. Loose soil, tree roots, and small stones rained over her face.

She groaned, spat dirt out of her mouth, and clawed grass out of her hair and eyes. She takes it gently to rise up and get back on her feet. And without a doubt ran, jogged, and walked some more.

Then she froze in place for a minute later, leaning against the mature tree as she listens to the flow of a creek up east. She moves her hands up, clenching them, her hands slick with red blood and brain matter.

In truth, she could barely feel her hands. They were icy, detached, alien. Those hands had just done things that she didn't want to be done ever again. Mal looked numbly at them; at the bloody hands of a monster.

Mal wipes her eyes from the tears being formed and realized the blood smeared over her face. She goes over the creek and looked through the watery reflection of the monster that caved through the deep part of her demons.

She was covered with blood and mud. The only injuries she had were a red bruise on the cheek, but she wasn't too worried about those injuries. More of the blood of someone else. Her stomach felt so sick. She wished she could vomit up the last few moments of her life, to expel these memories and experiences.

-:-:-:-:-

A large cargo truck zoomed through the path of the dusty streets, going a hundred kilometers an hour, reaching the destination of Farmington's sheriff's department. Fence gates wide open, the front yard was full of Infected shambling.

All the people came out of their vehicles, tackling the Infected's first with their melee weapons. As they did, the man himself steps out the truck, his beloved girl gripped in his hand while he enters the building.

The whole building was a slaughterhouse. Five people lay on the floor or sprawled over the walls, or in a heap on their bed. Runners were infesting the body, tearing the flesh in their teeth and hands, aggressively ripping like a pack of wild animals. The people wander in front of their leader, using their guns in silencers, machetes, bow and arrows, anything to kill the Runners in a silent treatment.

The leader was wandering away from the door, he flicked the blood off his boot. His right-hand man Alec peered out a room, resheathed his knife, a wrenching guilt on his face.

"Thirty survivors lived. The rest is-"

The leader nodded, looking over the mess. It was so wrong, so fucked up. These people; men, women, and children had their whole lives ahead for a great cause has ended quickly without them realizing it. It such as cowardice and a disturbing way to kill people. Killing them in their sleep is a big no-no. When he heard his radio calling, hearing the alarms, the muffled gunshots, and Patty ordering help, he jumped out of his bed and order his sleepy people, shouting in threats to move.

He's downright pissed to not come sooner.

Whoever you are, he'll find you and you wish for mercy. That'll only just revival him up especially being on their knees.

He's going to find every. Single. One. Of. Them.

-:-:-:-:-

Stanley pushed the dead body over him, the white paint is now red. He wiped aggressively at his left eye from the blood, tearing up and his eye turned pink, blurring a second on his good, not eye-patched eye.

As he was attacked and shot in the leg, a Runner came up before he killed it and used it as a shield, laying there until the alarms are off and the Runners are distracted by the bodies. He stayed if anyone comes in his way yet he decides to find the boys.

Hopping his way he sees the exit in front. He hops and opens the door to be gleamed by the bright sun. It was the back entrance. Then his luck went up. He holds the handles of the motorcycle, he grinned like a cheeky bastard. He pushes the motorcycle, getting it out to the road-

 _SMASH_!

The impounding impact made the Calvary Boy jump off his feet, slamming his elbow onto the hard ground. But when he tried to stand up, a man in long brown hair pushed him more. The action caused him to fight back, kicking as hard as he could, slapping at the man's face, pounding his fist on his chest. His attacker reeled back, letting go of him. He tried to kick him in the shin, but the man turned his leg and the other slammed on his care chest. He gasped out, his last breath caught in his throat.

He skirted in a crawl to escape and a huge crowd spread all around him, guns staring at him, completely helpless.

There were more of them, there wasn't fifty Saviors.

That was just a compound. Not a community.

Charlie betrayed them...

He made a hissing sound, filtered through rage and humiliation. His scream scared the birds from the trees and echoed off the town. His front of him he watched a shadow overpowering his height. He actually felt his body shake but won't show in his face.

The figure stood there in the harsh morning sunlight. A leather jacket and a red scarf around the neck, grey denim jeans, with a leather belt sling across his waist, and leather boots that's worn. In his leather glove hand, he held a bat that he suddenly realizes who he is facing. It's him. Maybe not but he feels it's definitely him.

...Negan.

 _Charliebetrayedus. Charliebetrayedus. Charlie betrayed us_! His body and mind screamed in rage.

And he laughed, spitting out blood and a tooth. Everything is clearer now. Now he knows why Charlie was so eager about this. Charlie had planned on his own, he tricked us just as a decoy so he can finish his own business, even if it means that Charlie will be a suspect. Nothing but a foul game.

"So you're the prick who killed my people? Well shit, you thought you could get away with this. Oh, no boy. I know who you all are and I certainly will find every single one of you."

Stanley kept laughing, and as he rose to his knees, a monstrous smile.

"It was lies. Just a trap for us... ah, Charlie," he muttered. "You were right blondie, should of ran away before this shit..."

Then his eyes stopped at the bat high in the air, an instance tremble of fear, showing mercy, and it lands hard on his head, blood splattered at the soft grass.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal splashes water over her face, scrubbing all the dirt and blood off her body. She did stare a bit of her reflection. Her face without emotion. Mal eyes were hard and dry as if all her tears had been burned away by what she'd seen.

When the crickets began singing, Mal got up and went through the trail of a deer path then out of the field. It went by an hour as she walked until her legs buckled and sat on a tree.

A pair of crowd flew over the canopy of the full trees in the sky. She has the memories of red dreams, imagines of all the faces she had killed before. It was not that she lost herself, but was never going to forgive herself of leaving the Saviors unarmed. She did pull the alarms, she reminded herself. Some Savior may have escaped. She killed only two. One for self defence and the other... a reaction. But she didn't kill or participate.

She looks straight and a beautiful sight made Mal forget the past. A mature doe stares at her, not even afraid of Mal's presence, just looking at her suspiciously. Then the doe moved away.

Mal gets up and walks, hopefully finding her way to the RK's, her supporting friends, the adored children will be.

All this pain, she finally can go without any fear behind her back with her friends as she is disappearing into the forest.


	35. Chapter 31

As Vix climbed down of the top of the tower to open the gate, Lugh looked back where everyone else is looking to watch Mal dwindling to the small black dot against the lush forest, then vanished. Losing someone again he can't handle. Not that he thinks Mal is dead but is on a deadly path.

Lugh had barely known his mother, he had been a toddler before being a trainee of a Flyer Frontiers. Sometimes by a woman- probably his mother- and sometimes by his father and other people. He remembers his mother dying as she screamed him to take Lugh and run. Those memories were a million years ago. Lifetimes ago.

It had not been his mother who raised him. It had been his father Sergeant George Halliwell. He wasn't a father. Lugh never much thinks his father cared for him as a soldier than a son. George was another survivor of the plague, the last of the adults to survive out of a group that had fled from Los Angeles. Lugh's mother had died.

Lugh remembered Infected everywhere. He's seen it, and he'd screamed and screamed and screamed until his throat had been almost torn raw.

For years after, his father found Oregon where the Flyer Frontiers compound lived, and lend Lugh to be a trainee of the other kids to fight. They raised him. Taught him to fight and protected, worship them. Then he met a friend, a girl he easily talks to and makes rules that weren't harsh on what the Flyer Frontiers did.

Lugh never saw George again. Somewhere out in the Ruins, he had been murdered by the Flyer Frontiers and made it look like suicide.

By the Lucius War coming, Lugh and his friend had been forced to fight for their survival. On one rainy night, Lucius came with tanks and an army, and he escaped from the locked cabin where they kept him. He stole some weapons and came back to the camp to where they'll meet and escape. But she tried to escape, and the Flyer Frontiers had chased her. She fell, hit her head, and died; and she'd been left there in the mud like trash.

It has come down to that, to a moment when the only pathway that seemed to lead out of hell was her, and now gone.

Lugh wanted to be done with everything, however, he couldn't do it. Thought that his mother would be disappointed in giving up as she sacrificed herself for his life.

For years he lived alone in the woods. He comes across once in a while to help groups. Those groups helped him to bring the happy, shy, helpful person he was and is.

Then he met Lalon, and man that brought the lightness into Lugh. At first, he thought he was a crazy teen- not too crazy like the Calvary Boys- in his wicked attitude. They traveled hard, fought together. What made Lugh trust and enjoy his company was when they fought against a biker gang in their wagons which Lalon called them the waker gang.

Then they met Rin, Johan, Killeen, and Vix together, then met Mal, Max, and AJ, and the world changed.

Together they saved those children, who would not die alone, or be left to grow strange and wild. They treated themselves as family.

They became good friends, and Lugh gave his leadership to Mal. He was wiser and helpful and Mal felt like the girl who would take the lead at any point in her time, which seems tiring. And they both have similar things such as living on their own, living with the Flyer Frontiers and seeing the tragic war upon them. Both wins and losses; Mal had more losses.

He wanted to connect Mal more; well everyone had some PTSD yet Mal may have more and since coming to the Tradepost she's more secretive than ever.

Now Mal is gone. Surrounded by misfits and walking into a death trap of the Saviors grasps.

"Alright everyone, let's jog quietly through the bridge," said Vix then she pointed to the spot with when they tried hunting those elks, "then once we get in, there's a door that leads to tunnels. So we might be swimming."

The RK's began walking down the abandoned highway enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze at the night. AJ began to mumble little words that Johan can't understand. "You wanna take a walk?"

He nods. She unstraps the carrier and lowers him to the ground as he holds just her index and middle finger, walking in his two year old feet. The whole group smiled at the little guy walking, and then walking on his own, going up to Vix and grabbing her hand.

"Remember to stay by us, okay?"

"OK." He said.

They began to cut through the nearby building inside the abandoned zone, climbing over a bus and jump down on the other side, Lugh waiting for the others. Coming inside a building which appears to be some time of museum for a zoo. Since after the Black Night, some of the wildlife in zoos escaped from the rusted, not sturdy bars. All kinds of animals that used to come from other places have populated the Ruins in different species, monkeys would be hanging around the tree and such. There were no harm to the population decreasing from predators eating the prey so it all went well.

Lugh cups his hands as Lalon steps on the hand and brings him up to the wall as Lalon brings down a ladder.

"Where's Mal?" AJ said, his wet lip whimpered.

"Don't worry, AJ. Mal is coming back."

As they come up the ladder, running down a few halls. As soon as Lalon opened the door, outside was the place where Lugh had stay while Mal was outside in the tree to hunt for those elks. Seems the Runners went shambling off somewhere so it was safe.

"Oh my God!" Rin gasped. She pointed at the field below littered with a whole pack of zebra's, their white stripes clear to the dark and the black made half of them invisible. The pack eats the tall grass, playfully chasing each other across the field.

The kids found their way to lean over the edge with admiring the view. "So... This everything you were hoping for?" Lugh asked.

Killeen shrugged, "It got its ups and downs, but you can't deny the view though."

"Ups and downs?" Said Johan. "It's so cool." Vix swoops AJ up and he smiling, saying 'ebra's' while fixes his mispronunciation and he once said zebra then later 'ebra's' and she just chuckled. 

Lugh enjoyed the view before heading to the door, leading back into a building that leads to the tunnels. They went tight to the walls where the ledge is broken on the other side, asphalt, and vines sticking out the stairs between. They had reached the outside, to the part of the zones that was more of a memory lane. Across there it led to the tunnels. The tunnel's covered with buses and cars, below was a current of water, looked so strong so it's too risky to jump in and swim across.

"OK, you kids go first. Go across the bus and up to the ledge, wait for one of us to meet and we'll head out this door. It'll take a shortcut to the exit of the tunnel."

"Once we get there, we'll go in the forest and to the pitstop where Mal will be?" Max asked and Lugh nodded.

Each one at a time hopped over the bus that was acting like a bridge over the flooded tunnels, walking towards the ledge. Killeen goes first, jumped as the bus creaked, stopping him from his tracks, and walks forward to the ledge, climbing over. Then Johan carries AJ and does so. Then Rin, then Max, and then Lalon.

It wasn't until Lugh had realized as Vix was on a bus, the bus rocked, she ducks on her knees. Even though Vix can swim, the strong current in the water crushed that option if she had fallen in.

Vix had frozen in place upon the reality of her position.

"L-Lugh..." Vix sniffled a gasp.

"Vix get up here now!" Lalon screamed.

Lugh was ready to hop down to the bus bridge, "It's alright Vix, I'm coming."

As soon as Lugh landed on the bus the entire thing shook out of place as it began sinking further into the water.

"Vix, move!" Lugh ordered.

Vix had moved to the other side and hopped to safety onto the ledge, Lalon pulling her up. Lugh sighed in relief. Then the ledge gave up for him.

Lugh had fallen back and into the bus that was being submerged in the water. Everyone cried out for him as he was being pulled by the current further into the bus. Water filled the interior as Lugh struggled to climb back out from where he had fallen in. But the twenty-year-old bus with rusted parts they gave away, sending Lugh back to the back of the bus by the traitorous current.

Right above him, he saw the thick high heels of the raven colored hair hop onto the doors.

There was no time for him to scream of Vix to get back and he'll meet them the exit.

Both of the teens began pulling at the doors, cursing from its refusal to open to them. But by the time it was open it was already too late. The current moves the bus, seeing Vix sliding on the door, her feet couldn't get a grip.

"Vix! Give me you-" He never got to finish that sentence as the water invaded his senses. Everything went quiet. Lugh was active enough to swim out of the bus and being taken by the current. He swims out of the bus. Once he reached to an opening of the tunnel, he saw Vix, not moving under the water.

Lugh without hesitation swam to her. Kicking hard, breast-stroking fast when someone jumps in the water. Lalon grabbed Lugh's arm, pulling him close as he gripped Vix in his arms, and finds the surface.

Both drank in all the air as they emerged from the deep of the tunnels. Lalon dragged Vix ashore. The kids gathered around.

"Is she OK?" Said Rin. Lugh checked her pulse. She wasn't breathing.

"Oh God, what do we do?" A frantic Killeen pulled the hair in his head, shaking in fear, not seeing the horrible truth of losing someone.

In his training, he began pulling her chin and pinching her nose, taking two breathes and starts CPR compressions.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Lugh muttered.

"Well, well!" A voice said.

Max pointed a glare then all the kids threw their melee weapons at Calvin, Lalon pointing his spear at him.

"S-She's not breathing!" Lugh screamed, hoping someone help or mercy.

"Put the weapons down kiddo's!" He barked again. Rin in an instant ran up, taking her Swiss Knife, jumping on one boy beside Calvin, stabbed him in the shoulder before he flipped her over his shoulder and she was slammed hard on the ground.

Johan curled her lip, but Max got his words out first. "Not a chance."

He pointed his pistol at Calvin and fired, but he read his intent and ducked to one side. And the shot went wide by five inches on the wall. The slide locked back but didn't fully lock, it was jammed. Growling with frustration, Max threw the pistol at Calvin and caught him by the shoulder, but he only winced. Lalon tried to gut him with his spear, but Calvin moved so fast that only the top of the blade grazed him. Even so, it drew a hot red line across the abdomen, and he howled in pain. He used one fist to club the spear down so that the point dug into the cracked cement, and with his other fist he punched Lalon in the stomach. He collapsed to his knees and threw up into the weeds. Killeen made a grab for his spear, but another Calvary Boys backhanded him to the edge of the water, his arms pinwheeling for balance.

And then Max moved. He rushed at Calvin. He grabbed Killeen's spear, and Max swung it hard on the Calvary Boy head. It was an obvious hit but then he turned the swing into a fake, checked the hit, and used his left hand to punch him at the nose. It wasn't a very powerful blow, but it doesn't require power to break a nose. His head rocked back as his nose flattened and blood flew from his nostrils. Then he drove a heavy punch into Max's back.

It was all Max could do to breathe. When he landed, his breastbone had struck the handle, and it felt like the hard wood had punched a hole through his chest.

"Max!" As Johan kept close to AJ Lugh, still doing the CPR, looking close to revive Vix. She lets AJ be behind her and she notches an arrow in the bow before one slaps the bow out of her hands, and she kicked out as hard as she could, slapping his face, pounding her fists, raking her nails at his arms and face. He grabs her hair, pulling as he throws her back to the ground. AJ cried as he was picked up, crying loud at his ear.

"Cmon, Vix!" Lugh cried, not letting himself stop before it was suddenly lights out for the teen as Calvin hits him on the back of the head with Lalon's spear.


	36. Chapter 32

Mal reached to ground level and found the field. She could still see her directions, remembering what path to take the place. The pit-stop was a monk station with Brother Jack, Sister Suzanne and Sister Shanti. They were a group that were all over the Ruins. When she met Brother Jack she thought he was nuts, being ' _touched by God_ '. And the Children don't believe in violence of any kind.

Instead of calling or what they think as an insult, Infected or Runners they call them the Children of God or the Children of Lazarus. A name comes from Lazarus of Bethany, a man who was raised from the dead by Jesus. The monks keep Infected and Runners; their teeth shattered, eyes missing, and the fingers clipped off at the primary knuckles. They disapproved Mal of killing Infected, thinking of her misguided but well-intentioned. She thought it's stupid yet she thinks the Children are people who didn't survive the Black Night. Oh, sure, their bodies did, but some fundamental part of them was broken by what happened.

The sky was a distant blue, and massive white clouds sailed across it. The image was so lovely that Mal's mind saw. She reached the creek and turned north; walking in silence for several miles.

She came down another slope and there, nestled between a long tumble of boulders left over from a glacier thousands of years ago. She picks up some loose bits of dirt and leaf debris and threw it into the air, watching where the wind took it. It was blowing towards her so she stays on the side of the creek, entering the thickest part of the forest. Under the roof of leaves, the air was cooler. Without the canopy of cool leaves, the heat returned like a curse. There were so many songbirds singing in the branches that it was impossible to pick out a particular voice.

She led down the grassy lane. The soft green of the grass as it ran along the glistening blue water, and the constant birdsong all around her, gave the moment a fairy tale feeling that Mal found hard to shake. It was unreal, even surreal in its gentle, unhurried beauty. So at odds with everything that was real in their immediate world of hurt and harm and hurry.

Around the bend, the view opened up, and Mal gasped, but immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. The bed forest was crowded with five Calvary Boys, all covered in blood and black and blue in bruises, shambling over to Mal's direction.

Immediately she picks a tree carefully. A willow, not terrible tall but set in a clump of other willows, offering concealment in those long, flowing tresses. She climbs up, sticking to the stronger branches close to the trunk, and find a sturdy fork for laying on. She actually loves to climb up trees, to sleep when she was young and bouncing off rooftops. She places her backpack on her lap as she brings out her gun just in case. However, many people never do look up.

"Goddammit! It was a trap." Magnus hollered in frustration.

"Where should we go? We have to-"

"Go where!? The Saviors have been taunting us, cornering us as mice. They're coming after us!"

"How about we find that whore Mal? Maybe try a negotiation on her for the Saviors to spare us."

She heard the loud smack of a hand colliding flesh. "The Saviors know that we did it. If we find her, kill her. I don't care what Charlie thinks of her. She deserves it."

The Calvary pack sets off at a run just as the birdsong fills the air again. She remained in her awkward position, muscles trembling in exertion for a while longer, then hoisted herself back onto the branch.

She hits the ground and saw a few Infected in a far view so she wasn't worried although, still goes behind the tree when they raised their withered faces. She kept looking at the Infected as they wander away from the field in the deep parts of the forest.

_TWOP!_

Mal jumped. Or... thought she did. She looks the bark to see an arrow sticking in the tree, close to where the palm of her hand were, and there were writings on the arrow and it made Mal be in horror, thankful that she wasn't hit.

' _OH BABY, DID IT HURT'._

Mal wheeled around the tree, and something flew past her, a small trinket and smelt something burning. A sulfur stink that she knew very well and an immense blast tore half of million pounds of soil stone. She ducked, covering her eyes as the dust of soil landed on her.

Right toward her view, a sea of Infected came out the trees. Every single one of them turned towards her, a hundred black mouths opened, two hundred wax grey hands reached for her as she tries to run the opposite but was stopped by gunshots, not aiming at her, and she raced without control toward them with her right hand her gun and her left the red handle machete.

Mal's left arm rose and fell, rose and fell, slamming the brutal edge of the machete down into the faces and hands and necks and shoulders. They tried to reach for her every angle as she pulls the trigger, hitting them in the heads, eye, and jaw.

She was at a risky move. She wasn't wearing a carpet coat and putting cadaverine the Infected already know the smell of fresh flesh. She surges forward toward another line of Infected. Beyond that was open ground. The gun reloads and shot, and Mal had to stop at points to reload six more in the magazine.

Pain flared for a moment in her chest, threatening to dampen the fires of anxious fear, but as the grey and white hands reached for her again, her fury swelled, and she raised the machete and brought it down, again and again.

There were dips and small Barry's hidden by the tall grass, and Mal realized that it was a longer, harder run that she though, and there were at least fifty Infected between her and the safety of the fast blue water.

A Infected, a fireman, lurched in her path, blocking her. Mal steered and angled to the left as she slashed across, hitting the fireman on the side of the head and knocking him into the other man in a ragged sweater.

As they crested the last of a series of rolling hills, Mal felt her blood freeze. The valley beyond was shallow, no more than a dozen feet deep at the end of a long, gradual slope. There were maybe a hundred of Infected, and half of them were children.

_Children._

The kids were dressed in school uniforms. Some of the children's faces were wrinkled and blackened like they've been in a fire and burnt.

A sharp bang of the shot chased the bullet through the empty air, Mal ducking on her right. There was another shot and another. But the strangest was the bullet were shooting around her, leading her into the water. The water was there but they're leading her here and if she runs straight through the Infected could get her or the bullets.

Which would kill her, she wondered. The Infected or the bullets of the... Saviors. Has to be them. She then leaped over in the water. The cold current struck her, and Mal gasped as icy water bit her legs and waist. Forty or more Infected followed her into the water, but the powerful current plucked them up and swept them away.

-:-:-:-:-

Bitter, exhausted, and angry, she moved away from the creek as fast as she can, heading into the hills, seeking the safety of high ground. When she was safe in a thick copse of trees, and when she looked back to convince that there were no Infected or Runners or those Saviors, she collapsed onto the thick grass. For several long minutes, she lays there, unable to move, barely able to think.

She can't believe it. She wasn't okay at this point from now on. If the Saviors are tracking her, trapping her, they'll never stop. She thought about getting away with this. Why couldn't she just never come here in the first place? It's like the ghost of the Saviors she killed are haunting her, want revenge from what she'd done. So, she thinks on a plan and the one way is to cut through and then cross the water a couple miles upstream. If lucky, she'll hit the highway and cross there, and then see if she can lay traps or try to find a vehicle. Finding the vehicle would be tricky since the EMP's had been blown up and the rest of the cars are rusted, wires broken, and gas may be gone or it's a full tank.

She headed northeast, following a series of farmland that seems almost completely reclaimed by the relentless forest.

The last of the farm roads ended by a curve in the creek, and she splashed across, moving slow to keep the noise down, scanning the terrain as she goes. Everything was still. She came up from the stream bed and found a highway that was entirely blocked by cars. Four lands and both shoulders, stretching away around a bend in the road a mile o her right and off into the misty horizon to her left.

She walked to the outside edge of the shoulder. There were no Infected around. Bones, however... there were plenty of those. Skeletons were scattered everywhere. Thousands upon thousands of skulls and rib cages, legs and arm bones, bleached white by the merciless Wyoming sun. The cars themselves were slammed and smashed together. Some had burned, some were skewed sideways or overturned. The windows of all cars were broken. Some had been smashed out by people escaping- or trying to- and some were smashed in by Infected from the black dried blood around the edge of the cars.

On the far side of the line of vehicles was a vast meadow of tall grass and wild wheat that stretched into the green and brown forever. Mal sits on a shaded spot of two vehicles in the road. She opens her pack to get the canteen of water, gulping down a small gulp, letting the cold water splash on her throat.

At the same moment, Mal heard a sound behind and above her, and she turned and looked up of the vehicle's roof, and once she peeked she crouched low, dropping her canteen by accident. An RV, a well done and somewhat clean RV, and a couple of trucks came rolling in the front entrance of the road. Men and women came out, about ten came out, holding out guns.

"Think the boys will be here?" Asked a deep voice woman.

"Have to be. Our people shot a few over the east, trailing them down to here."

"Hope your right."

"Come on, let's search the place. All you guys take care of the Infected coming." Mal looked behind her to hear the slow, shuffling steps of the Infected coming out the shoulder of the forest to the road. The closest was still a quarter yards away, but they were coming from all directions.

It was long and ugly silence, their footsteps made her sweat cold, running down her face and back, and pooled like slush at the base of her spine. She had her gun but only three bullets she has and her machete, but it felt like a toothpick against what was coming. She can't fight them, maybe silently attack yet another risk.

She crouch walks each vehicle, avoided being sighted as she ducks and crouches on the overturned truck, completely hidden. On the far side of the road, the man stood with his pistol, froze in place, and walked away from Mal.

A cold hand closed around her ankle, and Mal kicked her foot loose, and they heard the smash of the head impacting the truck.

"Over here!" One called. Mal looked down the row in front. Past the Escalade, there was a mix of sedans and SUVs. They looked like a miniature mountain range. Then one of the Saviors screamed Runner and Mal hears the screeching sound of a disoriented human on both sides of the outer row of cars. The moans were as loud as the shouting men and women shooting, and Mal took her chance.

Mal took two running steps and jumped over a crowd of reaching hands. She landed with a thump on the good of the Escalade, barely remembering to bend her knees to absorb the shock. Infected lunged over the hood at her, but Mal swatted their hands away with a fierce slash of her machete and ran up the windshield, along the roof, and then jumped onto a burned-out shell of a Subaru. Then onto a boxy Scion that was high enough to keep the hands away from her, but the next three cars were compacts. She ran and slashed, ran and slashed, feeling the shock as her machete connected with dried tendon and brittle bone. One Infected rose up in front of her, its mouth open to reveal two rows of broken and jagged teeth. Mal swung the machete, and the mouth split open and falling to the ground.

She heard one screaming about Mal on the car but she kept running, not stopping as the Saviors were distracted by the Runners and Infected. Then they turned to Mal and ran for her but still far away. One pulled the trigger as Mal dove for the second lane of cars, leaping across a gap that filled with the undead. She made a jump she would never have believed possible for her, landing on the hood of a Ford pickup truck, tucking, rolling, falling into the back bed, and twisting around to look at where she'd been.

Mal got to her feet as a Runner smashed and violently crawled over the tailgate of the truck, and she swung the machete with so much force that it tore the creature's head off.

Next thing was the Saviors ran past her of the edge of the road and jumped into the truck, shooting out shots of Infected and Runners coming through Mal. There were several sharper cracks, but Mal ran and went down behind a tall flower delivery van. Bullets pinged and whanged, but none of the shots found her, only the undead.

Mal jumped, climbed, and dodged. The sun was a great glaring eye that stared accusingly at Mal. Mal then sees a path that's empty and taking the right quick turn she can get into the RV. Mal jumped over and fell, bending her knees as her feet touched the cement gravel. She takes a sprint, avoids any contact of the Saviors in front of the RV and still shooting, throwing two grenades, and she closes the door as she gets in the RV.

She looks to see the keys in the engine and turns it. The Saviors finished killing every single Runner and Infected, a few Infected were at least a quarter-mile away. She reverses the RV as bullets hit the left mirror, the hood, and the window, and she makes a sharp turn, the wheels made a tire burn, and drives, putting a heavy foot at the accelerator.

Checking her review mirror the Saviors were just little figures.

"YES!" She screamed in joy. Her heart was pounding in glory, hands trembled min adrenaline on the wheel. She couldn't stop the rush throughout her body.

"It didn't hurt because you missed me and didn't even catch up!" She couldn't stop smiling. She's alive and well, escaping another trap of the Saviors.

She gonna make it. She'll be free. She will be with her friends now, and nothing can stop her now...


	37. Chapter 33

She lost track of how long or how far she drove. She had to avoid the tail of the trucks behind and made it out. She passed burned-out houses and houses where Infected stood in the yard. She drove so long to see more of the deepest foliage of the forest.

By the time the last of the day's light was melting into shadows, Mal realized that it had been more than an hour since the last time she has seen the Saviors. She takes the RV into the ditch where she can go into the place and a mile ahead will be the monk's station.

She left the keys in the cabinet and searched the place. The cabinets had a few cans of food, cereal boxes, and five water bottles. She took three of them. There were no weapons or knives, but there were four .375 bullets, good for her Colt.

With the machete poised to thrust or strike, she moved outside, walked slowly and quietly along the forest. Darkness was closing its hands around her, and the last golden touch of sunlight was melting from the peaked canopy of the trees.

The night birds kept up their continuous chorus. Without a doubt Mal could hear a pack of monkeys calling and jumping through the trees, leaves falling on the forest ground. There was a silver moon and a splash of stars, and the light outlined her face and glimmered on the canopy of leaves. Mal walked for hours, a mile or two away the station will be there. She does need sleep yet she couldn't sleep well.

She tugged her leather pocket for the battered Famous Infected Card and looked at Negan. She didn't met Negan and she wished things were different, and that if she listened to Max she could come forward to Negan, may have warned him. And yet...

And yet she has been a murderer to his people and she wants to be forgiven, if he is forgiven.

She studied the card for a long time. Mal looked from the forest to Negan and back to the forest.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Then she stretched out her other hand, and for the second time, she opened her fingers and let the wind take the card. It blew high in the air, tumbling over and over again, its pasteboard face flashing with silver starlight, and then it dropped into the darkness below.

And in the silence darkness a taunting whistle was heard.

Mal jerked at the sound of the whistle, another whistle in the same chorus but a different tone called and another, and she ran deep between the trees and pass the bush. She didn't even follow the path of going to the station. Heck, she didn't know where to go.

But then a hand struck her, and Mal's reflexes reacted before she could control them and she flickered toward the movement. With lightning speed, a Calvary Boy grabs a gun until Mal slaps the pistol out of his hand. With one step she was chest to chest with the boy, and Mal whipped her machete and barreled into his throat so hard it went through his spine. Mal drives her leg at his chest and pushing him the machete slides out.

A couple of whistles were called and were moving closer.

It didn't take all for the rest gang coming towards her. One grabbed her jacket with one hand and one hauled her legs up and the others pulled her arms back, slapping the machete off her hand. She kicked and kicked, the attack was so sudden and fierce the Calvary Boy Magnus reeled back, letting go of her legs.

"You bitch." He growled. His lip on her ear as he was about to draw his knife with his free hand. She then fought, head butting him. They all kept backing away from her, startled and confused by her insane strength and speed.

"Slap some sense into that whore," demanded Magnus. "I'm gonna kill you till you beg for mercy-" That was all Mal could take. She dug one hand under his chin and punched his throat and ran but was caught by her hair.

Then something big and bright moved into their eyes, blinding them, and they all looked in horror.

The whistles were loud and clear. There was a cluster of men and women around them, whistling a long, haunting tune. Mal whipped her head every direction to see the whole mass of them in a circle, crowding her and the Calvary Boys with no escape.

Mal's heart froze in her chest, her body shakes in fear, heavy sweat poured through her hairline and face. This is the first and a long time she's trapped and helpless, not wanting her body and face to reveal fear. The Mal who faced the reanimated corpses. The Mal who destroyed and face battles of scavengers and a group. This moment is another horror forced upon her without a choice and unaware and scared, and she can't do anything.

Two men closed in Mal and Magnus, one of the men was recognizable, the long brown hair main that pushed her when they took supplies in the Tradepost. He used the barrel of his gun to gesture them. "Drop your weapons."

Mal slowly dropped her machete but kept her gun. Every one did expect Magnus. He clutched it to his bare chest, cutting desperate looks to his left and right for some way.

He swung the barrel of the shotgun away from Mal and aimed it at Magnus. "Drop the knife, boy, or I'll put a hole you."

The boy, seeing his death, straightened and held his ground. Then he spat into the mud.

He thumbed the hammer back.

Magnus dropped the knife. It struck point-first into the ground like those fairy tale books of a sword in the stone. He looked down at it in regret. They come up, grabbing at their pockets for any weapons. Mal's beloved Colt was taken from her grasp. One laid a heavy hand on her shoulder.

They pushed her into an open field where she sees the vehicles behind the trees in front of her, stage lights were placed around to shine upon her, and what made her break down was straight in her front of her was the RV she stolen.

Shoving at her shoulder, her knees buckled, scraping on the sharp loose rocks on the ground, elbows landed there to make her not hit her head against the floor. Rising up, sitting on her knee she glances at her sides to see the boys.

Then one of the Saviors opened the back gate of a truck, and the boys gasped in horror. The Saviors caught all the Calvary Boys; Kaito was extremely fussy as they pulled him out, lining him on the ground, Phillip was on her far right, having his whole body holding up high and proud yet he a sweaty mess, Skin had wrappings around his stomach where Mal stabbed him, but he winced and coughed more blood, being dragged to get in line, Slit-throat, poor Ryes was trembling like a child, whimpering and sobbing profoundly, every one in the group.

All of them in Charlie's plan are here, all captured, and all in their knees, anxiously waiting on who's inside of the RV.

Someone knocks the door and said, "We got them all, sir." He looked back at the teens. "Meet the man himself."

"Pissing our pants yet?"

The door opens as the man exits out. He had a gleam in his smile, a salt and pepper beard hiding the dimples and making his face rough and good looking, all in black and red. Black leather jacket and gloves and a red scarf, tall and proud and seeming to fill up more space than he actually did.

She was so caught on trying to read the man in front of her that at first, she failed to notice the extremely striking decoration of the baseball bat surrounded with a chain and metal mending plates that hung on his shoulder.

"Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon." Just like his presence, his voice felt bigger than it was and muted every other possible noise.

He walks closer to them, his leather boot digs into the rocks. "Which one of you pricks is the leader?"

"It's this one," A Savior points at Kaito, "he's the guy."

He towers over held high Kaito, grinning at him.

"Hi. You're Kaito, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not fucking cool." The intense glare shot down Kaito lowering his head down.

"You have no fucking idea how not fucking cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly."

He breathed a yeah and stared at Kaito's eyes. "You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes." And his lips curled into a smirk. "Fuck yeah you are."

"See Kaito, whatever you do no matter fucking what you do not mess with the new world order and the new world order is this and it's really very simple even if you're fucking stupid which you very well may be, you can understand it. Now I know that is a mighty big nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will."

Mal's stomach keeps on turning, her eyes glance at Negan some time then back down. Negan walked all over the boys and Mal.

"You've ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe, I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe, not even fucking close. In fact you are fucked," he points the bat at Kaito, "more fucked if you don't give me what I want and what I want is half your shit and spilling the beans of what that Tradepost is shitting on, and if that's too much then you can go make fine and it'll even out sooner or later."

He rubs his forehead. "This," his arms stretched out and gestured his chained adored bat, "is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be."

Negan turned his gaze to meet their eyes. Mal breathing shallowed. The intensity of the moment was building with each second, waiting for any punishments to come. He walks at her right side.

"So, if someone comes to your door, you fucking let us in. We own that fucking door. You try to fucking stop us, we will fucking knock that fucker down."

Pacing before the lineup of the group, Negan once again stopped in front of her but his gaze was fixed upon Kaito who knelt beside her.

"You understand?"

Leaning in, Negan cupped his hand around his ear to emphasize the point. "What? No answer?"

Kaito remained silent. Backing up, Negan surveyed the group relishing in the terror he was inflicting.

"You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished now did you."

She felt so sick, her hair was so wet from the trembling sweat pouring down her, she had to fidget once in a while to not show any weakness.

"I don't want to kill you people. Just wanted to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me and you can't do that if you're fucking dead, now can you."

He takes a moment to look at everyone and as he glances at Mal, she stares at him, not showing any fear or weakness.

"You killed my people. A whole fucking damn shitload of them, more than I'm comfortable with and for that, well for that, you gotta fucking pay."

Mal hears Ryes softly whimpering with his head down so low to the ground.

"So now I am gonna beat the holy fuck fucking fuckity fuck out of one of you." He licks his lips and whirls the bat around his hand and comes at Skin.

"Jesus," he bellows a long saying. "You look fuckin' shitty. I should just put you out in your misery right now-"

"NO!" The crooked nose boy charged at Negan when one of his men hits his shoulder, buckling over as Negan turns, seeing the boy getting punched in the face.

Negan amusedly scratches his nose. "Nope. Nope get him back in line."

He was dragged back into the line as Negan shook his head. "You kids these days. All right listen, you do that again I will shut that shit down, no expectations!" He leans over to Kaito's ear. "Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know your shit."

He walks to Ryes, hands covered the innocence of his face. "Hey, it's okay to cry a little. Unless you Calvary pricks think there's no fucking crying in your group. God, Charlie is such a weird cat's ass."

Then Negan went up to Mal, so close her head had to be forced more up. Showing no trace of concern or fear, Negan chuckled. "Well blondie, I hope you have some interesting secrets to tell me." He took a closer step, thrusting his hips, and Mal reflexively leaned back when his crotch was close her face, humiliating her. Then he leered over the group, showing and adoring the bat.

"This- this is Ellie, and she is fuckin' awesome."

Negan rubbed over his beard. "I gotta shave this shit."

He walks over the group once more and clasps his hand on his leg. "I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order." He whistled.

"I simply cannot decide. I mean you all look the same with your war paints. Expect you," he glances at Mal. "Unless you have a tiny dick in those tight pants of yours. That's cool. I'm not judging."

After the agonizing wait for what's to come, the tension of fear hits Mal in the face, now knowing what her future will be. Then he deeply chuckles. "I got an idea. A little game I think you guys got to play when you were very innocent children."

It was then he points the flat of the bat at her worried eyes. "Eenie."

He moves over to point at eye-patch. "Meenie."

And over across to another. "Miney." And keeps on going, pointing in different directions of the teens in terror as to who will be picked.

"Mo."

There are moments that define a person's whole life. Moments in which everything they are and everything they may possibly become balance on a single decision. Mal faced so many possibilities of death, her luck went through a thin thread to a thicker thread once she makes a decision, and those decisions were dangerous, improbable and insane. But the reason she faced death was more on being alone. Not having someone to fight for.

Mal isn't alone anymore, she fights for her friends, and today is the day her luck is running out, and she trembled in terror. She gonna die. She doesn't want to die.

"Catch. A tiger-"

Her hands loosely grips the rocks, trying to squeeze hard to ignore his presence and forget the pain that's coming to her. She can imagine the agonizing pain, the hot blood raining down her eyes and seeing red.

"By. His toe."

She see memories of the days of meeting the people she loves and emotions hit her hard; she will not convey her fear and her tears.

"And if. He hollers," the bat went back to Mal again and moved on, "let him go."

Vix's lovely scent filled her nose as she does her hair, her warm arms embracing her. Lugh's compassionate thought of caring for Mal even if she kept the secrets of Charlie. Lalon's obnoxious jokes and praises, boxing with Mal as she takes the win and supported each other.

"My mother. Told me-"

Killeen impressing himself like Lalon, flipping and swinging the spear and it tumbles out of his hands, and he froze until they laughed. Johan in the guard tower, scouting the place as Mal directs her directions. Rin in her room when Mal comes in and gives her horror books for kids, the brightest smile Rin ever shown warmed Mal's heart.

"To pick. The very. Best. One-"

Meeting Max. He was smaller before, stiffened at Mal, so worried at all times. The moments as she began to recover herself from the monster within her as Max made choices of hope, courage, and insightful choices. He was the anchor of Mal.

Oh God, AJ. It made her heart break down, she quietly gasps in terror and sorrow. She'll never get to see a little boy turn into a strong man. She will never teach him to survive and conquer the Ruins, how he will do without any help, to see him still have happiness and hope and no pain, anguish, and terror. AJ will never see her again, and she prays that AJ will remember her.

"And you...

...are....

. . .

...it."

Mal's mind stops and the glitter memories falls apart.

She can see the bat ponying at her face, it's ugly shadow caressing her. A few gasps of shock and terror resonated in the silence of the forest. She took an ugly deep breath as it was like a mini panic attack, and looked everywhere, avoiding her eyes at the smiling man in, her mind screamed in fear, she couldn't breathe. Wanted to cry, but can't.

"If anybody moves, anybody says anything, I'll cut the boy's other eye out and feed him to fatty here, and then we'll start. You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."

Mal could hear the bat smash, could see a flash of red, and she hears the sobs and cries as she waits for the painfully impact crashing into...


	38. Chapter 34

...Into nothing. Mal blinked once then twice and she realized her mind was playing tricks of her being the one. She wasn't it.

However, the 'it' was Phillip.

Negan pointed the bat at Phillip, and she took a long raspy breath as Phillip stood his ground, not even shaking at the dangerous sight of Negan and Ellie.

Ryes already cries, Magnus looking at him with an incredulous look, his head shaking in disbelief. Skin, eye-patch, and Kaito, all of them staying as strong as they could while holding back their tears, probably out of respect for him. Slit-throat, looking like he was about to break down. If he hadn't already.

Her hearing was like if she became deaf for some reason, hearing the deep voice of Negan in a fuzzy echo. "If anybody moves, anybody says anything, I'll cut the boy's other eye out and feed him to Kaito here, and then we'll start. You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."

And then the bat crashed on his skull, and Phillip plumbed on the ground, biting back a scream of agony, and she hears everything again loud and clear. He slowly gets up, Mal couldn't believe how he's doing it, the agony he's in just to stand up.

"Oh, would you look at that! Taking it like a champ!"

Blood spewed his mouth, the front of his head has scraps, the tiny muscles in his scalp and blood pour down to his nose.

"Ssss-suck...my.....nuts-"

Negan once again clubbed the bat at his head again, this time Phillip stands down. Negan laughed, holding his chest in laughter.

"Holy shit! He just said 'SUCK MY NUTS!'. Well, guess what boy. You're wrong. You are sucking my nuts." And he hits him again, more brute than ever, and didn't stop.

Mal kept staring at the sight, red sprinkling the grey rocks, a matter of flesh begin impacted and sometimes stuck between the chains and the mending, the noise of the squelching cringed her nose up. The most sickening of this was flashing images of herself in Phillip's position. Her body laying on the ground, her fingers reflexing, her hair spread all over. She quickly turned away, reminding herself she wasn't the one. The one being punished.

"Look at this. Look at my dirty girl." He made a dry laugh.

Something sharp splashed across her face. With a dawning sense of horror she realized Negan had just swung his bat allowing the blood to drip down her right cheek.

As Mal looked around she noticed how tired the group was, a weary Kaito tilted to the side, Slit-throat was shaking, Skin looked sick and clammy, Ryes had a terrified and sobbing look on his face. She gazes all these boys who were so reckless, all become absolutely scared to death.

Apart from his body, there was nothing left of Phillip's head, the stream of red, brain matter and broken bones, and when the Calvary Boys wanted to turn their eyes away from the sight, they knew they couldn't.

It couldn't get easier as Ryes became a mess. His cries were sloppy, snot drooping on his mouth. Negan saunters over to him, leering the bat close to his face.

"This is what you did boys. Being all tough lookin', having your own badass group, and what's to make the top of the fucking list? Killing my people. Now, look at where you are. Fatty here, he just took one or six or seven for the team! So take.. a damn look." Ryes started to hyperventilate.

"Take a damn look at what you've done!" And that's when Mal's fear came back again. Kaito pounced and attack like a wild beast. He landed a punch at Negan's face, just enough to throw him back but not fall. He tried to grab him, but a Savior grabbed him first, pressing him into the ground, punching and twisting him to get him down.

"No. Oh no!" He pointed the bat at his face, his nose grazed the blood on the tip. "That? Oh, my! That is a no-no."

Negan crouched next to Kaito. "The whole thing - not one bit of that shit flies here."

Mal realized this might be it, this might be the end. This is where the boys will try to fight back and all of them will be dead. They killed his people, killing this whole entire group is enough to sweeten Negan's revenge.

Kaito was dragged back in line, wriggling around as Negan sighed. "That's not how it works. I'm guessing what Charlie Pink-Eye said to you is be a snotty bunch."

He moves around, Mal never stopped looking at Ellie the bat. "Now, I already told you people. First one's free. Then what'd I say? I said I would shut that shit down! No exceptions."

Negan moved within the circle, everyone followed him. "Now, I don't know what Charlie told you and made you do this..." Negan stood directly in front of the right of the Calvary Boys, to Skin.

Negan threw a smile that's seemed so sincere it was terrifying.

"But I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me." He shot another smile at the group. "So.." Negan took a firmer grip on the bat, "back to it!" He turned and swung.

 _THWAK_!

Skin fell down, his blood splattering around. Mal couldn't breathe. The cries, Ryes desperate shriek, the anger of the boys yelling at Negan.

Oh, no. If the boys keep on resisting and use their rage, Mal will be getting close to dying. The happy memories came back but were faint from the horrendous sounds and images of her in Skin's position.

The sounds Skin made, was sounds no human being should ever make. Negan, bending down to look at his face, as he spluttered.

"Buddy, are you still there? I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out - and it is gross as shit!" Negan gave a laugh, while the crying and screaming intensified as they saw Skin's face.

Another blow to the skull came and as Negan was about to finish more, another boy came up, screaming his throat out as Negan swung at the side of his face while Skin's body twitched, his eyeball out in the brain matter. It wasn't a very powerful blow, but it doesn't require to break a nose and jaw. His head rocked back as his nose flattened and blood flew from his nostrils and teeth shattered in his mouth. And that's when Negan hit him down to the ground, and continuous the blows.

Slightly out of breath, in between hits, Negan said; "You bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started."

And the two boys weren't enough for Negan's wrath.

The hits were continuous as each time Negan went around the circle, hitting one after the other. Three boys were actually not bitting off Negan's head and Mal finally knew Negan will kill them all when he swung their delicate heads and squished them like melons. The swings of the bat hitting bone and flesh; she can see herself every moment, different every time. Mal was almost going to cry out, her lips whispered for love and despair. For her friends, she wished she told the truth.

_TWAK!_

For the RK's. Her own family.

 _TWAK_!

For the kids she trained to survive and cherish forever.

 _TWAK_!

For AJ to grow up strong and brave. To let him remember so well of Mal, to never forget her.

"Ellie is thirsty! She is a vampire bat!" Negan half-shouted gleefully. A big flap of skin, or meat, or chuck of hair, flapped from the tip of the bat.

"I'm done, think you kids learned your lesson." He made a long sigh. "Man, that was a workout. I feel like I had a gang-bang orgy or something."

 _He's finished?_ Mal thought.

Mal finally took a large unsteady breath and looked at the outcome. Seven bodies of splatter red on white paint, smashed muddled somewhat heads laid in the dirt pool blood. Only three; Magnus, Kaito, and Ryes, including Mal have lived.

It's outrageous. She'd lived. She is not gonna die today. All the fear building inside her relished away. And for a moment in a split second, a smile crooked her lips. A smile of rejoice. The reason she'd smiled was the irony of this. How Charlie thought of lying to them, to send his boys to kill innocents for the Tradepost and have no harm done to them, Charlie was lying the whole way. The boys should have learned of Charlie corrupted lies and they deserved it. Mal never deserved any of this

"Holy shit." Mal's smile disappeared.

Negan stopped in front of Mal and squatted down to slightly above eye level. Their faces were uncomfortably close, Mal could see every minuscule speck on the man's dark eyes. "Were you smiling?" he chuckles. "Did you actually enjoy this fucking show? Did it make your pussy wet or what?"

Mal hated how Negan powered her, wanting to see a hint of weakness. Not now or ever. Whatever her mind took was relentless yet she didn't care anymore. She's not going to make the same mistake again, not like with Charlie.

Mal, in her state of shock and rage, answered. "I'm gonna kill you."

"What? I didn't quite catch that, you're gonna have to speak up." He speaks softly, in a dramatic whisper. Mal fidgets a little before looking Negan square in the eyes.

"That's why I smiled. Not today, not tomorrow. Maybe some time. Some day. I will kill you." Mal's hoarse voice continued.

Negan measured Mal, meeting her gaze, and he sucks his teeth. "Jesus..." Negan half-whispered out loud. He kept eye contact with her for what seemed like a very long time, although it was probably only a few seconds.

"Travis," he said, looking at the man behind Mal. "What'd she have, a knife?"

Travis answered, quietly, "She had a machete." Negan's expression turned into that amused grin and it grew more, and he gave that dry laugh again.

"Having one of those is important. I mean, what do you have left without 'em? A whole lotta work." Negan smiled, and continued. "Especially a gun. Your python. It's nice to have that too. You fancy for them, do ya?"

Mal looked away. Negan feigned sadness again. "Oh..did I.." Negan clicked his tongue, mimicking with the bloody bat. His smile came back as Mal stared him up defiantly. Negan sighed. "Sure", he seemed to say to himself, before he continued, "Yeah, gimme her machete."

Negan maintained eye contact with Mal, but there was a change in his expression. She saw him grow cold, the feigned sincere smile fading.

Negan kept staring into her face, looking for some sort of answer to an equation. Mal tried to imagine what he could be thinking, some way to stop him, but her heart raced. Finally, Negan stood up, and placed her machete in _her_ holster around his belt.

He grabbed Mal by the collar and dragged her along to the RV with Mal flailing and kicking like an unruly dog. "Be right back, maybe she'll obey. If not, well, we can just turn these people inside out, won't we? I mean, the ones that are left." Negan threw Mal into the RV and slammed the door.

-:-:-:-:-

The throw caused her to jump on the carpet ground, Negan swung the machete on the table, and she stayed there as he walks over her and sits on the driver seat. She slowly gets up, one leg on her knees and the other up, ready to pounce if he does anything, glancing at the machete.

"Let's go for a ride." He starts the engine, it sputters. Negan wasn't looking directly at her, but in the back mirror, his brown eyes stared deeply into her glaring deep baby blues.

" 'I'm gonna kill you.' " He chuckles to himself. "Are you kiddn' me? You just-" he sighs then scoffs. "Your best chance is to stand up, grab that machete, and drive it through the back of my head." She lowered her eyes and back up to his brown eyes.

"See how you do. Keep actin' tough. Go ahead."

She thought about it, to take the weapon and do it. It's reckless with his men but worth a try to escape although, he's insisting her. Driving her to take the chance. She's hesitant about this.

"Grab the damn machete."

And she thrust her hands out and is ready to take the swing.

But then Negan pulls a gun at her so quick she couldn't believe how fast and unexpected it was. He was planning this, she thought. He chuckles again, a dead serious look in his eyes as he still quirks a smile. "Drop it."

Mal obeys his orders, the machete lands on the carpet floor. Negan butts the gun at her stomach, she grunts, crouching down, gasping as she clutches her stomach.

He picks the machete up and it clangs on the table, Mal shrieked quietly, her heart jumped a mile away.

"Don't make me get up again." He said. He looks at the window. "Well, look at that. Dawn is breakin'." A cheery face lit up and Mal's face darkened. "It's a brand-new day...um...I'll figure out your name some time serial killer." He gave out a deep dry chuckle, heading up to take the seat.

"I want you to think about what could have happened, think about what happened, and think about what can still happen."

The engine starts and revs, shaking as it goes into the dusky forest, foreign to Mal as she thinks on what happened back in the circle and what's her stake of surviving. All she knows is absolutely nothing on what he'll do to her.

As they drive somewhere in the fog, Mal sat in the seat across the little counter table. The memories of memorable times came back again, only like a picture frame you see in nice homes of family and friends. Pictures of moments of meeting and being happy with the RK's.

The memories stop when the engine shuts off, keys jingling, and the leather boots stomping over to her.

Negan sits beside her, closing in so close to her she felt frozen at the seat, nail digging into her palms, not looking directly at him.

"You are mine. The Calvary Boys back there- they are mine." He shows the machete. "This-" he points the sharp end of the machete at her chin. "This is mine."

Getting up he opens the door and throws the machete away, the metal clatters somewhere.

"Hey, serial killer, go get my machete."

 _My machete_! She wanted to growl at him for taking her belonging, but instead turned her eyes at him leaning against the wooden cabinet, the Ellie bat in his left hand. "Let's be friends." She considers it, unable to comprehend the fact of Negan letting her go out in the open to get the machete. Is he going to shoot her down? Leave her into another trap. She rather stay in the vehicle.

Negan sighs impatiently. He had an angry face that Mal actually felt scared for a bit. He draws the bat at her and growls. "Get my fucking machete."

She then gets up and Negan roughly pushes her out the door to the fog, slamming the door behind her.


	39. Chapter 35

Dawn is up and it's still scary as the night alone. The area is covered in fog, she couldn't see a clearing. The place was like a graveyard with the echoes of Runner shrieking and groaning as they came to Mal.

She searched fast and hard to find the weapon before the Runners come close, touching the ground for the blade. One Runner, however, leaped over Mal and she screamed in terror. The terror was for what was reaching for her- this dead and aggressive thing and the rage was taken away by fear- and Mal backpedaled away from those clutching fingers, her feet slipping and sliding on the pavement until her back struck the floor and a hard edge. Touching behind, it's her machete. She spun off the frame and bolted towards the highway. The Runner followed her then crashed into a small Flat car. Mal took the chance to kick the back of the kneecap, no cry of pain as it fell, and rammed the tip of the machete against the Runner's head.

With her weapon in her hand, she began slashing and dicing off a couple of rounds into the heads of the Runners that stood in her way as she made back up a road with skeleton vehicles in the way, running back to the RV. Mal screamed and furiously sliced another as more came out of nowhere in the deep foggy forest. A response in her body shakes into physical trauma. Mal tries to adapt her body to stop, knowing she survived worse. However, more of them came and she becomes scared.

There were six Runners chasing her through the woods, screaming and snarling, looking to feast on the trembling girl as she ran towards the RV, crashing into metal bars of a ladder. Turning back she swings, one lodged into the head of one Runner, killing it instantly while the other barely chipped the jaw. Mal cursed as she pulls it out, the jaw open and dangled out of the mouth. In an instance she climbs the ladder, the Infected and a few Runners bumped into the vehicle, and she gets on top of the roof, gasping and hyperventilating and below the RV was the sea of Infected. Every single one of them is reaching for her, black mouths opened, wax grey hands high in the air.

She fell to her knees, each muscle of her whole body felt like one lump of useless muscle. Nothing seemed to work, none of the muscle as bone seemed to be connected to her brain. Then she realized where she is. She was back to the road of the crowded vehicles with fresh bullet holes, of the empty bones scattered everywhere. Behind her was not what she had seen and it was an old ratted body, hanging off by a rope from a bridge.

"Bet you thought you were all gonna get away with this. Charlie Pink-Eye being proud of you all and congratulating on a Sunday dinner." Negan said under Mal's feet of the RV.

"No. Doesn't work like that. Not anymore. Yes, people die. Doesn't mean the rest of them have too. I let some of you live. I didn't want to kill teenagers like yourselves. But, seeing the slaughter you've made, I had to do it."

She rolls over on her back. Her head felt broken. As broken as her heart. When she touched her face she was surprised to find fresh tears, but later the surprise turned to panic when she realized that she was still crying. That she could not stop crying. There were no sobs. Just tears. Cold against the fevered heat of her skin.

"Let you make this clear, it's now the adults to take over. You teens thought the Ruins is your place, that you owe it and can rule it. Fuck no, we do. Now, get me my machete." She finally moves, rolling on her hands and knees. "I thought you were the guy. That you were like them. I was wrong. Seeing you attacking those boys it turned the tables around. We'll give it one more go, to see you are truly not them. Not like Charlie. Now, I really want you to try this time."

Tears broke and rolled and fell in a terrible silence.

"Last chance. Bring me my machete!" The roof of the RV was being struck by gunshots, trailing her behind. Her body came back and she flings herself up. She grabs the machete, running forward as the shots shot up, and Mal leaped over the RV and hugged the hanging man.

The pack of Infected gather around below her. Panic flared in her chest as the grimy pale hands reach for her feet. She slips an inch, latching its legs and she kicks repeatedly. What made her scream in frustration and peril was the man's neck began peeling, ripping from Mal's weight and the rope around its neck. She screams in a hysterical pitch. "Help!" Mal cried, and some tried to pull her down.

Within seconds there was gunfire being shot, directly at a few Runners and the horde of Infected's. The heads exploded the black blood and crumbled down into a pile. She looks back to see Negan shooting out the back window, still smiling but in a proud way. The neck suddenly splits open and she tumbles down to the dead pile.

"Clock is ticking. More will come." He slams the window and it closes. She rushes out the pile, a few hands reached for her and she diced them away. In the distance were Infected's shambling out of the fog, closing in on Mal. She slams herself on the door, pulling it hard it was locked.

Then Mal drew her machete and swung with all force she possessed in a tired way, hitting a burnt Infected on the side of the neck so hard that she felt the shock through her wrist as the creature's neck snapped. She kicks an Infected back, another grabbed him and she whirled, raising the machete and strikes the top of the head. The Infected- the one she'd kicked- had just grabbed her with a fingerless hand. She shrieked and swung. The Infected's head exploded into a thick lumpy mass and fell away. Mal kicked and slapped and hammered at all the Infected's and was getting tired as more came out.

She's dead. She can't fight them all. Mal felt a little scared girl come out inside of her, crumbling her self-confidence and to reveal a face as bloodless and terrifying emotion. _She's dead_ , Mal thinks again, and her thoughts already sounded dead.

Soon after the door opens with Negan blaring out the bullets at all the Infected, each on the head and/or legs. And once the door was open and Negan out of the way, she sprints and flew herself inside, slamming her head against the wall, laying on the seat of the table.

"Attagirl!" He takes the machete off her cold, trembling hands and slams it on the table again.

She took huge short heavy breathes, gasping in shock, and she finally let herself cry, sobbing hard. Not caring if she is actually crying in front of her enemy.

" _Are you_ \- are you crying?" He asked, sincerely surprised by this sight. "Ah, shit." He takes the gun sling out and puts it down on the seat. He walks towards her, her head shunned down, not letting him see more of her weak pitiful state.

"It was all a test. I thought you could handle this well. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry." A hand grazes her shoulder and regretfully flinches away, expecting a harsh answer from her flinch but he kept his hands to the side. "I hate it when I make a girl cry. Makes me more of an asshole than I already am." He goes away to drive off. Mal couldn't stop herself along the ride, sobbing, wiping her eyes hard and painfully while Negan checked on her, sighing guilty about it.

-:-:-:-:-

The RV stops, she stops crying. her face was dry and hard, her eyes red from the tears, a bit of rash from wiping rough to make the tears go away. A clap snaps Mal awake. "We're here, serial killer."

She looks up to see the leaning back posture, grinning with his dimples that showed off, making him look generous yet Mal knows the true colors of Negan. "It's hard, isn't it." He searches through the cabinets. Leaning over to her, she leaned over away from him. "Seeing them gettin' clipped like that, one nut, then the other. It is some screwed-up shit! Ah."

Mal turns behind her and Negan finds those bottles of water and a towel. "Oh," he playfully glees, flipping and catching the bottle. "Goody."

Stopping at her right side, licking his lips as he pours some water in the rag, Mal keeps her eyes on Negan. He takes the machete out. "You were probably," he wipes the blood on the machete on her leather jacket and she cringed at the wipe, "just listening to Charlie's orders and clip-clip. Things went to a fuck storm."

He continues as he cleans and wipes the machete down. "I can give you a nice, productive life producing for me." Sitting down, Mal never left her eyes off of Negan, intensely staring at him. He deeply stares into her, a fusion of tension between them was strong, Mal tried not to back down his power. He points the machete at her with the weapon balancing on his palm and hands.

"I think you're gonna need it."

She refused, not wanting to make the same mistake.

"I just got a _feelin_ '." His smiles slowly disintegrate. "So take it."

And Mal did what she was told and takes it.

-:-:-:-:-

Negan drag Mal by the collar of her jacket, her legs were barely touching the ground as she was basically being picked her up like she was pulled by a too-short leash. He dragged Mal closer to the three boys and dropped her in the once been circle.

Mal shunned her head low, cautiously wiping the dry tears. "Serial killer."

She froze, a deer in headlights, so grateful, so hopeful, so afraid. Negan spoke with an intense, calm voice, almost hypnotic.

"You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Right?" Mal nodded, her whole body shaking.

"SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TOO!" Negan bellowed into her face, spit landing on Mal's face. "You answer to me. You provide for me." Negan repeated.

Mal feverishly tried to keep up. "..I-I provide for you." Negan nodded his approval and spoke with emphasis on each word.

"You belong.. to me. Right?" Mal nodded and answered, subdued.

"... I-I belong to you..."

Negan looked pleased. "Right. _That_ ," he flourished with his hands, and made Mal flinch, "...is the look I wanted to see." He clasps a hand over her back close her neck, and her body nerved up as he lingers it more, she hyperventilates, and then pats her, standing up proudly. "Now, kiss Ellie for me." He points the bat close to her lips.

She leans forward and brushes her bottom lip on the mending metal gently when something sharp bit her lip. With a dawning sense of horror, she realized Negan had just swung his bat to scratch her lip, blood flowed on her lip.

"Welcome to a brand new day you sorry sack of shits!" Negan spoke, loudly, triumphantly. "We did it, all of us, together. Even the dead guys on the ground, fuck, they get the spirit award for sure. Today was a productive damn day. I hope for all your sake that you get it now, that you understand how things work. Things have changed, whatever you had going for you, that is over now." Clearly satisfied with the group's deference, he looks at Ryes.

"Hey," he softly says, reaching out a hand as Ryes was hesitant but did take Negan's hand. He pulls him up and pats his shoulder. "I know this shit was too fuckin' much for you, hell, I never killed many kids in my life and I hate it. I hate all of this, but those are the rules."

"Now, why don't you and your orgy boyfriends head back to the Tradepost as quick as you can, and tell Charlie I'll be coming tonight sharp." Letting go, Ryes stood there, dumbfounded on what to do. "Go. Now. Anytime boys." He clapped his hands.

Everyone stood up as they were newborns walking for the first time, and in an instance ran for it, and the forest swallowed them whole.

"You're coming with me, baby."

Mal barely had time to react, before she felt herself be lifted and thrown in the back of the van. The doors slammed shut as she hears the crunch of their feet stepping on the rocks and engine of vehicles starting up. In a slight crack, Mal looks out to see a single Infected coming out of the trees, shambling over to the circle and bends down at one of the boys' flesh.

The car started and she sat back down. She was too emotional to wonder where they were going, what Negan wanted her for, and if she would ever see her friends again. Everything seemed dark and without hope. She won't see her friends again. She will not stop trying to get out and see her family. But before that, she cries again, seeing the world of the Ruins growing bigger than she ever seen before.


	40. Part 3: My Savior

_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_   
_" **Who are you**?"_

_Mal was primed to react, and as Negan caved closer to her, she wanted to blurt out her rage._

_The moment-every sound, every footstep outside the room, even the air and wind itself- seemed to suddenly freeze in time. Negan's eyes went small but wide. Mal felt the blood in her veins turn to icy gutter water._

_"Mal," said Negan in a quiet tone that no longer held the humor or vulgar, "I think I told myself very clear to you. Don't make me say it again."_

_Mal flickered a glare at Negan, but Negan didn't like the look she gave and she slowly removed the glare but **still held her ground**._

_"Who are you?" Negan commanded._

_"...I'm **Negan**." She said with a growl._

_She didn't want to say it, and even as she was suppose to say it anyway if she plays nice to him, but she did it anyway to wipe the smirk off of Negan's face._

_Her words made him just smirk more. "That's right, Mal. You belong to me."_

_He turned, pulling the door open, but as he went three steps, Mal's eyes hardened to stone with Negan looking back and winks in pride as she's alone again, **unaware** as to where she can go and escape now._   
_~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_


	41. Chapter 36

Vix opens her eyes to see the sun shining bright pink over her sensitive eyes. Her head pounded brutally.

She tries to get up but is caught of nausea. "Easy." Said Lugh. "Just lay back for a bit."

She hissed, laying back down and smirks. "I still look pretty?"

Lalon sat beside on the bed, chuckles. "Still the most beautiful girl of them all."

She scoffs. The kids were around the bed- a few got bruises on their arms or faces- she laid on, _her_ bed. She's in her room, recognizing her decor, the sun was glaring at the pink fabric draped over her bed, and her clean drawer with organized makeup kits, jewelry, and a mirror. Everyone was quiet, Lalon wanted to break the awkwardness when Vix realized where they are. One look Lalon nods as Vix thinks over.

"Who was-"

"Well, well, sleeping beauty has awakened from her deep sleep."

Vic knew the voice, and in the half second, before she looked, she saw everyone face tighten with anger. Vix looked to see Calvin, standing at the doorway, smiling a greasy ugly smile.

"What you doing here?" Max growled, standing his ground over Vix. It was not a deliberate act of defiance. It was more an act of protection for Vix.

"Whoa, calm down kitties," said Calvin with the slick civility he used when he was setting up a bad joke- or something worse. "Just checkin' on the lovely here. Almost lost you girly."

"Could of, if you hadn't hit me, you Scottish bastard!" Lugh threatens, and he laughed. Vix gasped. She never seen Lugh curse and threaten someone deeply. It is a side Lugh never brings up or shows. And Calvin didn't say a single word about it to Lugh.

"Oh, I see you guys are doing fine..."

"What do you want from us? We didn't go with your boys to the compound." Said Lalon with quiet menace.

Calvin nodded as if agreeing, but he said, "I seem to remember you guys were going after Mal, right?"

They said nothing.

Calvin lowered his eyes. "Well, the compound was... nothing but a compound."

"What?" Said Vix in shock.

"Charlie told me before my boys went off. The Saviors have a few compounds to themselves. Up at Farmington's, it is a sheriff's department, trying to scavenge there and using the radios. Turns out, only fifty people stayed there. The rest live in a community. Thousands of them."

Vix shifted on the bed uncomfortably and threw an inquiring look at Calvin. "So, it was a trap. You led your boys into a death trap. If the Saviors find out-"

"Exactly. You are becoming smarter than ever Vix. Yes, Charlie ordered my boys to kill the Saviors but didn't tell them that once they do attack, Negan will eventually find out and come after them. Charlie needed something to distract Negan, let him figure out Charlie had been involved in this but will eventually make an agreement. Also, he wanted to try to make Negan the blame for taking all our supplies in the Tradepost. Charlie needs him to focus on the Tradepost so Charlie can do his... other plans."

"Blame? It's those Claimers and the weird language "Glory" people who are taking everything." Lalon frowned. "You led your boys to be killed by Negan. How do you feel Calvin? To let Charlie take them to execution, with no reason, no cause."

"It's sad, yes. However, things will come. I made my own deal. I just play along."

Killeen groaned in frustration, almost pulling his blonde hair out of his scalp "What are you talking about? Stop with these rhymes. What does Charlie want with Negan? Whatever he's gonna do, it'll be nothing but wrong decisions!"

Calvin's eyes gleamed in astonishment and Vix jumped herself up. Those eyes are the one that Calvin gives when he sees another boy pick and train as a Calvary Boy. She will not let him corrupt Killeen. His palms surrender at her.

"I know your boys will kill, but Mal didn't agree with this." Max countered, standing close to Calvin. He was about Calvin's chest height. "Mal knew it was all wrong. And she would of escaped from it. So, why not let us go?"

"Ah, Mally. She always in the mix of all things." He laughs insanely, being all dramatic by leaning back and head up high, laughing so hard he held his gut.

"I know you have this grudge on her, but why takes us back here? We're not as important to Charlie." Vix said.

"Charlie thinks Mal's important to him." Said Calvin in a ghostly whisper. She could see clouds forming on Calvin's face, darkening his expression. Lighting flashed in the bright dark eyes. Calvin took a step toward Max, and Max took a reflexive step backward.

"Even if I let you go to find Mal, it's a waste of time. Sure, Mal didn't agree with Charlie's decision, but she went anyway with my boys. She's involved, and Negan will find them, all of them, there's no escape. So to this conclusion, Mal is long. Gone. Dead."

The room turned dark, went silent for a second before Johan said no nonstop, shaking her head left and right. Everyone had fear in their eyes. Vix couldn't believe Calvin's words of Mal. She curled her fist, wanting to punch him until he's not breathing.

"She's not dead!" Max yelled in a heartbreaking sentence.

"She will be. Negan will punish her, my boys," he whispers a heartbroken word of his people, "He doesn't show mercy. And, even if he let her live, he won't let her go. He'll take her to his place and she will beg him to kill her, to show mercy." He laughed. It was a dark and ugly laugh, heavy and swollen with the promise of awful things. That's where Lalon and Killeen lunged at him, but Calvin drew his gun out of his waist. They back away, intently staring at Calvin in such vengeance.

Vix tensed. The Calvin turned, chuckling madly, and started walking away.

"We have to find her." Said Rin in a sad time. Vix holds out her hand. Rin reached for her, and she pulled her against her chest. Rin wrapped strong arms around her and clung to her.

"We will." She said. It was all she had to say, all she needed to hear. That she knew, that she understood, was as necessary to her as it was terrible.

"Mal will never give up," said Lalon. "Yet, I fear she might do something rational. If there are not much of those Saviors, she could take them all."

"I doubt it," Lugh said. "Mal's smart. She won't attack unless threatened. She'll try to sneak out and escape for time being."

"Well, we better get ready. Try again. Maybe go underground through the sewers."

Lalon and Lugh were hesitating. It took three minutes to tell her about what's going on in the Tradepost. Lalon starts.

"Now, here's the problem. Charlie sends double amount of guards around the perimeter. He tripled the stocks of selling and trading. People not working in their shifts are being punished, send to the whipping stash. The Claimers will be watching the night shift up in those guard towers and both inside and outside on every gate."

Vix puts her hand over her forehead. She ached. Not the pain, but because she ached for Mal- and she feels useless now. She's always been known to be the one to take the lead, but now- somehow, for some undefinable reason- she failed the RK's. She failed Mal. But she knew she couldn't blame herself. Yet feels guilty about it.

"Vix?" Johan said as the kids gather around her. "We can do it. I guess it'll take a lot longer to do, right?"

She hesitated, then shrugged. "It will. But there's hope. We will find a way out and find Mal. And I am not sugarcoating it, but Mal will be on her own for a while."

"C'mon, guys. We should give Vix a rest." He directed the children out of her room. Lalon stood there for ten minutes while Vix looked over where Mal's bed across from hers. Vix put her hand in Lalon's and they say like that for more than an hour, watching as the day grew older.

As they sat Lalon waited for Vix to say something. But the hour burned away and turned to ash, and Vix merely allowed to turn to Lalon. He got up and went out to do his job.

Vix stared out into Mal's room. Her room wasn't decorated like Vix. Her room was simple. She wanted a lot of things to be simple. But the world had changed, and when she had the chance to escape and protect the kids, she hasn't.

She knew Mal would come up to her and say that she wasn't a failure. She knew that much, so she forgets her regret and guilt and focuses on being free from this place. No wonder why Mal was so persistent on leaving quietly. Charlie changed and changed the rules of the Tradepost, allowing renegades to take anything they want.

She took her time to get up and change into comfortable clothes. She wore a brown vest, a black tank top, some jeans, a set of weathered but looked after, fingerless gloves, and pulled her thick long back into a braid, then looked out the window at the yellow July sun that hung in the sky beyond the fence wall. It was the same sun, but it looked different now. She knew it always would.


	42. Chapter 37

Vix taken place in the guard tower in the southeast gate, taking her job as a spotter, and she had time to be alone in this. Since now they're guards 24/7 on the clock, it was hard for her to be comfortable with, especially the Claimers.

She had been looking for an hour, seeing the same pathway, the same rusted ancient cars, and those crows piling around a dead carcass.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Vix jumped from her ground at the grisly voice. Simon steps inside the tower, leaning over the window, taking a deep breath. "Whatcha doing here? All alone?"

"Doing my job." She said, instinctively stand him in front of Simon, like a barrier.

"I can take care of it. Although, you can help some other jobs for me?"

"How about leaving me alone," Vix said with a growl.

"Yeah." Simon laughed, scratching his mustache. "Now that's gonna happen. I spent the whole damn night searching this freaking city and then had to deal with people not agreeing with the rules, and I came up for no reason because you asked me to go away. I don't think so, Vixen."

Simon tapped his palm on his thigh like he was calling in the dogs. "C'mon... If you play nice, I'll be a gentleman."

"Like you were towards the poor boy outside those walls?" Snapped Vix. "Like people you've claimed as toys."

Simon looked genuinely confused. "Now why on Earth would you come up to me and threaten me?"

Vix took a step forward. "I know Charlie invited you. But it doesn't mean you live here for a long time."

She shoves Simon out of her way by his shoulder and climbs down the ladder as she heard his ugly chuckles. Lalon and Lugh come from behind her. "You OK?" Said Lugh with a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Not really."

"Open the gate!" A guard yells and the walls open, and everyone is beyond surprised to see three pale figures, walking in disbelief and even petrified.

Kaito wasn't so hot. He's bruised from the waist down, there's blood on his knee yet he didn't look like he's limping or hurt. He was pissed at something while Magnus tries to calm a quivering Ryes. Ryes screaming in peril, shaking constantly as any scared child would do.

"What happened?" Simon called from the tower.

"Where's Charlie?" Kaito frantically twitched from side to side, eyes big wide and darkly. "Where is he? I NEED HIM NOW!"

"What's wrong Kaito?" Just in the nick of time, Charlie stood behind the crowd and walked towards the jerking Kaito, blinking at the sound of his voice.

Kaito charged at Charlie, the guards raised their guns at him as Charlie told them to put them down.

"You lied to us!" He yelled. "You brought us, our boys, to a trap. You liar!" Kaito came off in a surge and drove his fist into Charlie's ribs. It was a good try, but his fist skittered along the man's side. Charlie pivoted and backhanded Kaito's head in the back and knocking him flat on his chest.

"Try that shit again, boy, and I won't be able to control myself in your punishments."

"I don't fucking care about that!" He screamed with all fury. "The compound was just a compound. We did it, killed a few Saviors until the alarms went off. That's where I figured out your pathetic excuses. There were more of them. More than fifty Saviors. They came out of nowhere, bringing Infected to chase us, firing bullets, and led us into a truck. They captured all of us! Even that bitch!"

Vix's heart leaped about a mile away. Mal was still out there and was captured by the Saviors. _God... please let Mal be okay_ , she thought as she chewed her lip, torn by indecision.

"Negan was there, I saw the man himself! And he... oh, God. He played us and beat us and killed all of us."

Vix was frozen, her heart was nearly broken. She thinks about what Mal was like. Probably scared, maybe still standing her ground. On one hand, Mal could of not been captured. Mal could be than out there alone, going to the pitstop and finding them there. She could be safe.

But what if Mal was actually captured by Negan and... No. She couldn't think of this.

"He's coming here tonight. I hope he kills your dumbass. I don't care about your plan for those KillGames. I'm done. I'll talk to Calvin and we'll leave." He bursts into tears.

Charlie wraps his hand on his pulsing neck, soothing over the quivering boy. "I know I lied to you. I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this."

He drove a blade into Kaito's stomach. The point hit deep into a soft spot and Charlie buried it more and one swift, he sliced his stomach open. Blood ran hot and red over Charlie's fist and pants, the intestines plumbed out, and Kaito dropped heavily to his knees. Kaito gasped, eyes bugged wide in unbelieving surprise, holding out his guts. His eyes rolled up, and he fell forward into his face with a meaty crunch.

"I had no choice, but decisions need to be made. If Negan's coming, let Glory and the Claimers to come to my office, now!"

Magnus hushed Ryes as he kept looking at the blooded mass of Kaito. Lugh involuntary goes towards them and asked. "Where's Mal?"

"Leave us alone," he screamed.

"I know your petrified and seen so much, but please, tell us if she's okay."

"S-she's..." Ryes shutters. "She's... with- Negan got all of us. He took Mal with him, back to where he wants her. Oh, God..." He cries behind his hand, covering his mouth.

Another gut wrenching feeling tears Vix again. She can't bring the idea of Mal being captured. How can she tell the kids? She always has positive thoughts, and now breaking terrible news. Although the boys do hate her, they could be lying just to taunt them.

"This can't be happening," Said Lalon as he ruffled his long hair in frustration. "You think it's true?"

Vix shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. But, if she is, she will escape. She went into worse situations like this, and she'll be smart."

By the next hour, it made Vix tic to the point of madness. First with Mal kidnapped by Negan, and now this. The guards following Glory and Commander Brutar. First when she went to the Stock-quart; three pigs died this time, none were received with medicine from Charlie, probably stocking them to himself since they aren't in the medical station with our doctors and pharmacist.

The next one was the full-on rage to have a chat with Charlie. There were screaming. She ran where it led to the black market. All the guards were trashing all the trades of everything outside, ripping clothing, smashing trinkets, and grabbing people by their hair. They barked at the people who just coward on their knees. One guard then pulls old lady Greasy Cindy up and kicked her stomach.

Vix immediately runs, wrapping her arms at his waist and jumped on him, falling down to the cement. She was pulled back as she snarled at him viciously.

"You want some?" He said, pointing a belt at her.

"Why destroy our supplies? These people haven't done anything."

"They didn't obey on trading. They were keeping supplies to themselves."

It's a better solution than giving it to you, she wanted to snap but instead whirled around and strode towards Charlie's place. Her heavy steps echoed the room from those creaky stairs. She slams the door open hard it hits the drawer and a glass of water fell.

"What's your point, Charlie?!" She yelled at him, slapping her hands on his desk, and Charlie amusedly looks at her then back at his map.

"I do not need another problem, especially a woman like yourself."

"What's with the KillGames, and Negan? You are letting a bunch of thieves destroying supplies that survivors need while keeping others to yourself. You made war against Negan and look at you. Just cowering in your desk and making excuses."

Charlie suddenly slapped Vix across the face. It was so fast and hard that Vix backed away and hit the door handle on her lower back. She growled and spit blood on his clean carpet.

"You stupid bitch," Charlie snatched a handful of Vix's hair and slammed her again on the door. "You keep that pretty mouth of yours and don't tell me what to do!"

Before he could do any more harm or threats, Vix ran out of the door in fury and pain flowing through her whole face.

-:-:-:-:-

It was truly late at night, close for morning to come. The sky was full of starlight that shone through Vix's window. She laid in her bed, she couldn't sleep all night, thinking over what's happening with Mal. She's strong, Vix tells herself that repeatedly. Thy hasn't told the kids yet. Maybe they'll try tomorrow.

She changed into jeans, a long sleeve shirt with her blue biker jacket she made, and her thick high heel boots, and heads to the kitchen where Lalon is brewing some tea and Lugh sitting in the table. She sits across from Lugh in a black shirt and long grey jeans. Lalon was in a red plaid shirt and jeans, his long hair uncombed.

Lalon brewed a pot of strong black tea, flavored with fresh mint leaves. They drank it with honey-almond muffins Greasy Cindy had sent over for a thank you. They all sat and sipped in silence.

And then in the silence music began.

Lalon was up and had himself downstairs before Vix was even out of her chair. They run down the stairs to catch up.

"What is it?" Lugh asked.

Lalon didn't answer. A second later the music was getting louder. Lalon grabbed his spear, Lugh looped the strapped of his ax over his shoulder, and Vix took a pistol and ran into the black alleyway.

Then, just as they reached the top of the open pathway and cut left onto a cavern, they heard the music. An old tattered vehicle in the field where the apartments of newcomers and people lived in, but there were other sounds. A fresh set of moans.

Vix whirled and looked into the wide gate open as pale, milky-eye, and blood-smeared faces snarled in insatiable hunger, shambling towards inside of the southeast gate, into the Tradepost, and now walking towards the teens.

"The gates are open!" Lalon moves forward and hit a big blubbery Infected with the heavy blade and it stopped, and Lalon pulled the spear back and staggered backward.

Lugh comes in, and threw his ax, spinning as it hits one Infected at its head at a dead point, the impact threw the Infected to falls backward. Picking it up, he swings at another and knocks the woman sideways. "Where's the guards?" Lugh cried, and as an Infected lunges in for a bite, Lugh rammed the shelf of the wooden handle into the creature's gaping mouth, and slash between its eyes.

Vix looked back and around them. The gates were wide open, no guards or the Claimers were around like they never existed. And more movement made them staggered back, and she whirled at the musical car. The music was playing some type of classical, very old music with just instrumental instruments, as it was taunting them. The big stereos were strapped on the roof and the smaller ones are inside the rusted car.

"Lugh, Lalon, attack around the car as I try to stop the music. This music can be heard all over the city!"

Then an Infected lunged for Vix. It grabbed the front of Vix's shirt with icy grey fingers and pulled. Vix jammed her palms against its chest just in time. She used her leg to kick it away, shrieking in terror and frustration. Soon as the Infected backs away and shuffled to her, she high kicks its head, and it fell face first and she brings the backplate of the guns' handle and smashed the head continuously.

Vix outran all the grabbing hands with Lalon and Lugh fending them all. She skidded to a stop. The vehicle was covered in metal that was handmade, bars on the windows, and caging the stereo, the wheels has spikes along the rims.

Lalon whipped behind the trunk of the car, looking back at the car and his spear as to think if he can break the stereo or break his spear. It wouldn't be his first time he has broken his spear. He was so pissed at himself when he broke three, including Killeen breaking one and he had to calm his senses and scream outside. Lalon sees a shape in the middle of the trunk. A metal drawing of a hand that's flipping its middle finger at Lalon. At all of them.

"Oh, that's very nice of them," said Lalon in a sharp whisper. Suddenly there was a quick movement. He grabbed the Infected's shoulders and spun him around, then pivoted so that the Infected flipped over Lalon's hip and he stabs its head.

"We can't penetrate out blades. Or use bullets to take the stereos. The metal is barricading them," he barked, clashing an Infected halfway its neck and it fell where the neck splits.

"You guys be careful and take the Infected. One of you, close the gates. I'll be back." Vix said.

The last command floated back at them as she vanished into darkness.

"Lugh, you close the gates now," said Lalon.

"Watch your back," said Lugh.

Lalon chuckled, punching an Infected at the jaw and sliced the head. "Don't worry about me. I'm awesome at this." Lugh rolled his eyes and smiled, and that fast he went off.

Lugh climbs the ladder, looking over the two latches, the latch closes the metal wall and the lever closes the metal bar covered sheet fenced wall that always in the inside when both walls close. With all his strength, he gritted his teeth as he pulls the lever back. The wall slides easily, the fence wall closes.

Sliding down as fast, Lalon actually had no trouble of keeping off the Infected, however, he exhausted, winded. He jumps in to snap one behind Lalon when another lunged in for a bite, Lugh rammed the shaft of the blade into its mouth.

The Infected bit down with a huge crunch that snapped and sliced through the tips of teeth and mouth. Then the creature flung Lugh away as the ax clattered to the ground. As the Infected turned toward him, Lugh pivoted on his hip and kicked out with both feet, slamming his heels into the Infected's knee. The impact knocked the Infected backward and fell down with a huge crash. Lugh scrambled to his feet, raised the ax, and brought it down with every ounce if strength he had.

_CRACK!_

"Oh, crap," Lalon said.

A dozen came shuffling around the vehicle. Both of the boys were winded and tired but looking unharmed. Then the boys see something large, blinking for a second, and then all eyes snapped to a stare of Vix's return.

Vix had gone into the Stock-quart and brings the mother of all weapons. The large tractor rolled backward, the Infected mindlessly walked towards it, and it became a mess. A few were going towards the huge wheels, and the wheels towered over the Infected, squishing their feet to legs to making them flat, exploding into a massive lump of blood, crushed bones, and lumped meat.

Vix then moved the tractor to the vehicle, running overtop the car. The music playing more until the tractor toppled over, the stereos shrinks, and the music played into a static sound. Soon as she completely ran over the car and stops the engine, the music finally stops, the car is flat, broken, and crushed.

Suddenly a bulb of light shines at the fence sheet wall. A whistling plays a short tune, a shadowed figure walks up the gate, whirling around a bat in its hand.

" _Duh duh duh, duh_ ," he then slams the bat one, then twice, then three times at the bars.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Little pig, little pig! Let. Me. In."


	43. Chapter 38

Everything seemed to happen much too fast. Vix felt like her own head was shattered. Her brain numb at the man at the other side of the fence. His broad shadow body waited, the teens were unaware of what to do, their feet were like glued to cement.

"Anyone home?" Said the deep voice.

Her brain finally snapped back to full awareness. Before Vix could do anything Lugh and Lalon started to walk over the gate, shoulder to shoulder. Lugh was shaky on his feet. Lalon passed Lugh and moved up the ladder while he waits, terror rising inch by inch as he stares at the man behind the wall.

The wall slides open and a second later Lugh looked up to see a cheeky grinning salt and pepper bearded man. He hangs a strong chain wired mending bat at the hand, laying on his shoulder.

"Thank you, such a considerate boy. You know your manners very well." He said.

"Uh-huh," breathed Lugh, pale and shaken. "Who are you?"

"Didn't you get the message. I thought I was a popular guy. I mean, c'mon. You must of heard of me." he said, shaking his head, slowly drawing himself towards Lugh, "Negan. Ellie." He shows the 'Ellie' bat.

He looks behind Negan where a crowd of his group stares back at him, three cars and a cargo truck that Lugh seen with what the Flyer Frontiers use to go into war and carry weapons.

Lugh steps back as Negan strides in.

"Hot diggity dog! Look at this place!" His face gleamed. "Yes, sir you are gonna have plenty to offer up in the next week." He chuckles.

Lalon and Vix catch up, still shock as Negan walks around, then glimpse at Vix who stop, arms crossing each other, and she glared at him, knowing that he has Mal. Sure, Vix and him met before in the pick of their group, him flirting however, she knows she smart enough to pass his devilish charm. Now she is afraid of him. She feels his overpowering dominance. She thinks he could be the devil himself with his rough handsome looks, the leather jacket and red scarf, and the dangerous Ellie bat.

"Now, I came here to take a few things, and meet the fucktard who runs this place. You'll listen to me, your stuff belongs to me from now on. Charlie Pink-Eye isn't your leader anymore. You follow me."

He goes over to Vix. " _Right_?" He sing-songs, taking one step closer to tower over her. She gulps, looking at him with a deep glare, and walks away from him.

Negan exhales sharply. "A lot of suspense there." He said close to Lugh's ear.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road. Let's see what goodies got shown on the cupboard here."

"Half our supplies are limited to the others according to-"

"No! No. You don't take orders from Charlie anymore or decide what we take. I do." Lugh looked down in submission.

"Rachael. Move out to the black market."

The woman calls them to move and they pass them all, Negan staying with the teens. Negan clapped his hands in a giddy way. "By next week, we will come back to this magnificent place and search throughout the whole place. The apartments, the sections, everything. For now, show me around and take me to Charlie."

The teens were puzzled. Question displayed in their minds, wondering where the Claimers and Glory's men went. If so, did Charlie left as well? So far, Lalon snarls and led Negan to where Charlie should be.

A few couple minutes passed, a beautiful sunset rising above the dark walls. The Saviors taken what Negan said a few things. A couple of coolers of canned drinks, can of tomato, beans, soups, and vegetables, bits of furniture, and melee weapons and guns. Lalon tried to find Charlie as Lugh and Vix were following Negan at the black market as lost kicked puppies.

"You see this stuff. This is the kind of thing that just tickles my balls. Will be better on the next week. You see, we are reasonable people once you get to know us. Honest."

He bends over to open the cooler and takes a soda can and drinks it. He dramatically leans back, strides two steps as he drank the whole can. "Ahh!" He throws the can away.

"Damn, I love this place!"

Lalon returns, all alone. He shakes at Vix. She mouthed where is Charlie when Negan notices Lalon empty-handed. "Well, boy, where's my man?"

"I can't find him."

"Find him? Well, fuck me sideways. Was gonna have some grown-up talk about his little Boy Scouts duo and the deal with killing my people." His demeanor changed, unimpressed. His face darkened. "I do not take kindly of waiting for a coward to not show himself. Especially leaving without telling his people he left."

He took one more step, and this time everyone was scared, Lalon was like stone and couldn't step back.

"Can I help you?" Said Clavin.

" _Holy_ fuckin' shit!" He turns to what made him jump and Calvin stands there, hands behind his back, the ugly wide smile across his brute face.

"You are creepy as shit, sneaking up on me, wearin' that Mad Max look with that freaky-ass smile."

His smile shrinks and chuckles. "My apologies. My name's Calvin."

Negan smirking in a surprised look, turning back at Lugh then to Calvin. "Charlie is out if your wondering."

"Out?" Said Negan with a quite menace look, stepping closer to him, his bulk form blocked Calvin. "Why the fuck is Charlie out when I told your boyfriends to tell him I'm coming over and have a serious chi-chat."

A stiff breeze filled with heat and blowing dust suddenly whipped out of the west. He flicked a glance at the Saviors, but Negan's face was close to his, his smile was steady but deadly.

"He told me he was going to pick up some other supplies. But, I can take the tour for you."

"That's very kind of you, but until next time I'm back, then you give me the full enrichment of this place." Calvin finally lowered his eyes. If there was anything to read in Calvin's face, Vix wants able to see it.

"Tell Charlie he has to be here when I'm back. And if he isn't, I won't hesitate to make the choice. And if Ellie is thirsty, I'll give her what she needs. Just like the number two to seven. The first of your boys was by me. It was a choice and lessons had to be learned. But the rest, that didn't need to happen. Your boys, there, they forced my hand."

"Hey, Negan," a tall Savior comes forward with a camera, a strike of anxiety flowed through Calvin's face. _What did Calvin fear about in this camera_ , Vix thought of. "Somethin' you might wanna see."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I got my fingers crossed for a little freaky-deaky." He presses the button to play a tape.

The teens recognized the female voice. Mal was talking towards the camera. Vix remembers when they first went in, Charlie recorded them and ask about how we survived and a few of our lives. They never each other's videos, so, hearing Mal's was a bit strange.

She was about a year or so younger. Her hair mattered, dirt in her face. Her eyes read through the camera, probably reading Charlie if he was trustworthy. Also, the bright blue eyes were dark of her past, her eyes showed no fear, only bloodthirst. And that was before she met the RK's. She talks about how she had killed people, the reason they had it coming, and how the Ruins change a person.

"Jee-hee-sus!" He walks to Vix, pointing at the camera. "Is that her, the girl I've taken?" She flinched those words. "Shee-ot. I would not have messed with that gal. But, not anymore for her. Nope." He puts the camera inside his leather jacket, a seedy smile on his face, winking at her. Vix faced him in confusion. "Something for that later, darling."

"What's her name?"

"What?" breathed Vix.

"C'mon, darling-"

Then in the distance, a gunshot was fired and glass shatters. And Lugh's eyes widen to where he found the shots.

It was at their place.

Negan stared at her in disbelief, anger, unimpressed, she could read all the emotions he's displaying in this rugged look.

They walk to where a man had his hands up for caution. Outside by the door, Max holds a 9mm Lugar at a Savior.

"You leave us alone and tell us what you have done with Mal."

The teens sprinted as Lalon stops him. "Max, Max. Put the gun down."

"No. They've taken Mal and I want to know what and where she is!"

"Of course," said Negan, striding along in front of Max. "Oh-ho. Really, kid?" He laughed, appearing to be impressed.

Stark terror and hatred commingled on Max's face, transforming his innocence into a mask as feral, more of naked, unguarded emotion. "You think you can point a gun and see that you have the better balls than me."

Two of the men closed in on Max from either side. It was clear Negan did not consider him a major threat, but the others were nonetheless cautious of the gun he held. "Max! Drop the gun, now!" said Vix.

Max did not drop the gun. He clutched it, cutting desperate looks to his left and right for the teens to give a sign. "Better listen to her. Especially since I have your boy crush in the palm of my hands."

Max thumbed back the hammer and dropped the gun. Max looked down at it with regret. One of the men picks up the gun and puts it in his waist.

"Good boy." Negan bellowed, laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. "So, that's her name. Mal." He called Mal's name over and over, putting things together very quickly on her name like he tries to see if her name was interesting.

"Mal..."

"What did you want from Mal?" Max demanded. "She didn't do anything. She's not your problem."

Negan chuckled. "This is cute! Trying to protect your crush. Sure, she didn't do anything, but she's a witness. If Charlie keeps sneaking off to his circle jerk-off, she's the one to tell me the secrets upon the Tradepost. I need to know everything about this place. Your rules, the rumors. Every. Single. Lie."

He took a step closer, and Max reflexively backed away. Negan looked pleased, and he bent forward and leered at Max.

"She's mine now. I know it sucks. Having a girl like her not be interested in a little boy like you. But, I see her into older men, and ones that actually have the bigger nuts."

Max stepped forward in what he hoped was an aggressive move. Negan merely looked amused. "If you do anything to her-"

"Whoa!" Negan said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her. But if she wants me to hurt her in pleasurable ways, I'll be please to do so."

"Alright, let's take this stuff and head back. I've got a date with Mal." He walks, the Saviors carrying the market supplies into their trucks, and he starts to sing in an off tune.

" _Hey, Mal, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Ree-member to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better.._."

Vix looked ahead at Negan, who was staring at her. Negan held up his hands and wiggled his fingers in a wave. He grinned his rabbit toothed grin. He turned around and the gates closed behind the Saviors. Negan was slowly starting to piss off everyone, Vix was in fury now on how he is so in power and is flaunting it.

"What were you thinking?" Yelled Lugh. "You've could of been killed."

"Why you didn't tell us Mal was gone, taken by him?" Tears, as small as chips of diamonds, glistened in the corner of his eyes. Lugh opened his mouth to speak, but Vix beat him to it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to think Mal was completely gone. I thought if Negan told the truth then I would tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"Well, since I know, you guys better tell the others." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, taking off his ratted cap, ruffling his thick brown hair.

Vix knows it's gonna be hard to tell the kids. She always has faith and now it plumbed somewhere in her body and can't find it anywhere. She has so much responsibility. With Charlie sneaking off, she has to order everything in place before Negan comes in. The RK's might have to double the scavenge for supplies, more guards guarding. She needs the Tradepost as stable as possible if Negan brings another horde of Infected to tear down the Tradepost. She also was determined not to let him ruin their Tradepost.

She will be finding a way to save Mal, however, she will let Mal deal with her problem. To deal with Negan.


	44. Chapter 39

Mal couldn't believe she had actually agreed to let herself into this.

No. Not agreed to. Mal couldn't believe that she had involuntary, no control for being dragged back with Negan.

The situation was difficult and excruciating. It was a matter of Mal to be free when the Saviors circled them.  
They had been cornered and beaten, there was no way around that. There was no fighting their way out of this, there was no negotiating. Negan and the Saviors vastly outnumbered them, by exactly how much none of them knew, and Negan was positively gloating over his display of dominance. The man had been borderline giddy, cracking jokes and making a point to get in Mal's face. His attitude was completely disconcerting in the face of the atrocities he'd just committed.

And now from the humiliation and terror she had in her, she forced herself back into the desperation of getting out of here and not let be so weak that Negan will enjoy through his charismatic wist. To escape Negan's dominance and control.

The only thing she see's was the solid door. It was blindly dark for her, her fingers grazing over anything sharp, anything she can use as a weapon. She found nothing; doesn't help if she can't see at all. Then she figures out something. She undid her belt, wrapping the belt around her hand, the buckle pointing out as a sharp point.

"This could work," she mutters.

Suddenly the truck comes to a sudden halt. Poising herself, both hands up, her body temperatures feeling hot in anticipation of attacking someone, maybe Negan. She liked to kill Negan however, she didn't want to. Since with his men and Negan isn't worth a shot.

The doors open, the sun judging on her poor eyes, seeing the cheeky, psychotic, giddy Negan, and she lunged at a man. One of the men blocked her from Negan, her legs wrapping his torso. She slashed down, he pushed her chest and the buckle scratched against his cheek. She throws a left punch when a heavy hand land on her back and it pulled and dropped her to her back.

Mal struggled to get to her feet, but she was picked up, her arms open widen open by two men glaring down in fury at Mal. Mal yelped in indignation and kicked the pig-eyed man in the high, missing her intended target by inches. He snarled and both picked her up a bit as her legs wildly kicked in the air, mostly at Negan.

Negan walked close to her. "Oh, you scared the shit out of me. You little spider monkey."

Negan held her gaze, eyes were wide with terror and hatred, his dark eyes intense. He smirked.

"You sure do have some pretty eyes, Mal," he said, his voice unreadable. "Take her to the dark room." He nodded to his men.

The men herd Mal, guiding them with slaps and kicks. She stares and growls at Negan, grinning and giving a wave at her as she is closed by the door and is swallowed by darkness.

-:-:-:-:-

It went for a couple of minutes when the doors locked. She has been listening to anything. She pressed her ear to the door and listened until she couldn't hear their footfalls on the floor and steps anymore. Then she tried the door handle. It jiggled, but the lock was tough. She looks and, well, of course, she can't see as well, it's too dark.

Then the door opens, and the familiar long hair man with the vest. In his hands was a folded clothing. He puts it down close to her feet.

"Put these on," he said in a gruff voice and closes the door.

She kept turning every direction, using her touch to see if there's a hole or camera. You never know she points out. She changed into the clothes, wearing long sweats and a shirt. It was so heavy and hot, but she puts her leather jacket on.

After she was finished, a man comes in. He had a crossbow in his hand, his hair was similar to Killeen's, a bit long yet greasy. He was a thin, brawny man who can still take a fight. He has a burnt face on his left side, right upon his milky eye, and a tattoo of a red snake on his neck.

"That's a nice jacket you've got there." He notices, and Mal stood over him.

"Give me it."

"No!" Mal barked.

He puts the bow on his shoulder. "Better give it. Negan wouldn't like it if I hurt her. He needs you. And since you belong to Negan, everything you owe is ours now. So, take it off."

Mal reluctantly pulls her jacket off, shoving it at his ugly face. "Thank you," he said as he closes the door. "Now, I'm gonna take you to the doctor. Need to check up on you."

As he steps away from the door, Mal made a rough chance. She charges, punching his healed burnt face, squaring right at his nose. He folds back, pinching his nose as blood spilled on the floor before Mal runs away. There was a long hallway of a door on each side, a staircase in front of her.

She sprints. Takes a step, and is hit in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Then Mal opened her eyes. She moves her hand when it comes to a stop. Looking to see her wrists and ankles are strapped to the cold metal bed, a belt wrapped around her mouth. She grits her teeth in fury.

Suddenly the door opens to greet a very beautiful woman Mal might see outside the walls in those posters, poising in a seductive way. It was a woman in mid-thirties. She wore a skimpy tight black dress, and the shirt was too small, showing off her legs and thighs. She had hair that was so thoroughly sun-bleached, it looked snow-white, and her skin was tanned to a honey brown.

What held Mal's attention- what riveted her- was her expression and something familiar about her. She had a blend of emotions on her beautiful face. Anger, or perhaps annoyance, tightened her full gloss lips. But her eyes held such a pang of deep sadness and regret.

"Shit," she said. "Didn't know Leo would check on..."

The woman's grey eyes narrowed into curious slits. Then suspicion vanished to be replaced by shock.

"M-Mal?"

Mal stiffened on the bed. Her eyes narrowed at hers, immediately suspicious of how she knows. Yet, her eyes defiantly bring Mal to remember who she was.

"It's... me. Sarah," Sarah said quickly. "The one that took... the car."

...Sarah?

Sarah!

Before a year ago or so, Mal was in a few months in the Tradepost, she was scouting around the place, trying to isolate herself from Charlie. On a winter night when no one else around. She'd come right out with another girl and... Dwayne as well.

Dwayne caught and tied her hands, taking her to find a car. What Mal said was she refused him and he was almost going to kill her.

What Sarah said was, "Don't Dwayne. If you kill her, someone might know."

"She might be alone," he told her. "Or she could be one of them."

Sarah said nothing to that.

What Mal said was, "There's a car that works. About a couple walks up east. I take you there."

Mal was determined to get out. Actually at one point to kill them, however, she fought off the monster inside her. They walked for a while, talking about how they escaped from a community. Mal even felt sorry for them to be forced into whatever they've been.

It was a while, and the girl dies by Infected. And soon as Mal wants them to take them back to the Tradepost, Dwayne takes her weapons and the car.

Sarah took a breath as she sat in the seat. "I'm sorry for it."

"You will be," Mal protested.

It was the last time she has seen them again, until now. It looks like they were found. What questioned Mal was why did they leave? Almost every answer spoken to her was the authority, dominance, and the killer that Negan has.

"Why are you here?" She asked, and Mal didn't- couldn't- answer from the belt. "Listen, Mal. Do whatever Negan says."

The door opens again. There was a very thin, aging man, that looked like he'd worked in the archives of some building and never seen sunlight talking to the snake tattoo burnt man.

"Did you have to strap her in, Dwayne?"

"She attacked me," he said, "she is dangerous- Sarah?" Seeing her made his voice in shock and an insult. "What are you doing here? Negan told you to not leave without permission." He demanded.

"I can go around the place, not leave outside the perimeter." She spat back, rolling her eyes in disgrace.

"Is there anything you need, Miss?" Said the doctor.

"My prescription."

"You have to go to the pharmacist."

She sighed, and she glances at Dwayne in this deep sad eyes, disapproval striking his guilty face. Soon, she exits and closes the door. "Alright," a pair of gloves snapped at the doctors' hands, "let's have a look at you."

Mal measured him with cold, beady eyes. The doctor stepped and sat beside her. The bald man exchanged low words with Dwayne and took off, but stood next to the door, his hand on his weapon.

The doctor was gentle, but felt her skin sweat, her breathing quicken as she feels like his hands were tougher than ever. The searching hands were far more personal. She jumped out of the table, scaring the doctor as she snarled until Dwayne's arrow pointed at her cheek.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." He spat.

The doctor lowers the bow. "She looks good. Just a couple of bruises and scratches. No injuries or anything. Would like to see more, but I rather not take the chance."

Dwayne stood over to take the leather belt off her mouth, still aiming the weapon, she obeys and is freed. Soon, he took her back to the same dark room.

After a second she stands up and tries another idea, something loud played in the room, Mal flinching at what it is.

_We're on easy street_   
_And it feels so sweet_   
_Cause the world is 'bout a treat_   
_When you're on easy street_

This very catchy song reminds Mal of all those Disney songs. So happy and upbeat. The song played as Mal kicks the door. It was hard as she constantly kicks the door.

_And we're breaking out the good champagne_   
_We're sitting pretty on the gravy train_   
_And when we sing_   
_Every sweet refrain repeats_   
_Right here on easy street_

The door was too solid to open, she constantly kicks it as the song play until to the end. With a sigh of resignation, she sits down to take a break, licking her dry lip for thirst.

About a few hours later the song plays again, repeating the same lyrics. She relentlessly searches again just to keep her mind off the annoying song. Bare cold floor, bare walls with cracks. The song stops.

And another hour as she laid on the floor, taking a bit of a rest, the song plays repeats again. She sneered, covering her ears as the music played in her head once the music stops. You think Disney would be the most annoying music to ever get it stuck on your head. The music is killing Mal to insanity.

An hour later...

_We are easy street_

She couldn't get any sleep. She took a long breath, growling in frustration.

Then another hour later...

_We're on easy street_

This time Mal stands up and screams. Not a cry. It was a mocking scream. " 'We're on easy street," she sings the song in a high voice that brought pain in her throat.

"And it feels so sweet! Cause the world is 'bout a treat. IF YOU'RE ON! EASY! STRE-EERT!!!" She screams her lungs out, kicking the door violently. It had been high and wild and filled with pain and insanity; and the song ended abruptly.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal was so tired she can't remember how many hours have passed and when the song stopped for once. Was it real or was it in her head? Her muscles ached. Her toes were numb with cold from standing in the cement floor, and the exhaustion coaxes her to lay there, lips continuously licking in deep thirst and hunger.

The door to the cold dark room opened, and Negan came in with a metal tray on his hand. " _Jeez-us_. You look like shit. Well, it's morning and I brought a treat for you, baby."

He placed the tray down to her feet and opens, her mouths waters inside. A fresh stash of fruits of grapes, watermelon, and peaches with a side of scrambled eggs, and in the middle of the plate is a stack of pancakes with blueberries on the top, shaping a smiley face. She considers it, being cautious as to if it's poisoned.

She looks up at him to see him staring down at her with that eating grin on his face and she glared. 

"C'mon, eat it. There's no poison in there. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it in our fire circle with those boys. And certainly, no human flesh mixed with all those goods. I may be an asshole, but sure as fuck ain't no Hannibal the cannibal, Mal."

The atmosphere had been heavy ever since Negan walked in, but now that was reaching a high peak. He was closer now, and also somehow a strange magnetism drew her a bit but more on Negan, and it kept Mal sharply aware of every inch of him. Soon, she takes the tray, was almost about to eat with his fingers when she spots a fork and knife. Taking them and she devours the food. Negan gave a pleased, sharper edge to his grin.

"Damn, look at you. Your mouth is making my brain think dirty things. I bet that mouth can do a lot."

She finished her food and in an instant, throws the tray out of her hands, bits of fruit splattered on the floor. He dramatically sighed.

"C'mon, Mal. I will show you around." He gave his hand out and Mal refused it. "Really? You're really not gonna take my hand?" He chuckles. Mal involuntary takes his leather-gloved hand.

"Ah, smart girl. Now come with me." He raised his eyebrows in delight.

She follows him up the stairs, leading them into a large discarded warehouse. Grass overgrown the floors, ratted empty beds, the windows had bars on the inside.

Opening the door took them outside. The August yellow sun was bright as ever in the ever lush green around the large perimeter. Twenty feet of solid concrete walls squared this place, a few people were walking there, guarding the perimeter. All their vehicles; card, trucks, cargo, and motorcycles, were parked along the walls.

The gates were like the ones back at the Tradepost, and they opened as a truck came inside. Behind the truck were concrete boulders with wire, an electric fence and the fence and boulders were covered with Infected, strapped in there, covering the Saviors scent. Just like the Farmington compound.

"Welcome to Sanctuary!" Said Negan. "It's a mess usually. Those fuckers keep on decaying and become useless. Bringing on more new ones, it's the shits."

He clasps a hand when she backs away. He notices her avoidance and doesn't touch her anymore. She's relieved of him giving her personal space now.

"Alright, people!" He yelled at the small group. "New plan. When coming back, we take only the cargo trucks. Don't wanna waste gas."

Then he frowns. "Damn, I am not gonna have time to screw any of my wives today."

He turns at his people and lifts a finger, a cocky smile on his face. "I mean, maybe one."

Going up south, another gate opens and it led to a pathway of stairs, a river flowed beneath their feet. Cargo boxes laid in a few places, boards as well, a couple of guards standing around. To Mal's knowledge, if scavengers break in, the Saviors use the boxes and boards as shields and kill them off. It's a very secure place. This is gonna be tricky if she has to escape.

Forward on, another gate opens and Mal looked up in full on surprise. A large, grey building was a factory. So tall with the smoke pillars, many windows in the concrete interior. Beside her right was a building that's overgrown and abandoned, however, in the windows she sees a huge tool or something, making power.

"What-"

"A hydroelectric dam power plant," Negan gloats. "When we found this place, we had to fix the power and, now, it is awesome to have some power. It uses the rivers current, creating friction of heat in the machine and produces electricity. Once in a while, we use generators or none at the night, but damn. Pretty sweet, ain't it Mal. Come on."

She stops and asks. "What are you gonna do to me?"

She simpled didn't feel afraid of going with him. It's just she wanted to know why she is here with him. He takes a stop, turning around with a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"Number one. Do not shatter my image of you. You're a badass. You're, well before my badassness, not scared of shit. Don't be scared of me. It's a disappointment. Number two, you really want me to ruin the surprise?"

Mal didn't answer.

"Fuck you, baby." He winks. "Seriously. _Fuck_ you." He pushes her along, a cold shiver ran down her back from the hand.

Negan takes her on the stairs along the wall of the factory. They enter the drafted building. The roof is so tall, the right side of the railings took into a hallway where it could be the second floor. Below the railings was a large crowd of people. So large, maybe a bit large than in the black market itself. The Saviors too have a market there, filled with people buying, trading, and selling things. Beds were on the other side of the market, between a sheet framed wall, where maybe some people sleep there. Mal felt a bit hot and notices on the right side is a furnace, and on the hook is an iron and gloves.

Negan steps right beside her, and in a blink of an eye, the people down below see Negan and bowed onto their knees. He put both hands on the railing, leaning back proudly.

"The Saviors have finally figured out what happened in the sheriff compound and we fought back and came back with some really good stuff." He proclaimed to the applauding crowd, their eyes in pride to see the leader doing good deeds. "Some of that stuff can be yours if you work hard and play by the rules." he takes a look at her, noting her to follow the rules. "Today, everyone gets fresh vegetables at dinner. No points needed."

The crowds' applause Negan, clapping, and cheering for him like a Savior.

Turning around, he leans with an elbow on the railing, staring at Mal. "You see that? Respect. Cool, huh?" He closes his face to hers and whispers. "They still on their knees?" Not waiting for Mal to answer though she kept quiet, he gets back to the booming voice. "Back to work!"

Mal couldn't believe how people are respecting this person. Perhaps they only do it to survive, to learn by his rules, or else he'll kill them, punish them. She never saw him as a savior, she only saw just another killer who enjoys control and power, beating people to their knees.


	45. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big leader of the Saviors, Negan, gives choices to Mal while Mal is determined to survive without causing distress and anger to the big bad Negan.
> 
> Well  
> Reverend, reverend please come quick  
> 'Cause I've got something to admit  
> I met a man out in the sticks  
> Of Good Old Miss  
> He drove a series 10 Cadillac and wore a cigar on his lip
> 
> Don't you know the devil wears a suit and tie  
> Saw him driving down the 61' in early July  
> White as a cotton field and sharp as a knife  
> I heard him howling as he passed me by  
> \- By Colter Wall. Album- Imaginary Appalachia, 2018

She was led through hallways and conducted up four floors of stairs, all the while without saying a single word not getting any back. Every now and then they came across some residents, but all of them acted like Mal being there, treated almost like a prisoner -although she had the bitter impression that the 'almost' didn't fit there- was nothing out of the ordinary, which told Mal quite a bit about these people.

He led her to a room where a bunch of women were chatting, one she can clearly hear about Negan and how he's such a gentleman.

What the hell?

The room was half a quarter, but large enough to have about eight women. The front door showed a zebra and red couches, a potted plant on a glass table. The right side, a book shelf, a VR television, and a stool with a long table and mirrors. It had a small connected bathroom, and the window on the far wall looked out toward a line of trees blocking the view of the fence that surrounded the Sanctuary.

Right by the window was a large cabinet filled boozes. Champagnes, wines, whiskey, most were fancy sweet drinks, and a painting on the wall and a fake plant foreign tree. And there was another room that was dark and gloomy and mysteries.

Oh.

The bedroom. But there's only one...

"Ladies. This is Mal, and she'll be here for awhile. So, if you're complaining why I'm not here for both our needs, I'm busy with her."

Another surprise and shock made Mal feel sick to her stomach. There were so many and different varieties of women. Variety of shapes in sizes; skinny, fat, tall, small. Different races of skin and ethics, but all are the same with heavy but pretty makeups, stylized hairdos, and tight revealing black dress and high heels.

"I know." Negan took Mal's trance out to see the seedy face. "Every woman where you're from dresses like they do the book at an auto shop. You're gonna want to look at their titties. It's cool. I won't mind you swung this team. They won't mind, knock yourself out."

"You're sick." She snarled, eyes going hard, already tired of this sickness.

"My, my, Mal!" Negan bursted in surprise, leaning some of his weight on her. "Damn, that's fucking dark. But listen Mal, I don't let the shit fly by me. I don't force anyone. I just offer them the luxury and a lady does need to pleasure themselves as well as me. So how about getting off people's business? Hm?"

Mal sighed in relief when Negan retreated his presence from behind her, and she still filled with anger, wanting Negan to admit his disgusting lies and gloats that he forced them, rapes them, and is so exactly like Charlie.

"Negan," A woman, Sarah, calls over him when she steps out of the bedroom, an dead eye stare glared at him.

"Can I have a moment with my wifey, Mal? Just make yourself comfortable."

They walk together to the little bar. He pours himself a glass for Sarah as Mal stayed in her spot, watching them and to hear what they're talking about. Of course, they were quiet, especially Negan is such a loud mouth and he's being quiet for once. She heard him say. "Fair play." And he takes out a beer for himself and sips it.

Mal can hear them talking about this Amber girl sneaky off to be with a guy, and in his look he's not liking it. Saying about not to cheat with him because it's the tules. She did talk back to him in dead but cold eyes at him. He raises his hand, caressing his thumb at her chin. She scoffs at his gesture, asking her a question. Sarah shook her head for a no. For a long second, he stares down at her, Mal couldn't read the emotions he is playing, it was so monotone.

Negan then smiled afterwards. "Well, look at you." He chuckles deeply. They came close to the door as Mal stands there. He unexpectedly pulls her hand up and lets her hold his beer for him.

"See, wasn't so hard, even though I am... very hard in general."

"You're an asshole."

"I know. But the messed-up thing is, you like me and my cock anyway." Sarah nods when Negan's lips crash onto hers in a slow movement. It's not full of tender and lush, it's aggressive. She was even aggressive at it with her hands traveling up his jacket to his salt-and-pepper stubbed beard, pulling him closer. He is the first to pull away and the grin is back again.

"Oh, I'm so gonna get some tonight now. See ya, girls."

 _Oh, great. There's more_! Mal complained in a great deal of anger and shaken to terror as to what Negan got in his sleeves.

-:-:-:-:-

Negan leads her to his own room. The room was decorated with dark, wooden furnishings that fit perfectly with the forest setting outside, the walls are dark. A small desk in the door by the door, filled with papers and a map. The room had a kitchen on the wall beside where the leather couches are. In front of the kitchen to the back wall was his huge bed, black sheets, posted frames, drawers on each side. A door by the bed leads to somewhere by the door that is closed.

Mal eyes catch the grand, stone fireplace. When lit, it might brighten the room in a peaceful way. She also notices a guitar leaning on the couch, and then she spots something she hasn't noticed before, and on the wall above Negan's desk, is a mount of baseball bats.

She could see different designs on each and every one of them, indicating that they are special. Did he make all of these just like Ellie? There is a baseball bat with bar wire, a bat with glass shards glued, another with metal sharp razors pointing out, a metal bat with scissors wrapped on the top on each side, and another one that looks like a child bat with children around it. Basically all these bats were very interesting and dangerous, it's what Vix does when she creates nail bombs, smoke bombs, ad other things. Mal wrinkled her nose. He probably named every one of them.

"Good to see you and my babies gettin' on so well."

Mal jumped at Negan's voice.

"Babies?"

"My bats." Negan moved to stand beside her, looking up at the bat with what Mal could only describe as adoration, not purely with his Ellie bat. She mentally added 'freakishly attached to bat' to the list of things she thinks about Negan.

Mal tried to be serious but she couldn't stop the hint of jest in her eyes.

"Don't judge! They can be useful. And Ellie is my ultimate girl against the others. She got me through some of my hardest times, kicked ass, and bashed so many head too." Negan sounds proud of it. She tentatively sat on the couch as Negan sat across from her, putting his feet upon the wooden coffee table.

"Why don't just you kill me?" Said Mal bluntly.

Mal's voice was steady, thankfully, but she was internally panicking. She had no clue what the hell Negan will do with her. She worked to keep herself composed, to maintain eye contact with Negan.

Negan held his gaze, his dark eyes intense. He smirked.

"Kill you? I don't want to kill you. I could of, knowing you were with the Calvary Boys. But then, I saw you attack one of them, going animalistic. I don't know what made you hate them. Is it because they read your diary by accident or they treated you like shit or they screwed you but didn't give you the best orgasm, I don't know. Here's the deal, Mal. You are connected with Charlie and there's some secrets I need to hear about. That bastard had been fuckin' with me behind everyone's back. Taking in those Claimers, gates being opened, the supplies running low, him sneaking off."

He leans back at his seat. "Charlie's been it in for a while now. I will eventually let you settle in and speak out the dirty secrets Charlie's been spitting out, and if I don't have anything from you, I will shut that shit down on the Tradepost. For now, I want to know you, Mal. I want to learn and trust you. So, I'm giving you four options, to let myself know you are mine and can be trustworthy in my place and for Ellie as well. And she is a slicker when she like a person or bashing the person's head."

Suddenly a knock interrupts them, Negan inviting the knocker. The door opens to reveal a fat man, carefully holding out the chained bat Ellie.

"Sorry, sir. You've forgotten her in the truck."

Negan was unexpectedly fazed of leaving her. His face contorted in confusion of leaving his bat. This fascination really made Mal weirder out.

"I did? Why, thank you Fat Jerry. I never ever leave her alone." He takes the bat, stroking up and down of the wooden base, fingertips caressing the chains. "I guess Mal made me ignore her personally. So, did you treat her good?"

His round face paled. "Yes."

"Did you treat her like a lady?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Did you treat her pussy like a lady?" Mal's eyes bulged out of her head from the blunt and crazy saying from Negan. Even Fat Jerry had this confused, gross look.

"I'm just kiddin'. Baseball bats don't have a pussy." Negan wheezes a laugh and the man follows a nervous laugh. "Get the fuck out." He leaves quickly. Mal mentally adds another list of things of what she knows of Negan. 'Freakish fetishes to his bat Ellie'.

"Alright, the first option is yours personally, and there are no means necessary to say no to it. This option is available to you purely out of the goodness of my heart, Mal. I'm offering you this solely because I am a stand-up guy, you get that? And, this is your choice, not gonna force you into this." He paused for a long moment, lingering at Mal for a moment.

"How old are you?"

"What?" She said, caught off guard of Negan's question.

"Don't make me say it again."

"S-sixteen."

"Well, damn." He barked, laughing to himself. "God, damn! I'm such a creep. This option was you becoming my wife, and since you're too young for me. Nope, can't let you pick it now. I'm a reasonable man, letting myself go the legal age. When you're eighteen years old then I'm acceptable and comfortable to screw you around and release your horny self." He smiled himself, still hazed about her age. "Man, I feel such a pervert right now."

"If you want me, why don't you take me already."

Ellie is held over his head and then swung down, the bat whistling past Mal's face and slamming into the table, making her flinch. Negan leaned in forward until he could look at her in the eye, pointing Ellie in a threatening way.

"I do not rape," Said Negan in a growl. "I'm no rapist, okay? That kind of shit doesn't fly with me. That's the first rule in the Sanctuary. We. Do. Not. Rape. And if there's someone uncomfortably in a person's personal business and they come to me, I bring the iron or Ellie taking another bite at them. I'm serious, Mal. I'm not a fucking rapist. You can call me a lot of things, but you can't call me that like those dickward Claimers."

Mal's fear faded into confusion as Negan's words sunk in. "But the option is there to think about, it could change-"

"No."

"Are you-"

"No, I said. As I mean forever no. I'll never be your wife."

"That's OK. That's the first time a woman has let my offer down. Kinda hurts, but I'll live."

"Option one! You work in the ugliest shit jobs and will do your damnedest to do what I've asked of you, which, according to you, is gonna mean I can't trust you enough to spill the beans, letting you sleep in that dark room again." Negan paused, letting this sink in, before moving on.

"Option two!" He barked, "Since you have basically just have this same damn glare at me that we won't do or say shit for me just because you like your leader better than me, I'll kill Charlie. I'll kill you. All of you related with Charlie. Let Ellie have her way with each and every one of these sniveling fuckers on their knees beside you. Make sure my men get back to the Tradepost and wipe. You. Out. Nobody left standing. And then we take all your shit for ourselves." He grinned wickedly at the look on Mal's face.

"Or, you have option three. I take only half of the supplies in the Tradepost and not do any harm to your people or that place. You will work your way up to where I give you the luxury of being a Savior. Getting you to be good enough for my people, to finally tell me everything you know, and your job will become better and better as you progress on making me happy. You work for me, have a nice place and bed to sleep that pretty head of yours."

Negan paused, letting Mal take in what he just said. Mal can hardly believe what she's hearing. The options were work to starve, let everyone die, and work to live up her reputation. With all the choices, there is only one that Mal can cope with. To not let anyone be killed by Negan or the Saviors. However, she didn't want her and Negan to be allies. She still wants to leave this place in one piece.

"Okay," Mal said, tearing her gaze from her face to look Negan in the eye. "Okay. Option three." Mal said.

Negan cocked his head, face like a Cheshire cat, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Good choice." He said. "Before I leave you, sing me a song."

"Why?" Said Mal, conflicted.

"Ellie's loves to be singed to, other than bashing people's brains out."

When Mal said nothing, Negan asks her. "Do you know any songs?"

Mal shrugs. "Oh, c'mon. What did your mom sing to you as a child? Anything, please?"

She weighed on what songs she remembers. Her mother actually never sang to her once in her childhood, any child songs. She didn't want herself to sing Disney for a reasonable purpose of not humiliating herself and seeing Negan face in laughter. Then she remembers a song as a kid she heard from the man who taught her everything. When she first listened to it, she didn't completely understand what the lyrics meant. As now she's older, she got an understanding of what the song meant, she chose this song because it reminds of who Negan is.

Taking shaky breaths, letting all her nerves vanish away, she sings the song.

_Well_   
_Reverend, reverend please come quick_   
_'Cause I've got something to admit_   
_I met a man out in the sticks_   
_Of Good Old Miss_   
_He drove a series 10 Cadillac and wore a cigar on his lip_

_Don't you know the devil wears a suit and tie_   
_Saw him driving down the 61' in early July_   
_White as a cotton field and sharp as a knife_   
_I heard him howling as he passed me by_

He goes into the middle of the room, gripping the bat firmly, and swings down. Mal stops immediately and he quickly notices. "Don't make me stop you. Continue." He said as he takes another swing in the air.

_And he said_   
_I know you, I know you young man_   
_I know you by the state of your hands_   
_You're a six-string picker_   
_Just as I am_   
_Let me learn you something_   
_I know a few turns to make all the girls dance_

Negan is pleased with Mal's voice, swinging at when the beats are faster in her voice.

_Don't you know the devil wears a suit and tie_   
_Saw him driving down the 61' in early July_   
_White as a cotton field and sharp as a knife_   
_I heard him howling as he passed me by_

_Oh_   
_Foolish, foolish was I_   
_Damn my foolish eyes_   
_'Cause that mans lessons_   
_Had a price, oh sweet price_   
_My sweet soul, everlasting_   
_A very own eternal light_

_Don't you know that the devil wears a suit and tie_   
_Saw him driving down the 61' in early July_   
_I heard him howling as he passed me by_   
_Well, the devil wears a suit and tie_   
_I saw him driving down the 61' in early July_   
_White as a cotton field and sharp as a knife_   
_I heard him howling as he passed by_

A mutter clap takes Mal to see Negan in a pleasing look. "That is beautiful. You have a wonderful voice. You can leave back to the dark room. One of my men will be giving you a tour where everything is so you won't get lost. Remember, work hard to prove yourself worthy."

Mal stands up, getting to the door, and walked in silence all the way to the dark room.


	46. Chapter 41

For two days after being in the Sanctuary, Mal did nothing. In every morning she worked on the fence of the Infected, bringing fresh ones. It was so tricky to find them, bring them over, and chain them into the fences. She almost had one time where an Infected tumbled over her, pulling at her hair, reaching itself to her face. She did tie it up, but when she fought the Infected, no one, not even the guards helped her. She does worthless jobs. She wasn't patient enough for finding Infected and chaining them; she wasn't allowed to be a fence guard with a rifle; she was easily obeying Negan as he proclaims about himself like the dirtbag he is, and protesting Mal of doing physical labor.

Now, today she sat in the dark room. She had a mattress, a lantern, and little food from the points she worked on.

She lay there, thinking over what the Tradepost is doing, how are her friends. She pondered if they even made it out or the Calvary Boys found them. And also, wants to find ways to escape this, mapping out most of the factory.

She wanted a lot of things. But the world had grew bigger, and when she landed herself into this place, she hadn't done anything.

Why not listen and follow Negan?

She knew that he needs her, so he won't kill her eventually.

The door opened without Mal to notice it.

"Hello," A young woman in this thick accent said at the top of her voice in the most happiest way. Mal couldn't believe such a happy girl, so bright and full of life lives in this cold, cramped place.

The woman was in her late twenties, early thirties. She had the young dark skin that glowed out the darkness, her dark brown braids are in a high two buns, making her more younger than ever. She wore a tight T-shirt that had once been bright with a wildflower pattern, and blue jean shorts and sneakers.

She came in. "My name's Sheree and I'm somewhat like Negan's assistant. I'll be showing you around more of the awesome Sanctuary."

Mal said nothing.

"Are you okay?"

Mal shrugged, but kept silent.

She nudged Mal with her door while she talked. "Don't be worried. This place is pretty swagger and Negan is cool, even though he's an asshole, but you'll eventually love him."

Mal pretended not to notice the nudge. She asked, "Love him? Never."

"I didn't mean love as in be another wife of his." She cuts her a sideways look. "I meant being buddies. Although, Negan's hot."

"That's sick," Mal said. Somehow she's comfortable to talk around to Sheree. "Well, um-"

"Mal."

"Mal, let me take you. But don't go ahead of me, promise?"

"Fine." Said Mal. Her voice was heavy with skepticism, and Sheree simply shook her head and both girls turned out of the room.

The moment stretched too thin to support any more conversation, at least for Mal to start one, so they let it go and said nothing. After a while crossing the railings of the calm river a cool breeze came along.

With stopping, Mal searches the area. On her right side is the wall where the river flows through, probably the dam holding some water. Definitely can jump and swim there although could be stuck in one bad place and drown. And Mal can't swim. No one in her life taught her to swim. She had no attentions to take a little dip.

"How you doing in your job?" Sheree asked. Mal kept staring off at the distant dam and the tall mountains peeking over the fluffy clouds.

"Had worse." She walks over the railing. The sunlight on the waters lockers like flecks of crystal in her blue eyes and gold in Sheree's hazel eyes.

"Will you consider Negan's offer?"

"I don't know."

"He's not a bad man, you know."

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Mal snapped. "Negan's just like anyone in the Ruins. He loves power and is thrilled in killing children."

"But those boys weren't children. They were once teenagers. But, they were murders. Killing people in their sleep, that's wrong in many levels. Negan only kills to punish people, to protect the Saviors and the Sanctuary."

"Just leave it alone" was all she said. Sheree takes her to the front entrance of the factory, the first floor where the large market is. Similar systems like the Tradepost, using points instead of ration dollars. You work in a certain job and get points to earn yourself to buy things. You can trade for other supplies if you don't have enough points, and selling a certain item gives you what the item cost when buying it. It's not a bad idea, having a similar system as the Flyer Frontiers and before the Black Night where people get jobs and get paid by a green paper called money. Mal would think of that as stupid when she was young, but she understands and appreciates the idea.

The two hallways on each end were where the Saviors sleep in their beds, a stall-in shower and toilets were set as well. Climbing up the stairs, memories triggered Mal when she and Negan was there in the front staircase door, people on their knees, she shakes her head.

The second floor took them to a large structure room and that was a dining hall full of people and clattering silverware. They were cooks in the kitchen, serving meals as people but their points in little expense and feed their delicious, cooked food, chatting nonstop. Sheree leads Mal to pick up a few varieties of food. She pays her points and found a mostly empty table at the side of the room. Our course was thick carrot soup, lamb chops, and mashed potatoes.

"What? You haven't had food?" Said Sheree.

"No. I just never seen cooked food from a kitchen. Like before the Black Night ever came."

"You'll see more. I did hear Negan can cook really delicious, like a true master chef."

 _Enough with Negan, please_! Mal screamed internally.

Throughout the meal, she reminds Mal to work hard and they have enough food to feed thousands upon thousands of people. Mal stuffed herself because she never had food like this, freshly cooked and filled with spices.

Even Lalon's cooking is far good than this. He would be so jealous if he heard about this.

Then Mal had to snap herself out of the food, to back herself of actually liking the place.

After finishing their meals, she takes her to the third floor. Not much going in there, all the structures are made of asphalt and concrete, making the whole building have a chilling feeling, she thinks on how they keep this place warm when winter comes.

There were a few doors that led to rooms where Saviors who are in the top of their points, are somewhat the commanders for Negan lives here, a manufacturing and prep room for the weapons of guns, knives, melee weapons, bows, grenades, land-mines, ammunition, and many more. With that many weapons, it can destroy a huge community, just like the Tradepost.

Maybe her Colt was in there as well. Oh, she wished she can have it by her side. Just like her jacket. It's as part of her body has been taken away from her.

Sheree did mention of Negan's bedroom is here, noting he has his own keys for himself so no one can sneak inside without permission. Mal mentally adds another problem and forgets on killing Negan for the moment.

"This could be your place, once you work your way up and become one of us." She gleamed in a cheery smile.

"Where's Negan?" Asked Mal.

"He's in a meeting. He's probably talking about the Tradepost and you, of course."

They walk more to where Mal spots out of the corner of her eye a stairwell, leading downstairs. "Where's that?"

"Leads to outside of the back entrance. It's where we have out greenhouse for plants and a few vehicles. Going through the fence and the path, it takes you to the dam."

Mal nods her head. She likes how Sheree is honestly telling her everything she needs to map out the place.

She heads furthermore, about to head to the fourth floor where the wives are. "This is the wives' room. They come in here to... you know with Negan. They have their own rooms on the third floor, but they like to stay together like a pack of dumb zebras."

Mal was about to walk over the stairs when Sheree grabs her heavy shirt, nudging her back.

"Mal, wait." She calls Mal. "I can't let you be ahead of me."

"Sorry." Said Mal.

"The fourth floor is where the meeting room is, a control room at the top of the floors where it controls the power, the lights, everything about this place. The dam makes the power going and the control room shuts it off when we don't need energy. But, since Negan's up there, I can't let you go up there."

Mal had a piece in her mind of mapping the place, getting ideas, and hints as to where she could sneak out.

"Well," Sheree said sometime later, "that's all I have to show you. You need anything at all, call me up."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Mal."

No problem, there's no problem at all, Mal gleams in her thoughts. Sheree went into the weaponry where one of the Saviors named Alec, which she noted Mal that he is with the long brown hair, the gruff voice that wears a vest, and will be taking Mal to work on collecting supplies out of the trucks.

Alec finds them, a crossbow in his hands.

"Hello, Alec," said Sheree with a smile. "How's the hunting going?"

Alex grunted. "The herd moved around the east. Put some snares and traps just for the critters."

"Mal actually can help you with setting more traps around the area."

"That's encouraging," Alec said under his breath. Then made a rude gesture when Mal wasn't looking, but she felt the gesture.

"Let's go," Alec ordered. "You can help me looking over the dam."

Despite the rudeness and gruff on Alec, Mal couldn't help but feel the similarity between the two. For one, she is not a total jerk. He was nice when she was running frantically away from Charlie, not asking her what's wrong. He tried to calm her and help. That's where his demeanor changed when Mal was the one to bite his head off. Somehow, Alec has these two sides of him and there's no way to tell which side is actually him. Like she does. Staying strong and resilient, never showing any of what she's afraid of.

They were occasional glances at Mal. A few suspicious looks. She can't help feel like they're planning to kill her. She read their eyes no murder, yet a prisoner working the shift.

Then in the middle, as Alec opens the fence where a few half body Infecteds' hang on the trees and the fence, a long two-note whistle calls in the breeze. In that Mal drops to her knees as Negan strides in.

For now, she obeyed herself to go onto her knees. The last she didn't in the first time, he gave her a chance to learn, although she refused the second time and he threatened her friend Vix by cutting a piece of her and giving it to Mal. She growled, telling him if she does anything to her she'll kill him. Of course, he laughs, joking about not hurting 'darling'.

"Now look at this." He does the infamous door-hinged laugh. "Before I leave you to work with my right-hand man Alec, I have to ask you one simple question. And it's an easy answer to answer. And it goes for everyone."

He looks at Alec. "Who are you?"

"I'm Negan."

He drew close to Mal, his breath made her shiver in coldness, a panic feeling spread across her heart, and she took deep calm breathes through her nose.

"Who are you?"

Mal was primed to react, and as Negan caved closer to her, she wanted to blurt out her rage.

The moment-every sound, every footstep outside the room, even the air and wind itself- seemed to suddenly freeze in time. Negan's eyes went small but wide. Mal felt the blood in her veins turn to icy gutter water.

"Mal," said Negan in a quiet tone that no longer held the humor or vulgar, "I think I told myself very clear to you. Don't make me say it again."

Mal flickered a glare at Negan, but Negan didn't like the look she gave and she slowly removed the glare but still held her ground.

"Who are you?" Negan commanded.

"...I'm Negan." She said with a growl.

She didn't want to say it, and even as she was supposed to say it anyway if she plays nice, but she did it anyway to wipe the smirk off of Negan's face.

Her words made him just smirk more. "That's right, Mal. You belong to me."

He turned, pulling the door open, but as he went three steps, Mal's eyes hardened to stone with Negan looking back and winks in pride as she's alone again, unaware as to where she can escape now.


	47. Chapter 42

"Baby girl," Negan said, his voice low and rough and dangerous, "hey. Fancy seeing you here. You know, I gotta say, you're...real lookin' good on your knees."

It was another day today. Mal was helping a man named Joel, a brawl grey haired man, unloading supplies. Outside of the back entrance close to the path to take you to the dam, they unload from a white van. The cargo inside had boxes of food from used to be the Flyer Frontiers, just from the symbol design in the boards.

As they pass the boxes at Mal, Negan came in, Ellie on his leather clad shoulder, and instantly went on her knees as the Saviors were still unloading. _They went on their knees before! Why her only_? Her thoughts were conflicted in confusion and rage.

Mal cut a quick look at him with his seedy comment, but she stopped herself to stare back at him.

"I missed you," said Negan with a smile, peering at her from under his broad appearance.

"Be my sugar daddy and hold Ellie for me? You girls already kissed and made out without me." Negan huffed as he put Ellie into her hands. Mal holding on the bat in a grimace look of remembering the sharp bite on her bottom lip and the beatings and blood splatters of those boys.

Mal followed him like a dog as they head inside the Sanctuary to take all the food into the storage room at the second level.

Yes, when they were going up there Negan's obnoxious loud mouth, Mal trying to ignore practically everything that came out of this guy's mouth when she listens as he talks about the Tradepost. The things why Charlie ordered the Calvary Boys to attack the place and why she was there as well. Negan needed the intentions, and Mal thought of telling everything, yet she hardly knows anything going on. She doesn't know which one's a white lie between Charlie and Negan. They're both at neck with each other. The KillGames is another puzzle, involving Negan and how Charlie and Glory depicted of killing Negan.

They stop as the Saviors dropped the boxes on the shelves with the other goods. Negan had already walked in to give it a look.

"So what do you do in the Tradepost?" Negan asked.

"Look, I know you want answers, but I'm in the same conflict as you." She said bluntly.

"And you're friends? They been with you forever?"

She shakes her head.

"I noticed you are very protective of them, especially that beautiful darlin', Vix."

Mal jerked at her name and scowls at Negan, gripping the bat more.

"Is she single? I have a feeling she is," he laughed, crossing his fingers. "I was gonna ask her to come back with me."

She cuts a disgusted look at Negan. "Careful. Careful how you're lookin' at me, Mal. Oh, I know what you're thinkin'. How could I have a shot, a guy who took her girlfriend? You'd be surprised." He exhales. "Girls are special."

Mal takes a hold of the handle of the bat. "With being young and full of curiosity, they are just empty inside. No one to love 'em."

Mal gripped harder on the bat, fury and rage that flowed through her screamed at her to charge at Negan and drive the bat at his slick dark hair and into his vulgar charismatic face. But even then Mal would be killed by the Saviors. Instead, she loosens her grips and breathes out long breaths to calm herself before she does something stupid.

"But usually not for long," Said Negan in a singsong voice. And then chuckles suggestively. "I can see her as a spitfire. She's strong and I like her that. Even you, serial killer. You girls know how to handle the tough shits that no other man can handle. Hell, you got more balls than anyone. Well, except me."

"Well, first of all, why were you with those dickless boys?" Said Negan.

She was hesitant at first but suddenly wanted to clear him, hope that he listens and won't frame Mal and destroy the Tradepost. "...Charlie told them. He wasn't clear about why." Mal said quietly.

"Holy shit, really?" Said Negan with a deep door hinged chuckle.

"It is?" said Mal.

"Fuck yeah, look at you. All good girling up, spilling all the dirtiest little secrets from Charlie that he didn't want you to spill. I can't see you taking Charlie's orders." Negan laughed.

"I don't. What do you want me to tell you?" Said Mal in a snarl.

"I don't know, Mal." He growls. "How about a thank you. You think that might be in order? Or is that too fucking much to ask?" Negan was about an inch away to her face- he basically bent a little down at her height since he about six-two feet per say and Mal being five foot two- his hot breath blew into her closed mouth. She was uncomfortable at him close to her personal space, yet stared back at him with intense blue eyes to his dark hazel eyes.

"Oh, I know we started off on the wrong foot, but what can I say? You forced my hand, Mal. But it's like I've been tryin' to tell you. I'm a very reasonable man as long as you cooperate, so let me ask you a question, Mal. Are you cooperating?"

He licks between his white teeth. "What's it look like?" Said Mal.

"Oh-ho-ho. I know what it looks like. But I really want to know is you keeping it up on everything you know about Charlie Pink-Eye."

"To the best of my knowledge, I will try."

"I am countin' on that, Mal."

Negan continued to stare at Mal, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips.

She looked at the boxes that they brought in. Once again, it's not there were only a few, but certainly weren't a lot. Although, the Saviors have about as many such as the Tradepost. Well, what's left in the Tradepost.

"This all of it?" asked Mal when the Saviors left them alone.

"Yep this is the last box."

"Where did you find this stuff?"

"Uh, found a abandon truck and we took it for grand."

"Lucky you. That's hard to find any Frontiers supplies."

"Yeah. Now, help me get it in." said Negan. "Not something I often have to tell the ladies." He let out the goofiest laugh Mal had ever heard. A stupid self-congratulatory laugh. Mal was over it already. She ignored Negan and puts down Ellie, leaning the bat on the wall as she puts the last box in the shelf, and takes Ellie by the handle, hanging by Mal's palm.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"I think it's a good start." Mal said in a wary voice.

"Then just say the two magical words?"

"...T-Thank you..."

"Don't be ridiculous. Thank you." She was looking at him in wide-eyed earnestness, and Negan leaned back with an incredulous laugh. "Mal," he said after a long moment.

He rose to his feet and was about to leave but stopped in his tracks, shaking his head. "Oh, how careless of me. You didn't think I was gonna leave Ellie, did ya? I mean, after what she did, why would you want her?"

He came behind her, his hand drawing itself to hers, a little too personal on her hand and her waist and him leaning against her shoulder. "Thank you for being so accommodating, friend." She hands Ellie to Negan, stepping back away from him.

Negan approached Mal to her ear, licking his lips in anticipation.

"In case you haven't caught on, I just slipped my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it."

Mal cringed, furious at herself. At what Negan told her.

He was right. She's following him, commanded by his order, and doing anything he wants for her. She just a lap dog. He is so right.

Mal is letting Negan slip his dick down her throat. And she hates herself of being obedient.


	48. Chapter 43

It's the start of the last summer season, the August season. The following week Mal had picked up her game into working easier jobs. All the jobs did consist of fixing the fence, killing a few Infected, burning the dead ones that are useless. Finally, she can work in the greenhouse, harvesting the gardens, washing clothes, and serving food to the people. She had enough points to but food.

She sat alone as she ate a baked potato with sweet sugar brown carrots, and deer roast. Less of the people aren't staring at her with vicious eyes. It's as they're becoming more comfortable with her. There once was a time where they were nice to her. When giving a few carpet coats to one of the women who tracks on the market, she thanked her and gave her a couple points, smiling at Mal. She couldn't help to feel strange of people being gentle and nice to her.

A Mexican older boy, young adult took a seat across Mal.

"Hello, there. Thought I would give you some company." He said in a cheery way. "I'm one of Sheree's friend, Tucker. Or you can call me Tuck or Tucky. Whatever you want."

"I guess you already know who I am."

"You are the infamous, the craziest, the psychopathic yet beautiful Mal!" Tucker yelled to the top of his voice, and the crowd stared back at them.

"Yeah," agreed Mal. "That's me."

Tucker sipped from a bottle of pop and burped eloquently.

"So you liking the Sanctuary," said Tucker.

"It's alright." Murmured Mal.

"With the points you're getting, you can be like us. Unless, you are gonna kill Negan. Which I doubt you can beat him. He's pretty tough nut to cut on."

"I don't want to kill Negan." Mal complained grumpily. "I want to know what Negan wants from the Tradepost."

"He-he, he does want the Tradepost, but not to destroy it," said Tucker through a yawn. "It's mostly to claim it and wanting Charlie to answer him about what he's doing with the place, why bringing those eeky Claimers and Shakespearean people, and something else as well."

Mal eats her last forkful, then Tucker gets up. "I have to go back to work. Babysit the little guys in the daycare."

"How many kids does the Sanctuary have?" Asked Mal. "I'm curious. I notice there aren't a lot of kids here."

A grief look covered his face. "We use to have loads of children. Had a school for them. It was so tragic; Negan was torn apart, furious on finding the monster who did. Someone in the Sanctuary kidnapped them and well, half were killed from fighting Infected and/or escaping. Negan found and killed those people. A few of the survivors are young adults like me now And the others are around five to ten. Yet we do have expecting mothers coming along, so there is hope to bring in more children back. Make this place more bright that it was before."

He gives a wink as his smile comes back. "See ya."

She heads back to go into the storage to make room for the supplies that Negan's gonna go to the Tradepost and take half. God, how will her friends be when they meet him.

Suddenly someone bumps into her shoulder. "Sorry," Mumbled Mal.

"I'm sorry as well. Mal, right?" The man stops, eyeing Mal. "You're the one killing our men."

She sighed. "I didn't do it. I did not want to go there."

"Alright, I shouldn't make calls. But, I can't wonder how a cute little bunny take on a bunch of full grown men."

An assault of his laughter startled her. Mal's heart drops, her skin feels like it's on fire but her core is ice cold.

"You ever lonely? Didn't take Negan's offer as his wife? That's surprising 'cause like every woman wants him and agrees willingly." Mal made a revolting face at the man.

The man puts his grimy hand up, grooving at her cheek, Mal leaning away from him. He takes a step closer, scratching at his bearded chin. "I can keep you some company. Such a pretty bunny that Negan brought."

Mal will not make the same mistake again, and she blows a kick at him in the gut, clawing at his open jaw and slammed his head on the concrete. He groans, falling on the before Mal turned to make a mad dash, avoiding people's confusion and concerns as she heads back to the empty warehouse and slams the dark room door as she sits herself down at what'll Negan do.

God, what did she done now? The man will report to Negan and she will be punished. She's afraid if she even she tried to tell what happen he'll never believe her. No one believes her. Calvin didn't so and it costs him. Why not Negan? He did recall her that he doesn't do rape, but still with those wives of his. She can't keep any order in her brain.

All she did was stare into the dark and wait for a sound of Negan.

And in time, three knocks pound at the door. And she opens to reveal an unimpressed, conflict Negan, with Ellie by the shoulder.

"Wow, just wow," he whispered, flexing his fingers on the bat. "Beating people up then running away to hide in a corner. Not very badass serial killer you are."

The man was behind Negan and he a small smirk on his lips. Negan frowned sharply at her. "David told me that you attacked him out of nowhere and left without a notice. Now, I do not like anyone to sneak off and not tell me anything going on, so you better explain yourself. What happened?"

She stares at Negan, his demeanor is pissed like he didn't want to deal with this crap right now, and also seeing he wasn't pissed at Mal directly.

"C'mon. Don't lie to me."

She gives an unpleasant look at Negan. "Even if I tell you the truth you probably won't believe me. You don't know me at all for the past week. How could you trust me compared to him?"

And then, his whole demeanor shifted from dominance to sympathy. "Then don't lie to me. I need the full story, please?"

Mal felt a frog in her throat, it's as she's telling him the deep and dark secrets inside her that she hidden from her beloved friends and it's difficult to speak out however his eyes showed mercy and sympathy. No concern, no pity, no anger.

"What I did was self-defense," she croaked, pushing herself up and shuffling her feet, supporting her weight.

Negan stared silently into her eyes for a moment, considering.

"He attacked me first," Mal answered, voice falling to a hoarse whisper. "Was trying to touch me and I hated being touched like, being flirted by his seedy comments. That's where I attacked him and left because you won't believe me. That's my candor."

Negan stood there for a moment when he slowly turns around to meet David. "David, let me ask you a question, and be honest. Did you came upon her?"

He nods guiltily.

"Did you try to touch this girl without her permission?"

He nods again, his body shivered. "Force upon her?" He nods, lowering his head in shame.

Negan began to chuckle sinisterly. "Did this girl make your dick hard and wet? Did it?"

"I-I-"

_TWAK! CRACK!_

Negan swung Ellie at David's arm, his bones popped out of his elbow, screaming in pain and sobbing like a baby. Mal was overwhelmed at what Negan did. Her mind exploded on what happened and Negan actually believed her. There's a relief in her chest, but she's shaken how brute Negan is.

"Oh, Rapey Davey. I heard so many complaints of how you threaten and assaulted many women, especially flirting with one of my wives. I could of given you the iron, but you crossed the line. What is our number one rule?"

David answers in sobs and cries as he tries to hold his arm but made it worse.

"We do not rape! And rapist like you, I fuckin' hate that shit, those disgust ass-licking people. I kill those fuckers in an instant!"

" _Please_." He choked out, "She... She lead me on." David pleaded.

Negan, shockingly, was unmoved.

"Really?! Is that so? You know, this isn't really a negotiation here, David." Negan smirked, mocking him. "Did you not pick up on that? Was I not clear? Because I can absolutely help you understand how fucking serious I am about this shit. I gave you this chance and this is the last straw."

Negan lunged at David, Ellie held over his head, and then swung down, the bloodied bat whistling past David's face and slamming into the ground beside him, making him flinch. Negan grabbed David's face with his fingers, kneeling down until he could look the other man in the eye.

"You broke a simple god damn important rule. And that shit don't fly with me!" Negan barked, his voice rising. "So, do you understand?" Negan tightened his grip on David's jaw, "Say. It."

David breathed in deeply, trying to keep himself steady. "I-" he stopped, then started again, steeling himself and holds his broken and bloodied arm. "I understand."

"Good," Then in the middle of everything he pulls a large Bowie knife in his belt and stabs at his neck clean to the bone. Pulling the knife out, David slumped to the ground.

Negan stands up, wiping the blood on David to clean the blood off, and put it back his sheath.

"I will tell my people to clean this sack of shit up. For that, come with me. You've been through a lot and you're pretty shaken up from this. I need you to be safe and secured." He reached a hand at her and she takes his offer without any restraints.

Negan pulled Mal away of David's body and headed down to the factory. She followed behind him hesitantly.

He pulled her up to the stairs of the Sanctuary to lead them into his wives' room. Of course, the women were there, lounging around in those awful designed couches, gossiping, and then stopped with hungry eyes at Negan.

"Ladies, as you already seen Mal, you'll finally get to know her more. Have some girl-to-girl talk."

"Why is she here?" Asked a lean short black haired woman, a cranky look glanced at Mal.

"Need someone to watch over her. Rapey Davy is a dead asshole and she's shaken at this point, so make her comfortable."

She enters the room before Negan steps out when he stops and spins, smirking in delight. "If Mal finds herself to need a release some sexual frustration and you girls start to go make-out without me, stop yourself and wait until I come back. I can't miss that!" He chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows at Mal and she rolled in eyes.

Soon, he shuts the door to leave Mal with the wives.

An olive skin girl in full simple makeup walks up to Mal, a genuine smile she takes her hand up for a shake. "The names Catherine. It's nice to meet you."

Mal said nothing.

"You can sit down if you want. Talk or play games. We've got scrabble if you want."

"Stop talking to me like we're friends." Said Mal, taking a seat.

"I was trying to make you comfortable, in all."

"Stop it, Cathy," Said a blonde girl. "She's a killer."

"Amber," Said another dirty blonde girl that's has but more of fat but still average weight. "She's just a kid. Stop accusing her for something she didn't do."

"Delaney, she did it. She is a kid who murders people in their sleep. What kind of child would do that." Delaney waved her off, playing a video game with a dark skinned fat woman.

Mal then asked them all. "So, you're his wives. Did he force you into this?" She blurts.

Their response was a chuckle. "No, sweetie. He doesn't force any woman to be his or anything," explained Catherine. "We all were desperate for points and too weak to handle jobs, and Negan offered us a way to get enough points while he pleasures us and himself. We chose ourselves."

"Oh, so you weren't forced. You are- what's the word? It's on the tip if my tongue." She taps her chin, comedically thinking hard. " _Oh_! A prostitute."

She coughs in her throat, a clear blush shows through her pink blush. "Typically, yes and no. But, he never harms us. Never hits or beats us."

Supporting her feet up the glass table, she looks around the women. "Yeah. All of you wanted to please your needs. I, myself, don't need my sexual frustration to be solved. You gals made a choice to be weak, naive, self-less sluts."

"Watch your mouth!" Snarled the blonde hair girl named Amber.

"And there's something I noticed before. Two out of all the wives thought of this differently. Amber here is the youngest of them all and at the beginning, she was desperate for someone to have sex with her. She took the offer just to not piss off the man's demeanor and control. But, as Negan wasn't around much you cheated on him with a guy and isn't that his rule. No cheating. Eventually, Negan found out as Sarah tried to help you and tell Negan to take you easily."

"God, you are crazy. I hate you."

"Amber, leave it." Yelled Sarah.

Mal sarcastically smiles and puts a hand on her heart. "Amber, I guess you know me very well. I don't need any of you to be friends and frankly, I feeling like we're starting a friendship between us."

Amber laughs and Mal follows in a mocking, dramatic laugh before leaving a heavy sigh.

"Another thing that finds me more interested is Sarah's story. You were terrified of Negan, his control, dominance. You involuntarily be his wife, just so you can have enough points for your sister. Medical purposes. With Dwayne, you loved him, and seeing you going with Negan, he planned you and your sisters escape, stealing the medicine. Yet, he found you, threatened you, and mostly to Dwayne and you gave yourself back to this dump. What makes this so interesting is that at the beginning and throughout your years, you realized the offer wasn't by force. You were stupid enough to think of Negan being a typical man wanting to have sex with any woman and give her points. You led yourself into the most stupidest decision in your life, causing your husband Dwayne to disown you. Pulled away from you."

She broke down anger tears, curling a fist, gritting her teeth. "Y-you bitch. I said I was sorry."

"And I did say you will be. And, look where you are. This is your sorry."

And with a satisfied smile, Sarah goes to the table, pouring a bottle of alcohol and drinks a huge, fast gulp, wiping her tears.

Mal kept smiling, she's having fun with these girls.

_Women, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a little Easter Egg in this chapter. That Easter is me being one of Negan's wives', Delaney. I thought, what the heck. Let's put myself in the story for fun, and let's just say I would be like Mal on working with Negan than be his wife. And I made myself be older than what I am.


	49. Chapter 44

Negan laid back on the seat as his people drive towards the empty road to the Tradepost. Now, will that fucker he there? He definitely hopes so or he'll won't have the patience and reck havoc.

His eyes caught on his trusted baseball bat, one of the first ones he owned. "Don't worry baby, daddy's gon' give you a show." He sensually caressed the handle like the precious gem it was. Some might look at it and see an old, worn piece of wood and calling Negan crazy of talking to the bat as like he was flirting with a girl, but he saw her as like a person. This bat had got him through the good and the bad. And she's real to his eyes and heart.

Rubbing his temples, he turned to look out the window, he wished he had a drink after the incident with Rapey Davey. Just when he wants Mal to be side by side with him now went back from the start.

Too many thoughts bounced around his head, too many to focus on. Thousands of questions wanted to burst out. He wanted to go downstairs and scream them at Mal, shake her until she told him everything. He wanted to go back and tell her sweet lies, that she'd be alright and now one would ever hurt her again.

 _Fuckin' pussy_ , he chastised himself. Since when did you get so goddamn soppy? Just who the fuck was this kid to make him so soft? Couldn't he just yell to her? She had some history of being ordered and facing difficult barks. She can handle it, right?

He understood why Mal didn't want to talk, Christ, they hardly fucking knew each other. It had stung though, he wanted Mal to feel comfortable talking to him about everything. He had meant what he'd said, he would wait until she felt like she can trust him. He would do whatever it takes to convince Mal that she could trust him with anything. He hoped they were on their way there.

He then sees the tall rusted metal wall. Striding out to the gate, it opens to reveal Calvin there again all of a sudden, striding towards the gate, knowing better than to keep Negan waiting. He mentally notes on other Calvary Boys there as well, a few people living in there, however the boys were guarding and nothing more.

No son-of-disgusting-fuck-Claimers. Fuckin' strange. He's actually mad at Charlie's foreplay with bringing those sick people- no, sick monsters.

"Now that is the kind of welcome I like, Calvin," Negan said grandly, swaggering over the threshold. "You are learning."

The Saviors men followed after him, silent and obedient.

"You see this, boys," Negan says, looking Calvin up and down, Calvin who doesn't cower but smiles. "You see this eagerness. He's got my cock in his mouth before I even have to tell him to open up. That is dedication to the cause. I like that." He moves in closer to Calvin, lowering his voice. "I like that a lot."

His eyes flick away, spotting Max by the fence, and he scowls as Negan caught what he's looking at. The same boy stares back, refuses to shy away, even as he feels Negan's intense scrutiny burrowing under his skin. Max had this set of determination, and Negan wants to check it out, get to know more about Mal and her buddies. Negan's tongue flicks out over his lips before he finally turns his attention back to Calvin.

"Let me tell you how it's going to work today," he says. "My men are going to go through the shit you've put aside for me. And then they're going to go through all the rest of the shit you got in this place one more time, just to make sure you're not withholding anything from me. But I know you wouldn't do that. I know you wouldn't be that fucking dumb as to upset Ellie. You know how she gets, Calvin. She has a mighty temper."

"It's all there," Calvin assures him like a nervous schoolboy in front of the principal. "I made sure you got everything you were due last time. We have an understanding."

"Yes we do," Negan says joyously, a huge smile splitting his face open. "See that. Not so hard to just bend over and take it, is it? You might even start to enjoy it soon."

"And Charlie is in his office." Calvin pointed out. Finally! He can chat with this limped dick prick.

"Now, while my men are doing that," Negan says, "I'm going to be keeping an eye on that little firecracker over there."

He swings Ellie around and jabs her in Max's direction.

"You don't need to do that," Calvin insists. "Aren't you going to meet with Charlie."

"Not just yet," Negan says definitively. "I trust you, Calvin. You're a kicked puppy who just can't stop humping my leg."

"Whatever you say."

Negan walks towards Max. "Where's your teenage mutant ninja killers?"

"Went out to grab supplies for you." Said Max with a growl. "Can I talk to you?" he asks Negan.

Negan gives a low chuckle, looking impressed. "Me? If you want to negotiate about your fanboy crush, it ain't gonna happen."

"It's not. I rather talk to you privately. It's rather important and I can show you the place more if you want, but I need to speak to you before going to Charlie."

"I already seen this place," Said Negan. "But didn't see where you live, where Mal lives. We could have a nice spot around there, we can go sit and take in this beautiful day, have ourselves a little chit chat."

Max jerks his head, Negan deliberately following the boy, seeing where Mal's living. He was taken up a abandon car shop warehouse. The boy lets him go first, what a polite boy. Even though he threatened him, but he likes this little badass. He does resembles as Mal.

Negan gives a low whistle, pacing through the room. He inspects what is a training centre. He didn't even thought of that, imaging Mal doing combat and planning murderess plans. He spots on the walls wooden sticks, shelf of rifles, knick-knacks on side tables. Negan wants to laugh. This is basically a campground, a vision of little children to battle wars.

"Boy, you guys really landed on your feet here," Negan comments. "Look at all this shit. You got a real hard crack number. I could let out some steam by punching my way through."

He stands at the bottom of the stairs, gazing up, and Max tensed, taking half a step forward before he forces himself to stop. Negan looks at him.

"Where's Mal's and your bedroom?"

Max says nothing, just stares at him.

"You really want me to go up there and start opening doors?" Negan asks. "Because Ellie loves making new friends."

Max relents but he doesn't shy away, holding Negan's gaze defiantly as he passes him to climb the stairs. As he crosses the landing he can't help a glance at AJ's closed door, even as he feels like he's giving away every secret he has.

Negan see typical furnitures; kitchen filled with plates, pots and pans, canned food, he even looked and open the tab up, water pouring on the sink. Impressive, he grinned. Max then takes him to the hallway to show a children room. He picks a photo of Mal and the three other teenagers with Max, four children, and a baby. He genuinely appeased of Mal being so strong and capable to take care of these bunch of rug-rats.

Since when did he care so much about her? He does what her and himself have friendly boundaries. He stops himself to care for her, he will eventually once Mal is trust worthy and not giving him the same stink eye.

Max steps into the middle of the room and gives Negan a challenging look, crossing his arms over his chest. A small smile plays across Negan's face before he rearranges it into an exaggerated expression of thoughtfulness.

"Where's the good stuff?" he asks, looking around. "Jerking off material."

Max feels himself blush and he hates himself for it.

"I'd look under the bed but you don't seem to have a bunk bed," Negan says.

He opens the drawer by the side of the bed. Not porn, he's disappointed. Negan gives a chuckle as he reaches in.

"Comic books?" he asks, like it's the most absurd thing he's ever seen. "Are you serious?"

"We read books." Max replied.

He thumbs through one disinterestedly and drops it back in the drawer, leaving it open as he traipses straight over Max's blankets to the other side, checking out a chest of drawers that contains a couple of changes of clothing and not much else. Max peers into the drawer by the bed.

Then Negan went on his own and found what appears to be the girls bedroom from the pink. Although, on the side of the window, there's a plain bed that's nothing special.

_Bingo! That gotta be hers._

He does feel like a creep searching through her personal things. He and Mal had always toed the boundary between appropriate and inappropriate. He sat on her bed, laying down for a bit, and bellows a long sigh, comfortable as ever. Max stares at him impatiently. There was a table with a camouflage duvet, knife stash, a lamp, and beside it a drawer.

He walks over to the drawer, opening the top draw to reveal the stash of bra's and underwear's. Most are sports bra's, regular bra's, silky underwear, and cotton underwear.

He drags out a black silk one, parading it when Max clenches his teeth and he wants to snatch it away but he knows better than to try.

"Relax kid, I'm just teasing you. I won't steal like a pervert." He puts it back when something whimpers. Max went tense and afraid as Negan finds out those tiny soft whimpers. And when he does, his heart exploded in joy.

"My, my. Who is this, Max?"

"This is AJ." Max replied hesitantly, getting close to Negan. He bends down to put Ellie down, walking up to the crib.

"Well, hello there, AJ!" He wraps his large hands around the small body and lifts him up to his chest. "Aren't you the cutest little thing to grace this shit you've got here? You're so adorable you're making me feel like painting all the walls in fancy cars so it becomes race track."

Negan wriggled his fingers in front of AJ's face, and he looked at them fascinated. Then, without a hint of a doubt, he reached out and firmly grabbed one, which he started shaking around. Immediately, Negan bent backwards and his thunder of a laugh filled the infirmary.

He is so absorbed in AJ's that he had utterly forgotten everything else. "What? You thought I would hurt a baby. I am cold but I don't do baby killers."

"Look, Negan, about us talking-"

"Let's go outside. Bring any rocking chairs as well, have ourselves a good view. Walking outside, his men were around the area, Calvin directing them the apartments as they scavenge supplies.

Max brings to rocking chairs, looking out over the alleyway. Leaning Ellie on the wall, he sits down with AJ on his knee.

"Sit down, kid," Negan says easily.

Max turns to glare at him. "Don't call me that."

"Fine. Sit your ass down, you little son of a bitch."

Max moves over, chewing on the inside of his lip. He folds one leg under himself, leans an elbow on the backrest, and he looks so nonchalant he could almost believe it himself. Negan spreads his legs wider, rocking AJ as he sleeps on his chest, and gives a satisfied sigh.

"This place is nice," he says. "Sitting here in a place of lost kids from The Hunger Games, but no games. High walls. Safe Zone. This is place for the wicked here."

Max fixes him with a sad look. "It used to be."

Negan could of sworn a concerned look glimpsed in Max's face.

"Why do you want Mal?" Max demanded. "I mean, she wouldn't kill anyone. She did not want to go with the boys."

Negan chuckled. "Yet, she came across me. I believe that she has this grudge of them, caught her fuckin' slicing a boy's gut. The reason is in fact, I was come early to negotiate and see who I can take and be pals. Get someone to whisper to me the inspect of Charlie. But, turns out to be this way. That's why I need Mal, to give me what she knows who or what is going in the Tradepost."

"For starters, Mal is a hard person to convince. She's very strong to break, from what I heard. And even she does tell you, there isn't much. She basically at the same pace as you."

"You got anything to say?"

"All I know is Charlie's been doubling the trades, people can't get enough supplies because he's hoarding everything to himself. The Stock-quart animals are dying, no medicine received. He brings strange language people who beat people, punish people if they steal or even leave the place for no reason. And also, he brought the Claimers." His face darkened. "Why would he bring such vile people? Just to get more supplies or guards, it's bullcrap. He knows what they've done. It's like he doesn't care or maybe appreciates what they do."

"It is, kid. My people have been hunting them for about a year. They always move one place to another, camping in tents and nothing more. They have taken a family; we've gotten the woman and her nephews, but when she came back she frantically moved around the place, muttering and sobbing until she hanged herself. I've been searching for these shitheads and hearing Charlie bringing them, I won't hesitate to kill them all."

Negan's face darkened, he breathes hot heavy exhales through his nose, being very careful to not squeeze hard on the little baby.

"I also have an offer."

"Offer?" He chuckles deeply. "What's the stick, kid?"

"I can sneak in Charlie's place and tell you everything he's doing. And if I give you enough information, you let Mal go, and we won't cross your path ever again."

Holy shit, this kid can have a serious talk, but he wasn't the best negotiator. He looked at him amused and impressed. "Good try, but I rather hear the man himself and what Mal has to with those Calvary Boys."

"But-"

"Nope," Said Negan. He hands AJ back into Max, cautiously trying not to wake him up, even as Negan is a loud mouth and won't ever shut up.

"I like you." He said back to him. "I will consider your thought of yours. When she does give me enough information, I can let her go."

The kid looked away, Negan thought he caught a flash of sadness on his face. Before he could add to his comment the kid met his gaze for the first time. He was taken aback by the determined look on his face.

"Look, I believe you will. But I wasn't lying about killing you if you hurt or have hurt Mal before OK?" Then he turned and ran away from him.

Negan could feel his mouth fall open. _What a little shit_! He choked out a laugh in disbelief, that kid had some fucking balls that's for sure. He could count on one hand the amount of people in the world that would have the guts to walk away from him, and now he could count on one finger the amount of people that would run away from him. Grabbing Ellie leaning on the wall he hoisted her over his shoulder and made his way to a square head Calvary Boy as he takes him to Charlie's place. Shaking his head, he thought about the boy all the way home.

-:-:-:-:-

Looking around at the place he had to admit that Charlie gotten damn lucky with it. Getting through the stairs it's the typical scene everyone seen when twenty so years passed and no one cleans or reserves the place. The room was had three white wooden doors on his two sides and in front. A light blue wallpaper, dark black, and blue flower designs were there, making it look like a rich person lives here.

Scoffing at the ugly and most stereotypical rich people, a door is open and founds a bar room with a shelf marked 'booze and shit'. God he needs one, all the stress from the day can ease away with every sip he could take. Then he notices half the booze is empty.

Looking around more, a door opens and he finally meets the prick himself.

"Good evening, Negan."

And he's playing the 'good evening' card. Negan scoffed. He enters as Charlie sits down across an oak desk filled with a mess full of papers, a map, a couple of spills of alcohol on those papers.

Negan couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious, the man drank so much, empty bottles on the ground, and a couple of vase of orchids around the room to cover the strong stench of booze. "Have a seat," Said Charlie.

Negan refused, walking around his desk, leaning on it.

"So, you're the prick who killed my people."

"Y'know Negan I think we got off on the wrong foot."

This guy really was fucking crazy. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I uh....M'sorry for not attending last time, the drink gets too much for me at times."

Was this Charlie's way of getting to people? Charm them so much that they glazed over all his negatives. Unfortunately for Charlie, Negan was far too good at doing that himself that it didn't work on him. "That's alright, happens to the best of us. What's passed is past with me."

"Good, m'glad." There was a pause before he continued. "I didn't send those boys. They were reckless, are hard to control. With what the rumors spreading about you taking over the Tradepost, they announced about killing the Saviors and you, of course."

"So," said Negan amiably. "You didn't try to stop your boys?"

Charlie laughed, and Negan laughed with him, throwing an inquiring look.

Charlie colored, embarrassed to be caught.

"I got a feelin' your lying to me. Heard another story of you. You agreed those boys to kill me."

"Think what you like, Negan," said Charlie.

Negan shrugged. "I know what you think. It is something personal to you. I wonder what made you hate me and wanted to kill me by letting others do the dirty work for you as you sit here, being cowardice as ever. You wonder who it was I killed?"

Charlie said nothing.

"You brother. The last time I've met him was an explosion and my fireball burnt him. Ellie was jealous of me using fire to burn down what he built called the KillGames. It was such hot one, wasn't it..."

"What does it have to do with us?"

"You a Marion, right? Blood related. And you have a lot of history. Me killing your brother, that's major deep shit revenge. And your history is a mystery, especially the Marion's life about KillGames."

"KillGames burned down," said Charlie. "As you well know. Yes, you killed my brother, but we weren't compatible allies. He had more of a child's play just to raise more ration dollars for himself."

"Me? What do I know? As you said, KillGames burned down. It's a shit pile of cold ashes and bones. No way to tell who the bones belonged to."

Charlie said nothing.

"Wonder if anyone ever rebuilt it," said Negan. "Oh... not where it used to be. But somewhere else. Somewhere secret." His voice was quiet, his tone mild, as if he and Charlie were passing the time of day. Negan could see clouds forming on Charlie's face and he chuckled.

"You keep making accusations like that, Negan, and we might have a talk."

Negan smiled darkly. "We _are_ having a talk, Charlie. And I haven't made a single accusation. I'm just wondering why killing my people is such a good idea, bringing a bunch of crazy fucks into this dark themed place, and abandoning your charges to your people and community."

Charlie said nothing, paused for a moment as Negan's smile disappeared, taking a step forward to lean over Charlie's face.

"I heard you've taken Mal?" Charlie asked, forgetting the subject and interrupting something Negan was gonna declare. Negan felt disgust roll through him at that possessive tone.

"Just want a little birdie to tweet me all the shits going on. Progressing, but I'll eventually get there."

"Sorry you have to deal with that. Mal's not the best to talk to. More of a quiet, obedient girl." Charlie snarked.

"Mal's is a tough girl. It's a shame to not have much information so I won't accuse you," Negan may have half lied about that, "but she knows when to tell me when she is ready." Negan protested. He was getting really fucking tired of this man.

" _Oooh yeah_ Mal, I bet once you give her obedience, she will be willing to do anything you want her to do." Charlie leered at his four drink, a suggestive face curled his lips. Even Negan can drink but not all day and in the mornings.

He's getting angry, his hand curls into a fist the more Charlie spoke, tension filled his whole body.

"Charlie. Here's what you do for me. I'm taking half your supplies, weekly. Giving you a heads up on straight out shits on what you did with my people. I let my people come here and get some insights as to what you do, what you eat, shit, piss, fuck, everything. I know your family. Those KillGames being rebuilt, it's suspicious. Especially you bringing new folks around this place and listening to you.

"You work for me, no exceptions! I will be finding out your white lies, and certainly will punish you and take over the Tradepost. I want the Tradepost..."

He pauses, walking around the desk to Charlie. He clasps a hand on his shoulder. "I've could of killed you right now. Thought of it every single second. But, with your people and the Saviors against each other, going to war, no one wins. The Tradepost would be gone, just like the Flyer Frontiers. That'll be such a waste for me. From now on, you are my bitch. If I say lay on this desk, bend over, and let my dick slide into you, you most certainly will do!"

He lets go of him, chuckling at how Charlie's quivering inside his black coat. He loved being feared upon. The power in him; it is like sex.

He strides over the door, hoisting Ellie on his shoulder before he turns to stare back at Charlie's ugly milky blue eye and uglier brown eye.

"In a week, my people come, and better not tattle-tail or Ellie will knock this place down."

Then Negan closes the door behind him, gonna go back home and see what Mal's doing.


	50. Chapter 45

Mal leans back in the seat, looking around for anything to use. She had been ignoring the petty chat from the wives chatting about themselves, their problems, and suggestive things about Negan, making Mal gag inside her throat, and when it's their turn to be with him. So trying not to puke her stomach out, she concentrating how to escape. This is the right time now; Negan's gone, she mapped out the whole Sanctuary in every nick and corner of this place, and they are barely any guards following her around anymore.

She thinks hard on every decision she could make and how the outcome happens. The first one is to use the glass of bottles as a weapon, and these wives can't even fight or raise a hand to slap. She would slash and slice their throats quick, like cutting into butter. However, Negan could be back quick, finding Mal and the dead wives, and she gets killed by Ellie. Or the second thing that came up was when she kills them, and Negan didn't come back in time, she'll wait for him. Once he enters the room, she can knock him unconscious or kill him instantly. But, his men would find out and kill Mal as well.

All her ideas had their pros and cons. And each went badly and violent. She shakes off the violence she thought of escaping. She rather not become the monster again just to escape. These people don't deserve to die. Well, maybe Negan... or not.

Then an idea was forming in her head.

"Can I have something to drink?" Asked Mal. All the women turn themselves to face Mal.

"Do have any milk? Cause all I see is alcohol and I don't think Negan would like his guest to be drunk."

The women stared at her, unwilling to volunteer. Suddenly, Sarah came out of the bedroom, wearing a leather jacket. Mal's leather jacket. Her leather jacket. She boiled in fury as too why she wore it. It's not hers, and shouldn't even fit her.

"We don't have any milk in here, but we do have some. Come along." She said.

She followed Sarah into the cold hallway, her heels clicked from the concrete floor. She led her down straight and taking a right up to a room. Mal noticed that taking the left corner is the stairwell to the outside gate where she can run into the forest and go around the dam.

The room took them to what's a butcher place. Steel long table on the far right side, cupboards filled with different sets of knives. There was a self of canned food, rack of dishes, and cooking books. A deep freezer and a refrigerator were near the door that led to a cold storage where might likely be where the hanged carcasses of animals be.

Sarah brought a glass from the cupboard, opening the fridge, and suddenly stopped. "It's hard to believe what the Ruins can do to us mentally."

She puts the jug on the counter. Mal came up to her, leaning her hip on the counter, and stopped by what she caught up in the moment.

"The Ruins changed everyone," said Mal. "It just how the people change into someone they're not or better of who they are. Usually it's bad."

She nodded. "Yeah. When we heard about our people being killed, it was another tragic day. But when Negan came back and told everyone teenagers killed them. Teenagers."

At the mention of the boys, Sarah's eyes filled with tears, but her mouth tightened into a bitter line.

"I mean, how can innocent, small, vulnerable children do such horrible and drastic things." She shutters, clearing her throat as she wipes her eyes, trying not to rub her makeup.

Mal bites her lip, re-evaluating her. Seeing her with sympathy, wanting to actually tell her the truth. She wasn't sure why she tell her but you guess to relieve the grudge off.

"Those boys were treated very wrong," Mal explained. "I didn't want to go. Guess I had no choice. I wanted to leave."

Sarah's eyes lingered on Mal. "When we entered the building, I knew everything will go wrong. One moment that hit me so hard was how they killed a family and their... baby. I was the one who pulled the alarms. One, to get out, and two maybe let some of the Saviors escape. I know there's no right or wrongs in the Ruins, but whatever your decision is outcomes of your humanity. I always try my best to find the right way."

Mal inhaled as she kept herself not to cry. It was all that Mal would say on the subject.

Sarah twinkled a smile. "At least you have humanity. Now, you have to tell Negan about what you told me and you're both square."

That put an end to the conversation until she poured a glass of milk. She hands the glass to Mal.

"Thank you," said Mal in an apologetic tone. "And I'm sorry for this."

Mal swung the hand with the glass of milk towards Sarah's head. The glass shatters, milk splashed on the floor, her dress, and hair, and she fell immediately.

"Actually, there are three things I'm not sorry for you. The first one is the Sanctuary isn't a bad place, given the circumstances as to what I believe is a secure place or another meaning of lies. Second is how can you live yourself. You are so weak; I do not even know how you've survived this long so far. Which gets the last part, why do you want to be with Negan. Sure, he doesn't force you, but you're all whores for him. You're weak, pathetic, cowardice women, and I hate girls like that."

Then she pulls the jacket off of Sarah and puts it back on. "And this is my jacket. Slut."

Mal cautiously made her way down the hallway towards the stairwell. She grabs the handle of the knob, slowly turning it and opening it gingerly for making no sound. Then she threw herself as the door closes. Darkness covered her, a beam of light shined through the bottom of the stairs. Stepping down with careful footfalls, trying to go down fast, but not fall from the wrong step. Soon, she finds the opens and peaks out.

The sunlight blinds her eyes, the grey gravel on the ground sparkled from the sun, the bar fence is close. No one was around; the guards aren't searching on the top ledges, taking a break or doing a different perimeter. Squeezing herself by the door, she then closes it behind, crouching herself, and walks slowly. She kept herself close to the building walls, her jacket sliding away when she finds a parking spot of motorcycles.

Checking anything there, she stands up towards the motorcycles. She looks at a particular bike; a symbol called Harley Davidson. She seen motorcycles once in a collection of catalogs, different models of bikes. She thought the motorcycles were insanely cool... but never drove one before. Not ever so she has to figure out as she escapes.

Mal stroked over the handles caressing down to the smooth leather seat. The keys were on a leather pouch on the bike. Grabbing the keys, she backs it up by the handles. As she straights the bike to the fence, she stops and looks back at the tall factory. From the time of being there, she thought of Negan as the enemy, nothing but a malicious and vulgar killer. Controlling people by fear.

Mal was wrong about him. He was a man trying to bring civilization, hope for survivors. He put punishments than killing people, knowing what's for the good, and having some humanity in people. So, she lied about killing Negan.

She did not want to kill Negan.

"I didn't want to kill you," Mal muttered as if Negan was there with her. "Maybe hurt you, but I'll go my separate way."

Suddenly someone grabbed Mal by her sleeve and threw her back, rolling on the ground and the bike tumbles down.

"Ow!" she yelled. She gets up immediately, ignoring the person who threw her. When she gets to the other motors, a crowd of Saviors circle her. Turning back, another came out, and they circle her around, trapped her like a mouse.

A familiar two tune whistle echoes through Mal. And things could get any better, Negan was back, whistling that taunting, creepy whistle.

"Oh, come on," she said louder, to emphasize the point in case anyone missed it.

Negan's jacket was open, revealing a white shirt(those are rare to have a clean white shirt in the Ruins). He is up in Mal's personal space, towering over her.

"I am everywhere." Said Negan with a chuckle. "And this was your shot to prove to me that fundamental fact was sinking in, and you failed. Which sucks, because your life was about to get so much cooler." He does the signature smirk, showing the rabbit tooth. "Am I right?"

All of the people agreed; one said "damn right."

He stalks closer to her, uses the tip of the bat to tap on the ground very close to her bare feet, and she jumped them away. He does it again to her right foot and backs it away. He laughs at her.

"Now, I've gave you three options, and you chose already. But, you made a _big_ mistake." His face turned dark, sinisterly unimpressed. "You betrayed me; you took one of my wives and hurt her badly. She's fine with a few scratches, but that shit doesn't cross with me. And finally, you tried to escape, thinking you're safe. Oh, no, Mally. You just earned yourself into a pile of deep wet shit."

She looks up at him, giving her a stare that Negan didn't like, and she exhales out the things she kept inside her. "I-I can't take it anymore," she said.

"I'm done with this crap. You want me to spill, here it is. I did go with the boy, but I knew it was a bad idea, killing your people will bring consequences. I was the one who pulled the alarms. Although, I did hurt and killed a few, only two of your people, and I regret doing so. But here's the thing, I have nothing to tell what Charlie is doing, he never tells me anything so forget it all with me. I am not your delivery girl and give you the messages. You want me to go on my knees and suck your dick, not a chance!

"I am not one of your people, may never be a Savior. I am not one of your wives. I do not provide for you, not owe for you. I do not belong to you. I am not a Savior. I am not Negan. I. Am. Mal."

Negan was standing now, looking at her intently. He wasn't laughing. He wasn't grinning. He was serious about something, something frightening.

"Screw it."

He then swung the bat at Mal and stopped mid-point to her face, and she didn't even jumped away from him. His face is too close, his hot breath breezes into her nose, eyes concentrating in his dark gleamy eyes.

"Wow," Negan bounced, astonishment overfilled his demeanor. "You don't scare easily, do you. I love that." He points at her. "That is what I want! You finally showed your beach sized lady balls and shove them down in my face; that's the serial killer I needed to see."

He swings Ellie up to hold onto his other hand. "But Ellie, well, it kind of pisses her off since there's another girl who can be a fuckin' badass and not be scared of her. She finds that to be disrespectful. Lucky for you, she's not feeling too thirsty today." He leans over with a dirty frown and growls. "But I am."

Merely a long ten seconds he stared at her and she anticipates the worse outcome, her heart is beating too fast she could hardly breathe, let alone exhale some out.

"So... I'm gonna go get me a drink!" He said, smiling as his tongue swipes over his teeth. "Let's go, Mal."

He walks away, and Mal actually lets out a heavy breath out, her hands were shaking. When he swung the bat, it would of been the moment where she could of pissed her pants or run away. She took couple deep breathes before realizing what Negan had said.

 _He let her live_?

And she gaped out. "What?"


	51. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you look beautiful." He brought a bright smile, leans back, Ellie on his shoulder.
> 
> "What the hell do you want with me?"
> 
> Negan cut a quick look at her. "Mal, I thought you were smarter than this. Have I made myself clear?"
> 
> "Not one bit," Mal said, then grudgingly added, "I can't give you anything and I hurt one of your wives and tried to escape."
> 
> Negan nodded, as if Mal had said something interesting. "You're right. You hurt one of my wives, Sarah. She had come from this far and it killed me you girls didn't get along. But you told me everything."

Mal looked up at Negan when he took her back to his room. The man had went over the cupboards, stretched his fingers to get a glass and use the faucet to pour a glass of water together. He gulps. "Ahh! Refreshing."

Mal's heart hammered in her chest. She hasn't much time to think on escaping his grasp. It had all happened so fast, and she can't feel anything, she basically froze in a spot, waiting anything bad to happen. Surely....surely Negan just wanted to mess with her? This was all just a mind game, a way of keeping an eye on Mal, of controlling her. Surely Negan didn't want to---

"So! Let's get the show on the road." Negan interrupted Mal's increasingly panicked thoughts, crossing her arms and looking Mal up and down. "You look and smell like an ass load of shit." Negan chuckled. "You can use the bathroom as I bring you some clothes."

She stands there, no response. "Well, go on. Or you want me to give you some company?" She then walks over Negan's seedy comment.

Walking into the room on the left of his large bed, she took in the large bathroom, it was bigger than anything she'd seen. A huge sunken tub dominated the corner of the room, the depth contrasting with the high wooden ceiling. The walk-in shower was situated opposite the tub, partly covering the stone look wall, it was the perfect mix of modern and classic. Mal was impressed, especially that it has the similar good taste of Negan's bathroom.

The advantages of being in an apocalypse, Mal thought.

Locking the door behind her, she stripped off and stepped inside the shower, closing the door behind himself. She'd never been so confused by a shower before, there were so many knobs that it took her more time that she'd like to admit to figure out exactly how to turn it on. Even longer to get the settings right. She breathed in and enjoyed the heavy pressure of the hot water, it was more perfect that she could imagine. The water massaged over her aching skin, bringing a delightful pleasure that spread over her. It did nothing to stop the ache that she'd been trying to ignore between her mind.

Why Negan didn't kill her? It's a confusion. There's a sense of disbelief that he is gonna use her, be like- no, it can't be. She doubts it so she hopes Negan will explain everything, if he will be honest.

Stepping out the shower she grabbed one of the pearly white towels from the rack and wrapped it around herself. She wiped at the steam from the grand mirror above the sink and took a look at herself. Allowing her eyes to trail over her body she was relieved to see no visible marks from the old remains of Charlie. She leans her ear on the door for any shuffling or footfalls and there was nothing. Bracing herself in nothing but a towel, she opens the door.

Negan was gone. Below the entrance of the door is a clean folded clothes in Mal's size. She took a deep breath and shoved her underwear and bra on under the towel; she grabbed her undershirt and walked back in the bathroom. She quickly drops the towel as she puts the jeans on. She slipped the black tank top shirt over her head; it fit her completely. Finishing it off with putting the flannel red plaid shirt, not buttoning it, she opens the door and starts to search through the place.

Her first try was to grab one of his trophy bats, however, they were chained up, locks on them and he would have the key. She check the cabinets when they all had a lock-in them with a key needed as well; most that were locked would be the knives an forks. She did rummage through his drawers to find a comb, gel hair, condoms, sex toys, and she slammed the drawer, sitting on the bed.

"What do expect Mal?" She groans. Hearing a noise from the bedroom she padded over by the leather couch, poising herself to be ready for anything.

"Don't you look beautiful." He brought a bright smile, leans back, Ellie on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

Negan cut a quick look at her. "Mal, I thought you were smarter than this. Have I made myself clear?"

"Not one bit," Mal said, then grudgingly added, "I can't give you anything and I hurt one of your wives and tried to escape."

Negan nodded, as if Mal had said something interesting. "You're right. You hurt one of my wives, Sarah. She had come from this far and it killed me you girls didn't get along. But you told me everything. You didn't want to kill the Saviors, have this hateful grudge on Charlie, and I gave you to the next level. Round two, you are now working with me and my Saviors. You will be living in a nice, cozy room to yourself, better jobs, and I get to work with you more."

Mal quirked an eyebrow. "Anyway, Alec will show you your room, and is early dawn me and you will be heading out. Be the best pals." 

A knock interrupted and he drags Mal over and shoves her out into Alec's broad leather chest and the door slams shut. Alec brushed her off. "Sorry about that." He said in a deep whisper voice as he was shy or something. "He can be bit of an asshole."

"No kiddin'."

Alec shook his head. "Follow me."

They went up into the second level where most of the rooms were taken place for the Saviors and people.

Mal was speechless. The place was a nice treasure. There was a comfortable chair and a small table, a small kitchen with a rack of dishes, canned food and boxes on the cabinets, a fridge with fresh vegetables, juices, eggs, and meat. An old TV sat in the middle where the table is. The bed is at the far left wall and a shelf of books. More books than Mal ever brought back to her place. Some she has such as technical manuals, encyclopedias and novels, biographies of great thinkers, and comics. The rest was something she hadn't read such as fiction stories for adults, anthologies of short stories, and collections of poetry and joke books.

"It's alright here, Mal..."Alec muttered, already guiding his thumb to his mouth. "This is place is fine and safe."

"Fine? I don't know what to think anymore."

"Everyone doesn't think of you as a threat. I don't, maybe just a lil' bitch. But you'll be ok."

Alec seemed nice though he wasn't the type of man who would liked to share his joy with the others, but like this, was enough to make Mal be comfortable to talk too. "Why are you being so nice to me." Mal pointed out. "I was pushy at first."

"Don't know. Wanda you to be fine with me. Just cause." Alec assured.

"You been buds with him?" Mal suggested, hoping Alec would be at least that trustworthy.

"Been with him for a while. I'm not the friendliest when it comes to greeting people."

"Guess we have something in common."

"I guess." He cranks a soft warming smile then scoffs his face away, shaking his long dark hair under his eyes. "You can talk to me for anything. See ya."

Before he was about to go, she mutters out. "What will Negan do with me?"

Bewildered by her comment, he grazes her hand off his wrists and tells her. "He, the Saviors, wants you to be trustful. Be like us and to help on the Tradepost. Just talk to him and let him help you."

Then he leaves her alone, still not buying that Negan wants her as a Savior. It has to be more. He has this kin on her, and she will figure it out before the same gruesome nightmares come back to drag her into hell.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal and Negan left at dawn and headed down to the front entrance gate. Negan brought Ellie with him and a knife on his third belt, which he vendor off and gets a pistol if Mal is worthy enough to have one. Taking a vehicle they vanished into the shadows under the trees.

They drove throughout the forest. The forest was old but surprisingly lush in the last summer season heat. It was the most beautiful forest she ever seen. Rolling down the window, she hears the birds chirp, the white wind breezing over the spruce and pine trees. This place is like any kind of the Ruins. Nature growing bigger than ever, grass long and lush, can barely see the concrete roads from the leaves, bustles, and grass; did people before the Black Night had anything so magnificent like this?

And when they went drive over to a tall bridge, the water current flowed under them; it was so small where they stand in the bridge, and in the bright sky you see tall peaked mountains. Once getting off the bridge and back into the lush forest at the edge of a long cliff, she spots a sign as they drove by it.

"Jackson county." She mumbles.

"Yep. It's an amazing place. I love when I'm by myself and I take a hike around the place. It's beautiful." Negan replies, a smile formed his face, remembering when he first came there, walking by the river. "We will be heading into Jackson city. Usually, we check for any Infected, try to clear them off away from the Sanctuary or the rivers."

They drive up to the town of Jackson. The town is with roads cracked from the wildlife growing out, the streets are filled with houses, stores, and cabins. "Alright, let's check for any ass-eaters." He door hinged chuckles, slinging the bat on his shoulder, his hand lightly gripping the handle.

Mal stayed back from him, puzzling out why he brought her here.

"Isn't this just amazing to see? Just tickles my balls when I spend a day outdoors." He cocked his head, face like the Cheshire Cat. "I'm a nature kind of guy. I would love to spend some time to sit back on a porch with a nice cup of coffee with a bit of whiskey in it and enjoy the sounds of the woods, letting the breeze cool me off." He grinned, waiting for a response.

"She nodded her head. "It's pretty..."

"It sure is," he said as he took her over to a neighborhood where he leans over a skeleton burnt car, searching for anything. "Gas tank empty. Nothing much. C'mon, Mal. I've got more and it will please you." Negan grinned, but Mal just stared at him blankly. Was he...trying to communicate with Mal? Lighten the relationship? Or is he planning something wicked? Mal couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Mal could feel her heart in her throat, beating wildly, her face growing hot. She backed up a bit, unconsciously, shifting herself further back away from Negan. She felt sick. How had she not considered this possibility? Negan was deranged, violent, clearly enjoyed dominating those she considered to be beneath him. How the hell had Mal not realized that this would happen? He is gonna kill her, but with a cost. She stumbled on herself of what Negan is; he doesn't do rape. He doesn't. Yet the part of her mind went to a dark point where it possessed her insidious thoughts of Negan lying to her, that any man like them is dangerous. She could hear and remember flashes of the terror.

_"What's the matter? Don't you like it..."_

_"P-please... stop. It hurts."_

_"Men like him will do anything to get into your pants-"_

_"Fuckin' perfect." Charlie spoke before placing a punishing kiss on Mal, tongue slipping between her lips as he pushed her back towards the hard cold floor._

_"Gotta make sure they all know who you belong to." Charlie murmured around a mouthful of flesh._

_"You belong to me," Said Negan_.

Mal could feel herself snap as soon as she knows one thing she will never bring back to haunt her again.

She won't let this happen again.

All the anger and pain she kept bottled up inside herself exploded as she brought a hand across Negan's face. She relished the shout of pain that escaped the man. "What the fuck, Mal?"

Mal knew how to throw another punch and make it count. Negan tasted blood.

"You...fucking...psycho-" Negan managed to spit out- literally, with blood splattering onto the ground. "I do not like to hit a woman. But since you are such a bitch, fuck you then."

Before she hits him again he caught her fist, curled it, she gasps in pain and shock. He struck out at Mal, catching hard muscle, and it slows her down. She couldn't believe the fight in this man, he knew things and is beating her. Then Negan made his move before her. He sticks his left fist out to the side, and Mal's reflexes reacted. With lightning speed, he dodges her punches, upper cutting her jaw, blood poured down her chin, and doing another punch, boxing her and wrestling her.

Then she drove herself under Negan's waist, pushing him on the car. With one step, he stops and knees her gut, a double jolt jumped her but didn't stop when she blows him with a few punches. The blow caught him and he grabbed Mal's shoulders and hauled them both over on the car, Mal slamming on the window. The shock buckled Mal's body, pain exploding everywhere.

"Nice try, girl," Negan said. "You can fight, but I lived a lot longer than you and fought better than you. Tell me what in the-" Mal came in low and fast, driving her feet into Negan's knee. He went down and she sees the pistol on his hostler. With a growl of anger, Mal tried to hook a punch into Negan's crotch, but Negan turned into it, and Mal's fist collided with the man's hip bone, and she finally grabs the hold of the gun.

Negan notices and grabs Mal by the hair, jerked her by her knees, and then buried an uppercut so hard into Mal's stomach that her whole body was lifted off the car and falling to the ground. Her entire abdomen seemed to be folded by his fist and the impact drove all of the air out of the world. Mal gasped and stood up quick and shoots at Negan. Negan catches her pointing the gun and ducks under the car, the bullet bouncing upwards. She growls as Negan runs aways into a house.

Mal ran in there as well and stopped with the gun raised high and poised. She tries to keep the agonizing pain relish.

"You still alive?" Mal asked from wherever he was.

"I'm a goddamn cat." Negan responded back, feeling pretty damn stupid that he bothered to. "I've got nine... eight more lives."

"Then I'll shoot you seven times and the last one will be you kissing Ellie goodbye."

She kept walking around, checking every corner, nervous to where he would pop out in the dark and dusty house. Suddenly Negan buried Ellie into her back, not spiking her but enough as a heavy punch. Mal fell, eyes bulging, face purplish, gasping, capable only of making high-pitched squeaks as she fought to take in even a mouthful of air.

"All this trash talk yet you're still standing there with your dick in your hand. You're all fucking talk, Mal." She crawls away as he steps a foot on her back. She then spots a metal cup shape on the floor and is about to reach it when she responses him back.

"No. That's you."

Negan couldn't help but laugh despite the situation. "You don't have the fucking balls."

And she launched herself up and swung the cup at his face, finally knocking him down like a sack of potatoes. Ellie is dropped beside him, and she took the opportunity to grab her hold, raising it above her head.

"Don't you dare fuckin' touch her, you prick!" Negan delivers a threat, cutting Mal off by using both feet, kicking her at the abdomen, knocking the bat off her hand, and he pushes her out a window.

The glass shatters as she flips over, hitting her back flat of the cement. She coughed aggressively for air, standing up when a growling figure fell over her. The Runner snarled at her, opening and closing its spit mouth, trying to push itself close to chomp at her neck, but Mal sunk her gun in its head and shot it. Mal growled furiously to pull the Runner off of her and gets up.

There were six Runners chasing her through the streets, screaming, huffing, and snarling, looking to feast on her as she ran away from them. One almost grabbed her, but instead took off her flannel and ignored it, kept looking for any signs to be secured for a while.

A small trailer in a houses lot wouldn't provide much sanctuary - hah! - but it would have to do until she could think of a way to get out of this. So she'd hurried inside, trapping herself in, listening to the horrible snarls coming from outside the door. She kneels over on her knees, exhausted and shaken. She just needed a little time to think. She needed time to think, and then -

"Well, well, look what we have here. Little baby bear wandered too far from her family again and got herself surrounded by wolves." The sultry tone that emanates from the darkness alerts her to the fact that she isn't alone, and she jumps to her feet. She knows that voice, knows exactly who it belongs to.

She can practically feel Negan's grin, his presence insidious and smothering around her just like the shadows themselves.

_Uh-oh_


	52. Chapter 47

As soon as she catches sight of the man moving in front of her, she raises her gun. But just like the last times she'd been trying to acquaint a gun with Negan's smug face, she's too slow in delivering the blow. The older male is quicker than the child expects, forcefully seizing the barrel and pushing forward, effectively slamming Mal harshly onto the hard floor. The back of her head smacks the wood and instantly aches from the impact. She groans, vision swimming dizzily. Her chest feels constricted with Negan pinning her down, alerting Mal not for the first time of the massive size difference that exists between them. Negan is more powerful, in every single way, and she hates it. "Isn't this a bitch?" Negan chuckles. "Looks like you're stuck with me again, kid. And while I respect these lady-sized balls of yours," And Negan's foot presses painfully against her crotch as he says it, "they aren't gonna get you outta this one. Hell, it's looking like neither of us might. So do me a fucking favor and save trying to kill me until one or both of us goes down in a fight better than this shit."

Negan frisks her for her weapons, yanking up the gun from her waist. He checks the clip in the gun, and replaces it with a chortle. "Still has almost a full fucking clip, huh? Your aim not worth shit?"

Mal glares at him, nostrils flaring. "The bullets were for you."

He aims the gun inches from Mal's face, smirking down at her. Negan guffaws, shaking in his head, and tucks the gun into the waistband of his jeans. "I can't talk to you like this. Let's get you properly on your ass."

He extends his hand, and Mal contemplates it for a second before he once again finds herself taking it, shifting so she's sitting upright. She eyes Negan wearily, who still has Ellie's slim handle clenched in his other fist, and draws back a little from him.

"Why the fuck did you try to kill me, again?" It's an honest question by Negan. "I just beat you up and you were a badass when you didn't stop but what the fuck Mal."

Mal wanted to laugh. "You are the first person who ever beaten me up. And because I trusted my guts. The last time someone brought me a place of safety, wealth, security, not worrying about anything it led me to a place I would love to change it. It brought me into something I hate myself."

"It's good to know who to trust or not from your gut or heart, but this is bull. Shiit. I was very honest and clear with you, I gave you a chance to work with me."

"To kill me or what?"

Negan's eyes darken, involuntarily making Mal's neck hairs stand on end. "You're really starting to piss me off, you little shit. It'd be too damn easy for me to just open this door and toss your ungrateful ass out there. Hell, I still might. Your screamin' would be delightful. I could probably even use it to my advantage to get outta this mess."

Mal's jaw tightens, but despite the situation, he feels victorious. If it means Negan's death, she'd be fine with her own. "Then why don't you?" She demands testily.

The inhuman screeching from the Runners outside grows louder, sounding increasingly more frenzied, more ravenous. They're clawing at the trailer, intent on ripping it apart and devouring their dinner. She wants to bolt out of here, but there are too many of them. She'd be dead the second she stepped out. Right now, she's a sitting duck, the same as Negan, and he knows it. Negan surprises her by sliding down the wall opposite her, sighing tiredly.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Negan speaks again. "Look, despite what you seem to think, I've helped people my whole life." His tone shifts to something much more serious, colder.

Mal scoffs, disbelieving. "Yeah? You, help people? Like who?"

Something nostalgic crosses Negan's features, a soft kind of memory that takes Mal aback a little. "Believe it or not? Kids. You don't show 'em the way, they turn out like garbage." He gives Mal an almost fond once-over. "Teaching 'em was enough for me. Little assholes become great, big ones. So you show 'em the way. Adults, they need it, too. Government, laws, religion, guilt. Let me impart some grown-up wisdom onto you, kid. People are weak. Every last one of us. Even you."

"Then you're weak, too," Mal bites back. "I will never become weak again. Never!"

Negan raises a hand. "Right and goddamned wrong . I'm weak. And what do you mean again?"

Mal shuts her mouth, realizing what she said. Stupid. Stupid. She wanted to slap herself when the sound of cracking and splintering wood catches her attention. At once, Negan rises from his position, moving over to Mal's side of the camper. Several pairs of waxy white arms begin to reach inside the trailer, trying to vigorously grasp just where Negan had just been. The man is close to Mal, but still a good distance away.

"We'll wait just a little bit longer. We'll see if my people notice something and find us." Negan tells her.

Stiffly, Mal nods. She knows it's better not to even speak to the man, to avoid making any contact with her at all, but the little information Negan had just provided to her intrigues her more than she cares to admit. She voices the question that had been on her tongue before the Infected had interrupted. "Why... why are you weak?"

Negan smiles. "Wrong question. It is how I am weak. But you see, I am also strong. Everyone is a mix. You can use your differences to drive your strength. And obviously, I am strong as shit. And so are you."

Mal shifts so she can see him. Negan's expression is sincere. Once more, she finds the conflict of feelings stirring up within her again. Even though she loathes the man standing before her, she knows Negan is being honest with her. More than that, he is telling her things that no one else would. She doesn't understand how she can keep taking what Negan tells her to heart, how it comforts her to hear these things, how the man can even look at her and not see a monster or weak. How Negan can continue to pump her up, encourage her. It doesn't make any sense. He's not unaware; she knows Negan has some kind of weird fascination with her. Up until now, Mal had just chalked it up to Negan playing around, humoring her, busting her balls as he'd called it.

But maybe... maybe Negan was feeling a little conflicted, too.

Negan's lips twitch, as if he can see what Mal is thinking. "You know, back when this all started, I took this place. And it was a damned free-for-all. It was a confederation of assholes, an army made up of gangs of animals and I brought it all together. The last guy that was in charge? Ohh, he wasn't in charge of shit. He allowed people to be weak. I don't, I make them strong, which makes this world strong. Let me ask you something', baby. It happens with those shitholes Flyer Frontiers. They weren't always that way, but they used a hierarchy. A point system. They don't treat everyone here as equals. They've enslaved them. Eventually, they're were getting sick of them and that's where the war started and people betrayed the army for good."

"Tell me how you're weak." Mal replies instead.

"Aren't you a curious little shit. Why don't you try guessin', Mal?" Negan smirks, regarding her. "I wanna see how much you think you know about me. Tell me. What does your tiny little brain think I'm possibly capable of feeling weak about, of feeling guilty of? I said it before and I'll say it again: you're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Let's make it a game while we wait to be fucking devoured."

Mal thinks, hard. "You get off on that. You like killing." She guessed.

Negan whistles. "Same as you, little serial killer. Every person that I've killed has needed to be. Like the faggot boys. They put me in that position. Charlie lead those poor bastards to their deaths. I just carried it out."

Negan was, unfortunately, right. Everyone killed people before and after, the reasons are only for surviving, justice, or rampage thirst.

They stare each other down, neither willing to fully back down. Exhaling deeply, she moves out of Negan's personal space, proving to him that she is taking the high ground and backing off for the time being. Negan steps back, too.

"That's what I fuckin' thought."

"Your wives, then," Mal tries again. "You have so many because you're compensating for something. I thought you pressured them into marrying you, because otherwise you'd have no one. But, you didn't 'cause you are such a gentleman."

The way Negan's features harden tells her she's hit the nail on the head. "There's had to be some point where you started this obsession. Were you alone before, when this whole thing started? Or did you have someone... a wife? Did you lose her? Or is she there with the others? And if so, how does she feel about this? She likes being a slut like them or does she hate you so much she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

The man goes completely rigid, and for a single moment, Mal actually feels herself tremble a little underneath Negan's gaze, at the ire that enters his eyes. Negan slowly begins to approach her, raising the bat just above Mal's head, looking down at her with a look of pure fury that the teen had only seen back in the RV, when he killed those Calvary Boys. And Mal's heart skips a beat because, she's finally done it. She'd finally pissed the man off enough to kill her. She braces herself for the pain.

Then he turns around, walking away from her, whispering to the bat to his face. "Ellie, give me strength." Taking advantage of Negan's back to her, Mal's eye trails down to where the pistol in seated in the man's back pocket, and she acts instinctively. She snatches the gun and fires, aiming for Negan's head. Even distracted, Negan surprises her with how fast he's able to react to a threat. He turns and dislodges the gun from Mal's hand. The shot Mal had been in the middle of firing ricochets off the wall, and she takes the chance to dart into the small room ahead of Negan, slamming the door shut behind her.

She's panting, heart racing from the adrenaline, the pounding loud and audible in her ears. She hears Negan slam Ellie hard against the door.

"All right, Mal!" Negan yells. "You've reached your fucking quota of the day for trying to kill me! You took a squeeze at my ass without my notice and took your shot! And I'm reaching my fucking quota of dealing with frenzied little assholes, so come the hell out! Time to go! I swear to God, if you keep your ass in there I'm going to bust down this door to get you, and then we'll both be up for Runners grabs, so make your choice right now!"

It isn't much of a choice, Mal knows. Either she is going to die by getting her head bashed in as soon as she opens the door or she's going to be torn apart by Infected. But she isn't a coward. She isn't going to die holed up in some trailer, just waiting for the end. She's going to look death in the face and defy it until her very last breath, and that meant she had only one viable option. She'd go out there, face Negan like a man, and deal with it.

She leans against the door, realizing that the pounding has stopped, and the only sound is her own ragged breathing. She swallows thickly, fingers reaching for the handle, and pulls back again.

When she hears Negan speak again, it's more leveled, softer. "Listen. We have Ellie, and the gun, to help us get to the Sanctuary. We have a chance. We should use it. But most importantly, Mal, we have each other. People are a resource. We make it inside, we live. We could make it, and lay out dead ones in the courtyard. Or, I could just kill you. But I'm going to be honest here. That's not what I want. I like you, Mal, a hell of a lot more than I should. Hell, I couldn't even look you in the one fucking eye you have to bash your brains in, because I couldn't do that to you. It wasn't about killing you, not really. It was about Charlie's information. And yeah, when I came there for supplies I saw you and your group, you were so different from the rest, not letting Charlie order you around. I was gonna use one of you; take you back to my place, gain some trust, and we work out how I can take the Tradepost without anybody dying. Work with me here, and we'll get out alive. But Mal, I see fear in you, and killing me because you're afraid of trusting me? Why Mal? What are you so afraid of?"

Mal bites the inside of her cheek, sighing. She's a dead girl no matter what decision she makes. She's tired, suddenly, so very tired. When she hears Negan saying what she's afraid of, there's this spark of freedom in her, relief. Maybe Negan wasn't like Charlie. He didn't had no attentions of using her as his other wife, not keeping her around in his own area, and not completely hurting her expect this moment.

"I never had much of a childhood. The Ruins is about surviving, learning, hunting, fighting, and keeping yourself alive. I didn't had a great family to give me innocence of being a kid; I don't know who my father is, although I know he raped my mother and almost killed her when I was in the womb, and my mother abandon me for serving the Flyer Frontiers.

"There are two things I'm afraid of myself, something that I always never wanted to become or get back too. One is I'm afraid of being a monster. I've killed so many people, a lot are from defending myself or battling a war. But there was a time where I killed this person. He was just a boy, older than I am now and he wasn't no threat. He listened to his people to find me that I've been killing their people. He was so fragile and scared when I pointed the gun, begging me to leave him be and he won't say anything. Then I shot him without mercy. Sometimes I did enjoy it, until I realize I'm turning into something I'm not." She pauses to release a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "The most deep fear is being weak. I don't use it to make me stronger, it make me hate myself as to why I let myself and body to be punished and hurt by-" She shakes her head, trying not to think about Charlie's greedy hands, her nails dug into the gun. "I hate it so much, blame myself as to why I let it happen. So that's my confession."

"Well that's some heavy shit you just told me. Guess I should return the favor, huh?"

Mal waits with baited breath. She doesn't even know what he's waiting for, really. And for what feels like a long time, Negan doesn't say anything.

"My first wife was a real wife," The man begins. "My only real wife. Till death did us part. It was before this. I lied to her, I screwed around on her. She was sick, and when she went... when she went, it was during this, and I... I couldn't put her down. That is how I was weak. I'm not like you. You probably can shoot anyone you care for in the head before they could even turn, and that takes major strength. Truth is, we could be biting the big one, here. But I'd rather it not be today, for either one of us."

Mal shudders, closing her eyes. A part of her feels sympathy for Negan, for what had happened to her. She had been so focused on seeing the similar Charlie demeanors that she had never stopped to think of the human who'd been underneath. Somewhere deep in all of it, respect had grown. She doesn't understand it, why she's come to admire this man, of all people. He wasn't a cruel man using power to fear people, the people love him, appreciate him as their Savior. He's another man doing the right thing, and Mal was wrong all this time because of her doubts. With steely resolve, she makes up her mind.

She flings the door open, for better or for worse, and stares Negan in the face.

"Guess we'll take our chances, then," She says resignedly.

It is the closest to a truce Negan is going to get, and she knows that the man knows it. Negan for a moment smirks, nods, and then solidly slaps the girl across the face. The force of it knocks Mal's head sideways, and she glares heatedly at the man.

"What the hell?!"

"Punishment, baby girl." Negan says simply. "You deserve a good old fashioned whooping but I'll hold off on that. Anyway..." He lowers himself over in front of a dead Runner he must of killed, dragging it inside the trailer. He poises the knife above it, glancing at Mal. "You ever try the trick with the guts?"

Mal nods. "I was trapped once. We used it the night before gunning down an enemy. Got us through the herd that had swarmed in."

"Smart thinkin'," Negan quips. "But this shit is putrid. It's decaying organs, blood, piss and shit all cooked up in the Wyoming sun. You know, people have gotten sick from this?"

"Apparently where my mother used to be born is from Canada," Mal raises her chin. "I can handle it. I've handled worse."

"Well, aren't you a cocky shit?" Negan laughs. "All right, get your hands in there. Make sure to wipe it everywhere." Negan grabs a handful of intestines and plasters them all over his upper body. His nose crinkles at the smell. Mal can't exactly hold back a gag as she applies it too.

Once they're both sufficiently covered in guts, Negan looks Mal up and down, chuckling then grimace when she spreads the black blood on her face like a facial. "Have a blood fetish?"

"It's better to cover my skin. Plus, my skin is exposed and your jacket is hard for Infected and Runners to bite through so I'm very cautious."

Negan laughs. "Never thought of that. I wear it because it makes me look cool."

"It works. Almost got bit, but the leather jacket saved me. Yeah, the jackets are cool looking."

They lean against the camper window, and Negan peers through the blinds, waiting for the right moment. Once he seems to decide it's time, he nods his assent to Mal, who readies herself. "All right. Let's make some noise. Let 'er rip."

Together, they start hollering and pounding on the trailer door, wrenching it open. At once, the Runners ran and stopped to smell as a few Infected began to filter in, and they freeze in place. Luckily, the dead don't seem to notice them, so they proceed outwards, with Negan ahead while Mal flanks behind him. Once they were out the trailer, Mal and Negan look for a way of an opening to head back to the car.

They continue along, watchful of the Infected crowded around them, but they still don't seem to recognize that the two trespassers maneuvering through the herd are alive. With so many of them, though, it's hard to navigate through without bumping into them. Mal thinks that maybe a couple of them catch a whiff of their scent as they pass them, insides clenching nervously. And as Mal goes around a particularly rowdy one, it turns its head, finally seeing her, and makes a grab for her. Mal goes rigid, not knowing what to do, a gasp as quiet as a whisper escaping her lips. She opens her mouth to warn Negan. This wasn't going to work, it wasn't going to - they were going to die. And then Negan is there, smashing Ellie hard against the Infected's cranium, saving her. The action seems to spur another, which goes for Negan. Without hesitation, Mal fires a shot into the Infected's brain. Negan's eyes are wide when he meets Mal's own stunned gaze, and his lips curl into a grin. They could get through this, as long as they worked together. And no matter what came after, Mal figures it's worth it, just to have a chance. She faces away from Negan so that they are back to back, popping off rounds and smashing in heads with a newfound trust between them: for now, you have my back and I have yours. It would be fleeting, but it was trust all the same.

Another Infected closes in on Mal, open-mouthed and gnashing teeth aiming for her throat. Negan swiftly moves into action, shoving the Infected away from her and seizes her arm to move her out of danger. They finally found a opening where they ran hard away from the shambling herd. A few loud screeches of Runners chased them as Negan directed Mal to an warehouse. The garage door was close and Negan squats down to pull the door open. He holds it, grunting heavily.

"Mal, use the chains and hold it for me!" He growls. Mal crawls quickly over, standing up to see on the side the chains, and yanks a hold of them. Negan dives in when a female Runners reaches behind him. He scatters back and Mal release the chain as it fell on the Runners neck, snapping the head completely off. A clattering of bangs from the herd banged outside the warehouse.

Mal can feel her limbs starting to exhaust, her breath coming out in short bursts. She glances at Negan, seeing that the older man is slowing down for a bit then strides over to a door. "This way will lead us to the car."

"The herd might of heard the gunshots. Runners will come over here now."

"We'll get there," Negan assures and Mal doesn't argue and they ran out the door. Running down the bumpy roads of the street, one Runner shuffled through in her left. She pulls back the hammers on the gun and fires, shooting it. Brain matter splatters about. "Quick," She urges the older male, holding out his hand. "Let's go side by side. We're almost there."

To her surprise, Negan takes her hand and they run together. They clear out the remaining Infected on their own sides, seeing in front of the town is the car. As soon as both jumped inside the car, metal slams shut behind side, Negan turning the engines on as Mal shots behind the back window, and Negan outs a heavy foot on the gas and drive far away from Jackson side.

Mal leans back from the seat, they were coughing and panting.

"Good work out there, Mal." Negan claps her on the shoulder when they can breathe again. "You saved my ass."

"You helped me too," Mal replies evenly.

Negan nods. "Yeah. Consider that my way of evening out the score. I tried to kill you, right? Same for you. We're even."

"Yeah, we are even." Mal said truthfully, finally gaining a trust towards Negan.


	53. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new fresh start for two unlikely people to become allies and even start a long-term friendship, though Mal has can't accept a lot of it, still hesitant to trust Negan, and can never make good friends to herself. However, Negan is determined to gain his trust to Mal and give an open home to her.

When they came back into the Sanctuary, there was a crowd of people worrying over Negan, started yelling at him about what happened to them, hearing gunshots over the city but Negan just said this to them and it made them shut up. "I am guessing that a lot of you fine folks thought I was dead, chewed up, never be crapped out again. Well, here's a little refresher on who the hell I am. I wear a leather jacket, I have Ellie and my nut sack is made of steel. So back to work." He soon also lets Mal go back to her room and clean up.

She got rid of her bloody clothes in the laundry, took a long shower just to calm her stifling bruises and sores on her body. After getting a new pair of jeans, a long tight black shirt, Mal caught sight of her face in the mirror for the first time since the fight and sucked in a harsh breath. Bruises bloomed along the line of her jaw. Even darker bruises formed a purple circle around her stomach, and she brushed a finger across them. There was an array of cuts across her face- on her cheeks, her forehead, one under her eye. Her lower lip was still split and swollen, thought it didn't hurt much when she prodded it with her tongue. Then there was a knock on her door and she opens to greet a less bruised Negan, wearing a white T-shirt, his hair slicked back wet from his shower. She notices a few tattoos on both arms, and wonders if he has more.

"You alright?" Negan asked, turning to her. He looks her face over, eyes haggard with worry. "Your pretty face is beat to hell. Sorry if I fucking hurt you that bad. God, seeing you like this makes me a fuckin' dick."

"I'm okay. Had worse," Mal breathed, chest tight. Negan's words were so fiercely sincere, it was nearly startling. "Just... didn't realize how bad I looked."

Frown lines cut deep into Negan's face. "You don't look bad."

Mal snorted. "I look like hell, you said it yourself," she teased, padding out of the door and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, watching as Negan followed her. He sank down on the bed beside Mal, being cautious if he was being too personal in her space. "I said you're beat to hell. Never said you look like hell. In fact, I think I may have said something about your face being pretty."

Mal snorted and pulled away, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

Negan pulled her back, one hand curled around the curve of her shoulder, a gesture both tentative and insistent all at once. She didn't even flinch away. "I fucking mean it, Mal. You're beautiful. Takes more than a couple cuts to fuck that up."

She couldn't help feel calm around him; he's nice to her, very cautious if he makes the wrong move. "I'm sorry I was rash. I just thought of dark things and thought to trust my guts and... I shouldn't of. Sometimes my guts lie to me."

"That's alright. You were cautious and scared. Don't say any more." He reaches a hand out and Mal froze what he wanted, then took his hand and they shake it. "Fresh new start, fresh new day. See you around, Mal."

He walks to the door and unexpectedly Sheree and Tucker come in, snickering over Mal.

"Watcha do?" asked Tucker, his eyes ablaze.

Mal rolled her eyes. "I fought Negan."

Sheree chuckled. "You went against a man who never loses a fight, and you went mano to mano with him and survived."

"Went in _whut_?" Asked Tucker.

"It means 'man to man'," Sheree said.

"It means 'hand to hand'," Mal fixed her. Even though Sheree was wrong, but she didn't say so. Not when she's nice to her. "I just thought he would-"

"Kill ya?" Tucker snorted. "Please. You told the truth and a girl like you should not be punished or killed. You're too cute."

"It's nothing. I've learned my lesson." She touches one of her bruises along her jaw. "At least they'll heal in a couple of days or two."

"Oh, your face is so terrible. It hurts me." He dramatically falls over the bed as Sheree rolls her eyes. "Sorry about Tucker, he's such a ladies man, unlike Negan who is way, definitely better than him. Actually every man is better than him."

"Did he tried to hit on you?"

"Twice."

"Should I spill it out before it gets worse?"

"Wait awhile for the fun of it."

-:-:-:-:-

Mal was scheduled for a six-hour shift in the tower, and was pleased about it. She had time to not think about Negan or think about anything. She wasn't worrying about escaping, more as playing with allies with the Saviors. She did however wondered with what the RK's are doing; Negan told her when he met Charlie, and it surprised Mal on how he didn't fall for his lying charm that people fall over and believe anything he nagged about. He also met and chat with Max, saying that he wanted a deal with Negan. So far she was unexpectedly proud how he confronted Negan as a threat before, and then he consoled him in a generous way. It's hard to trust anyone in the Ruins and consoling can't always bring people to listen and play nice.

By the time she was finished with her job, she headed back into the factory and get some sleep (if the nightmares don't come back again). When she reaches the door, Sheree flung her arm on her shoulder, and she jumped by her burning touch. She notices but not quite seeing the fear in her eyes. "Sorry to scare you."

"It's alright." She said, telling herself he's not him and he's not here. God, why does she has to be scare by anything touching her. Yes, she likes personal space but friendly people. God, she hates herself for being naïve about him.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," she asked.

"There's more in this place?"

"Oh yeah. Usually the commanders or people with higher points come in often, but everyone is welcomed to come over. Now follow me and don't ask me anymore. I do not want to spoil the surprise!"

She took her into the first floor, passing the hall with all the rooms, showers, and storage were. Taking a turn, it led them to a spiral metal staircase where lights shined up as they descended more and music is playing along. Spiraling down, Mal was in awed. It was a bar that was a treasure. The floor is covered in wooden planes than concrete; there were wooden tables and stools in various spots, a lounge couch laid over by where the stairs are, and across that is a nice setup of a stage where instruments were set, a drum set, small stands, and big stereos. With that a CD player played the music in the bar.

Sheree takes off to where Alec stands there alone, not being around the small crowd around the clean plater bar. "I'm gonna get us some drinks."

"Sheree-" She went before Mal stopped her.

"Brought here by no choice?" Alec asked, sipping the bottle.

"Yep." She shyly smiles at him and he gives her one too. "I don't like large crowds."

"I don't like it too, but I got the hang of it. You will too. Trust us, you're safe."

"Thanks."

He nods, his blue eyes revealed through his bangs. "No problem."

Sheree came back with two brown bottles of alcohol. "What's this?" Mal asked wryly.

"Beer. Something simple." She hands the beer at Mal, and when she was about to take it Negan came behind Mal, she flinched away from him as he takes the drink.

"Whoa, whoa! Sheree. Do you know how old she is? She's not eighteen years yet. And you missy, you can't have any until your eighteen and can drink yourself until your shitfaced. Also the offer will be on once you're legal age." He winked, drinking the bottle that he took. Mal caught it and rolled her eyes.

"It will never happen ever. No dates, nothing. The offer is off the table, Negan."

"I don't know," he sing songs. "Things could change." Then Sheree took off to some other crowd to talk too as Mal was alone with Negan and Alec.

"Well, slap my ass and call me a newborn baby! Boys, look who finally came for a goddamn visit!" A tall widely grey haired man hollered, grinning ear to ear. Mal wryly eyed over this man.

"Miss Blondie. Come inside and prepare to be amazed."

Alec rolled his eyes. "This here is Bud. He's a bit of a kooky fella. And there's nothing exciting to see what you've got."

"Man, you don't even fucking know. The pièce de résistance awaits."

"You're not gonna believe it," a strong voice broke. Mal turned to find a muscular dark-red haired woman standing a few feet away, shaking his head. "Don't know why the hell I let this lunatic talk me into his half-cocked schemes -"

"My schemes are one-hundred percent full cock," Bud proclaimed just as Mal rounded the front of the car. "Miss Blondie believes in me, don't you?"

"I - "

Bud wrapped an arm around Mal's waist and ushered her into the bar and inside the counter before he could get another word out.

He was heading towards the sitting area, and he turned with a dramatic flourish of his arm. "Behold my fucking brilliance. Cappuccino maker."

"That's...real nice, Bud," Mal said dutifully, eyeing the enormous, gleaming machine.

"This is gonna be our thing," Bud crowed. "People don't have to drink to party, they can come here and have themselves a nice cup of coffee. Cappuccino's!"

"Yeah, sure, I'm gonna change the goddamn slogan," The woman grunted. "Sanctuary, have a goddamn cappuccino while we save people. Names Rachael." She shakes Mal's hand, a very strong handshake.

"Needs work a little work, but I don't hate it," Alec laughed.

Bud beamed and turned to Mal. "Hey, Miss Mal, you want a cappuccino?"

Mal blinked at him. "Me? I-"

"Of course you do!" Bud bustled over and busied himself with the task, whistling a loud, shrill rendition of That's Amore.

Negan stepped up behind Mal. "Is that Miss Blondie shit pissing you off?" he murmured in her ear. "Bud's a professional button-pusher, but if it's pissing you off, I'll kick his ass for you."

Mal chuckled and shook her head. "It don't. Although I would have told him that it was Serial Killer Miss Blondie to him if I had thought of it fast enough."

Bud was returning with a tray of white, steaming cups on saucers. "Put this shit in your face, lady and gentleman."

"Smells good, I'll fucking give you that," Negan said, taking a proffered cup. "Shit," he said after a long sip, "it is good."

"It's real good," Mal echoed with a smile. "Never had this stuff. It's sweeter than Lalon's coffee."

"Of course it is, it's a goddamn cappuccino!" Bud set the tray down and grinned triumphantly. "See, Rach? This is the classy shit that's gonna bring in the big bucks."

Rachael shook her head over her beer. "Whatever you say. A cup of joe is better than cappuccinos."

Bud groaned comically.

Negan then heads over to play at this green carpet wooden table, using a stick to hit a white ball as the ball hits other balls. The thirty year old guy playing with Negan is growling, seeing that he's losing while Negan giggled in triumph.

"What's that?"

Negan blinks down at the table then back up at Mal. "This is a game of pool. You never played this before?"

"No. How do you played it?"

"You have rack of balls. Two different kinds. Break the point and call which one your hitting, the solid or stripes, and you try to hit them into the pockets. You hit and it's still your turn until you miss then it's the opponents turn, and to finish the game you hit the ball with the number eight on it." Mal nodded, still unsure of the rules. "Just play it along and you'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Alright, Mal. Let's see how good your game is."

The balls are racked up and Negan just grabs a couple of sticks, thrusting one into Mal's open hands, and takes his place next to the table. A look down the cue, takes aim, and breaks hard, knocking a single stripe into the far right pocket.

When Mal takes her turn, she misses, but Negan scratches the next one and then Mal gets two in.

"Goddamn, Mal! See, there you go, nothing like knocking around a few balls to relieve some of that fucking tension." She looks up to see that fiery stare still locked onto her, and she shakes her head. "So what's a cool story you've got us Mal. Something you wanna share with the class?"

"There's not much to tell about me."

"C'mon, Mal. You must of lived in a nice town."

"Yeah," said Bud. "I wanna hear and learn about you, if you're gonna live with us for a couple of days.

She sighed. "Well, I used to live in a quarantine zone of the Flyer Frontiers." She hits and gets one in. "Someone took care of me, avoiding me with the Frontiers to make me into a solider for them. Only went it them to be taught in school and little training."

Negan chuckles as he hits three balls at once and all got in. "Makes sense with your psychopathic little mind there. Ruthless bastards." She looks up at him with a glare. "Tell us something amazing. Any wicked battles?"

"Uh... well there was this group, a crazy monk woman. She had us all enslaved, and had a giant tiger and I wanted to kill every one of them."

"Wait a minute." Rachael thinks about it until she snaps her fingers. "Hey isn't that the group we were after for the Bounty Hunters? That Goliath chick?"

"Oh yeah, I remember." Negan said then his eyes wide as saucers. "That was you?"

Mal nods. "You destroyed that place? _Hol-ly_ shitballs! You're the badass who kill that crazy bitch. Man, you are so wicked. Keep telling us how you did it."

"I planned to work with them until I have enough Infected and Runners and people to attack the group. The only way it worked was this guy had been seducing me so I used that advantage. He took me alone, and given the circumstances, I go to my knees and bit off his dick as I killed him-"

Negan almost choked on his spit, if he drank his beer he would of spit it all over the table. "Wait! You bit off his penis?"

"It was the only way to distract and kill him. He made me go on my knees." She tries to make a point. Suddenly he laughs so loud his voice exploded the room, quieting the music. The crowd listening to Mal's story, particularly the men, were very uncomfortable.

Negan tilts his head, smirking. "We did find a body with his guts opens and his penis in his mouth! Whew, that's some badass shit. I should be turned on right now but my long penis is just-" he points downwards and whistles a high note that's going up, "hiding away from you."

She shrugged. "Well, he had a small penis and I did say to him 'I told you so'."

Negan's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, laughing more and his tongue slides between his teeth. He likes this side of Mal, and decides to let Mal to win but miserably fails at the game. "You're gettin' good at this. You'll get at it."

"Not unless you beat him." Rachael points out and he chuckles.

They finish the game with Negan winning and Mal finally figuring how to play pool as the crowd, Rachael and Sheree around them disperse.

"I gotta get going, too, man. Fucking Infected don't clean themselves." Bud strolled over and planted a wet kiss on Mal's cheek, much to his astonishment. "Stop back in tomorrow for a cappuccino before you hit the parkway, kid. Especially you big man."

"You know it, man," Negan chuckled, reaching out and bumping fists with the man as he turned to face Mal.

"He's one of a kind, ain't he?" Mal said, shaking her head and wiping the dampness off her cheek.

"Thank Christ," Negan said, "I don't think the world could handle two."

"I should get some sleep tonight." Mal hustled around the front counter to walk towards the stairs. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mal."

"Yeah."


	54. Chapter 49

Today is the day where Mal is gonna go with a group of Saviors and scout along a place looking for supplies. She was relieved and nervous at the same time. She finally can go out the perimeters of these gates and outside to where the Ruins laid, however she gingerly worried about working with people. She didn't had anyone come in and threaten her for what she'd done in Farmington but, you can never be sure.

She goes towards the main entrance of the gate where Tucker is inside a SUV Chevy car on the drivers wheel. He gave a wave at Mal and she hands one back as she heads towards Negan in the same cartoon clothes: leather jacket, dark jeans, leather boots, but the jacket showed his dark shirt underneath. He was with group of older men, the one bulky man looked older than three of the young guys. He had this frown on him, glancing at her with a scowl.

"Mal, meet our group that's coming with us. The grumpy bastard there is Floyd, that sack of shit over is Jamison and these three halfwits are Jeffery, Dean and Morgan." Mal offers the men a small smile that most of them return. "So you ready?"

"I've done this before. Not the first time doing this."

"Oh, so you are experienced. It's alright, you are a horny teenager. Just don't spread the word." He wiggled his eyebrows and Mal sighed, giving him the eye, not caring if Negan doesn't like her deadly stare.

They left at the afternoon in the car; the plan is Tucker and Jamison will stop and let Negan, Mal, and the others to walk towards a mall that they haven't checked around, and to see if they can use it as an outpost. Tucker and Jamison will be staying with the car as they head back into Jackson which is a quarter mile away from where Mal is, and to clear the city from the Infected and Runners that Mal and Negan brought in. Negan and his Saviors had radios on them in case things go wrong and Tucker and Jamison have to come back for them. So far Negan told Mal he had a few outpost around Jackson and farther south.

After the car stops, once they were clear of any Infected range, Tucker addressed Negan as he pats his shoulder and laughs. He grabs his so-called "dirty girl" a kiss right on the chained barrel.

"Are you gonna stand there and make out with your wood or are you gonna be useful," Mal said drily, crossing her arms.

Negan's eyebrows nearly shot off his face. "Did Mal the serial killer make a sex joke!?" he yelled, "Mal fuckin' Mal!? Misses Goody Two-Shoes!?"

 _Aaand, that's enough of Negan for now_. Mal grabbed her backpack and checked the knife she can have, not a gun since she still can't use a gun. She feels naked without her Colt. "Why can't I use a gun."

"Mal," said Negan with thin patience, "we still need some group therapy sessions so when I trust you completely then I'll give you a gun."

"Fine," Mal said, and pushed past him.

Then the car leaves as the group began climbing the slope of a hill that rose gently from the left-handed side of the road.

There was a narrower road at the too of the hill, and they followed that in silence. By sunset they'd entered a series of steeper hills an valleys that were shaded by massive oak trees with cool green leaves. They group cautioned themselves to be quiet as they climbed to the top of a ridge that overlooked a small county lane. At the curve of the road was a small cottage with a fenced yard and an elm tree so gnarled and ancient that it looked like the world had grown up around it. Two figures stood in the yard, but they were too small to see. Morgan flattened out at the top of the ridge, pulling out binoculars. "Infected," he said in a quiet tone. "One tall man and teenage girl."

Negan plucked a stalk of sweet grass and put it between his teeth. "They aren't a threat. Leave them be, they hadn't notice us or our scent."

They left, and walked for miles under the cool breeze as nightfall is starting to come. Mal was quiet for most of the trip, but as her feet got sore and her stomach started to rumble, she turned cranky on Negan for some reason.

"How far is it?"

"A bit."

"We should stop."

"We'll stop soon."

They crested a hill and looked down a dirt road where an old gas station sat beneath a weeping willow. They reached the gas station. Negan stopped his people as he brought Mal with him by the old pump and knocked on the metal casing three times, then twice, and then four more times.

"Hello, anybody home?"

There was a low moan, and Mal turned to see a gray-skinned man shuffling slowly around the corner of the building. He wore ancient coveralls that were stained with dark blotches and, incongruously, a garland of fresh flowers around his neck. Marigolds and honeysuckle. The man's face was shaded for a few steps, but then he crossed the nightlight. The man's eyes were missing, and the sockets gaped emptily. The moaning mouth was rotten, the cheeks sunken in. The Infected raised its arms as it shambles towards them by sound.

"Buck up, baby girl. Use your skills with that girly knife."

Mal had been given an all pink-camo-covered knife. A color that Mal didn't like.

Mal drew the knife out of her sheath, poising it by her as the Infected came towards her, and she kicks right on the knee, popping it out as it fell on its knees. The back of its head exposed and she thrust the knife on the skull and pulled it out quickly before the knife gets stuck. Negan claps his hand, smirking.

"That's a show. Really brings out you're ass when you did that little kick." She glared at him. "I'm just tickling your pussy, take a joke for once. I'm not into you entirely." He chuckled at her when she rolled her eyes.

The men strung two lines of across the entrance between trees and bushes. The first length of twine on which dozens of empty ton cans and pieces of broken metal were strung. If anyone moved the string, the metal would kick up a jangling din, loud enough to wake someone. The second line was a length of sliver wire they positioned at mid-shin level. It was virtually invisible in the gloom, but once someone passed the drapes, they would trip over it. Between the noises and this delaying trick, whoever breaks in would not be sneaking up on a sleeping group, but would be sprawled on the ground while the practiced Saviors hunts them in the dark. Jeffrey tested the tension on the trip wire, plucking it like a guitar string, so that it hummed. "Wires are good boss."

Negan nodded as he sat down by a tree as he starts a fire, using old man moss and dead tree fall to cook up a small but warm fire. Mal sat beside Negan by the tree. She would rather sleep up in a tree than be on the ground but they have traps so she feels secured, especially when she lying on a tall tree by Negan. She does not know why, maybe because she knows a bit more with Negan than the rest of his people. They're still strangers to her and she has trouble to make friends with them. She kept the knife in her hand; she yawned, feeling a bit tired from walking.

She's already drowsy when Negan starts to speak. "Floyd. You take the first watch, if fucking Jeffery doesn't wake up for his shift kick him, and if Dean doesn't wake up for his I want you to wake Morgan and together you both can kick the shit out of him twice as hard."

Mal eyes were dropping when she was interrupted by a soft kind voice. "Goodnight, sleeping beauty. Don't sleep too long." He leans back, using a blanket as a pillow and closes his eyes. She snorted then she let herself fall deep asleep, hoping she wouldn't wake up from a nightmare and explain it all to the Saviors.

-:-:-:-:-

Sometime during the night the sound of harsh grunts in the distances stir the foul tempered man from his sleep. Negan's eyes snap open, jolting upwards, carefully taking in his surroundings when he hears a small whimper from beside him on the tree. Mal moved a bit, her head falling to the side and almost landing on Negan's chest but he moved before she hits his shoulder.

This sudden movements gain the attention of Dean whom was standing watch just a few feet away. "Don't worry boss it's just some armless hag, ya want me to take her out?"

Negan blinks a couple times before remembering the events of the past day Mal and now seeing her face less frowned in fear, bits of innocence was showing, making her look like a little kid again. Negan sighs and chuckles to himself.

"Nah, leave the bitch be." Negan sucks his teeth. "No use going after one when it could be a fuck of a lot worse." Dean nods at this, turning back to face his post.

Negan sighs once more. He moves, carefully adjusting his body against the tree behind him. Mal lets out a soft whimper when the body under her shifts. Negan bites his lip and chuckles at Mal's reaction. "Aww ain't she a little sweetie when she sleeps."

Dean knows better than to answer. He stays still at his post, back facing away from the group. Negan takes a quick glance at Dean before smirking and looking down at Mal.

He didn't thought of her when she called herself a monster. Maybe people who think of not killing people is the right way- fuckin' Eleven Town pricks do think that way- but he sees her as a strong survivor for doing the right thing. How could she ever think of herself as a monster; Negan knows he is. He done things he regrets, has a few nightmares about it yet they stopped when he forgave himself for what he did to many people throughout the years. How could she. And what made her fear upon herself as being weak. That's another question he would like to find out. He would like to shake it out of her and tell him, though she wouldn't be pleased about that.

She's a girl who keeps deep secrets, so secretive you can read her like a book but never know what her feelings are, and the secrets are hard to be spoken about. Hopefully, she will gain trust upon Negan and speak freely whenever she is ready.

A small gust of wind breezes by causing Mal to shudder in her sleep. Unknowingly she stirs, snuggling her face into the older man's shoulder.

Negan's eyes go wide; he finds himself having to bite his thumb to prevent from laughing at what he had seen. He watches the girl a little longer before the light of the rising sun comes into view through the valley.

Negan then closes his eyes to attempt to get at least another hour of sleep, chuckles slightly at his own thoughts before falling back to sleep.


	55. Chapter 50

"Rise and shine baby girl! You've got a fresh new day ahead of us and we can't be waiting around for your sweet ass to finally decide to wake up." The group leader grins while he speaks.

Mal gets up, stretching her arms, a crack in her stiff neck she then remembers that she had slept on Negan. She felt strange as to how she hadn't waked up and jump away from his touch. Was her body finally finding comfort? Can't be. God, she even felt embarrassed to sleep on top of Negan.

"Let's go ladies! Assholes and elbows! I want to see both marching forward. We've got a lot of fucking ground to cover before we make it to the mall."

It's not long before the group heads off, taking an old dirt back trail up to the main road. Most times Infected wander in before the group took care of them. after that it's a long frustrating six hour walk to the nearest town, Mal grimaced.

At the beginning of the trek Negan had pushed Mal in front of him. He uses the excuse that it's to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get lost on the trail, still though every step Mal took she could feel the older man's eyes baring down at her.

As the day goes by and the hours pass Mal can feel tensions starting to rise among the group, temperature had gone up, making everyone irritable and it didn't help that Dean had insisted on playing eye spy. "Eye spy with my little eye something... big."

Floyd grits his teeth at his son and steadies himself from snapping off at Dean. Negan, however, isn't as calm, he clutches his bat tighter in his hand.

"Is it my hand up side your fucking head?" Mal snickers at this, thankful that it had been Negan to say outload what everyone else had been thinking, a quick survey of the group confirms this. She has to stop herself from chuckling, clearly the heat had started to get to her head.

Dean flinches at this response before raising his hand to point at a tall brick building just up the long stretch of heated road. "N-No it's the mall."

Negan perks up upon hearing this, he pulls his attention away from the group and gleams at the building ahead. The building is typically abandoned with grass and vines over growing the sides, the roof looked like it would collapse or already had collapsed.

"Thank fucking big tittied God." Negan announced to the group. "Let's pick up the pace men, I want to get in and settled before noon."

Together side by side, Morgan bangs the knock for any Infected and nothing walks by the dusted glass door. Opening it, they head inside the mall. "Alright, let's check every single store here. Anything that is handy and useful. Me, Floyd and Dean you go upstairs while Jeffrey, Morgan, and Mal will scout around the downstairs. Stay upon a store away, no more farther. Don't want any of us get in trouble."

"But there aren't any Infected around these areas. We would of heard their footfalls or moans." Dean said nonchalantly. Some groans were made among the group. Mal's upper lip twists, she finds herself struggling to withhold her annoyance with this boy- well man since he's way older than Mal. Floyd takes notices of this and goes to scold Mal but is stopped when Negan places a firm hand on the man's shoulder.

"Damn it Floyd, why the fuck is your boy so goddamn stupid? Did the milk in his mama's titty go bad or something? Or was he dropped?" Floyd doesn't answer and thankfully Dean doesn't hear what had been said about him.

Negan sighs before walking over to Mal. "Let's go."

Mal doesn't have to be told twice and soon the group arrives at the main entrance of the large shopping mall. The mall is big and elongated, the columns covered in vines wrapping around, moss and grass peaking out through the cracks on the world, spreading all over the place. In the middle of the mall was a overgrown tree, branches reached out through the roof and by the upstairs where it touches one of the stores.

She heads into a store. It appears the shelves were bare, a few stuff such as a movies, garbage's and scraps were all there was, but you never know what could be lying around. Gripping her knife in her hand she crouches around the stack of metal shelves, looking over any Infected inside the store. She hears nothing but the footfalls of the Saviors. Going up to a cash register she finds a bottle of fresh water, a granola bar, and a orange soda pop.

"Not too bad," she said, putting them in her bag.

Meanwhile with Negan scouting around the food court, Floyd mumbles something incoherent about Mal. "Should have left that little shit where she was, no good can come from picking up strays like that Negan, and what's worse, ya went and told her she can anywhere she wants," Floyd explained.

"What's gonna happen when that fucker runs off in the middle of the night and brings back her group. For all we know she could be a scout; she almost tired to kill you."

A swift smack across the face and punch to the gut knocks the man to the floor. He kneels and glares down at Floyd. "Ex-fucking-cuse me? First off, who the fuck died and made you the leader? Because last I checked-"

Negan stops for a moment, bringing his hand up to feel the pulse in his neck before he grins, continuing to verbally assault Floyd. "Yeah that's what I thought, still fucking kicking." He then kicks Floyd in the gut to emphasize his choice of words.

Floyd wipes his mouth, once his coughing fit was over. "I...I just think we should be keeping a closer eye on that kid before someone gets hurt."

Negan rolls his eyes at this, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "She can- you know what, fine. If it pleases princess Floyd so fucking much, and if it shuts you the fuck up, then I will personally keep an eye on the fucking pest." With this said Negan turns and starts heading off in the direction of the store Mal had gone in to.

"Lastly Floyd, how about this, you keep your fucking comments to yourself and keep your eyes on your own fucking kid before he-" Negan is cut off yet again by a loud commotion, all eyes look at Dean whom is now sitting on the floor, a rack of clothes over on him.

Negan's eyes go wide, tightening his grip on his bat, muttering to himself. "Ellie, give me strength." Negan shakes his head before heading downstairs, taking one more glance at Floyd whether or not the man was listening any more he didn't care. "You just keep your eye on your kid and I'll keep my eye on mine."

Going down he wonders which store Mal went to and Jeffrey points him out to the 'Old Navy' store. The store had half of its clothes in there, all dusty and dirt filled. Quietly, Negan crept over to the stalls and stood far away, not wanting to disrupt any privacy if Mal is changing. He walks out of the small hall way, deciding to search for anything.

Mal realized someone was in the mall then realized the shape was just Negan. Sighing in relief she heads over to him. "What are you doing?" Mal asks him.

Negan looks down at Mal and then to the random shirt he had picked up. In a half playful half sarcastic tone, he rolls his eyes, chuckles and says "Worshipping Satan obviously!"

Mal smirks at this. "Seems a bit conceded, worshipping yourself but whatever makes you happy."

Negan lets out an up roar of laughter that echoes off nearly every wall of the large store. He gives her a playful smack on the back, Mal flinches at this but offers the man a small smile. Then a voice from out in the main mall area calls out for Negan.

"Looks like the fun's over, come on Mal. Let's go see what Dean wants before his balls flip inside out."

Exiting the store the two are met by Dean. "The fuck do you want Dean? I was trying to have a nice conversation with Mal."

Dean smiles when he sees his boss. "I've got good news, I went outside the mall and there's a building with loads of supplies. Cargo food, big jugs of water, and even dairy milk."

Negan smiles ear to ear. "Hot shit. I fucking love fucking dairy." Negan joyfully whistles earning him the full attention of all his men.

"Alright listen up. Here's how this shit's going to go down. Floyd and Morgan, you two come with me, we'll go check out the building and see what we can do to drag the cargo out and call out Tucker to bring the car. Dean, Mal and Jeffrey, you fucks stay here, if anything happens or if those fuckers show up here call us immediately. Try to stop anything coming at us. Got it?" Everyone agreed the plan.

Mal stayed with her group as they take the exit door of the mall, going outside to catch up a tan plastered building with a fence. There is a small cut hole for them to get inside. It looked like a military medical place; green tents had folded beds, medical operations of medical tools and gear, there were some dead bodies inside, flies buzzing around the decayed sunken bodies. This must be where the Flyer Frontiers had their doctors and nurses to help people, trying to serve people in medical need. More like experiment them, Mal argued.

Negan and his group get inside and in the span of just a couple seconds turned to minutes. Looks like where they are going it's far away where the cargo is and maybe trying to find something to pull the supplies out.

Mal in the mean time spend looking out when Dean talks about himself as she tries to listen at some points. She learns that Dean and his dad had been with Negan since the Lucius War. He also learned that he's was allergic to corn, is twenty eight years old so he was technically born in the Ruins, and that two of Dean's toes were actually missing from an accident when he was young. Just then a noise is heard inside one of the tents.

Jeffrey walks over when Mal claps his shoulder. "Don't. Just wait it out, let it come out."

"It's probably just a raccoon." He shrugs her hand off of him. She waits as he enters the tent.

Something was wrong. She seen the dead bodies, but when she spot one beside her and see's a ripped out stomach that's freshly new and not decayed throughout years, probably been dead for a week, she went full alert. She was about to call over Jeffrey when the sheet opens.

Jeffrey brings a Infected out, letting it follow him. When it lunges at him, he grabs it by the forehead and plunges his blade into its rotten, maggot infested head.

He then turns and smiles triumphantly when he pitches a sharp scream. A Runner came out the same tent he went in, its teeth clamped down on his shoulder while a crawling Infected, half its entire body missing clamped onto his leg.

Jeffrey manages to elbow the one on his shoulder, then starts to stomp on the one gnawing on his leg but this does little to nothing when his frantic screams and shouts for help from the other two get the attention of other Infected coming out the tents towards Jeffrey. Whether he got help or not he didn't care, there was no way he was going to go down without a fight.

Mal goes up to one Infected beside her, slicing through the fragile head and she frantically looks over to Dean for help only to find that Dean had frozen in his shoes. Mal grabs his arms in a desperate attempt to jerk him back to reality. "Come on! We have to help him, use your gun and protect me while I try to save him."

Dean shakes his head at this before pushing Mal away effectively knocking her to the ground. He takes off down the road in the direction where they entered the mall. Mal shook off the cowards push, getting up to stare back at Jeffrey whom was now thrashing and slashing at Infected left and right. He looks up only for a moment to lock eyes with Mal, throwing the radio at her and lets out a blood curdling yell. "JUST GO!"

Mal runs up to the fence, dodging any limbless, bloody arms at her. Getting through the fence she jumps in fright when the small herd of Infected slammed themselves on the fence, teeth snapping against the bars. She holds the radio and presses the button. "Negan, can you hear me? Over."

It statics before she hears his deep soothing voice. "I hear you. Mal, how did you get a radio?"

"There is Infected inside the tents, it got Jeffrey and Dean left us. I'm outside the fence. You need to get out before the Infected find you. I will be at the mall and wait there- oh, shoot."

A broken bone legged Infected grabs her foot, drawing it's teeth at the sole. She screams, dropping the radio as she kicks it off. Before she regains her heart attack, the Infected finally figure out the hole and the fell forward in a pile. Soon they start to shuffle towards their next meal, and that was Mal alone with nothing but a knife.

Suddenly she runs away through the road by the grass field, Jeffrey's frantic screams behind her began to grow faint. She looks back over her shoulder to try and gage how far the Infected are-

 _SNAP_!

Mal's eyes go wide in shock, an agonizing pain shoots up her leg. She doubles over on her side. She's unable to control the ear blistering scream that rips through her like a lightning bolt.

Mal looks down at her leg. To her horror a wire trap now clung to her ankles, digging through her jeans and trying to bite into her skin. _Where did this wire come from?!_

With trembling hands Mal looks over the trap but goes pale when the Infected are closing by in.


	56. Chapter 51

Mal starts to yell for her life to anyone that could hear her even if no one was there, she didn't care. She then crawls backwards just for getting away from the Infected coming her way. Suddenly out of the trees runs Dean, sweaty and bleeding from his nose.

The older teen takes a shot at one Infected and dead pans Mal. "W... What happened? Where's Jeffrey? I heard a scream." Mal glares at him for his stupidity. Grabbing Dean by the pants, she pulls him down. Once the fool is down to her eye level, Mal then grips the childish adult by the shirt collar, head-butting him.

Dean recoils in pain, holding his now possibly broken nose. "W...What the fuck was that for?" Mal said nothing when she sees a patch of blood on his neck. Was he bit? Oh God, that idiot.

"We need to- get that thing... o-out," Dean struggles to speak, his voice catches in his throat. "We...need to get o... Out of here!"

"Dean, shut the hell up and unwrap the wires before we're both dead!" She yells at him, hoping he would listen.

Dean nods, taking a cautious half step towards Mal. "Okay... Okay, I'm going to try and get this thing off of you but I need you to stay cal-"

He lets out a small yelp when three Infected emerge from the other side of the road. They had been feasting on another person that had gotten them self-stuck in another wire trap. All the noise the two of them had been making alerted them to their presence.

Mal doesn't have to look to know what's right behind her. Mal stares at Dean with begging and commanding eyes. "Don't go!"

Dean shakes his head, "I... I'll go get Negan! H... He's probably just up on the road."

"No. Dean. Don't you-" Dean takes another step back with each passing word before finally turning on his heels, taking off up the hill. Mal can only call out to him but it's hopeless, Dean disappears into the road.

"Damn it!" She swears at the top of her lungs. This only excites the monsters limping after her even more. Frantically she realizes that her knife could do the trick. With all the strength she can muster she pulls at either end of the wire, cutting through but it was a long process. Looking up Mal gages her situation, the Infected are just a few feet away from her, leaving her just enough time to do what she know has to be done. But the more the knife tries to cut the wire, the more anxious she is about the Infected.

An awful realization comes to mind. Mal glances back and forth between the Infected and her ankles, making the ultimate idea. She can cut one of her ankles and loosely free herself. But even after she's freed what would she do then? She couldn't run with only one foot, chances are the pain would be unbearable. But- she can't risk it. Gritting her teeth she cuts and cuts, and cuts and cuts when the wire breaks. She smiles, quickly unwrapping the wire.

However right when Mal rips the wire off of her a large hand grabs her wrist midair, holding onto her tightly. She screams, eyes dart upward.

To her surprise she locks eyes with Negan, a mix of shock and disbelief is plastered across the older man's face. He then pulls her up and drags her to a military truck loaded with the supplies in the back, and she hopped on the back trunk and they left immediately before the Infected reached them.

-:-:-:-:-

"What the fuck is wrong with you Dean!? I gave you one job to do. Just one fucking job. Watch my ass, and what did you do? You stabbed it. You stabbed me right in the fucking ass Dean. You just bent me over, took your knife and just wedged it up in there right between the cheeks and twisted it!" Negan's voice rang out like an air horn when he spoke. Demanding the attention of everyone around him, and seemed like it could go on forever.

Dean sat trembling on the ground. The moment they arrived back at a road they meet Tucker and Jamison. Jamison looked over at Mal's ankles, they were fine so she can walk good but she wasn't happy at all. Sure she felt sorry for the kid but he should of never left them behind. He killed Jeffrey by leaving him, left her to defend herself while she was trapped.

Negan had commanded Morgan to subdue Dean and put him on his knees. This was done by first bashing his already broken nose in with the butt of a gun by Morgan. The man whimpers at his own actions, and then sucker punched in the gut by Morgan before finally being thrown to the ground.

This is when the father of the accused decides to step in. "Please Negan it was an honest mistake. He's just a kid."

Without thought he elbows Floyd in the throat before he whips around grabbing him by the neck and tosses him down to the ground to join Dean. Negan shutters with pure anger. He momentarily pauses in his assault, wiping the sweat from his brow. He sneers leaning in close to the father.

"You better fucking prey to whatever fucking God your worthless ass worships right the fuck now." A sinister smirk streaks a crossed Negan's face, "Mal, it's your time to shine."

Mal didn't hesitant to stand by Negan. She did not have pity or guilt with this kid. Somehow she wanted him to die, to be punished. She even vision Negan using his bat and smash the dumb mans head, brain matter in million of pieces. She rather let him die than to live. He made a big mistake, to be a cowardice choice and let his people die.

Dean was frozen in a place, a hot puddle forms under him, a dark wet spot over his crotch slowly appears. Negan chuckles before Mal strode over to Dean and kicks his jaw. Floyd flinched when Tucker holds him down.

Then she pulls the collar of his shirt to be sure she was right when she'd saw the blood, and reveals a huge gnarly bite mark. Dean whimpers, breathes in sharply resulting him coming out as a chocked sob, his shoulders tremble. Floyd shakes his head in disbelief, not thinking about his son being bit.

"I'm sorry. I got bit w-when I left... them. I'm sorry dad." He sobbed in a snobby mess.

"I guess karma paid you off when you left me and Jeffrey. Give me a gun."

Dean sobs more as Morgan remorsefully gives Mal a 9mm pistol. "I know you were scared, but panicking causes people to get hurt and getting yourself kill, and look what happened. And I'm sorry, just let me make it quick."

The father screamed at her to stop, to let him do it himself or don't kill him as Dean closes his eyes, accepting it. And she pulls the trigger, the fire echoing through the valley of the forest. Floyd slides his way to hug his son, pleading that it didn't happen, to come back. She sighed, giving the gun back as she closes the car door and letting herself to disappear from them.

By the time they buried Dean they headed back to the Sanctuary in a quiet note, no one speaking to each other, Negan was quiet for the first for Mal.

Mal leaves before anyone coming up to talk to, forgetting everyone's concern expect Floyd who was in raged by her, and left to her room.

Laying on the bed for a minute no less there's a knock and she ignores it. And it appears again. And again. And then Negan speaks outside her doors. "Mal, can open the door? C'mon, stop with your teenage angst and let me in."

She opens it but didn't let him in. "What do you want?"

"God damn it kid, again with that You're starting to turn into a three fingered prostate exam."

"It's because I killed his son, that's why. I know I wanted him dead but I shouldn't been the one to kill him."

He sighed. "That boneheaded only cared about saving his own skin. That shit should have been clear to you when he left you back there to die twice."

"But the father should of end him there for mercy, not me." She slams the door on the wall, covering her eyes as Negan steps in. "Now he'll hate me more."

"Look, Mal. I'll deal with Floyd. What you did was done, he was gone from that bite, it was his mistake. You have the boy mercy and not let him turn. Turning into a Runner isn't the bright side of easy street."

He smiled generously and she calmed herself, trusting Negan to take care of Floyd. "Okay," She said.

"Good. I'll be going back to work, dealing with some shit." He said as he heads out the door.

-:-:-:-:-

Floyd slams his fist into the wall, leaving another dent in the thin drywall behind after his little outburst against Mal. He locked himself inside the supply closet in the service hall by the food court. Floyd leaned against the wall with his forehead, processing all his rage to be forced out of him.

Morgan sighs to himself. "Don't go throwing another hissy hit over it. Your son ran away from his post and got bit. Mal did him a favor."

Floyd goes to swing at the other man, but halts instead, he resorts to punching the wall again. "I should of been the one! He was scared. We just lost Rebecca not even a month ago. And now I've lost him too... and it's all because of Negan's new little fuck toy! He should have killed her before but since that agreement to have her around, he won't. Negan should have done it at the first place."

Floyd punches the wall again. "We should have left her there to die with the Roamers."

Morgan rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning in the door way. Carefully he glances over his shoulder, confirming to himself that the two of them were in fact alone.

"The kid doesn't know yet plus she isn't Negan's wife. She didn't take the offer so it's probably less likely she would take it again. She's becoming one of us, a Savior, forgiving herself for what she done and-"

Floyd cuts in with another punch to the wall. "But it's taking a long time for this shitty ally agreement. For him to take over the Tradepost and what's with Charlie. Negan starting to be fond of her. Being more interacted with her, going into scavenging. Then he might change his mind, give her the offer and she will say yes. They always fucking say yes. And the moment that little whore has Negan's dick in her cunt, it'll be all over for us. Not just here at the station but the Sanctuary too! Every little thing he does will be because of that fucking brat!"

Morgan grabs Floyd's arm mid swing. "You don't know that for sure Floyd. For all we know the kid will end up another passing fancy for the boss, he'll fuck her a few times then get bored and find another and then another like he always does, or he will give her up for the agreement from Charlie, you'll see-"

Floyd grabs Morgan by the shoulders, shoving then pinning him against the wall, "No. That monster will never be a Savior. Not if I can help it."

Morgan stares at his friend, "What are you going to do?"

Floyd chuckles. Morgan can already see the gears turning in the man's head through his manic eyes. "I've got a plan. I just need to know are you in or out?"


	57. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks has passed.
> 
> Fourteens days has passed.
> 
> She sat outside on the roofs of the warehouse they lived on. Exhausted from work and helping poor folks frustrated at Charlie's ignorance and focusing on these "games" than the Tradepost and its survival. Vix escapes and sits crisscrossed legs and stared at the orange warm sun. As she stared Lalon came up and sat beside her. He didn't say more than a dozen words.

Two weeks has passed.

Fourteens days has passed.

Those days passed where Mal was taken by the Savior. She never felt so scared in her life; Mal was the one to be there with the RK's, always to count on the desperate and most troubled days. She's not scared for Mal because when she, Lugh, and Lalon came back from their hunt, and Negan was their for their pickup he met Negan and negotiated with him. She'd instinctively yelled at him why he tried to talk to Negan, in fact ever come up and ask him. Although as she screamed at him, Max told her what he did about dealing with him and Mal was absolutely fine, no harm done to her.

She'd gladly knows now Mal is somewhat alright, that what she thought of him as a gentlemen with a rough bad boy look is what he is and will not hurt her anytime soon.

However, the only she's scared of is the brink of extinct for the Tradepost. While the Saviors take half the supplies, Charlie had been collecting the rest and giving it to the Claimers and those Glory people. The people living in the quarters of the apartments work triple shifts in hard labor. The Glory people, including the main commander Brutar, made rules and breaking them he takes them to the square where Charlie's apartment is, and whips or cuts one of their limbs off. If breaking a small rule that's not important they'll cut your hair, strip your clothes, and put you in a cage, dehydrating and starving you until they had enough of the person.

She sat outside on the roofs of the warehouse they lived on. Exhausted from work and helping poor folks frustrated at Charlie's ignorance and focusing on these " _games_ " than the Tradepost and its survival. Vix escapes and sits crisscrossed legs and stared at the orange warm sun. As she stared Lalon came up and sat beside her. He didn't say more than a dozen words.

He did not try to force a conversation. He just gave Vix a muffin he brought from Greasy Cindy. Vix accepted, sniffed it, and ate it without comment.

"You OK?" Lalon said, asking the question that had hung burning in the air for a week.

It took Vix ten minutes to him about the Tradepost. But she didn't just talk about Glory and the Claimers. Instead she talked about Charlie disruptive, not thoughtful plan, about these " _KillGames_ ". She spoke without emotion, almost monotone, but long before she was finished, Lalon was hugging her. Vix hugged him softly as she was afraid to crush him despite his muscular structure, and they sat like that for more than an hour after she was done, watching as the day grew older.

As they sat Vix thinks on something, it looks like a good idea. An important idea- somehow, for some indefinable reason- she needs to do it. And she knew it was the right decision. Twice she looked at the wall, at the memory of Mal being dragged with the Calvary Boys and the next as she was going to tell him about what she thought, Lalon have a warming smiling.

Vix left a smile at Lalon and went down to take a nap before his next troubling shift. She stare out at the view of the Tradepost and the gated walls, as if she could see tomorrow and the tomorrow after that and the one after that.

She got up and slapped the dust and dirt from her jeans, then looked up at the yellow August sun that hung in the sky beyond the walls.

"We are leaving. Should of done what you've told us, me, Mal," she said.


	58. Chapter 53

The following morning Mal was awake for more than an hour before she realized that she felt better.

It was the two days later. Scavenging was regular basis for Mal, although the scavenging was taking up the Jackson town, cleaning up any Infected loose around the areas, and since they already scouted and took everything there, it wasn't a useful time to find more supplies. She lay in bed and rereading " _The Hunger Games_ ".

She puts her bookmark, got up, washed, dressed, and went downstairs for lunch. The food court set out a plate of tomato soup and tuna sandwich. She ate with Sheree and Tucker, Tucker showing his collection of Famous Infected Cards. She snickered when he, of course, showed the Bounty Hunter Negan.

"Maybe someday I'll be a famous Bounty Hunter," said Tucker.

"Doubt it."

"You'll be famous for being the chattiest person in the Sanctuary." Said Mal.

Sheree brightened and shocked. "Whoa! Since when did you became funny?"

"I can be funny when I want."

"You guys are a couple of totally jerks," said Tucker, pouting a big lip. "I thought you love me, Mal."

"Eek!" Said Sheree shyly. "It's a Roamer. Quick, run for your life Mal. He'll eat you with his love."

Mal laughed as Tucker miserably throws his food at Sheree and they laughed together. Then Mal stopped laughing, looking in space, having memories of her with the RK's, her friends, and the children.

"Mal? What's wrong?" Murmured Sheree.

"Nothings wrong. It's just... I have friends like you. If you've met them, you would of like each other." She deeply smiles to herself. "I miss them."

"I hope we get to see them," said Sheree. "Maybe Negan will let you see them."

"Speaking about friends, do you have any friends that are guys?"

"Knock it off, Tucker." Sheree made a rude gesture at him.

He raise his hands in surrender. "Well, I'm just saying-"

"Two are older than me and two are kids. You do remind me of Lalon, Tucker. A flirty boy, maybe not as romantic type as you."

He smirked, leaning back as he ruffs his collar up. "Of course I am a romantic. You girls love me."

As Mal finished her meal she is suppose to go with Alec over to scout over a little town up west from Jackson City. They walked for a mile up through the valley, down by the river where the bridge is overtop of their heads, climbing up the ridges of the mountains. Mal seen forest before but in this particular place, there's no human made buildings. It's all wildlife, full of life and lush in deep green.

They walk the rest of the way in relative silence, Mal sensing that Alec had exhausted his capacity for conversation for the time being. He wasn't a big talk-out-your-feelings guy, and Mal got that. He'd give him a little space, and she understands that she was also a person to talk or have conversations well.

Once walking three miles away they pulled up to a small town, a very tiny town that looked empty than it appears. To the front is warehouse and stores beside it. It wasn't much, just a small strip of run- down buildings - a gas station connected to a chain fast food restaurant, a drugstore, and a small factory. The front windows of the drugstore were shattered from the outside, but other than that, the places looked somewhat intact. They approached cautiously, Mal with her camo knife, Alec with a camouflage crossbow poised threateningly on his shoulder, ready to shoot if necessary. They made their way into the drugstore first, stepping around the shards of broken glass and surveying the picked-over remains of the store.

Mal turned to him. "You take the right, I'll take the left. We meet in the middle. Don't go through any doors until we're done with the front." Alec nodded, and ducked to the right, sweeping up and down the aisles and grabbing anything left that could be remotely useful. There wasn't a lot left, unfortunately, but a lot of times people only took what they needed, so not everything had been stripped from the shelves. She found three bottles of peroxide it.

By the time she and Alec met up again, he'd gotten a decent haul. "Anything good?" She asked, eyeing the bottles in Alec's hands.

"Yeah. Most of the meds are gone, but there were a few things left. Vitamins, some painkillers. Better than nothing." He said, tugging the bottles in the bag.

"Still can't believe you were with Negan for the longest." Mal muttered as Alec banged on the door to the back room before pushing it open.

"I wasn't the nicest guy." Alec replied, scanning the room. The shelves there were completely stripped. "We are both assholes, but he made me into a person I used to be. The person I am today, kind. Although, still working on it and I try to hide it when meeting other people since the Saviors are rough people. I'm not much of a follow-the-leader guy, I see why Negan was the right choice to lead. Especially taking you in."

"Me?"

"You are a leader by acceptance than choice, let others vote you and you just deal with it. But you're a woman of strategy. We do shit like this, and I can see you mapping out scenario after scenario in your head. Negan actually likes to have you as a Savior, that's why he choose to keep you longer and be friends from him and all of us. Sure the fuckin' things that happened in Farmington, but you helping Negan with the Tradepost no one blames you on the compound, we blame the Calvary Boys and somewhat Charlie- if he's involved."

Mal blinked up at him, seeming surprised at the compliment. "Uh. Thanks."

Alec nodded in his direction. "Yeah. Well. Anyway. Looks like this place is a bust. Ready to move on?"

Mal watched as Alec led the way into the next building. As they searched through empty boxes and shelves and in the kitchen of the fast food joint, Mal mulled over what the other man had said.

 _Negan actually likes to have you as a Savior_.

The words made relief wash over her, her nagging doubts about whether or not Negan respected her temporarily vanishing. Alec could be lying, of course, Mal thought. But why would he? Nothing Mal had said prompted the statement. It wasn't like he'd been prodding- Negan had offered it up of his own accord. And besides that... Mal didn't see Alec or Negan as a person who relied on lies to get her through. He was an a-hole, sometimes, certainly. A pain in the butt who couldn't shut up with a penchant for vulgarity, but from what Mal had seen of him, Negan's problem was that he often said things that were a little too honest, rather than not enough. So, yeah. Maybe it was a bit too soon to say, but Mal had a feeling she could trust him and Alec, and Negan wouldn't lie to his best man and friend.

"Place has been picked clean as a turkey leg on Thanksgiving. Can't imagine there was a lot to begin with, though." Alec shrugged, rifling through the last of the metal cabinets. He cocked his head up at Mal.

"That warehouse looks like a factory. Maybe something they built before the Black Night? We'll probably have better luck there. It'll probably be a few things, right?"

Alec cracked a small smile as Mal straightened up. "Right."

Mal was right on both counts: the warehouse was sparsely stocked with candy and snack food. They loaded up their bags with everything they could grab, from beef jerky to bags of Skittles. Mal was stuffing a couple of water bottles into her bag. But that wasn't all in the warehouse.

The warehouse is a metal factory.

"What does this do?" Mal asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"They can make anything from metal. With this powder and machines that look useable, we could reuse and make bullets." Alec was right; Mal read a manual book of making bullets from the primer casing, the type of measurements for powder and their power against the bullet itself firing. She never had made one before, and the Saviors do keep some of the empty casings to themselves in case.

"Better tell this to Negan. We could use this."

"This day gets better and better." He then glanced around. "There a back room to this place?"

Mal jerked her head to a door behind the front counter. "Yeah. It's probably nothin', but may as well check, right?"

They approached the door, Mal banging on it like before to draw out any Infected inside. She wasn't expecting anything, but from behind the door, she heard the faint groaning snarl. She turned back to Alec, who nodded and pulled his crossbow out, training it squarely on the door. Mal took a breath, aimed her knife, and shoved the door open, stabbing as soon as she saw the Infected lunge for her.

She took it out, but unfortunately she hadn't been prepared from the possibility of there being more than one locked in the tiny storage room. As soon as the first one went down, Mal lowered her knife, thinking they were in the clear, and that's when two more came clawing out at her, fingers snatching at the air. She stumbled back instinctively while Alec took a shot. The one in back had his head and half its chest and arms covered in metallic solid metal. Alec reloads quickly before shooting it and the arrow bounces off before knocking into Mal, who went down hard on her shoulder.

"Shit!" Alec yelled as Mal struck the knife under its jaw. Alec pulled the Infected off and he dropped down to his knees as Mal struggled to sit up, one hand clutching her shoulder. "You alright? Shit. Wasn't fucking expecting three of those fuckers. That room is tiny." Mal shrugged off her flannel, his fingers wandering up to the shoulder. "It's alright," Mal hissed, "will bruise but nothing too bad."

He pushed himself up to his feet, and glanced into the entrance. "Should probably head back now, report this to Negan."

Mal nodded, following Alec as they head back out to take their long but short enough walk.

About an hour later as the sun is setting dark, a cool breeze blows through the warm temperature, they enter the back gate. Negan and a few Saviors were outside, talking amongst each other.

"Well, well, well. What goodies did you guys brought us?" Negan said, a delighted smile on his face.

"A few stuff, not much." She said, showing her backpack.

"But we found a factory," Alec intercepts. "A metal factory. We can use it to make more bullets, even the ones we already used."

"Holy shit. This is the best day ever." He door hinged chuckles. "Speaking of you guys, you got any ideas on our Infected patrol here cause..."

They all looked out at the chained Infected; most limbs were gone and others their limbs were falling apart from the years of decaying. It's such a dangerous job to find an Infected and chain them up, and using Runners are a death trap. She kept a thoughtful mind on what to help for Negan when she remembers with the metal Infected back in the warehouse.

"What about the factory?" She suggested, all stare at he as Negan rolls his hand for her to present her idea. "Me and Alec came across an Infected poured in the metal. The metal hardens and the head would be difficult to puncture through a melee weapon or a bullet, and if pouring some on certain body parts the limbs won't peel off. It will hold."

"That is just cool, wow! I never thought of that. Wouldn't haven't to clean up the fuckin' piss, shit, and guts out of these Infected. I'm fifty percent into now."

She suddenly blushes, head lowered on her chest. Negan orders Alec and the Saviors with them to head over the warehouse, claim it as their outpost and to see and take any Infected or Runners around the area. She says goodbye to Alec, he gave a smile and a nod as he heads back out again, not that he doesn't mind to go outside, in a vehicle with people to help as well.

"See, the thing is, you've been doing very good, Mal. I'd like to take you out- show you a real fucking good time. Just you and me, Mal, making sparks together."

The silence that follows Negan's words is so thick that she could probably touch it if she wanted to. It takes Mal nearly thirty seconds to formulate a proper response.

"...Taking me out." She observes aloud, and Negan nods in approval.

"Exactly like that." He answers. "You can say no, but if you say yes, I can promise you won't fucking regret it. I'll show you around and let you see all the cool shit I have to offer there. You get bored? I'll bring your ass back home, no questions asked."

"...What's the catch?" Understandably, Mal doesn't seem convinced. Negan gets it.

"There is none." Negan responds, raising both hands in surrender, then Ellie is perched on his shoulder. "I know I'm an asshole and basically public enemy number one to you, although trying to be best buddies than enemies, but I'm dead fucking serious here, Mal. I just want to take you out. Nothing more."

Mal thinks deeply about it, but soon enough, she releases a sigh and offers Negan a nod. "I'll go."

"That's fucking great." Negan smiles. "Now nine o'clock sharp, and also try to wear something very nice, just for me." He winked, giving his crap eating grin at her.

"...Can't believe I'm agreein' to this." She mutters.

She then thinks on what he wants her to wear before he leaves. Negan definitely wants her in a dress, he's making suggestive signs about it. But how can she find one? Her clothes are shirts and jeans; if Vix were here she would completing give her the ultimate makeover. Then her mind crosses to it, groaning when she realized who she can come up to, and those people are Negan's wives.

-:-:-:-:-

"Hello, sluts."

The wives were all together; Sarah was in the back of the room, avoiding glances at Mal with dead eyes, remotely drinking herself in regret. Delaney told her what's she doing, Mal gave a heavy sigh when another wife starts.

"We've heard so much about you. You are staying a bit longer in the Sanctuary." A tall woman named Tanya starts, her dark eyes wide with curiosity. "Your eyes really are hella blue!"

"Did you just say 'hella'?" Said... Cindy- no, Carol, giggles.

"I just said 'hella'." Tanya counters. "It was a fitting moment for the use of the word 'hella'."

Catherine shrugs and then brings her focus back to Mal. "So Negan asked you out?"

Mal shakes her head. "Yeah, Negan asked me out and told me to dress up nicely so he must mean you guys in your ridiculous dresses."

Amber pipes up this time. "Holy shit, you actually agreed to him about it. Are you guys _a thing_ now? Cause I hope not unless you've changed your mind."

Mal couldn't believe the transition of Amber; what happened with her man. I guess she'd been lured from Negan's sinister, devious looks. She laughed. "No. Never Amber. Unlike you I'm smart on not falling for his nasty perverted thoughts."

Amber glared and she smirks deviously. "C'mon, Amber. We're becoming great gals." She chuckles evilly.

A dark skinned rounded woman approaches to Mal. "My name's Danielle, the hairstylist for anyone in the Sanctuary. I can do something with your hair, simple but cute."

Mal shrugged. "Fine." She was led to a leather stool chair by the drinks where it had a table with a large mirror. Danielle brings a box of all sorts of makeup materials. She starts applying a little light pink blush, using upward strokes of course. Mal chuckled. "What it is, sweetie?"

"Oh, just- I hate girls like you. So nimble and weak, think only about their looks, afraid of breaking a nail or something that's not important. Then meeting Vix changed a bit perspective of women like you."

She smiles when Vix braided her hair on meeting with Charlie, how focused her work was, her bottom lip bit in concentration, delicate finger grazing over her hair. Like a work of art, like she's drawing another canvas on her sketchbook.

"She's brilliantly talented of drawing and making clothing, she made that leather jacket on my birthday. She does makeup like you girls, but she's more than that. She's such a fierce girl, intelligent. Did you know she made a smoke bomb?" Her smile grew more as memories flowed through her, the little moments of Vix.

"She sounds like a wonderful girl," said Catherine.

"She is. Reminds me of her from all you ladies, but way better to be a wife for Negan..." She saunters, questioning herself with what Vix first impersonate of Negan. "A little bit better to wait for a while."

Danielle soon took out my light natural lipstick and put some more on, sealing it with a layer of lip gloss. "So, what kind of dress are you looking for?" Catherine said.

Mal looks at the mirror on Catherine's reflected green brown eyes. "What I don't want is something that's not to tight or short in any spot of my body, too revealing, being full on naked, not too flashy or heavy designed, too skinny. Not be some weird sex material, professional for giving a guy a sexual frustration job or saying something about me being a woman that's suppose to be confident of herself although she lives in a poor house, her job is sleeping with her boss which he's an a-hole, not caring about what the girl wants and finishes her needs as she gets paid only for a cent."

She ended with a quirky smile. Catherine's face is in doubt, she can't figure out any dress that could be good for Mal. Suddenly snapping her fingers, she asks Amber and Delaney. "One of you guys have that small loose dress?"

"I do," replied Amber. "But it's my favorite."

"But it doesn't fit you anymore. And you didn't wear it once in your life." She heads into the bedroom as Danielle finishes the hair she's doing. Catherine then presents the dress and Mal is quite impressed, yet doubtful of wearing that thing entirely.

"That could work," she gave a weak smile, regretting herself to wear and be covered in makeup.

Hope Negan wanted her to do this and not make fun of her.


	59. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes Mal on a little friendship date.

Negan waited outside, the sun is down and its a clear dark night. He leaned over on the wall, thinking what Mal's doing. The good thing about Jackson was before coming here he stayed in a good compost, however not going around the building and checking on Infected he took two pistols in case its infested and decided to go somewhere else on their- date? It wouldn't be called that. Hang out? He doesn't know what to call this.

Honestly, it's going to be nice as fuck to not be the boss for a week. And the hang-out Negan managed to drag Mal along on will hopefully provide Mal herself with a chance to...well, not work for a day. Negan might be the main cause for most of Mal's current stresses, but that doesn't mean he doesn't think the girl deserves a break.

Besides, there's a possibility something good could come of this. Negan actually does want to get to know Mal. He wants to see what makes the kid tick, and what she does for fun. This isn't just _sexual_ attraction, it's just becoming allies, even friends. Two people having a good time as friends and allies. Negan actually really doesn't want to fuck this up.

A glance in the front door entrance, Mal steps out, and Negan can't help but grin in awed from the sideline. She wore a short thigh length red dress, bringing her thick dirty blonde hair more bright than ever, in addition in leather boot. Her hair had one braid on her right side, revealing a bit more of her round pretty face.

Negan did that thing where he slid his tongue in between his teeth and smiled dangerously, like he wanted to deck Mal but didn't. Mal only started noticing it, and sometimes she felt like she pushed Negan's buttons just so she could see it.

"Fuckin' Mal." Negan muttered. Those pale blue eyes are sucking in the scenery before him. "Happy?" She growled.

"I did say to dress up nice, but not wear a dress.

She narrowed her eyes, shoulders are tense. "Are you kiddin' me? Oh my God, you just wanted to make fun of me, that's it."

Negan laughed, his voice caught in the wind that was coming through the night. "I'm sorry. You do look amazingly beautiful."

She scoffed. "I look ridiculous."

"I'm gonna stop you there. You are not ridiculous. You're a gorgeous girl, and you as a woman, way better." Negan said, a little aggressively. "I don't wanna talk about it no more, ok? I'm here to take you out, so let's hop my ride."

Mal shut her mouth. She followed Negan to a motorcycle bike which she'd internally screamed inside that she will finally ride in one, and watched as he slid on gracefully. He noticed the squeal and he cracked a delightful smile. "You like motorcycles?"

"...Yeah. I always wanted one."

Holding a hand out to steady her to climb on, he smiled easily, "Come on darlin'. Let's have some fun."

Taking his hand, Mal slid behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. After getting comfortable, he pulled out of the lot slowly as the gates slide open and drove off.

Taking care to warm her up to the ride, she squeezed more of his stomach as she became more comfortable. Acknowledging the signal, Negan sped up and let her feel the real power below them, and Mal felt the insane power underneath her legs, screaming in joy.

They rode through different parts of the road, over the tall dark trees and through tiny gas stations. Eventually the sun was setting, the midnight stars are bright in the sky and he pulled over the middle of the road. "Go ahead," he said.

"What?" She just looked at him, unsure what he's doing.

"You've got a fancy for my bike, I'm letting you go for a ride." He flashed a rabbit toothed smile. She was baffled and scared, mostly embarrassed to tell him the truth. Negan couldn't understand why Mal was so nervous.

"I-I don't know... _howtodriveabike_..." Her voice went to a whisper.

His eyes bugled out like those cartoons. "Never rode a motorcycle?!"

"I was trained to ride cars, semi-motor trucks, and boats, but never did learn to drive bikes, OK!" She sighed, trying not to look at him. Climbing off, letting her slide over to the front, but she almost tips the motorcycle because the bike is higher to put her feet down. He catches her and the bike. "Sorry you have tiny legs." He had to bite the inside of his cheek to laugh at her.

"It cause your a giant." She argued back.

"Nope. You are just too damn tiny. How tall are you?"

"Five feet and one inch and a half."

"Half doesn't count. I'm six foot two."

"Told you, you are a giant."

"And you are a dwarf." Negan slides behind her on the bike, using his legs to sport the bike. He puts his arms out behind her, pointing out the important parts.

"This is your accelerator right here," he grabs her hand on the handle, "and this on are the brakes. Engines starts there and you're ready. Just don't be heavy on the hand, Mal." He laughed, try to not be fucking nervous about it. He shouldn't make her nervous yet he's scared that a teenager will accidentally throw him off the bike and crash. "Go for it. Take the risk. But don't make yourself wet over the ride, if you are too excited. It's a hassle to clean up." She snorted, shaking her head.

Negan watched Mal hesitating on the bike; all he wanted Mal to do was take a chance on her. But if he pushed Mal in the deep end he'd lose her. "Come on man." He said, teeth flashing quickly in a smile, Mal noticed every line of Negan's mouth. Negan had always seemed formidable, it was like every line on his face was a neon light that said danger. Especially the lines that revealed his teeth.

"Ok, ok." Mal said. Negan watched as Mal pulled up her feet, hands on the handles, and starts to drive at a slow pace. She did once stop in a freak reflex but with a comforting pat in her shoulder she starts again. Gradually he teaches her more of the bike, how to turn, reverse and everything he knew, she was a quick study and did it without any failure.

When she feels the cool wind against her face, her mouth in a wide pleasant smile she kicks up the speed and they laughed together. Mal never be happier in her life, she was as she is flying against the wind, having no worries or any troubles. It made Mal feel alive.

Negan and Mal rode until he stops her to a city to a large building, passing into the streets to stop a large shattered and dusted glass building. A series of expletives went through Mal's mind when she realized that, yes; this was the face of the man giving her a break and to be happy. Negan parked the bike from her short legs.

"What did I say? Pretty cool huh?" Negan grinned.

"Yeah." Mal said, stared into his eyes for a moment. "Thank you for teaching me."

"No problem. I see you didn't wet over my seat." She gave a huff out her nose like she wanted to laugh. "So what did you take me for?"

"Just feast your eyes on this shit and prepare to swallow your words like a happy ending down the choke hole."

They walk inside of a mall. "Found this place before the Sanctuary. Wanted to make a compound but since there's jack squat in here didn't take it. So do be careful, might be Infected. If not, yet party shit hard." He explained.

The mall is large, gritted to the bone. Most of the interior is covered in sheer growth of leaves and vines, nothing that's been charted or broken. All dust and no decay in this place. Negan takes the lead, walking down an escalator. "What are we doing here, Negan?"

He laughed. "Don't ruin the fun, Mal."

Down the escalator is old shops and pop corn carts that are empty, the mall was what Negan said, virtually cleared out of supplies. They then passed by a poster advertising ' _The Wolf Among Dawn_ '.

"You know what this movie is about?"

Negan cringed, not wanting to remember the painful memories of being dragged into a nightmare. "Ugh, it was a teenage bullshit movie about a girl and boy falling in love. The boy is a werewolf, conflict with other werewolves. This one was where the boy was shitless scared trying to have sex with his girlfriend because he doesn't want to hurt her. So what! She wants it hard and heavy you do what she wants." He mentally holds up the gags that's started to spree through his stomach, shaking his head as like a cold shiver down his spine.

"That's a stupid movie."

"Worst. Thing. In. My. Life."

"Why did you even watch before knowing it's terrible?"

"I uh- had to babysit this girl. Okay then." He says amidst a laugh. "Let's keep going and never mention this again, alright?"

Turning to the right to a poster saying ' _Affordable Getaway_ '. Mal steps over to a little pond where the water is murky and full of algae she walks on the stone beam, arms out. Up to the right a grey tent stands there, it was torn and tattered but still standing. Inside is nothing but scraps of paper, a pendant of a Flyer Frontier.

"Look at this," he said with a devious look in his eyes. He finds an old bottle of whiskey. He doesn't know how old it is so popping the cork off and taking a chug, he coughed. "Oh fuck, that's strong." He wheezed a laugh, coughing it out of his system. "Not for me." He throws it and it breaks.

"We done?"

"No. There's more."

When exiting he turns left to go forward to a car and some cement piled up in the corner, after all this time weather erosion didn't affect it. Negan used to come through their jus for a short cut, but he can't remember a steel bar underneath it.

"Help me lift this." He requested. As they together lift the beam and Negan trying to sneak through suddenly another beam crashes, both of them jumped back as dust exploded into their face. "You OK?" She asked.

"Well, sheezit. Guess door number one is gone. Anyway, let's go here."

To the right are heavy black doors with orange faded decorations covering it. "You know what? I'll get up and over that window. See if I can unlock it from the inside."

She nods and Negan gave her the camo knife again for jokes. He jumps on without any help. She goes closer to the door and listens his feet hit the floor on the other side.

After what feels like a long moment of silence she gets worried and calls. "Negan?"

The door snaps open, as if a ghost has opened it and she pushed the heavy metal doors wide and step inside. It was a Halloween store on the other side and it seemed like things were left alone in there. Must of locked it up and no one was interested in coming though here. Her eyes dart around for Negan but he's nowhere to be seen.

Quite suddenly a figure leaps out at Mal, catching her off guard. She staggers back and screamed, ready to slash the figure.

Then he leg a huge chuckled, the figure was Negan in a clown mask. "I could of killed you." She growled.

He giggles and glances around the place, taking the mask off. "I wanted to see your face and it was fuckin' priceless. I seen some candy, better take those."

She looked around. There's costumes and statues, smile machines and props, every Halloween stuff. She find a glass jar of fake eyeballs on the shelf and pick it up maneuvering it. It looked very real. "People bought this stuff? I don't get it." She place the jar back in the shelf.

"Halloween was my favorite as a child. Dress up as a ghoul, anything gore and guts were awesome to scare off the little kids, party all night with horror movies, and going out to trick-or-treat for candy. People used to do that, but now true horror actually came true."

She pass by some more aisles of random trinkets. By the front door is a purple display that read, 'Ask Skeleseer a question, and shake for your fortune'. She read this out loud. "So how do you do this?"

Negan sighed. "Sometimes I forget you are born in the Ruins. Born in hell. You ask a question and turn the skull for your answer. For example, will Mal's boobs grow bigger more?" It was a morbid question yet with his cheeky grin she frowned at him then glanced at her chest. "The spirits are quiet." He read the answers. "Must of died as a virgin. Knock yourself out."

"Okay." She begins shaking the skull. "Are- we going to die for today?" Turning it upside down, a triangle like object is floating inside the skull surrounding glittery black liquid like those 8 balls. "Oh, seem dreadfully unlikely. Alright that's good."

Flipping it once more and thinks and grins. "Negan has so much women but he talks so much about dicks and balls, do you think is secretly gay?" She had to whisper that question then reads the answer. "I feel it in my bones. So it is possible."

"What you saying?"

"Nothing."

Negan walks up from behind and Mal felt an overwhelming panic in her chest before she takes a couple of breathes to calm down. "Matter of fact, I'm bisexual. Anything tight and makes my dick wet, that's all."

Shaking the skull again she asks another. "Will I someday kick his butt?"

He snorts and retreats into the mask aisle. "Oh please, I beat your badass ass."

"He said, not in this existence," she pauses and pouts. "Well, that's enough of that." She throws the skull back to the table.

They leave the store out the back door, hearts content and out into the mall once again. Negan jobs over to a gap in the opening and looks down over the column to see a skating rink covered in cement, two rusted cars says idle underneath them.

"Ahh, I got an idea." He said.

He snatches up a loose brick and points with it. "Ever played this game?"

Mal nods, recalling when she was a troubled girl, throwing bricks to break the glass on cars. "Red ones mine. You'll be the blue. Whoever breaks the all the windows first is the winner."

"Alright, I'm so gonna win."

"No way." She hits the back window and by a second she hits them all, pumping her fist in joy. "I beat ya." Negan genuinely laughs, and when he does so, he sees Mal relax a little more, actually in joy. It occurs to him that this girl has never heard her be anything other than the intimidating and stink eye teenager he felt she has had to be. He feels himself soften a little at the thought alone.

"So, where to next?" Mal said with a little more spring in her step.

He took her through an industrial door and into a dark de-constructed hidden part of the mall. There was a janitors closet, old machines and boxes. "What are we doing here?"

"There's a control panel," Negan starts as the descended some metal stairs, the sounds of their footfalls were deafening. "This city still has power. Never been used for a while. Strange, isn't it?" When they enter the electrical room, the control panel in on the wall and he opens the electrical box. "All you gotta do is flip the red switch back."

Doubtful that it still has power, she grips the rusted switch with both hands and pulls it up. In disbelief and surprise the lights flicker for a moment and then the room is basking in a yellow glow. She smiles to see lights actually glowing. "Ta-da."

"So the whole mall is lit up?"

He walks over the large hallway and shrugs, a playful smirk on his face. He places a hand on the door, "Are you ready?"

She nods. "Yes."

He opens the door and it's like things were exactly the same as they were before the Lucius War, before losing herself as a child. Everything was lit up and safe and Negan was standing next to her, giving her whatever childhood she had or never had before.

Negan takes considerable relief in seeing her look like something other than the uncomfortable motherfucker she almost always acts like around Negan. She is happy and that's all he wants her to feel.


	60. Chapter 55

Charlie invited everyone he traded and alliances with to come over and have a group discussion about what they'll be doing from now on. He's been talking about them, giving insights about the KillGames. When his brother first made the original KillGames he didn't understand what their purpose is until the Flyer Frontiers were brining along children to fight defenseless in a Infected pit to train and make them strong. To give them ration dollars and supplies if they live.

He remembered the emotions he felt when watching each and every game. The excitement for the kids, the sheer power that his brother held. He hated being weak, have no power. But as the Saviors and Negan took everything: his friends, his family, his gain to be a general, a savior for survivors, the way he used to be when he helped many folks they took it all away.

Now he rebuilt a new KillGames in a different spot, collided with other groups such as the Claimers needing guns and Glory giving the guns and getting food from Charlie. His plan turned great. Suddenly as Negan suspected him he had to be quiet in these two week. However when he killed his favorable Boys and took his most valuable prize, he wished many times to kill Negan with his bare hands. He missed Mal so much; her small fragile body, how so weak and pathetic she was, just like any woman she is. What made him like her more was how he reveled the power he gained control over her, over the Calvary Boys he'd tortured, and the Tradepost.

The Claimers, Glory herself, her people, and the Calvary Boys sat in chairs on the long oak table. The meeting took on the left side where he took the party in, and up on the right dark door it opens to a large room. Behind Charlie is a fireplace made from gold. The room is like a palace for a president.

He let his servants, young woman, to pour glasses of wine for everyone as he sits on his thrown, clearing his throat before announcing his speech.

"Thank you for all coming this evening. I gather you all for some intellect proposition."

"About the KillGames?" Simon, the leader of Claimers, asked.

"Indeed. The rebuilt model will be in full production, fully operated. Although will test out our first competitors me everything is considered well done."

"When will it happened cause I can't keep anymore go those brats in the pens."

"Thee can't coequal putteth those folk in those pens, thee taketh those folk, pursuit disgusting thoughts to the children and violate their wilt." Glory accused Simon, growling under her breath. "Thee art a parasite feeding off their wilt of square. Those gents won't beest able to coequal survive with thy diseased hands."

Simon pounced out of his chair when Charlie stops his, signaling his palm out for the other Claimers to hold him back. He gritted his dirt yellow teeth. "Enough." Charlie demanded. "All our misjudged and faults will be fixed. Let me continue."

Simon then sits down, clenching his fist, glaring his eye at the thinly gaunt woman and cursed 'bitch' at her.

Charlie's face darkened. "I was there when we found Fairview. Me, Charlie Marion. I helped build those stinking towns and this Tradepost. I scouted the first trade route trough the Ruins. I brought the first wagons of supplies from the cities to help reinforce the fence. I was the one who raided the hospitals and brought back half a ton of medical supplies for the Flyer Frontiers. Most of the men who protect the traders, the Flyer Frontiers and city scavengers used to work for me or were trained by me. And I brought more survivors, including a couple hundred whole families out of the Ruins to the Tradepost, the Eleven Towns. I've saved more people than you ever met. Now today I'm still fighting for anything and these KillGames will make history, and hope for people."

He stands up once more, a glass high up in his hand. "A hundred years from now, when they write the history of the Black Night and the years followed, they'll put my name down as the greatest hero of the Infected war. Me, Charlie Marion."

Charlie never felt so proud of himself, believing himself that he will be in the books. Not any Bounty Hunter or that notorious fucking Negan and his Saviors.

"Tonight, today, this will be history. This is the source of our survival. We will take down and burn the rest of this shit hole, let the ashes burn to the ground, let anything from the Flyer Frontiers disappear upon the Ruins, and let the children rise and become warriors! And with the Savior, we'll kill every last one of them, bit by bit."

He heard the Claimers, Glory, and her men triumphing for him. Simon gets up, a glass in his hand. "To Charlie. The KillGames."

Glory raised her glass, smiling and nodding the Claimers. "Hail Charlie, wilt beest readeth in history and KillGames wilt glorify still for power and survival."

He heard the laughter of ownership and reliance.

He grinned and let the power flow through his veins. This is what he wanted for many years, what he needed to take when his own brother took in charge and decide a different path. Power is the only thing that matters, and the sad news is that no one will not have enough to stop him.

He sips his drink and quiets their voices down. "Claimers... You boys do me a favor and take any child in this place and bring them along with the others we have into the pen. As well as you my Boys. The rest of you, make a scene, burn this sanctuary to the ground. If Negan comes, try to fight them for the greater cause."

And all of them left the building before he stops Calvin and Simon.

"Go out to the Sanctuary, and if you see Mal- you know what she looks like right?" Charlie said in a voice that was surprisingly calm because he's blissful. "You see her, take her immediately. I miss her dearly and I want to know what she's been telling and doing with the greedy bastard Negan. I want her reaction when she finally sees my perfection."

"Yes, boss."

He leaves when Calvin laughed. "You want Mal back?" He sneered. "She already may have told him everything. She will kill you."

"She won't. She could of in the beginning but didn't. She wants me, needs me."

He took one more step, and this time Calvin was too flummoxed to step back. "So you like what I offer?"

"Using my Boys into the game just for a quarter of ration dollars, and still if they don't agree you do your... punishments." He shrugs but Charlie read annoyance and vengeance in his eyes.

"I hate it when I hurt all of you, but an adult has to order his children. You are mine, I created you, made you."

"Maybe you did all that in those years as a Bounty Hunter. But it still doesn't give you the right to do the other things you're doing."

"Don't it? Being 'right' is all about living up to a set of laws, and there are no laws out here in the Ruins. Negan thinks he owns half of Wyoming, but I'm the too dog out here, I get to make whatever laws I want and what ever offer I give you, no matter what costs."

Calvin gritted through his teeth, looking away. He reaches out his hand, grazing over his soft cheek, so soft. "You understand?"

"I understand."

"Good," he smirked, leaning over to breath on his pale pink ear, a couple of spot aren't painted on. "Now I need you listen careful. These children are important so I want you to not make any mistakes."

Charlie's delightful as he tells him everything. He's going to make his family name go into the books. Starting with destroying and erasing the Tradepost and Saviors.


	61. Chapter 56

There was a huge Ferris wheel over past the bushes, the golden yellow lights glowed through the dark; everything seemed to be alive again, just like when there was light. She gasped, standing in awe at the sight in front of them.

Negan grins, "Told ya." He walks over to dust off the front of the control panel. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yes." She replied, climbing over the metal fences, hopping onto the carousel and sits on top of the white porcelain horse. She never been on a ride and when she was a child she wanted to go into one of these. Now her dreams are coming true. She jumps up and down on the horse like a two year old.

He smiles, his fingers hovering the panel and pushes the button and the carousel begins to power on, the metal squeak noise echoing in the vacant mall. The carousel moves as the horse goes up and down. The carousel picks up speed, spinning a full circle around and comes back to face Negan who is genuinely smiling at her. "Come on, join me." She insisted excitedly.

"Alright, wait up." He gets there, jumping on the horse beside Mal, but the machine starts to slow down.

"No, no, no, no. Ah fuck, I just got on." He whines, grabbing the and wiggling his arms around it as if he could make it work just by doing that. "Lift you _sonofabitch_!" He groans, pulling against the pole as they come to a complete stop.

"Well, I loved it." Mal said.

"Good to know, yet there's more."

"There's more?" She gasps, a happy smile broaden her day, and when he saw that excitement he laughed how happy this girl is.

They climbed out and jumped the fence. She followed him down a set of steps and at the bottom is a small structure of a box, shining bright neon blues, pinks, and purples, reading all-might photo booth. She'd seen some but never with power.

"The photo booths on. C'mon now, lets take a picture so we can remember our pal dates." He exclaims, giddy with excitement. He then shoved her into the privacy curtain and he climbed in, even it was a tight fitting, close enough their shoulders are pressed together. "How does this work?" Mal asks.

"Let me do the work." A blue screen before them has a huge 'START' written across it, arrows point down into pink buttons on the bottom. He presses the start button, the screen changes again. 'Choose your theme'. Love, funny, or cool were the options.

"Pick your stick, Mal," Negan said. "Unless you to choose the love theme to hint out the hot chemistry between us. You emotional horny teen."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pick cool." She press the button and the screen showcased a turtle wearing sunglasses, and presses the button again. She positioned herself accordingly. "Okay, smile Mal. Don't be a dick." The machine went to a countdown and flashes at them.

They moved towards the screen closer. "Okay, something creepy." Negan said.

They growl like the Infected holding their hands up in claws, painting menacing expressions. The pictures takes and they scoot back on the booth seat. Negan points upward. "Oh, look! It's a dinosaur." He sarcastically gasps and Mal follows along, pretending to see a dinosaur and the camera flashes.

Negan softly elbows her arm. "Ohh, let's make an ugly face."

"Okay." She agrees, the machine behind to ding again. Mal pulls her lips tight together and crosses her eyes. It was very hard not to laugh at his face; his eyes bulging out, tongue out as a dog, and cupping his ears outward, and the camera flashes. "Ah it's all done."

The screen showed a digital a photo film of all the pictures they took. "Alright, these are perfect." He claps his hands, a satisfied grin on his face. He presses the button to print the photos when a bunny on the booth asked a question about 'Facebook'.

"What's a Facebook?" She asked, knowing that he knows a lot more what the world used to be.

He shrugged. "Nothing important to know." He declines it and it read 'printing'. "I can't believe this is actually gonna work."

A few seconds later and the screen read the printer is out of order and an option to retry. He retries and the it flashes almost instantly back to the same screen. Negan leans over to pound on the screen. "Come on. Fuck you." Hitting one more time and then the machine completely powers off, everything went black.

"Oops." He looks at her like he was caught red handed. "What just happened?"

"I broke it." He chuckles.

They sit back into the seats, relaxing for a moment. Sitting in the silence Mal bit her lip and look over at Negan. "So..."

"So..." He kicks his knee at her thigh. "You wanna keep exploring?"

She stares at his charcoal eyes. She nods, looking satisfied. "Yeah, let's go. I'm not complaining."

Negan wants to laugh, but instead, he just offers Mal one of his trademark smirks. "Well, fuck. You are welcome, Mal."

Stepping out the booth they wander around the mall, passing by the Ferris wheel in its lit up beauty. Negan goes over to step in the escalator which was now moving, when he reached the top he looked down at Mal who is concerning at the moving stairs. "Get up here, you chicken."

 _Oh, bring it on, Negan_. She gets on, holding on the moving railways, he snickered at her attempt to enjoy herself but is clearly not. She finally made it and pushed the giggling man. When getting there all of the machine in one store glowed light. Entering a small arcade, full of gaming systems. Some of them games could work and others were busted. Suddenly the faint sounds of classical music is blaring from the exit door.

Following the music they pass by some old shop of mannequins littering through the hallways, making it creepy. Leading all through the long dark hallway it lead to a large room scattered with desks, computers and TV screens brightly lit up, empty shelves, and the music played softly. He drops the bag he carried along with him and takes out water guns.

"Are you kidding me?" She said as Negan throws the gun at her.

"Shoot up, Mal. You count and I hide." Negan encourages. When Mal just stands there and gapes at him, however, she takes it upon herself to close her eyes and count all the way down to ten, all the way down where Negan disappeared. She crouches along the desks, using her ears if there were footfalls. Turning around a corner, poising her toy gun nothing. Instead suddenly, Negan jumps right in front of the shelfs and he shoots before she even did. The water is ice cold, so she stops and screams, but her body acclimates soon enough.

"Look at this!" He said. "Did I just beat the ultimate killer? Yes I did." He chuckles.

"You cheated!" Mal retorts.

"You're just angry I bet you." Negan teases, but Mal still doesn't listen to that.

"Best of two."

Negan thinks for a moment, but finally concedes defeat. She crosses her arm over her face and countdowns until he's gone again. This time she runs straight downstairs where all the televisions are and some were black so it can reflect. It's then she sees the clad jacket in the reflection, up three long desks behind her. Taking the left, crawling through and up at the broad, she throws the gun and shoots.

And it hits only his shoes and he runs away. She giggles, chasing him when coming to the computes he then sprays a huge dowse of water, her dress completely soaked.

He throws his hands up, a childish grin formed his rugged face. "Oh, I've got you good. I've got you. Man, you look like a girl getting wet for losing her virginity at prom night."

"You win. Happy?"

He drops the toy on a table, looking straight into those hypnotic blue eyes. "So...What do you think so far? This as terrible as you predicted?"

Mal rolls her eyes. "I never predicted it'd be terrible."

"Still doesn't answer the fucking question."

"I'm havin' a good time." Mal answers. "It's too bad this can't be the way it is all the time."

"Sure you can. You need a fucking break, you can do this. Although have to come with you. Never know what could happen to you."

"Thank you."

"Well, fuck. You are welcome, Mal." Negan has this hearty laugh that oozes deep in his throat. It rattles in Mal's eardrums and reverberates along her nerves, making her entire body quiver pleasantly.

The laughter eventually ceases and gives way to the exhausted, heavy breathing of the girl and man in the mall, accompanied by the cadence of the music playing. He finds where the music plays. Nearby is a glass window and inside a small array of jewelry. A radio perched atop a black stool. He finds a CD beside the radio and puts it to blast this heavy beat that Mal never heard. The music has this melody. Negan bobbed his shoulders and grinning to himself.

"...Negan..."

And then he starts singing. Singing and gyrating on the ground to a song she doesn't understand in the Ruins. This shocks her to see him sing, although anything he does comes to a shock, and he does sing sometimes good and other terribly but he is doing that as either having a blast or a very musical seizure, and it takes everything in Mal to keep from laughter.

"Sing me the song."

"I don't know this."

" _Oh- my fucking- God_! You don't know Radar Love? _By_ the Golden Earning?" Mal's face kept the same look, confused, not knowing the names. Negan is so surprised to see this girl never heard any all time ultimate rock songs. _Did she live in a rock or something_? "What shitty songs do you listen?"

"Disney..." Mal mutters, and Negan immediately succumbs to laughter. "The only song is the one I sang to you, that's it."

"Mal Fucking Mally." Negan half-scolds.

"My name's not Mally." Mal bellows in her own laughter and embarrassment.

"Ok, well first of, I will teach the true meanings of music, not those pretty princesses singing la-fucking-la ass songs. This song right here is one of the first major Billboard single hits in 1974." He had to make sure she was listening and she was, but wasn't getting the picture. "I'm gonna teach you to play guitar. You'll love it, there's nothing sexy when a woman plays rock. Hell, there's nothing that makes me horny as hell when a woman plays guitar."

He climbs on the glass, hands clapping, hips seating side to side. "Get your ass up here, c'mon."

She outbursts in laughter, shaking her head. "Stop being a pussy and get your ass up here and dance with me."

Mal then give herself in, Negan threw his head back with a rambunctious laugh and slipped a hand into hers as she carries her up. "That's it!" As Negan dances with rocking his head, hips thrusting Mal stood there, bobbing her shoulders, letting herself to listen the beat of the drums and the guitar being plucked into outstanding notes. Soon she frees her stiff body, jumping on the balls of her feet, swaying her waist in circles.

But before either she knows it, they're both dancing along, their arms wrapped around the elbow, swaying, Negan playing imaginary instruments. To Mal, this moment feels like it belongs in an entirely different time. Like the undead aren't roaming around outside of the Ruins. Like she could walk out onto the doorstep and go anywhere she wants without a care in the world. It was then she stops as everything that Negan has done for her. He gave his trust to her, believed her through all the terrible events that occurred and giving her time for redeem herself as not guilty. He also taken her here to this place, to show the goodness and mercy and innocence she had once before losing people and separating her only family. Could he trust her what she is thinking about and tell him. Tell him the misery of Charlie hands, the excruciating pain inflicted in her body, creating the damaging scars, bruises, and bite marks. Will he accept her in her arms or will be just like when she told Calvin and that Charlie is right about Mal being nothing but a weak liar.

"...Mal." He said, but his voice was muffled as if he was talking through a wall. Mal could barely hear him. He said something again, inaudible but funny, because he laughed and smiled.

"Negan, there's something I want to tell you-"

They listened to pounding footfalls coming this way.

Then they heard the moan.

Then a tall, bulky as a boulder, Runner with black eyes and a gaping gurgling mouth. It whips its head to spot them and lunges at them in the most inhuman pitched scream.

" _Negan_!"

Negan pulls a gun out of his holster and shoots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh darn those Runners, ruined their perfect moment and what Mal was about to tell to Negan.


	62. Chapter 57

Afterward, Vix came off a job as she gathered the whole group and the kids around the table.

Vix stopped and removed her mud covered gloves. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying in frustration.

"Changes of plans," Vix said. "We're leaving tonight."

The kids stare at her open mouthed.

"Really?" asked Johan.

"Why?" asked Rin at the same time.

Vix looked up at the ceiling for a moment and leaned her forearms wearily on the table. "I really can't stand Charlie and this damn community," she said. "Sometimes it's harder to tell which side of the wall the dead are on."

Lugh rubbed her shoulder, and she smiled sadly and patted his hand.

Then she took a breath and turned into gov them both a long, appraising stare. "There are conditions. The RK's will go out to Negan place since Lalon has been scouting the area, somewhere in Jackson, and will try to deal with Negan, to have Mal back. Might kill him just in case, but I don't want that to happen and do it. When we get her we'll camp up in the mountains. Not down on the lowlands where all the Infected are, but not in the clearer zones up high. Minimal protection, no luxuries. We'll try some roads we haven't been on together and leave far away from the Tradepost. If you can handle that, then we'll just keep going toward Idaho and points east."

Vix had planned the trip very carefully, or at least as carefully as a journey through largely unknown territory can be planned. There were a few rest stops along the way. The first was the monk's station, and the next was the Eleven Towns called Fairview.

"We will head down to the sewers and it will take us about seventy blocks into the city and we'll take there. Now here's the trouble, north is up where the Saviors are and southeast is where one of monk station is so the RK's will head over to Negan and you kids will go to the south of the sewers, stop at about quarter mile of the road. Stay in the trees in anything comes until we come back. If anything weird happens and we get separated I want you guys to head for monk's way station."

The station was likely to be the safest place along the route. Brother David is a well kind person from her experience, even from his radical beliefs of the Children of Lazarus, and is a brother between his sisters.

Killeen sighed, holding AJ in his arms, rocking him, and Vix asked him what was wrong.

"What if you don't come back, that Negan doesn't let Mal or either of you go?" He said cautiously.

"We'll keep trying until we get it right." Vix smiled at the looks of alarm on their faces. "Understand me, I don't like departing us but I believe all of you are so strong and Mal would be so proud of you guys. We are going, we should of been gone two weeks ago. The only question is whether you're ready to go now."

Max nodded. "I say I'm ready."

"Me too," Killeen said grimly.

Vix gave a noncommittal grunt, which Lalon interpreted as I'll be the judge of that.

"I'm in as well," Rin said.

"Finally we're leaving," Johan said.

"Okay," said Vix. "If we're going now, get your pack backs, fill it up your weapons, what you need. We have a week's worth of stuff I gathered already. Fill your canteens and let's go."

They all stand together, and nodded.

"Leaving is never easy," said Lugh. "Even when you know you have to go."

Vix goes over to Max, squeezed his shoulder. "Max, I know you've grown up so much and became such a responsible boy. You'll lead the kids. You're their leader and you guys listen to him."

Mac licked his dry lips and swallowed a dry throat and in a dry voice said, "Yes. I will lead them."

Vix's eyes searched his, looking for a lie. Somehow that made Max feel stronger. He leaned toward her, letting her see everything she could find in his eyes. She smiled. "Good. I know you will."

Everyone split. She filled her bag with matches, a compass, hand line and strong string for fishing, wires, and broad heads.

Screwing in the sharp blades broad heads into the arrow, she puts the arrows in her hide sling that Lalon hunted moose upon his trip and made the hide from it. She adjusted the sling, her hand carrying the recurve bow then cleared her throat. Everyone came back with their packs, AJ is being carried in a back sling by Killeen, each of them in hand with different weapons in their favor.

She nodded.

"Keep your weapons in hand. Right now speed is more important than anything. The guards will be searching so we must go fast and keep low until we're clear. After that, head into the sewers."

Lalon gave them a hard look. "We don't want any heroics. I know you think you're finally gonna be hotshots, but you are a long way from being real survivor. A skilled fighter doesn't take needless risks. We understand?"

They nodded.

"No," Lugh said sternly, "say it."

They said it.

Vix finally gave a grudging nod. She stepped downstairs, passing along their training room and out the door. Opening the door slowly she peeks through the peak of her eye, seeing the yellow lights of fire in the night, there are barely any guards around the perimeter or the walls, the people were staying inside their apartments.

"Okay-remember what I said. Keep low, move fast, and don't stop until you're in the sewers. Ready? Let's go!"

One by one they slipped out though the doors and ran at full speed to the bank of the open streets.

Everyone searched once a while to search for anyone up as they ran. There was nothing but it didn't stop them to run more. The eight of them made no sound, and within a few minutes even the sharpest of the guards could not see them. They take a sharp turn to the dark alleyway, Lalon sliding on his knees to pull the heavy cylinder, opening the staircase into the sewers. One at a time they climbed down to a smelliest rot, their footfalls splashing on the murky waters. Vix came down last, curling her nose to a scrunch from the terrible smell and in all their left bag strap they turned their flashlights on and kept running as the kids follow the teens.

After a half of fifty blocks Vix slowed from a full-out run to a light trot, and a two thirds of a block later eased down to a walk and finally stopped at where two tunnels split, the left took into the east end of the city, and the other took the middle inside the city.

"Max, take the left. It will take you outside the city and go into the forest immediately." She patted her pockets to fish out two of her three bottles of cadaver one and handed them to Max.

"I don't plan to be gone long enough for a day and to need this much," said Vix. "You guys might."

"Vix, I-" Max began, but Vix cupped him around the back of the neck and pulled him forward. She hugged him, kissing his exposed head from his cap. "Stand tough, Max. You've learned a lot. Use it. Be smart."

Max nodded. "Strong and smart."

Then everyone hugged tightly together, letting it soak in until Max told them they're leaving and all of them began running in a pack. Within seconds they were gone; within minutes the lights were gone, swallowed up by the darkening echoed watery sewers.

Vix almost went in tears, but not today. She huffs a sigh, a small quick wipe on her cheeks and she's handling it. "So we're gonna kill Negan?" Lalon asked.

"You wait for my signal. I rather not kill him, just talk to him." She slings the bow across her upper body. "Plus a handsome man like him and a pretty girl like me, we can get along. Maybe even have ourselves a little date."

The boys rolled their eyes. "Yes, he is such a handsome man," Lalon said, flicking his long hair like a girl does, "doesn't mean he can be a nice guy. He's a child-like adult jerk."

"Yet very imitating." Lugh said. "I mean with those intense eyes, the leather jacket making him look like if Jace Herondale/Lightwood went full on the dark side with Sebastian with leather jackets, and that deep door-hinged, soothing laughter..." He shudders right to his spine. "He must have this curse with women loving him, including you Vix, even in the most daunting threats ever."


	63. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I..." She dismisses the question, knowing it's too personal to ask him.
> 
> "Can you what?" He says.
> 
> "Can you tell me something about you or your life before the Black Night. But if it is too much, I get it and I'm not forcing you. I just want to know you more-"
> 
> "You remember when I confessed myself to have an only true wife before the Black Night." He answers and she nods in response.

Slamming the doors closed, they took a little breather when they had been chased by the Infected, using Negan's bullets and Ellie. Mal had no weapon when she was attacked but managed by punching and slamming their heads on any surface. He then pulled Ellie over his back when he sling her on and lend Mal his beloved Ellie over to her. She was very careful on holding such a dangerous and beauty bat and hits the dead coming their way. She had this feeling of rush exciting her body, the power surging through her veins as her tired muscles ached from her strength. Soon they exit back to the basement where it's dark and the bangs coming from the Runners outside the doors.

"Shit!" Negan belted, looking over at Mal who's covered in black from the Runners blood. "Look at this! Look at my dirty girls!"

Mal rolled her eyes then vicious screams echoed the walls. Negan pulled Mal close to him. "Fuck me in every direction. They're coming on the sides. Run!"

Running through the dusty cold hallways Runners came on both of their sides, making them curve a right to climb on a empty cargo truck. Passing through the trucks, their feet stepping over water, they climbed over as Negan pulls a wire with sparks flying, pushing the spark at the water, electric-frying the Runners into a crispy mess.

Pushing the doors it opens to the entrance of the mall, all open glasses and large space. The doors are barricade by bailed wooden panels; Mal looked everywhere and there's no escape. They're trapped.

Negan had to be calm yet it freaking out of no escape when he sees a ladder leading up outside. "There," he points it out, "is our way-"

Mal screamed, a Runner jumped out of nowhere, clawing its way at her with jarring rotten teeth. "Fuck!" Negan pulls the Runner like a rag dog, full thrust the bat at the head, exploding grey brain matter everywhere. Two more shambled to Mal and the other Runners came to him, then he made his decision.

"Go back towards the ladder. I'll use the gun to keep off the fuckers from behind while you take out any in front of us."

Gripping hard by the handle, she trots her way to the ladder, the shots behind her as she swings the bat left to right, hitting again and again, and again to any Runners coming their way. One particular one close to the ladder she hits so hard the bat went through the skull up to the neck, splitting the head in two.

Mal immediately climbs the ladder, looking down to see Negan behind her tail, and all the Runners threw themselves on the wall, almost knocking Negan off the ladder. She gets on her knees, grabbing on his arms, using her upper body to pull the long man up. They made it, laying on their side, Negan cursing a storm and kicks the ladder to the side.

They fall silent, allowing themselves to catch their breath as the savage groans plays on. And out of the corner of her eye, Negan stares at Mal, both knowing what a day it was, and they see themselves turning into a smile and they laughed. They're both on their backs on the hard concrete floor, but Mal couldn't stop laughing with Negan and grinning to herself.

-:-:-:-:-

Well over an hour later, Negan and Mal have decided to embark on a nighttime watch to top off their strangely entertaining post-apocalyptic night out together. It's odd, how Mal herself and towards Negan can look like a totally different person at the same time as she appears more herself than ever. Negan sees she's so at peace that, based on Negan's experiences with her, it looks downright out of character. But he also looks like she's enjoying the chance to be human for a while. This kind of peace is a rare treasure in the end of the world, and likely even more rare in Mal's case. But Negan likes this side of her.

He has yet to find a side of Mal he doesn't like, though, including her stubborn plans. She shivers as she felt the coldness. "Here," Negan takes off his jacket and wraps in on her.

"Thank you," she said, arms sliding on the sleeves.

Negan spots something on her legs, a jagged scar on her left thigh. "What's that?"

She looks down. "Oh, a dog attacked me. Had to stitch it myself, alone in a shed. This scar just reminds me to never like a dog."

"Yeah, they're more rabid than ever."

"So..." Mal starts, hands in the pockets of his jacket, plucking off her still-black-blood-covered dress. "What now?"

Negan shrugs. "Dunno, Mal. What do you feel like doing now?"

"Well," she briefly ponders, "I guess just sitting out here is the option."

Again, both go quiet and just enjoy their night, watching the stars. "I never had this much fun in a long time."

"...You fucking serious?" Negan can't help the shock in his tone.

"Yep." Mal nods. "I always had to survive and living in a quarantine zone there aren't a lot of time to have fun."

"That's no fucking fun. Everyone needs to let off steam."

"Well, that's in the past." She shrugs. "To tell the truth, I feel like there's so much more I gotta learn about you. You're not the big jerk you keep tryin' so much to look like. At the same time, you're not a very good person either. But neither am I. Neither are a lot of us."

"See," Negan grins, "that's what I like about you, Mal. You're smart as fuck, and damn perceptive. You're starting to realize it isn't all black and white, huh?"

Mal shakes her head. "In some way, I probably always knew, but this was a reminder."

"Can I..." She dismisses the question, knowing it's too personal to ask him.

"Can you what?" He says.

"Can you tell me something about you or your life before the Black Night. But if it is too much, I get it and I'm not forcing you. I just want to know you more-"

"You remember when I confessed myself to have an only true wife before the Black Night." He answers and she nods in response.

"I was in a hospital. My wife, my wife, she was fucking dying for no goddamn good reason at all. Fucking cancer. It was bullshit. I cheated on her, and she's the one who got goddamn cancer. And that's what made me realize that I pissed away a good thing and I broke it off the cheating and I was with my wife until she died." Negan paused. "I was also with her when an Infected got her."

Stubbornly avoided Mal's gaze, Negan also pretended that he didn't hear Mal's sharp inhalation of air. "She was gone, all gone. I had no idea what the fuck was going on and that an Infected ate her all up. Shit, I had just kissed her forehead goodbye and she was fucking gone, just nothing but blood on the... bed."

Digging his knuckles into his weepy eyes, Negan's voice was barely muffled by his arms. "My biggest fucking regret in this whole goddamn world is leaving my wife to rot."

One day. One day was all it took. Apparently, Mal sees the true self of Negan and that he was actually pretty human- that he wasn't a complete monster. And while Negan an her still has a ton of work through, this is progress. She can trust him, be allies with him.

"What was her name?" Mal gently asked.

With a bitter laugh, Negan finally looked back at Mal's open, honest, sweet, beautiful, stupid face. "Take a wild goddamn guess."

"Ellie," Mal breathed, and Negan nodded.

"Yup. I named my murder weapon after my dead wife. I'm so fucked up, Mal."

"Yeah, you are. But aren't we all."

Negan knew better than to take offense, and turned away. There was almost silence again. The gentle breeze surrounds them, and Negan inhales the fresh smell it brings in. When he lets it out, Mal starts speaking.

"When I was a child I had no childhood with a father or mother. Was taken care from a famous Bounty Hunter, teaching me everything to survive and when it's still like to be a kid. I don't know who my father is, only know about is that he's a wanted man from the Flyer Frontiers, a man who raped my mother and tried to kill her while I was in her womb."

As she kept going Negan doesn't exactly know where she is going with this, but he listens anyway.

"My mother was a security officer, a fully operative Flyer Frontier. She wasn't the greatest mother in the Ruins, I never consider her as my mother. She abandoned me, pushed me away from her duties, always looking disappointed or disgusted at me." Her voice falls. "Maybe because I look like her but my eyes are like my fathers. I hated her so much when she rather be with them than even once, just once look at me. She died when I was eleven and there was a note, saying about her regret of leaving me, wish she did sooner than later. However, she was proud that I wasn't like her. That I was different than her or my father, proud I'm strong. I ripped the note, although in a small portion I did forgive her."

Negan still isn't sure if he should interject or not, so he continues to listen.

"When she was about to give birth of me she almost died. She lost so much blood the doctors knew she won't make it and that if she doesn't go ten centimeters in diameter I could die. I was born and her words was she wanted me to be someone not like her, to her father, someone who will be strong, so responsible for love ones, and never abandon people." She sighed. "She given her first name to me so she can pass on what she used to be before the Black Night. But since she made it through, got her iron back they couldn't have two people with the same names so the Bounty Hunter gave me the name Mal.

"Her name was Malanie... My real name is Malanie."

"... Malanie... Malanie..." Negan replied, cocking his head and flashing her an questioned face. "Yep, you sure aren't a Malanie. But you sure a Mal."

She breathed out a wry laugh. "Well, we should be heading back now," he said finally, when he had collected himself.

"Can I take a drive?" Mal asked curiously.

"Go for it," he amusedly laughs.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal rode back to Sanctuary, stopping at the second level. She couldn't stop smiling, this man had really done her now.

"Thank you for this. I never had this much fun in awhile and I appreciated it."

"It's no big deal. Everyone needs a break and for you I wanted it to be special."

Then she realized she still has his jacket. "Oh, here's your jacket."

"No, keep it for today." Negan claps a hand over Mal's. "Bring it back to me in the morning."

"Yeah. So what's going to happen next?"

"Our next buddy hang-out?" Negan tries. "Or is that too early?"

"You don't even sound like yourself right now." Mal rolls her eyes, clearly amused.

"Alright. Tomorrow I'm going to the Tradepost, finally positions myself to claim the Tradepost and put Charlie to his knees to kiss my ass. He's been hiding things and abandon his community. I will bring you along, let you see your friends. If Charlie still wants to serve the community while I help on trading the supplies you can stay there or take your friends, the little rug rats to live in the Sanctuary."

Mal couldn't believe a single word he said. She instantly said in a quick response. "Thank you," she whispered it, smiling on not just taking her friends with her, but now she will never have to look behind her back, no punishments, no seedy hands of Charlie.

She will never be Charlie's again.

"Warn me what you want to do. You redeemed yourself as an ally than enemy, wasn't your idea or fault in Farmington, it was Charlie Motherfucking Pink-Eye. You're one of us now. A fucking badass serial killer Savior."

Mal just rolls her shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too. Goodnight, Mal."

She leaves, a blissful feeling in her chest made her so much closer to freedom. Maybe someday she will-

Suddenly a hand grabbed her, covering her mouth as she muffled a scream. Another shadowed figure picked her legs up, only when she kicks it, pushing the figure out before she sees his face revealed. It was Morgan. "Get up you idiot." The other- Floyd - growled at Morgan. "Let's teach her a lesson then kill her off."

Mal brought her arms through the jacket to slip off and brought hand up, trying to land a punch across that smug face, her efforts were thwarted by Floyd. Shooting pain ran up her arm and across her shoulder as it was twisted behind her back, whimpering as Floyd used his body weight to push it even higher, her body turned to face the wall. Mal was sickened to note the hardness she could feel against her backside. She pushes herself on him as she uses her weight to slam against him on the wall. She relished the shout of pain that escaped the man, enjoying it even more as another slipped out when she did it again. He lets go finally and she calls for Negan.

"I said STOP." He shouted and Morgan lifted a hand to smack her across the face.

Mal then groaned as pain exploded in her face, she could feel a warm wetness dripping down from her nose. She tried to breathe through it but ended up choking on blood, all the while Floyd scratched her and keeps pulling at her dress trying to make to come off. He rips the half top, exposing her to her bra as she didn't obey and tries to escapes, trying to run...

Morgan's hard body slammed into her, knocking the air out of her lungs, the force shoving her flat against the cold floor. She tried to push, but the weight and pain is intense, she kept fumbling as all the painful memories of their hands gliding through her waist is coming back.

Then the weight is gone, she gasps out huge deep breathes, getting as much oxygen yet try to not hyperventilate, just crawled slowly, cowering herself and her half naked body. She thought Negan came, however it was Alec punching Morgan. Suddenly Floyd grabbed him around the waist and yanked him away from it.

This time someone pulls Floyd away, a heavy hit sound emerges, and a thud on the ground.

She couldn't get out of her fear when a soft gravelly voice calls to her.

"Mal..."


	64. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's mind went wild, frantically searched on what the fuck just happened.

Negan's mind went wild, frantically searched on what the fuck just happened. He leaves to his room just whistling of having quality time with Mal for the fun, being both kids again, especially Mal having the time of her life for so many years. He deposits until the desperate scream made him jump out of his bones, gripping Ellie to be ready for who ever the fuck he's going to kill.

He just about managed to shove himself into the concrete wall before he leapt out, running around it to witness Alec dragging the heavy figure as the other man punches his nose, and a small figure crouching. He pulls Floyd off and immediately slams full thrust on Morgan, blow after blow until he's nothing but shit brains scattered on the floor, and barks to Alec to take Floyd to the black pit until he is ready to be punished. Shock slowed his movements, his body freezing on him as he took in the shaking figure in front of him. Too many questions stirred in his head, each one seemed just as important as the other. Where did those scars come from? What happened? They all swam in his head as he took more and more of his body in. All his first aid training jumbled in his head as he tried to figure out if he needed to get her to the infirmary.

His stomach turned as Mal finally raised her face from the comfort of her knees to look at him, it was covered in blood. The most shocking part was the vacant stare on her face, concealed behind tears, Mal's eyes seemed to look right through him. It chilled him to see her so void of emotion, even in her darkest times he'd always been able to see that spark that made Mal who she was, he couldn't see any of it now.

"Mal..." he didn't know what to say, where the fuck do you start? He knelt down in front of her, now that he was closer he could see the bumps along her shivering flesh. God she must be freezing. Negan quickly shucked his jacket off the ground, leaning forward to wrap it around her. He was startled by the harsh flinch that erupted out of Mal's body, confused by how she quickly shuffled her body backwards. Was that fear on her face? Negan tried to ignore the sting of hurt that flicked through him at the thought that Mal would ever be afraid of him.

He held his hands up, hoping she'd believe that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I just wanna give you my jacket Mal. You're gonna be cold if you stay like that."

Mal slowly relaxed back again, eyes still wide, watching her carefully as he swung the coat over her shoulders. Negan's eyes were immediately drawn to the white stripes around her ankles as the teen moved her hands to wrap the leather tighter around herself, covering the whole upper body.

"Can you move?"

A sharp nod was her reply.

"OK, that's good. Are you alright to get into my room?"

Another nod.

"Good, even better. Let's go."

Negan rose up and stepped back giving Mal some space to stand. They stood close for a moment; Negan finally getting a chance to have a better look at her, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw the blood dripping from her face. Anger curled up in him at the thought of those two men doing this to Mal. A hand scrambled in his pocket grabbing a wad of tissues that he always kept on him.

"They're clean I promise. It'll help stop the bleeding." He offered them to Mal, hating the anxious look that covered her face as she took the tissues from his hand. Negan took the time to wait for Mal to more, collect everything that happened on this night. He needed to clear his head, he had to be there for Mal. Whatever had gone on had clearly shaken her. For the first time in his life he was genuinely lost for words.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Negan asked.

"Not right now." Was all Mal said in reply.

Negan sighed, his hands tightened up, knuckles turning white under the pressure. He needed to know what had happened to her. Needed to know why the fuck this happened and why she is just so fragile to the core now. He never expected Mal to show any kind of weakness she even said she hates to be weak.

"But later? We'll talk later right?" He knew he was pushing it but he knew he had to get some answers tonight or he'd have to resort to more extreme measures.

"I... do I have a choice?"

That was like a punch to the gut. As if he'd ever force her to do anything she didn't want to do. "Yes. Of course, you should damn well know by now that I'd never force you to say anything you weren't ready to say."

No reply came from the teen. Negan flicked his eyes over to her, saw her curl up against the jacket; he wasn't going to get much out of her like this.

"Are you alright walking?" Negan asked, looking over to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I can help if you need it?"

"No. I'm fine."

"OK, ok. I'll go open the door. Take all the time you need." Negan said before slowly making his way to his room. He did as he said, walking over to the door to unlock it just as Mal took her first step. She looked ready to fall over at the slightest breeze. Negan's body urged him forwards, screamed at him to go help her but he knew his help wouldn't be welcomed. He didn't think he could take Mal looking at him like he had done earlier, the fear tore right through him. So he watched, body tense as he looked for any sign that Mal might fall, he'd damn well be there to catch her if she did.

It took awhile but she finally made it to his rooms door, she stopped at the doorway looking pensive. Negan wondered what was going on her mind, was she scared? Did she think Negan was going to do something? His mind tried to find the right thing to say, find anything that would help her feel more at ease but he realised there was probably nothing that would help, he wasn't even sure that Mal was really listening to him right now.

Mal eventually took that step forwards, inching into the door as if she was waiting for something to jump out at her.

Shutting the door behind her, Negan gave her a wide berth as he kicked off his shoes and walked over to the fireplace. He had to heat this place up a little for her, he had no idea how long Mal has been in the cold breeze while being half naked. As he fixed the fire he saw Mal creep over to the couch close to the fire, sitting down on it, eyes transfixed on the floor, hands still pressing the tissues to her nose. The sight of the blood stained tissues was a sharp reminder of his other priority at the time. Leaving the fire to establish itself he headed into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit he kept there along with some towels. He hoped he'd grabbed more than he'd ever need but he wasn't sure how many more marks were on her.

He placed them on the wooden coffee table in front of Mal, he knew he'd need some water to help lift the blood from her face so he headed into the kitchen to pour some warm water into a bowl. Carefully picking it up, Negan walked back to the table and positioned it next to the towels before sitting himself amongst the items.

"Mal? I'm gonna need to clean up your wounds now, is that alright?"

There was a tense pause before Mal gave a sharp nod. "Thank you, can you take the tissues from your face?"

Mal did as she was told. She remained quiet as Negan tended to her wounds, only the occasional twitch indicating that she felt any kind of pain. Negan wondered where her head was at, what she was thinking about. He tried to work as quickly as possible not wanting to inflict anymore pain on her that's necessary.

"There's some blood coming through your shirt Mal, did you get hurt under there?

"I...uh...I think so."

Jesus Christ what had these fuckers done?

"Can I see?"

Fear flashed on her face again.

"I just wanna make sure you're alright. Remember when I checked your ribs before? It'll be just like that OK? I'll be quick then you can cover up again."

For a moment Negan didn't think Mal would let him, his mind was already working on an alternative way of looking her over. To his surprise Mal shifted and removed the jacket, he caught the wince of pain as she removes it.

Negan nearly threw up at what he saw.

Old and new scratches covered her back, fresh deep lines that trickled blood down her torso. He could quite clearly see teeth imprints where they'd dug into her flesh, leaving angry faded yellow marks that were quickly bruising. He could hardly see any smooth skin amidst the deep purples and blues, the occasional angry red whip scars flushed the skin. His eyes were drawn down to her hips where crescent-shaped indents decorated her skin.

His mind started to trickle down a dark path, it was slowly piecing together everything that had happened over the last few months. Quotes from his teacher training echoed in his head, instructions for looking out for certain types of abuse matched up symptoms with a diagnosis. His brain rebelled against it, not willing to comprehend that something like that could've happened to Mal. Who could possibly do such a that to her? Floyd and Morgan were one, although as absent as shit, seemed to only bring more new scars. He definitely didn't notice any weirdness but there's a recollection on the meeting.

... _Meeting_...

Charlie.

She'd been with Charlie, hell she'd been with him the last couple of days, even years if Negan remembered correctly. His instincts told him that he'd had something to do with all this shit, the man was definitely a bit fucked in the head. His mind recalled the comments he'd made at the table 'I bet once you give her obedience, she will be willing to do everything you want her to do.' He'd passed them off as comments made by a drunken idiot but now they took on a much darker meaning. Was he the guy that hurt her? The question lingered on his tongue until he thought better of it, now was not the time to be interrogating Mal.

His hands shook with anger as he refocused on his task, dabbing at the wounds with antiseptic, bandaging up what he could, dabbing cream at what he couldn't. Tossing bloody towels to one side as he cleaned her up. He checked her ribs for any breaks, thanking God when he didn't find any. He didn't want Mal to have to deal with that particular pain on top of everything else.

He worked quickly, finishing up before Mal got too uncomfortable.

"All done." He gave her a small smile, hoping to reassure him. All Mal did in response was grab her bloody dress and cling it to her chest, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I'm gonna go grab you some fresh clothes Mal, I won't be long OK?"

No response.

Negan sighed as stood. He headed straight to his chest of drawers, opening the first one so he could shuffle through his sweats. They'd be the best option for her, nothing too tight to hurt her. He grabbed a long black sweatshirt and clean pajamas shorts.

He took a moment to lean against the chest, taking a deep breath, trying to calm the emotions raging through him. He wasn't used to feeling so damn helpless, he had no fucking idea how to bring Mal out of this comatose state she was in. Every time her vacant eyes met his he felt more and more desperate to help her. His instinct was go out hunting until he figured out exactly what the fuck had happened to her. Go out with Ellie and beat anyone that stood in his damn way, just hit, hit, and hit until he got the answer he wanted. Anger was how he'd always dealt with things, if he didn't get what he wanted he'd scream and shout at the world until he got it. That why people who meet him for the first, they can't handle his inability to control himself when he got pissed. It was why he took commands in this god damn Sanctuary, the stress of running such an idiot and big team exacerbating the anger inside of him.

Mal had helped to change all that, she could be sassy which could tick Negan off however, she calmed the storm in a way that only whiskey had been able to do before. Every time she was with him it was a break from the constant beast that raged inside of him, the affection he felt for Mal was a welcome distraction in his moments of anger and frustration. Now he wanted nothing more than to do the same for Mal, be a lifejacket for her in whatever pool of darkness that she seemed to be drowning in.

He took another deep breath, resisting the urge to down a few shots of whisky first, he headed back, gripping the clothes tightly in his hands. Mal hadn't moved; her eyes focused on the wall, arms wrapped tightly around her legs as she bundled herself into the corner of the couch. She looked so damn small.

He cleared his throat, making his steps more pronounced as he walked down the final few steps. He didn't want to startle her anymore tonight. He wasn't sure if he'd succeeded. Mal's head didn't move from it's position, her eyes didn't shift from that spot on the wall.

"Mal...?" He quietly asked. No response. He walked closer, standing in Mal's line of vision, he held out the clothes to her. "Here, they might be a bit big on you but they should do for now."

Mal finally looked at him, eyes seeming to focus on anywhere but his face. She reached out a tentative hand to take the clothing from him.

"I'll...uh...go to the kitchen. You can change in here...or the bathroom. Take whatever time you need, you can leave the bloody bits in the hamper I'll sort them later." Negan said, backing away from him to head into the kitchen. He was at a loss of what to do, he adamantly kept his head facing away from the living room, not wanting Mal to feel uncomfortable. He could make coffee, but that would just make the both of them more jittery than before. He thought about making them something to eat, but quickly dismissed the idea. Mal already looked on the verge of spewing her guts out, he himself wasn't sure if he could eat with the thoughts about what had been happening to her rushing through his mind.

He then thinks hot chocolate would be good, it would seem to help so maybe it would do something now. Thinking it was worth a shot he grabbed a couple of mugs and started whipping a couple up. As he was heating the milk he heard the bathroom door shut; at least Mal was up and moving around. The door opened again just as he was swirling the mixture in the mugs. He took them by the handles and carried them into the living room. Mal was curled up in the corner again, swamped in Negan's clothes.

"I made you some hot chocolate. Thought it might help you warm up a little bit." He placed his own mug on the table, turning Mal's around to offer her the handle, ignoring the burning as the heat poured through the mug and onto his hand. He was relieved when Mal took it off him; maybe she was coming back to herself, the tremor in her hand wasn't as bad as it was when she had grabbed his clothes.

"Thanks." Negan was overjoyed to hear her voice again, as sore as it sounded.

"No problem."

They sat in silence, sipping at their mugs to distract from the inevitable discussion. Mal clearly wasn't ready to talk. Negan wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it, he could explain away the bruises, he knew how to handle it when someone was being beaten. It wasn't pleasant but God knows he'd dealt with enough punches to know how to help with them. The other marks were proving difficult for his mind to comprehend. The bite marks, the rope burn around her ankles, the unmistakable finger shaped bruises that he'd seen on her hips as he cleaned her up. His mind didn't want to go there, didn't want to conceive that Mal had been hurt in that way. It was unchartered territory, he was out of his depth, the helplessness surrounded him. His biggest concern was letting Mal down, if he was right Mal was gonna need him, need someone. He was fucking terrified that he'd do or say the wrong thing and ruin their connection of trust.

"Negan...?" A small voice broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Could...I need...could you talk to me?" She eventually got out. "Tell me something please...anything."

There was a request that he wasn't expecting. His mind raced as he tried to figure a topic out, something safe, something easy. Something funny? He had no idea.

"Right, shit, yeah OK. I can do that. I ever tell you about the time Alec fucked up my birthday? No? Shit that's surprising cos that's a good one." He tried to act normal, maybe that would help, get things back to how they usually were. "So, Alec thought it'd be a great idea to surprise me. Now this was back before we were even living in the Sanctuary, so he decided to go round a friends place to surprise me with some balloons, presents, that kind of mushy shit. He used the key I gave him and walked right in there, Alec singing and dancing, throwing the balloons around, wishing me a happy birthday. Only to realize that I punched a guy, who kindly told me that it's my birthday which I told them it wasn't for another fucking month. That was the first time I had a birthday, and wasn't the last, and I still laugh for Alec messing up my birthday."

"What did your people think?" Mal looked a bit brighter in the face, not quite smiling but her eyes seemed to be coming back to life.

"They loved it. I loved it" He chuckled to himself remembering how they'd laughed all about it, that day becoming his unofficial birthday. "Alec felt embarrassed but after we found the Sanctuary, Alec now knows my actual birthday and all of us celebrate."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, it was and is. Alec is been the only best man in this shitty apocalypse. Two assholes can be best friends, cusses and all."

He saw Mal swallow as tears appeared in her eyes again. Negan could see that little spark appearing again, could finally recognize his Mal in the depths of her eyes. Maybe now was a good time to try.

"What..." he began tentatively. "What happened Mal?"


	65. Chapter 60

"What happened Mal?"

Three little words.

What. Happened. Mal.

Such simple words that didn't have a simple answer.

What had happened Mal? She asked herself. How did you get here Mal? What happened to you? No answers swirled in her head. She had no idea. She had no idea how things had gotten so damn bad.

Mal couldn't find the words, she could feel her mouth open and shut at each attempt to speak. How do you say it? How do you describe years of pain, abuse, and torment? How could she ever summarize what she went through? It was beyond words, beyond description. How do you describe being torn apart and left to piece yourself back together time and time again? How do you describe feeling so alone, so abandoned by everyone around you that you felt like there was no reason to exist?

Did she even want to tell him?

The question encroached on her thoughts, she could tell a lie, she was so used to doing so she could make it believable. She could tell him that she went out and got assaulted by some random scavenger, not great but easier than the reality.

Less questions.

She almost started talking, the lie lingering on her tongue, until she looked up into Negan's eyes. Those eyes. She was expecting them to convey pity, a disappointment that Mal could let something like this happen to her, but all she found was kindness and concern. That was all Negan had ever shown her, he'd only ever been kind to her, never expecting anything in return for it. Time and time again he'd been there for Mal whether the problem was big or small, he'd helped her through it. When no one else was there to listen he was.

Maybe now he'd listen again.

It wasn't that she felt like she owed it to Negan. That she wanted to tell him out of some sense of repaying him for being there. She wanted to tell him because she wanted him to know. She wanted Negan to know everything about her, wanted to explain that there was a perfectly good reason for being so fucked up. That she was someone different, not weak, someone who didn't flinch at the slightest touch. That this thing had changed her, mutated her into someone that she didn't necessarily recognize, being weak.

She knew she had to do it now or she'd never have the courage to do it, everything had been building up to this moment. It was like she was running at a cliff's edge ready to jump off, hoping that Negan would catch her as she fell.

"Third winter season, a couple of years ago... I was fourteen at the time." She started, still unsure where she was going with it. "We went to his usual party givings, let us stayed over, he always does...always gets too drunk to head home so he lets us crash in the spare room. He'd passed out earlier than usual that year so things wrapped up pretty quickly, we all went to bed early, not bothering to ring the new year in or anything." Mal sniffed again, shaking hands raising the tissue that she'd been clinging onto up to her face again as she felt some more droplets of blood fall out. She closed her eyes as the memories filled her, she could remember feeling hungry as she went to bed, she hadn't really eaten that afternoon, too busy playing games with the kids. She wanted to hit her past self as she thought about how she'd gone downstairs to grab a snack, maybe things would have been so different if she hadn't had gone down there or even tried to mainly hurt or kill Charlie.

"I woke up early in the morning, before everyone else was up, I was hungry so I went to grab a snack. Just some peanut butter." She hadn't been able to eat it since, the taste sending vomit soaring up her throat as it sent her brain throttling back to that night. "Charlie... he woke up. Found me in the kitchen, he was still drunk, thought I was some chick. He started saying things, stupid shit, I passed him off as drunk and ignored it. I should have known better. He..."

Mal wasn't sure if she could say the words, let them spill out. She swallowed, trying to keep control of her stomach, fresh tears flooded her eyes, distorting her speech.

"He kissed me... on the lips, kept talking about how much I looked pretty and fragile as any type of woman. I pushed him away, I tried to push him away." She corrected. "You have to believe me Negan I tried to keep him away but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough..." She was earnest in her pleas, she needed him to believe her, needed him to know that she hadn't wanted it. That she'd tried to fight it. "... I couldn't stop him...he pushed me down...he..." she almost choked on the words.

"It's OK Mal, you don't have to say it." Negan's voice was so heartbreakingly soft, Mal couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I have to. I need to say it." She said.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, I'm listening."

She took a deep breath, trying to muster up whatever strength she had left.

"He raped me." A mixture of terror and relief filled her as the words left her mouth. There it was. Bomb dropped. It was out there in the open, it felt like she'd sliced herself open, leaving herself exposed for everyone to see. Vulnerable. Terrified. "I couldn't make sense of it. I think I was in shock, I tried so hard to deny it, move past it. Charlie was so normal the next day that I thought my brain made it up. I couldn't tell anyone, I tried to tell my friends but the words just dried up in my mouth. How would they ever believe me? How could I expect them to believe me when I hardly believed myself? So I didn't think about it, I kept it to myself, fell apart on my own. Questioned everything about that night in my mind until I thought I was gonna go crazy. Then it happened again, and again, and again. For two years he raped me over and over, for two years I became his platter until he notified me that he'll give me a five month scavenge, letting myself be free yet I still felt him linger on. Even if one of us is punished, it happens again. I never felt free."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." Negan's voice was muffled by his hands that covered his face. He couldn't believe the words that were falling out of the girl's mouth. Couldn't believe that she'd been forced to go through this on her own. Couldn't believe that her friends couldn't fucking see what was going on right under their damn noses. Something beyond anger ripped through him as he thought about that fucking bastard. Negan tried to calm himself, there would be time for that later, now... now he needed to be there for Mal, she was more important than anything.

"Mal..." He didn't know what to say. His heart broke for her, tore in his chest as tear-filled blue eyes finally met his.

"Do...do you believe me?" A small voice asked. She needed to know that he believed her, needed to know that the man wasn't going to turn on her just like Calvin.

"Yes...yes God yes Mal. I believe you." Negan wanted to wrap his arms around her, protect her for the rest of his life. His hands darted forward, flailing in the air as his mind tried to decide if it would be appropriate to touch her. He remembered how Mal had reacted to his touch earlier, barely allowing him to clean the wounds. He settled for resting them on her own knees, gripping them to stop himself just pulling Mal into his arms.

Mal almost sank to the floor in relief, a sob escaping her. He believed her. That was all she needed, all she ever wanted to know. Her hand trembled as it stretched out to take Negan's, fingers curling around it, squeezing hard as she tried to gather strength from him. She felt the man's other hand cover it, cradling the small hand between them bringing them up to his lips, trying to give as much comfort as he could. Mal leaned in closer, resting her head on Negan's knees as the sobs wracked her body. He believed her. He believed her. He believed her. It ran like a mantra in her head, swirling and swirling, trying to embed itself deep into her brain. He believed her.

"Oh...Mal." She heard the man whisper, felt his head come to meet her, resting his forehead on the back of her head. They sat there in the moment, hearts torn open, emotions run raw, they sat and held each other as they shared in the pain that Mal had buried in her soul for so long.

-:-:-:-:-

When her tears ran dry, she let her head rest in his lap, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She could feel herself getting worked up again, her initial relief slowly being edged out by panic. There was still so much she hadn't told him, sure he was kind now but what about when he found out about Charlie's threats? Would he still care about her if he knew the amount of times she found pleasure under Charlie's hands?

"You OK Mal?" Negan asked, feeling her tense up under his hands.

Mal rose up, lifting her head from his lap, she rubbed her face as she thought about what to tell him next.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore Mal, we can talk about whatever you want, or not talk. It may surprise you but I'm really damn good at the whole not talkin' thing."

"I just... I guess I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We can just sit here and hang, or you can go to sleep if you feel like it, or we can talk. Whatever you want I'm here and I'm not goin' anywhere." Negan curled his hand around Mal's again, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." Mal said. Gratitude filled her, she was almost worried that Negan would bombard her with questions now that he knew what was going on. She could feel them hanging in the air, could see them on his face. She wasn't sure if she was ready for them. It had been hard enough telling him what happened, saying those words nearly destroyed her. It was the first time she'd ever said those words out loud, even in his own mind she'd never used those words and get a reassuring response. Saying them out loud made it all more real.

She'd been raped.

Charlie raped her.

Negan believes her.

It was like her mind was finally ready to accept that fact.

"Mal..."

She snapped her attention back to Negan.

"....have you ever...told anyone what happened?"

Disgust struck at her, it seemed that one simple question from Negan incited another ten in her mind. Too many to answer at once. She tried to focus her self on the one, grounding herself to Negan and her voice.

"Once...I...I told Calvin, just he never thought Charlie could so I thought anyone would never believe me." She said. She'd never really considered it, it seemed like Charlie knew every time she was thinking of telling someone. He'd drip his poison into her ear, told her so often that everyone would reject her, think her as a liar like always, that she started to believe him.

"Not even your friends?"

"No. Since Calvin, it really brought me to guilt, thinking that my friends would be the same. He said you're only saying this because you can't trust him as much so if he did, hope it was fun."

"That motherfucker." Mal could sense Negan getting angry again, although the irony of her words made her chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Negan asked.

"It's not funny, I don't know maybe it is in some twisted way." Mal said. "He and Calvin, they were good to each other. I dunno when, there was a fight and I blamed Calvin and he was punished. Turns out, it's the same treatment, he raped him. I feel guilt yet I told him it will come back to him. Charlie talked about the punishments when he first started...first started raping me." She quickly sobered up the more she spoke, the laughter ebbing away. "He hated the punishments, wanted Calvin to be good but had too do it. And for me, it's personal, wanted me to be like every woman. He wanted it, that's was why he did it, I think. He wanted someone, wanted one of the Calvary Boys but couldn't have them for some stupid guilt so he took me instead."

"Fuckin' sick fuck."

"Yeah, I never really understood it, he thought I was another body. Then it became different, he stopped mentioning them and chicks he had before, it was almost like he fell in love with me instead. He became more affectionate, tried it make it seem more....more like a relationship." Vomit licked at her throat as she spoke, her skin crawled as she remembered all the times she tried to make love to him. How Charlie liked to pretend that Mal had seduced him, that Mal wanted every single bit of what he gave her. "He made me...God... he made me like it. He always wanted me to enjoy it as much as he did. I hated it, you have to believe me Negan, I hated every second of it. Every time he...he made me...come..." She practically choked on the last word as it fell out of her mouth. She could feel the tears take over as shame hit her in full force. Shame that she couldn't stop her body from finding pleasure amidst all the pain. She could recall all the humiliation that she suffered at Charlie's hands, she looked down at the floor, no longer wanting to look Negan in the eyes. "I hated it. I didn't want it. I didn't."

"Mal..." Negan could feel his heart break in two all over again, just how much had that monster made her suffer? "It's OK-"

"How is it OK? How could it possibly ever be OK? I enjoyed it Negan, sometimes it felt good just not to feel the pain anymore."

"Mal that doesn't change the fact that it's rape-"

"How? How does it not? If I didn't want it then I wouldn't have gotten any pleasure out of it Negan." Her frustration made her angry, angry with her own body for confusing her like this.

"It doesn't work like that Mal. It was a physical reaction, nothing more. It's like feeling pain when you touch a bruise, you don't want to feel the pain but it's still there, you can't deny it. It does not mean that you wanted it. It means that Charlie was a fucking sick fuck who was trying to convince himself that he wasn't a fucking rapist. It's still rape, it'll always be rape no matter how much Charlie might try and convince you otherwise."

Mal took a moment to think through his words, they challenged all the thoughts she'd ever had, mitigated the shame she felt as she thought about her reactions. She rubbed her face again, as much as she could without irritating her bruises. She felt so tired. Her brain was jumbled, that night confusing her beyond reason, so much had happened it was hard to wrap her brain around it.

"You may not believe me now Mal but it's the truth."

"Charlie...he always said it meant that I wanted him... I always thought that...that maybe deep down he was right." She flushed in embarrassment. "He had so much more experience than I do, I thought he knew something I didn't. Maybe I had led him on or something"

"It's a normal reaction Mal, no one would think any differently because of it."

"Really?"

"Christ yes, no one with a brain would think you'd fucking want anything like this and I'll quite happily fuck anyone up that would dare fuckin' think otherwise."

"Good to know."

"Anytime, anywhere." Negan said. "I've got your back."

In that moment Mal knew that he meant it. Her body warmed at the words, her injuries seeming less painful as she basked in the knowledge that she'd always have him by her side.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You never have to thank me for anything Mal." Negan replied.

"I do, I don't deserve this..."

"You deserve more than this. I don't give a shit Mal. That's why I chose to keep you, you are fuckin' badass. A natural born serial killer. And that Charlie Pink-Shit wants you back, hell to the fucking no. I will take the worst out of that dipshit. He can cut me, bruise me, use his hand and try to slice off my huge ass ballsac but I would never let him or any other man lay a single finger on you, baby girl."

"Negan... I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm telling you. Whatever that shithead threatens I can take it."

Mal sighed, this was not how it was all supposed to go. Why couldn't she have just been stronger and killed Charlie?

"Don't sigh at me Mal, you mean more to me than anything that bastard can throw at me."

She nearly cried at his words, God she really was a wreck. "I really don't deserve you." Mal said, voice distorted by tears.

"Yes you do, you deserve more than a guy like me. You are a family now, with us. The Saviors. This would be a better life from him."

Mal leaned into the hand that brushed a errant tear away from her face, taking in the warmth on her cheek. She covered the hand with her own keeping it tight against him, breathing in his reassuring scent. "You're a caring guy to me. Still surprised you are one." She said, finally releasing his hand.

"You're just bein' nice because I let you wear my sweatshirt and hot chocolate." He teased.

"True, I'm only ever here for those." Mal laughed.

"Do you think you can get some sleep?" Negan asked.

"I dunno..." She wasn't lying, she was exhausted but she still couldn't stop her brain from working at 100mph. Just as she couldn't stop the sting of worry as she thought about Charlie and Floyd, and what the next day might bring.

"Maybe you should try, you're bound to need some sleep after everything."

"Yeah... you're probably right."

"I always am." Negan said.

Mal choked out a laugh, at least some things never change. More relief seeped through her, at least Negan wasn't any different, maybe he didn't think any differently of her now he knew. The thought of Negan thinking of her as nothing more than a broken, damaged, kid tore at her heart. Only time would tell if that was the case but, at least for now, Negan was his normal self.

"C'mon you can sleep in my bed tonight, no way are you sleeping on that damn couch with those bruises."

"It's fine I'm good here." She really didn't want to put him out anymore than she had already, and God knows she'd be more than enough comfortable nights on that very couch.

"Not up for discussion Mal, you're sleeping in that damn bed."

"I'm not gonna win this one am I?"

"No chance."

"Right." She tried to raise up off the couch, quickly abandoning his movement as pain ricocheted through her. She wheezed as her ribs protested, she squeezed an arm across them, cursing herself when that just sent another strike of pain through her.

"You know maybe the couch is the better idea, I dunno if I can get up." Mal panted out.

"I could always carry you?" Negan offered.

A same deadly glare from Mal was the only reply.

"I'll help you up OK? We'll take it nice and slow." He stood in front of her, hand outstretched to Mal.

Mal nodded in return, trying to brace herself for the pain, she gripped Negan's hand firmly in his and used it to slowly get to her feet. She leaned against him as she breathed through the pain, taking strength from her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just need a minute."

"Take as long as you need, I've got you."

"OK, let's do this." She said as she caught her breath.

Together they moved slowly, inching towards the master bed. Negan's arm wrapped around her waist as they headed there, cradling her close to help her up. She felt like an idiot, being helpless against a man who she wanted to kill for fun. She thinks about the things that happened throughout this month. A monster who she needed to escape from, maybe have to kill to a man whose doing choices of hard work to survive and now a man who does have a sensitive heart, still being Negan but a gentleman.

After a lot more pain, effort, and cheesy jokes from Negan they made it to his bed. Negan helped her settle into the bed, overly fussing with blankets and pillows.

"Negan, I'm fine, as comfortable as I'll ever be like this."

"OK, good, just makin' sure. I'll head downstairs, I'll be on the couch if you need me, just shout."

Mal grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. Turning her eyes up to his.

"Will...will you stay? I...don't know if I'm ready to be on my own yet."

She knew she was being needy, but she wasn't wrong, she wasn't ready to be on her own with her thoughts.

"Yeah...sure...I'll make a lil nest for myself on the chair. Don't worry I won't go anywhere."

More guilt stabbed at her, making him sleep in a ridiculously small leather couch just because she didn't want to be on her own. She contemplated telling him to sleep next to her however, her body wasn't ready yet, she wasn't even sure if her mind wanted him there really, not with Charlie so present in there.

"Thank you."

His usual charming, soft smile spread across his face, sending pleasant tingles all over her again.

"Anytime Mal."

Mal curled up on her side, facing Negan. He watched him drag a pillow from the bed and sink down into the old lounge couch, she heard it squeak as he wriggled to get comfortable. Her eyes fluttered closed as sleep overwhelmed her, Negan's face being the last thing she saw as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, one of my family members is a social work who supported people who have been victims of sexual abuse from a variety of ages and from both male and female people. I just wanted to share this with you so you guys don't think that I've made up what I've written or that the things Mal is thinking and feeling is overdramatized because they're all things that what I’ve been told is true about their conversation and how they deal with it. 
> 
> There is also a question that I hear around, and that is if they been sexually assaulted, why don’t they tell someone about it and fight against their attacker. And you know what my answer would be? Because the victim is frightened. At first, it is shock to them to ever experience this type of trauma and their initial response is did this happen? Why did it happen? What made them think to go against me? Then if the abuse continues on and on, and becomes more violent, it’s becomes a mental and emotional trauma for the victim to think that there is a reason why it’s happening to them, that no one will believe them because the attacker said so and that if they reach out for help, will the attacker hurt them more or hurt the people they talked too. It’s such an emotional and psychological roller-coaster for people and it’s terrible to hear stories of people who are still scared and can’t come forward and reach out for help. I wanted to do justice to the real life feelings of abuse victims, how easy it is for offenders to warp their minds. It’s why Mal never told her family, she’s afraid what would Charlie do to her family and lets herself take the suffering and abuse. If you are a person who is a victim of abuse, you are not alone in this. You do not have to be afraid to talk to anyone. You can talk to your families, friends, teachers, social worker, co-workers, anyone that cares deeply for you and they can help you. It’s not easy to do and the aftermath is a tough road, but it takes time and you will get better.


	66. Chapter 61

Max led the others through the dark smelly tunnels out towards the city. Was he scared? Yes. Was he afraid he will fail them, lead them to a trap? Somewhat. But he keeps on what would the RK's do, what would Mal and think. He made them calm, to keep their head up, and to not panic.

"You think Negan will let Mal go?" Rin asked.

"I think he will. He only needed her for getting the Tradepost." Max replied.

"I thought he wanted to destroy the Tradepost?" Johan said.

He shakes his head. "No, he never wanted to destroy the foundation of survival. He knew something off on Charlie's alliance with the Claimers and those weird language people, how he treated his people, abandoning his charges, and such."

They walked down the smelly, fogged sewer. Their footfalls stepped in the muddy algae water, creeping through dark terrain with barely any lights as their only sight is the murky water an hearing the sounds of dripping water and once a while a small sound of a rat shimming by the kids. Max wished to bring a flashlight, knowing that he might be lost in their tracks in the sewer, and in a tiny moment later there was a flash of orange light in the distance at the end of the tunnel. It glow bright then dimmed a smit, burning the darkness away.

"What's that?" Killeen asks.

Max never got to reply as there is an immediate crack like thunder and it was the loudest sound Max had ever heard. The orange light turned brighter and was coming closer in the tunnels.

And then the floor beneath the tunnels exploded fire.

There is trip wire on the floor, causing booms in the tunnels. It was a trap, a setup. Crests of asphalt dust collapse overtop of them. Fire grew bigger, the air is getting hotter.

"Move back!" He order and they ran backwards to where they came. Fire flashed again behind them, each burst punctuated by a huge boom. Suddenly Johan screams, Max pulled his gun out at Magnus holding her up by the air.

Then a few Claimers climb down the stairs, crowding over them. Killeen swings his pipe at one of their heads, knocking one down as the other free a knife, and Max made the ultimate decision. He aims and pulls the trigger.

The bullet hits the mans stomach, he crouches, holding his hand on the wound, blood spitting out on his hand and the watery ground. As that happened, Max is punched his jaw, pain soared below his teeth, spitting blood.

"Oh, Max. You have grown up," Calvin belts, laughing in a menacing chuckle. "Shot a man, trying to get out to save poor Mal from the big bad Negan." He waves a button to show the trigger of those bombs.

"Why?" He gritted his teeth so hard, wanting to pounce on that stupid ugly smile.

"For survival, for the fun of it don't care. Charlie wants all of you to be in the KillGames. You will be out champions, out showmanship."

He was grabbed up in the air, wriggling out his grip but nothing. AJ's scream was daunting and Rin yelled as Calvin takes AJ by Killeen. AJ cried in a fit, reaching those tiny hands out for the kids. Everything was a setup. Max wonder if Vix, Lugh, and Lalon were caught as well or they made it. All he knows be tries his best, just wished his luck didn't run out of them.

"Don't worry kiddo's. You'll meet Mal again very soon." His chuckle echoes through the tunnels and at the kids.

As they were forced back into the Tradepost, the Tradepost is being burned alive and Max wondered if this was what it must have been like during the battles on the Black Night. Darkness, screams, fire eating the structures of homes, and the bang and flash of artillery. The kids stopped to see in shock and horror as the north watchtower is on fire, the gates are opened as a couple dozen of Infected rushed in through the open gates. Everyone screamed in panic, trying to defend the Tradepost, pulling the triggers as Glory's people created chaos, burning apartments and rations.

As they were passed to the gates, Rin gasps to see a familiar face. Greasy Cindy was not moving on the ground, laying on her back. The light illuminated her face and Max gasped, almost gagged. The back of her head was a tangle of matted, bloody hair, and the blood had run down her neck and soaked her back.

He slaps his hands at the Claimer holding him, swaying around as he tries to help someway of Cindy but he isn't going any where. He screams in fury as they meet up Charlie in a military truck.

"Got them all," Calvin said.

"Where are the others?"

He said nothing.

"You didn't find them!?"

"I thought-"

He didn't finish when a huge slap crossed his face. "If they find Negan and say about this we're doomed. Do you understand?" He fiercely spat at the cowering Calvin. He nods his head.

"Say it."

"I understand."

They went and the kids are pulled into the back of the trucks, full of other whimpering kids, and they were swallowed by darkness, all in dread of failure and unknowing where they are going, if they will make it out. Looking at each other Max grabs Killeen's hand and he grabs Johan's and she grabs Johan. Together they will do their hardest best to escape, find AJ, and get out of this mess and the KillGames.


	67. Chapter 62

Negan didn't get a single second of sleep that night.

Mal's voice echoed in his head, "He raped me." It ran through his mind over and over again like a mantra on repeat, a constant reminder of the conversation they'd had that night. Each time it played he wanted to hit himself, wanted to beat the shit out of his past self for not realizing what was happening sooner. Memories played out like a movie in his brain, he frantically searched them for any hint of what was happening to Mal. Small things, insignificant moments that he'd passed off suddenly became more poignant, strange behaviors of being touched that he told himself were just being too personal in her own space, the time where they fought because she thought he would be like Charlie, the painful conversation he'd sensed between Charlie and talking about Mal at the meeting, it all piled together to fit into the puzzle. It seemed so damn obvious, how the fuck had he missed it? Anger at himself surged up within him, his body tensed in the chair, nails dug into his palms as he scrunched his hand up. The pain was the only release from the rage inside him that so desperately yearned for an outlet.

He knew he'd never sleep like this, he was far too wired, far too tempted to hunt Charlie down and make him regret even looking at Mal. He knew he'd be able to find him. All Negan would have to do is drive around a little more, cover some more ground, let all his people to guard over the people protecting Charlie. His mind provided helpful images about what he'd do to him, his toes almost curled in pleasure as he thought about slamming his bat down onto his head. His cries of pain, pleads for him to stop would be music to his ears. Negan knew he wouldn't stop, that fucker didn't stop so why would he? He'd keep hitting, feel the warmth of blood hit his own face as he destroyed him. The fantasy pulled him in, it almost had him up and out of the door with his Ellie. It'd be worth driving in the goddamn Tradepost if it meant he could give Mal peace in this world.

Mal.

The one thing that stopped him from moving out of the chair, part of the reason he knew he wouldn't sleep like this. He couldn't leave her, he'd promised he'd stay there with her, watch over her whilst she slept and he'd never want let her down again. So he sat there, stewing in his own anger, watching as Mal's chest rose and fell with each breath. She looked so damn peaceful, her face was relaxed for once, not a single bit of tension appeared on it. Now he knew why that tension had been there, if only he'd known back then. Maybe he should have pushed more, he'd known something had been wrong, he'd just assumed it was not trusting any man. Maybe if he'd asked her more, made her feel more comfortable then she might have told him what was going on. How many nights of horrific abuse could he have saved her from?

A surge of vomit hit his throat as he thought about all the opportunities he'd missed to realize what was going on. He just about made it to the bathroom before he threw up that night's dinner. Negan slumped against the wall by the toilet, panting heavily as his mind played in of all the times Mal would come in with fresh bruises, a face that was more absent than usual, a new limp that Mal would said as an accident and she's fine to her friends, and how she quails before Negan because of the abuse. Everything that's happened through him and her friends was right under their damn noses. More acid burned his throat as bile hit the toilet. He squeezed his eyes shut against the images of Charlie wrapping his fucking hands around Mal, seeing him smooth a hand across her shoulder. He gagged again his body shook again as it tried to bring anything up. How many times had Mal begged for him to save her? How many times had Negan failed her and notice the signs?

Breathing hard he sat back against the wall, bringing his knees up to rest his arms on them. He dragged a towel down from the rack to the side of him, the soft cotton a blessing against his face. He breathed into it, inhaling the familiar scent of the laundry powder, he almost laughed at his thoughts. Stupid fucking thing to focus on. _You gotta pull yourself together Negan, this isn't about you and your fucking pity party_. He sat there for a moment, waiting for his stomach to settle. As soon as he was sure he wasn't about to heave over the toilet again he used the towel rack to pull himself up. He slowly crept back into the bedroom, resisting the urge to go to the pantry and grab the bottle of whisky he knew was waiting for him, the last thing Mal needed was another drunk guy around her. He sat back in the chair, why the fuck had he even bought this damn thing? It was like sitting on a bag of fucking nails, and it was tiny, he wasn't a large guy by any means and he could barely fit in the damn thing. He shuffled back into the chair, throwing the blanket he'd grabbed over his legs as he closed his eyes, he needed to get some sleep if he was going to be any use to Mal in the morning.

Easier said than done, it took him ten minutes of trying before he gave up on the idea of getting any shut eye that night. Every single time he closed his eyes he could see Mal and Charlie, images of Mal being pinned down and hurt by that monster. He was haunted by thoughts of Mal crying out for Negan to help her only to be ignored. Shifting again in the chair, he resigned himself to a restless night, at least he'd be able to look out for Mal. If she had any nightmares, woke up in the middle of the night wanting to talk or whatever, Negan would be there for her. She'd been through so much it was the least Negan could do for her.

Negan shook his head. He was really a fucking mess.

-:-:-:-:-

A sharp pain in her side woke her that morning, Mal winced as she shifted on the mattress trying to find a position that didn't irritate her body. No such luck there. No matter how much she moved around her ribs wouldn't stop aching. Instead she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened them up, they landed on Negan who was still sat in his chair. She couldn't believe he'd actually stayed there all night, as guilty as Mal felt about asking him to stay on the chair she couldn't stop the warmth spread through her knowing that Negan cared enough to do it.

"Mornin'." Negan's voice sounded more hoarse than usual. His usually bright eyes seemed dull this morning, dark purple encircled them, Mal wondered how much sleep he got last night, guilt ate at her, was she the reason that he'd been kept awake?

"Morning." She eventually replied.

An awkward silence fell between them, Mal had no idea what to say, how do you follow up on a conversation like last night? She looked down at her fingers, absentmindedly twiddling them to distract herself from the awkwardness.

"I'm sorry." Mal started, it felt like all she could do was apologize. "For taking your bed away, it can't have been comfortable sleeping on that chair."

"Mal you don't have to apologize, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

"Right..."

Unnatural silence fell between them again, Mal wondered if they'd ever get back to their usual ease, she was ready for this awkwardness to be over. Anxiety curled within her, trickling doubts into her mind, had she ruined everything between them when she told him about Charlie? She shifted again on the bed, she couldn't get comfortable, she'd never felt so out of place. Not just physically but everything inside herself felt wrong, like something had changed within herself and she couldn't figure out if it was for the better or not. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Negan move, it wasn't until she felt the mattress shift under the man's weight that she realized he sat in front of her.

"Ribs still givin' you trouble?"

"Little bit, just twinges."

"I'll grab some aspirin for you, it'll help ease it off. Your nose looks better." Negan reached out to tilt her face, brown eyes looking it over. "Definitely less angry. How are you feeling?"

"Other than the twinges I'm all good." Mal said. She hoped her body would heal quickly this time, she really wasn't look forward to constant pain whenever she moved.

"I didn't mean physically." Negan clarified. "How are you doing?"

"I dunno." Mal looked away from him again. "Different. Kinda out of place."

"I guess that's normal, shit I don't know, I'm probably talkin' outta my ass here."

"Don't worry I wouldn't expect anything different from you." Mal said with a slight grin on her face, maybe the key was to try to be normal again, force them back to how they used to be.

"Good to know you're still a charmer." Negan grinned back at her, it didn't quite reach his eyes like it normally did, the small creases not quite appearing in the corners. Still it was better than the awkward silence that had been between them. "Anyways, you should go take a bath and I'll go make us some breakfast."

"A bath? You tryna tell me I smell?"

"Is that not obvious?" Negan deadpanned. "It'll help with those twinges, I've got some special stuff that'll help your muscles relax. It's supposed to be for sporting injuries but I'm sure it'll be fine here."

Mal gave a weak smile as she pulled the bedcovers off herself and scooted to the edge of the bed. Negan stood up beside her.

"You need a hand?" He offered one out.

Mal shook her head at him.

"I'll be fine, just need a minute."

"Alright, I'll go run that bath, you take your time."

Mal watched him leave, she was slower than normal, like she'd aged 20 years in the last 12 hours. She could almost feel her heart break at the sight knowing that she'd caused it. She'd added this horrible weight onto her shoulders that Negan was now forced to carry around. The sound of rushing water reminded her of what she was actually supposed to be doing, she put a bit of pressure on her feet. Thankfully not too painful but she'd have to be careful as she walked, she didn't want wheeze and cause any pain in her ribs. As Negan had said, she took her time getting to the bathroom, she swore it wasn't this far last time she'd been here. It seemed to take forever to get there, the large bathtub was almost full when she reached it. Negan was standing by the side pouring a purple liquid into it, Mal couldn't deny that it smelt amazing.

"Looks impressive." Mal spoke over the gushing water.

"Yeah, I love a good bathtub, it was part of the reason I bought the place."

"Never would have taken you for a bubble bath kinda guy."

"Well don't go spreadin' it around, I've got a rep to maintain."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"You enjoy yourself anyway, I'll be here if you need me. Feel free to grab whatever clothes you need from my room." Negan gave her a tense smile that left Mal feeling cold inside before leaving her alone in the steam.

It had been so long since anyone had done a bath for her, she couldn't even remember the last time her own Bounty Hunter father figure had done it. It was touching that he would do it for her. She stripped off quickly and sank into the welcoming heat. Whatever Negan had put in the water was amazing, her aches quickly dissipated as she basked in it. The sweet lavender smell encased her senses, she closed her eyes and relaxed further down letting the water envelope her to the chin. She made a mental note to have more baths in the future, they were so damn relaxing. God knows she needed to relax after last night.

Her mind was still in disbelief that it had actually happened, telling Negan everything. She lingered on that thought, she'd actually told someone. Two years of hiding it away and now someone else knew. The whole problem shared is a problem halved saying is complete crap. It didn't feel easier having shared with Negan, if anything she felt more burdened by it now she had to worry about Negan. Not just because of the threats Charlie he would have thrown at the man, she would have to worry about what Negan thought of her. Would he be overprotective, constantly putting over her weakness? He didn't have her those looks but she doesn't know for sure.

She could tell Negan was already being weird with her, even with the smiles and jokes there was something hidden under there that Mal hadn't seen before. Like he was trying to conceal something from her. It was making her paranoid, was it disgust? Had he pushed her into having a bath so he wouldn't have to deal with Mal?

Not wanting to deal with those thoughts anymore Mal sunk down in the water using it to hide away from her own thoughts.

Just as she was starting to look more like a wrinkled 90 year old Mal emerged from the water, grabbing the towel to pat herself dry. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and immediately wished she hadn't. The dark bruises were so obvious on her skin, she was more concerned with the bruises that decorated her face though. Two purple bruises had circled her eyes from where her nose had been hit. Leaving her mirrored image behind herself she padded back to the bedroom, faintly hearing Negan singing along to some rock song. She rolled her eyes at the noise, the man really wasn't musically talented if being not serious, although the delightful smell of bacon definitely made her reconsider whether Negan could actually cook. The rumble in her stomach was a surprise, she hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelt the food. She quickly got dressed and opened the door.

The large smile that spread across her face seeing Negan dancing in front of the stove, frilly apron wrapped around his waist. She wished she had a camera, wanting to preserve the memory forever and even go to Sheree and embarrass him. She'd never admit it but she actually giggled at the sight, the noise causing Negan to drop the spatula that he'd been waving around and swing to face Mal. She laughed harder at the sheepish look on the man's face, it was worth the protests from her ribs.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out between her laughs.

"Sure you are." Negan rolled his eyes as Mal kept laughing, as embarrassed as he felt, it was worth it to hear that beautiful laughter again. "Alright chuckles, sit your ass down breakfast is ready."

Mal sits on the chair by the table. Negan placed a plate full of food in front of her, it made her mouth water as she waited for the man to sit with her, she still had manners after all. She did have a limit though, the second her butt hit the chair Mal grabbed her knife and fork and shoveled food into her mouth. It was beyond good, the bacon was so tender and the eggs practically melted on her tongue. She was grateful Negan had put so much on her plate, she was damn _starving_. When she took a break to grab some juice she caught sight of the expression on Negan's face, shock mixed with slight astonishment.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Little bit." Mal replied sheepishly before returning to her food, making more of a concentrated effort not to stuff her face like before. More silence fell between them as they ate, every silent second was a constant reminder that things were still strained between them. Both didn't know what to say after last night. Now the only noise in the house was the clinking of their forks and knives as they ate. She finishes her meal and she lets her eyes wander around the room, taking in the small tidbits that she hadn't noticed before, all the cookbooks that decorated the shelves, the small herb garden he kept over by the window. She wondered how often Negan actually used the kitchen, it still looked pristine and she couldn't imagine the man was much of a cleaner.

"Mal, are we gonna talk?"

Her eyes snapped back to Negan as he spoke, the man had finished his food and was leaning back against the chair with his arms folded over his chest. She didn't reply.

"Mal..."

"Negan... " She responded.

They stared at each other. The atmosphere in the room becoming more charged as they let the emotions that they'd been burying bubble to the surface. "What's gonna happen to Floyd?" She asks, dismissing the silence.

"He'll chat up a box about his guilts and since he broke the number one rule Ellie will give him a kiss of goodbye in front of my people." He growled, flexing his fingers to a fist. "Mal-"

"I've always hidden things from everyone. I had no right to say that you weren't the person I thought you were. I just... I got scared."

"Of me?" Negan was horrified at the thought that he'd ever scared Mal.

"No, not like that. You were being weird earlier, we weren't talking like we usually do. I just thought that maybe you didn't want me around anymore, or that you thought you couldn't talk to me. I hated myself for making it that way and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Shit, Mal I didn't even think. I always want you around it's not about that. I just-"

"Negan-" Mal didn't want to hear the rest, she knew it would be some excuse for her to pull away.

"Please Mal, just let me finish."

Mal nodded, bracing herself for the words she knew would hurt.

"I...I don't know what to say to you Mal. I'm drownin' here. It's not that I couldn't talk to you or that I don't want to it's just... I have no idea what I can say to make it better, I have no idea what to do. I'm terrified that I'm gonna say the wrong thing and cause you more pain. It's hard not knowing where I stand, I'm so torn all the time. I wanna give you space, let you decide how much you want from me, but I also want to wrap you up in my arms and never let you go."

"I didn't realize..." Mal couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm not great at talking about how I feel Mal, even worse about showing it. I was so damn angry this morning, not with you but with myself. I failed you."

"You didn't-"

"Yes I did Mal." Negan's jaw clenched as his earlier thoughts returned. "I didn't see what was going on, hell maybe I didn't want to see what was going on. I made excuses for the things I saw, passed them off as stupid shit when I could've pushed harder to find out what was really going on. I let you down Mal and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that." His voice broke as he finished the sentence, head hanging down in shame as he tried to pull himself together again.

Mal placed a hand in Negan's shoulder, shifting closer to try to give as much comfort as she could.

"It's not your fault Negan. You couldn't have known, if my own friends couldn't figure it out how could you possibly know?" She whispered against him. "If you'd pushed me I probably would've run so far away that you'd never see me again, I wasn't ready for you to know before and that's on me, not you."

She moved her head back as the man twisted to face her. Mal looked into broken brown eyes.

"I don't blame you for any of this Negan."

"It's not your fault either Mal, none of this is, you hiding it away that's Charlie's fault not yours."

"Yeah. Guess all we're guilty of it's saying stupid crap instead of saying what we really mean."

"Well that's what I'm good at."

"Me to."

"At least we can work on it together." Negan said taking both of Mal's hands in his own. "And I'm not letting Charlie get a hold of you. When I come to him I will kill him in front of that community, to end the Marion line."

Mal knew they had a long way to go, both of them needing to heal from the night's revelations but at least they had each other.

"Uh, Alec and I are going out hunting, seeing if we caught any critters."

"You sure? You're in some pain."

"I can handle it. I'll take your aspirin and won't rush through it. I just need some fresh air if we are going today."

Watery blue ones met soft brown ones, Mal felt her lips twitch up in an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Okay. So you'll be ready to come with me and finish Charlie for yourself?" He asked, assuring her the opportunity of killing Charlie once and for all.

"Yes." She said with no hesitation. Negan slapped his knees as he stood, walking to grab his leather jacket and Ellie. "You go to your room and change into your clothes and head to Alec. He'll have his radio on all the time. Will call you when it's clobbering time."

-:-:-:-:-

With Mal going off with Alec for checking any traps Negan led everyone into the main factory where the blazing fire and iron is. With a stride in his step and a threatening frown plastered across his face Negan makes his way down the dimly lit hall, chuckling under his breath, eyeing the slouched man, Floyd.

Molly, a short haggard looking older women grins at her boss's, mood changed. She takes a long drag off her cigarette. "Looks like ya didn't slept well?" The terrifying smirk on Negan's face now reaches from ear to ear. A dark sinister looked clouded his brown eyes.

Cracking his neck Negan sighs. "Alright, let's get this shit show over with!" Negan orders, going downstairs to the iron. The whole group stand out, his wives are there as well, he wasn't a patient man and is pissed to not see Dwayne at the oven so he let's Terry to hold the rod for him. 

Negan chuckles, turning on his heels whistling a happy little tune, swirling Ellie on his hand, and people went on their knees. Stopping in front of sweaty Floyd he let everyone get back up, to let them watch - if they want too or not- what's about to happen.

The man wasn't gaged or tied in rope, Floyd didn't feel the need to beg for forgiveness or plead to be allowed out in case Mal had been hurt, in fact Floyd hadn't said one word since he was brought back from the dark room.

The second Negan's looming shadow is casted over him, Floyd picks his head up staring at the man above him. Negan sucks his teeth. "Got anything to say for yourself?"

Floyd pauses for a moment before letting out a choked raspy chuckle. "You know what... I could say a lot of things, I could say that this was all my idea, Morgan didn't want to do it. I could say I wanted that girl dead, to free you from all the trouble she would have brought us into the Sanctuary." He sighs.

Negan grins and he feels the petrified man and he loved that feeling. "And what did you do? Huh Floyd?"

He crouches down to his eye level, whispering the vicious threats against his ear. "You tried to rape Mal. He tried to rape an innocent girl!" He yelled, letting everyone know he broke his rule and made a huge mistakes. All the Saviors eyes glared in disgust at Floyd, the thirst of ripping his throat out just like that. He goes to the oven as Terry gives a glove to Negan and coming out the furnace is a hot burning iron. The iron is a punishment he used on a few people so he won't kill them. Yet some others are worth killing for the safety of his community.

"Yes, I broke my rule. I know what I was doing was wrong but-"

Then he screamed as the iron bit into his face. His skin sizzled through his cheeks, steam coming out. Negan could just get hard from this, the pleasure of seeing a man being burnt in his punishments, the screams are delightful to hear.

When he's done he pulled the iron and melted skin sticks on the iron like melted cheese. He puts the iron on the table, letting it cool so someone could clean and wipe the skin off. Floyd cried in pain, keeping together of not passing out.

"...I-I'm s-s-sorry. I deserve... t-t-hizzz..."

"Ya got that right." He said before bringing the bat down hard on Floyd's head with a sickening crack.

Floyd gasps out in pain, blood pouring down out his mouth to his tan shirt. The middle of his head now curved inward, blood gushing from his now cracked skull, the man's already blood shot eyes stare up at Negan.

Floyd groans through shattered teeth "N...Negan P...Please!"

The bat comes down again only this time it smashes into the side of his head, knocking him over onto his side.

"Please!? Is that what Mal said when you hurt her? Huh!?" Morgan attempts to pick himself up only to be knocked down again. "When you tried to fucking rape her, you sick disgusting shit-eating motherfuckin' rapist?!"

The closet wall on the furnace was now nearly drenched in blood as well as both guards. Molly however had been smart enough to stand just outside the splat zone, lighting a new cigarette. Neither of the guards or the people expect his wives dared to look away, knowing that any sign of weakness while Negan was in his current mood may result in them finding themselves in Floyd's shoes. Still Negan wasn't oblivious to most things, he chuckles glancing over at his people, bringing the bat down again. "What's wrong? Too intense for ya?"

Floyd now lay motionless on the floor, his finger twitching, harsh gargles slowly growing silent from his now gapping neck hole. His head or at least what used to be his head was now nothing more than a pile of smashed brained and crushed skull at Negan's feet.

Negan sneers at the puddle. "This is what happens to fuckers like this. You get to deal with Ellie, no expectations."

He wipes his boot on the floor. "I'm done here, clean up this shit!" With this said he turns on his heels and begins his own descend outside, leaving his people to pick what was left of their comrade up to be disposed of.


	68. Chapter 63

They'd split up when they arrived at Alec's favorite hunting ground. She and Alec had stood in silence for a moment, looking anywhere but each other, the trees around them were slowly turning green again, it was a beautiful sight.

Eventually Alec huffed and grabbed his kit from the truck. "C'mon, let's get goin'."

Mal followed Alec's lead, walking further into the dense wood until they were completely surrounded by the trees. The only noise around was the cracking of twigs under her feet, Alec didn't seem to make any noise when he walked, hunched over, both of them seemingly listening out for a noise, changing direction when they heard something

"You ever been huntin' before?" Alec paused in his steps.

"Yep, mostly Lalon does the hunting but I manage."

They kept walking more, she went more softly on the ground, listening out for any noise that wasn't her own heartbeat. She was still stepping on twigs but it wasn't as prominent. It was relaxing in a way, to just forget the world and lose herself in the forest. They didn't catch anything, every now and again Alec would stop and raise his crossbow, swearing under his breath when there's nothing from the snares he used.

"Alright, let's try somethin' different. You ever set a trap before?"

She nods.

"So lets lay a trap here, catching whatever you want." Alec cautiously stepped away from the intricate trap that he'd built. "Then we wait."

Mal sets up a wire around the branch, using the other to hold the trap as Alec uses a big trunk of dead bark, holding the branch up, for that trap you can kill a badger or a bit bigger animal.

An awkward silence fell between them. They'd never been alone together before, Mal didn't really know what to say to her, especially he was there to save Mal from Floyd and Morgan. She'd thought about sitting next to him but the anxiety that haunted the back of her mind told her to stay away; just in case. The more the silence dragged the more she felt like he should say something. She approached Alec cautiously, taking calculated breaths to stop the urge to run from overwhelming her body.

"So... um... I realized I never said thank you."

Alec looked up at her, eyes piercing as Mal sat down next to him. "What for?"

"You saved me and well... yeah..."

"It's cool I get it. Just there's something else to it, something you went through already when they tried to you know and I know what you've kind of been through. Maybe I'm wrong."

Mal knew what he was asking, Alec's eyes betrayed a wisdom that his appearance contradicted. She wondered what had happened to make him so insightful, too many times she'd caught the man looking at him with a strange sadness on his face. What did he see in her? "Things happened. Things I don't like talking about."

"Shit kid, I'm sorry. Whatever it is... no-one deserves to have their childhood fucked with."

There was a hint of familiarity in his tone, an understanding that she'd not heard before. She wanted to ask him about it. It was sick, in a way she almost wanted to know how much Alec understood what she was going through. A tendril of hope unfurling, hoping that it might have someone to reach out to. "You know what it's like?" Guilt hit her even as she spoke, she knew she'd hate it if someone asked her such a thing but she couldn't restrain her brain's want to know more.

Alec didn't say anything for a moment but his body tensed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Mal backtracked.

"No." Alec finally spoke, his voice soft but commanding. "'s fine. Yeah, I know. Our Dad, he was... uh... not a nice guy. Bit too quick with his fists rather than his words, fightin' and beatin' me to be something that I am not, so that I'm not worthless and a faggot abomination. My sister tried to keep me safe from it, but she wasn't always able to."

It was hard having to imagine a life like that. It had been hard enough with Charlie and the bastard hadn't even lived with them. "Ya don't have to tell me what happened, just that I'm there for you."

The wind whistled past, as the seconds ticked by with no words from either men.

"Does it ever bother you now?" Mal asked.

Alec looked over at her, scratching at his chin as he contemplated her words. "Sometimes, every now and again. Some days everything is fine, some days I can't even look at a belt without feeling the memory of the pain striking out at me."

Not really what Mal wanted to hear, deep down she'd hoped that one day she'd get over this with Charlie.

"Don't think about that though Mal." Alec continued. "There are good days, so many of 'em. They outweigh the bad most of the time. You've just gotta remember that on the days where things go all screwy again."

She nodded back at him, she got that. Then suddenly she wraps her arms around him, hugged tightly against his soft board chest. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her, letting themselves know they are survivors, had similar difficulties in their lives but they'll be okay. Someday, hopefully soon, Mal will tell him the truth.

There was a loud snap behind them, dragging both of their attention back to the trap.

"Sounds like we caught something."

Mal looked back, she couldn't see anything, she kind of hoped that there wouldn't be any bears around. When they looked there's nothing, then another snap of twigs was heard. Mal pulls out her knife as Alec poised his crossbow. When they crept slowly towards the trap, the trap is set and there is nothing.

"Hello blondie."

A familiar voice send shivers upon Mal's spine. Both whipped around when Alec is knocked over by a fat man, kicking his stomach. Simon grinned when she slashes at Simon's throat, only to slice his chest. He cries and slaps her face. With her bruises trying to heal now worsening, her entire face flared, her bruised ribs slammed against the ground with her elbow to support the fall. Unable to recover! Mal tensed when she felt rough fingers slide up under her shirt, seizing and pinching her sides. "C'mon, Mal. I won't bite ya. 'Less ya ask me to. Just taking you to the KillGames and Charlie misses you."

And she gets hit on the head and falls back to unconsciousness.

"Don't let him live." He carries the unconscious Mal, going up the road to where the truck is. Alec spits out blood, cursing and pleading when Mal is taken by the Claimers.

The fat man steps over Alec, fingers looping over the belt buckles. "Now, be a good little bitch and just-"

With one punch, Alec laid the fat man out in the ground. He shook his hand in pain. His knuckles already bruising. He takes his crossbow out as the man is gaining back from his knockout. His last sight is Alec's arrow between the eyes and piercing the skull.

"I ain't nobody's bitch." He huffed. Running up a slope, he finds himself on the cracked cemented roads, the truck is miles away. He thought of how the Claimers found them, only the Saviors and Bounty Hunters know where the Sanctuary is and the Claimers found them in this spot. Forgetting about that question his radio is busted from the fall so he full-out runs to the Sanctuary immediately, needing to warn Negan about Mal and what he heard from them that brought dread and fear into his heart.

The KillGames are coming back again.

-:-:-:-:-

The RK's tracked themselves through the creek of the river, following the trails that led to the bridge. In the morning the made the cross of Jackson and took down to the river, getting more leverage of finding a place to hang out for bit while deciding to do with Negan.

"We cross here and it'll lead to the dam." Lalon points out as Lugh straps the rifle on his shoulder, the box of bullets in his pants pocket.

Vix looks at Lalon's reach, shaking her head as to process what to do next. The plan was is to kill Negan but doubts assured her what bad things can go with that.

"Is there anyone coming in the dam?" She asks.

"Not sure. Looks empty. We'll head into the doors and wait there."

About couple yards away, after they go about a mile and passes the bridge! they come towards a solid concrete wall, a large dam. A water dam that Vix recognizes as a hydro dam where her farmer relatives used to work in and she remembers living in one for a while. Up the metal stairs, they have to cut cross the other side to get into the bare control room.

"I'll go in, don't want the guns to be affected by the water. And Vix wouldn't want herself and her hair to get wet." He smiles and she playfully punches his bare shoulder. Lalon jumps in the lukewarm water, swimming to the other of the railing before turning the wheel, crank a gate that made a solid bridge.

Vix and Lugh make their way to Lalon's side. Inside, there's a small building of what looks like an abandon control panel. Lugh and Lalon go first, aiming weapons and all, checking every corner, searching the room. Lalon then whistles the others to go to the window, and out the window they see the perimeter of wire fences, little structures of small sheds and a tall structure of an factory behind the fence. The back of the factory showed small be holes inside and a gravel road leading into the forest.

Lugh opens the window and unzips his bag to set up his equipment. He takes out a gun stand on the flat surface of the window, bringing out a savage sniper rifle, slipping on the silencer on the pore barrel and made adjustments to put the gun on the stand. Looking through the scope he adjusts the measurements of his axis, determining the yards to the fence line.

Vix goes behind, not wanting to distract Lugh from changing his scope to a high measurement. "I've got to be eight hundred to thousand yards. Good I brought to scope with many axis."

"Could you make a shot with it?" Lalon asks.

Lugh smirks. "I was trained as a Flyer Frontiers. Always have to be the perfect shot. It's why I aim so well with my ax."

Vix stands back, leaning the wall, arms crossed and foot jumping as a nervous habit, her mind in a train of thought. She's playing out the scenarios if they take the shot, it's a war they'll be creating. Killing isn't always the solution and they are trying to get their friend back and make a deal, nothing more or less.

Contemplating on what to do Lugh spots something coming out the doors where he's aiming at the inside of the gates.

"Someone's coming out the doors," he says, steadying his gun on his shoulders. "It's him." The crosshairs are directly at his head. "I can move up and can make the shot."

"Can you?" Lalon said, biting his nails. "It's your call Vix."

"Well, now I don't know if it'll be clean. He's such a personal bubble guy. God. I can't take any shot."

"What should we do, Vix?"

"I can only take the shot when he's alone and at the doors, just tell me what to do."

"No." Vix answers and the boys look at her. "We can't murder a man to save our friend. If we kill him it's war against the Saviors and we don't want that." Vix grabs her bow and arrows on the ground, including her knives. "I'll go up to Negan and make a trade. Have ourselves a good conversations."

She heads to the door and smiles at her worried boys. "And for the record, me and Negan have history and he's a gentleman so he'll listen to me and won't hurt me."

And like that Vix disappears outside, the boys raising questionable and confused eyebrows, looking at each other. "Women." They said at the same time.

She walks into a path where the forest calm her nerves, the birds chatting up a storm. She's prepared for anything bad coming this way and once she spots two guards walking towards where the dam is, where the boys are she walks up. Before she starts to speak the guards raised their guns at her, ordering her. Eventually she had enough and wanting to talk to Negan so badly she simply knocks one of the guards guns by her kick, round housing a fist to the jaw. Cartwheeling to the other guard, her feet squeezing at his neck she flexes herself upwards, slamming her elbow on his head again and again and again until he tumbles on the ground.

In the midst a long whistle exploded every direction at Vix, people crowding her and Negan comes along, clapping his hands. "Holy shit. That's some badass and sexy moves you got there darling."

Vix raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry about that but I had no choice. I'm here to speak to Negan only."

He strides over, the bat hanging on his shoulders made Vix tense, and he leans close to Vix she feels his hot breath against her forehead. "Come with me, darling. And don't look at Ellie like that. If you're a good girl she'll like you and won't bite."

Negan taken her an empty warehouse, downstairs to a room that's pitch black. She waited for him, crossing her legs, imaging his men arguing over her actions against fighting them.

Vix is everything Negan could ever hope to see her as. She's bold and loyal, cunning beautiful, and so, so clever. Negan admires her determination, and when she came all this way, fought his men like a pretty ninja and wants a talk, Negan was quick to give her some time alone with him.

"Hello there darling. How may I services you?" He grins widely, and her heart flutters when he licks his bottom lip and grins so seductive.

"I came here to talk to you about something important."

"...Don't tell me you want to be-"

"Sorry honey but no." Vix smiles, and Negan honestly melts a little. "If you want the truth, I'm interested in you however I'm not here for that. I'm here to negotiate with you and honestly, you don't want me too long because my friends are at the dam and I rather not have the chance to have them cause any trouble."

Yet again, Negan whistles. "Fucking harsh. But point taken, Vix. What's your deal?"

Vix then makes her observation. "I want Mal back. Whatever you done with her, good or bad, we want her back. And for a man he's know throughout the Ruins I'll give you everything you want and what you want is the Tradepost. I don't care what you do to to community, control it and rule or destroy it completely but I had enough of Charlie's excuses and insults. You have it and we take Mal and never be in your sight, never be seen again."

Negan 'hmm's to himself in thought. "Well I'll be damn. To be perfectly fucking honest, I like your determination. Yet I haven't done anything to Mal, I wanted one of you guys to help get the Tradepost and here you are. So I accept your deal yet I have to tell you everything that happened between me and the serial killer and see if you want to stay here with me. But I'm convinced as to what Charlie has been doing."

"Terrible things," Her eyes grieved in sadness, and Negan momentarily thought of the night of Mal, how the poor girl have been through. _Please tell me he didn't hurt her as well_. He couldn't bare to think about that. "He brought cruel people, the Claimers, a woman named Glory and her weird language people into the community, pulling out rules that people have three hard shifts and barely any supplies and punishments are to the death. And he talks about KillGames."

Right there Negan's expression changed quickly, swirling into shock, surprise, anger, despair, all those emotions crumpling together.

"What are the KillGames?" She asks.

Before he replies a loud commotion at the door Negan opens to see Alec huffing out heavy breathes, desperate look in his eyes. "What in the ass happened?"

"The Claimers took Mal. They've taken her to the KillGames. They've rebuilt the KillGames, the rumors are true, Negan."

"So it's fuckin' true." He growls, pulling a bit on his slick hair. Gripping Ellie he reaches a hand out for Vix. "C'mon on, let's get your friends and go knock on Charlie's fucking door."

-:-:-:-:-

"Drop your weapons!" Lugh points the rifle at Alec whose crossbow is aiming at his throat, Lalon gripping the spear in his hand.

"How about you drop yours," Lugh threatened.

"Like I will," Alec replies.

"Don't you see I have a gun at you and you got a crossbow."

"Doesn't mean I can shoot you first then kill your buddy here."

"Maybe I dodge that arrow and throw my super at you." Lalon intercepts.

Vix then intervenes the conflicted. "Wait, it's OK boys. Put the weapons down."

"Wait, what? Negan agreed the deal?" Said Lalon.

"You bet your pissing pants, boys." He strode in, he looked pissed yet carries a devilish smile that's threatening and welcoming at the same time. Lugh wore a tight frown and Negan's shark black eyes weighted on him. Negan's broad shoulders stretched out made him more imposing as he already was. He was at least 6'2- a brick house of a man. Negan was a tornado in human form and as dangerous and unpredictable as one. Yet Vix gains her trust to him.

"I know our time together has been but I'll explain all my time with miss little Mal and you'll see me not a monster."

"Consider that you threatened and humiliated us- mostly to the Calvary Boys. Taken stuff from the Tradepost and taken our friend. So you better have a good reason as to why trust you and tell us what you've done to Mal." Negan rolled his eyes, chuckling dramatically at Lalon.

"I did nothing. If fact, we are going to save her."

-:-:-:-:-

The sun's just bright in its high rise, and clouds above with light gradually setting in to brighten the heavens above. Upon driving Negan order his men to bring five trucks filled with artillery they'll be using such as spears, rifles, semi-automatics, pistols, and also brought grenades and the big gun that Negan will use. He is making war against Charlie, and now knowing he's rebuilding the KillGames he's stopping it once and for all.

Driving through Negan, Alec, and Bud described the two weeks with Mal to the RK's. They intently listen through Mal redeem herself, how Negan wants to take over the Sanctuary because of Charlie's poor judgements and hearing rumors about the rebuilt of the KillGames, and Mal have everything she gave to Negan, became allies to the Saviors, made a few friends along the way. In addition. Negan told them he liked Mal and kept her for a reason, however he didn't tell them about last night. He hated that he's helpless, he wanted to yell at her friends as to why they're so fuckin' dumb to not see the pain she's in.

"So exactly what are the KillGames?"

It was clear the Saviors including Negan didn't want to answer, but eventually he said, "It's a place that shouldn't exist. Should of been dead to the fucking ground. It's an abomination."

He tried to ignore the knots in his stomach, he'd gritted his teeth and kept on driving.

"It used to be an amusement park, a place where people would come for a day of innocent fun. It was closed down for a couple of years before Black Night, but a few traders and Bounty Hunters found it and staked it out as theirs. Their version of it had nothing to do with family fun or innocence. They use games where they put children in pits with Infected."

The RK's felt sick of giving the thought of children, younger than them, being tossed into pits with only a stick with which to defend themselves against Infected was almost overwhelmingly horrific.

"They used to do that kind of stuff at KillGames, and other stuff that's even worse. A lot worse. Bounty Hunters, loners, the Flyer Frontier, and other people come from settlements all over this part of the states for these games. They bet on stuff like that." He paused, and pain etched deep lines in his face. "When I bargained with the Flyer Frontiers they put the kids into the games, Sheree was gonna be one but I didn't. Then there was a huge prick inside our Sanctuary who kidnapped half our kids in the place and forced them into the games just to make enough ration dollars. Think about that. Kids, no more than six to ten, being forced to play 'haunted house'- a fuckin' sick game where they make those kids go through a building filled with Infected and only a sawed-off baseball bat or a piece of pipe to defend themselves. We lost so many kids."

Vix puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and Negan appreciated the comfort.

"Charlie's brother ruled the first KillGames," Negan continued, "we came and killed every single asshole who watched. We burned it down. But hearing the rumors of the owners moved the KillGames to a new location. They kept its location secret."

"Why?" Said Lugh.

"Because it's created power and Charlie wants to reclaim his brothers. I knew something was up about him."

"That's why Charlie started allying with the Claimers." Lalon added. "Have a crowd and more people to do his dirty work."

"And Glory and her Shakespearian assfucks." Negan said. "Now we're ending this- fucking _twice_ again- end the Marion line and finish it once and for all." Vix couldn't agree anymore with Negan. Charlie's nothing but a reckless, incomparable sexist pig murderer. And she can tell Negan wants his blood. His skin itched with the animalistic urge to hunt down Charlie, tear him fucking limb from limb.

The car skidded as he arrived at the wide open wall, he slammed it into park, getting out of the car. "Jesus." He murmurs at the Tradepost and Vix gasps, holding the knots in her stomach to see the devastating scene. The sky takes on a mixture of various shades of light blue and grey smoke of dimpling fires dying down. Inside the open gates there lied on the ground a few scattered parts of limbs of the Infected, some crawling and moaning at them. Apartments and buildings scorched in black gas, people taking out the fires. But there was so much blood, so many bodies being eaten, been shot and left for the flies, maggots, and crow to fest on their flesh.

"Saviors, half of you help the Tradepost. Close all the gates and take out the Infected. We need to check any survivors, and if those sick Claimers or Glory is here, take them to me and Ellie will give me the strength to chat them up a storm."

Suddenly Vix felt a strong punch to the stomach when she remembers yesterday. "The kids..." She whispers and runs towards the sewers. The boys were not far behind as she heads down, calling the top of her lungs for any response. There's only silence. Below her feet is a pipe with tape around it, reading: Killeen's Basher.

She gets out of the sewers, she's having a hard time to breath, her chest is tight and heavy, tears pouring down, probably looking like a mess but didn't care. "Please God, they didn't."

Lalon grabs her arms, rubbing up and down. "Maybe they made it out."

"No." She holds the pipe. "Oh God, Vix."

"You alright, darling?" Negan came forward, seeing the sadness and shock in the teens.

"They took the kids, AJ. Oh, God. If they took them what'll they do them to, even AJ. He's only a baby."

Negan forced Vix to look at her.

"We are gonna get them fast and quick. We won't let them get hurt, Mal's a part of us and she cares for all of you, and if there's even a scratch on their heads and Mal's he's dead. The fucker deserved it. Deserved worse. Maybe it was time for karma to pay him a fuckin' visit."

Vix didn't know what to say to that, she gave him a watery smile, swallowing hard against more tears. She'd done enough crying that day.

"You ready for it?" Negan asked. Lalon have a sharp nod, Lugh as well as he brings out his ax, flipping it around her hand, and Vix gave him a strong cold look. "Yes."

"Boss," Bud came back from searching Charlie's office and he has nothing and Negan is downright pissed. "Charlie's gone. The people here said he went last night. But he has a map where the new location of the new KillGames." He reveals the map and points to the red mark, up east about thirty miles close to the Tradepost, into the woods. "It's true then. KillGames are back, boss." He frowns.

"It is, but I'm fucking done with this shit. Kill every fucker in there, no prisoners or survivors. I'm done!"

His mind filled in delightful details of what it would be like to actually hit the man, how his bones would feel breaking under his fists, how much he would cry and beg for mercy that would never come. He'd want him to feel every fucking second of it, make him feel some of the damn pain that he'd inflicted on Mal. Negan wanted to look him in the eye, see the pain explode in them as he broke him apart.

Opening the truck door in fury his eyes drifted from the dashboard to the bat that laid next to it.

His beautiful baby.

He brushes a finger along the cool, smooth wood. Curling his hand around the handle, he plucked it from the fixture, giving it a few swings. His gaze fixed on the wood and the chains and mending, he thought about it thudding into Charlie's head, adding to the blood that had already stained it. The thoughts almost making him lightheaded the more he imagined bringing it down on that smug fuckin' grin.

His hand curled tighter and he slammed the door as the RK's joined him. He's ready to finish it all. With Charlie gone Mal will be safe and at peace, that is all he cares about.


	69. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Move any muscle," said Charlie at them, "and I'll cut my losses and leave all of you for Roamer meat. Don't think I won't. Come to me, Mal."
> 
> Mal's heart froze in her chest at those words.
> 
> "Why do you do this?" Mal demanded. "Why rebuilt this place again, why?"
> 
> Charlie chuckled. "Grow up, Mal. Any of you. You think I'm evil? Sure, you want to hang that word on me, because I use muscle to take what I want, but you don't have a clue about how the world works. It's the same now as it was before the Black Night. Anyone says different is a fool or a liar."

Mal woke up on the back of the truck, hands tied, mouth gagged. All she remembers the hit from Simon and saying about the KillGames. Peeking out she sees where it lead her.

The camp was on the far side of the mountain. The camp looked strangely exposed, with the paths leading up through forestland to a plateau as flat as a tabletop. Three traders wagons were positioned to block each path, their sides reinforced with sheet metal.

The men pulled Mal out of the truck and she cursed very quietly under her breath and the cloth. There were twenty-three of Glory's men, a couple of Claimers in the camp. Then her roving eyes found the own where they were holding kids. It was a pen, the kind used for keeping pigs. Two Claimer guards stood watch over the captives, and through the shimmering heat haze. There weren't a dozen of kids. There were nineteen of them. Other scavengers must have joined the camp in the last few hours, which would account for the higher number of captives.

Nineteen kids. Five boys, fourteen girls. The oldest looked to be twelve, the youngest about eight. There were all hunkered down, tied together by ropes that were attached to metal rings in the leather collars each of them wore.

Calvin whipped open the flap of the tent, and the Calvary Boys trailed behind him. He titled his head, shaking at his head at Mal. He climbed over the tail of the pen and pushed through the kids. All of their collar ropes were bundled together in one central point, and that was wound around the trunk of a small tree. He cuts one piece and brings out a thin older boy she'd never spot and her heart wrenched of the familiar face.

Tucker's face is hugely bruised, dried blood sticks in his mouth and nose. "...Mal?"

"Well, I'll be a one-eyes skunk," yelled Calvin so loud that Mal could heard through the laughter, and the nose if the fist fights. "Guess Mal has more than just Charlie as a secret admirer."

They moved them to a large circular structure, metal walls held a dome. Inside the tent, there were pens and cages, trays of cans and plates on the ground, a table filled with tools of weapons and ropes were dirty from mud and dried blood. In one of the cages Mal's shock and petrified to see the kids, Max, Killeen, Johan, and Rin cluttered in the filthy cage. She runs towards them but the Claimers hold her back, pulling the gag off her mouth.

"Let her go," Calvin orders. He unties the rope bound to her wrists and she runs to the cage, slamming against the bars.

Mal reaches her hands to touch Max's sweaty hair, wanting to hug and kiss them. "Where's AJ?"

Rin shows him under her black jacket. "He's alright. I wouldn't let them take him."

"I'm sorry." Max apologized. "I failed, Vix made me lead them and it was a trap, and I-"

"I'm proud of you, Max." She smiles generously. "So proud and you've tried. I'm happy for all of you."

"OK, that's enough lovey dovey stuff. Both of you get in."

Roughly Mal and Tucker are locked in the cage as the boys leave, the flap closes them. "So, these your kids?" Tucker said, waving and smiling at them. "Names Tucker. Savior and Negan."

The kids likes Tucker and all introduced themselves before Mal gets to question him. "Tucker, what happened?"

Coughing viciously he takes a deep breath. "I was going to check on the town when the Claimers found me, took me while talking to someone, asking them if they want the deal and their freedom. Mal, I think that person was a s-"

Then something big and dark moved in the tent, and they all looked up in fury.

Charlie Pink-Eye stiff there above them. He held a pistol in one hand, and the barrel was pointing straight at Mal's face. Opening the cage he then points at the children.

"Move any muscle," said Charlie at them, "and I'll cut my losses and leave all of you for Roamer meat. Don't think I won't. Come to me, Mal."

Mal's heart froze in her chest at those words.

"Why do you do this?" Mal demanded. "Why rebuilt this place again, why?"

Charlie chuckled. "Grow up, Mal. Any of you. You think I'm evil? Sure, you want to hang that word on me, because I use muscle to take what I want, but you don't have a clue about how the world works. It's the same now as it was before the Black Night. Anyone says different is a fool or a liar."

He took a step closer, and Mal reflexively backed away from the cage, clamping on the children. Charlie looked pleased, and he bent forward and leered at Mal.

"You look at me and you see the Big Bad Wolf. You think I'm some kind of monster. Well, there's a lot worse than ol' Charlie out here in the Ruins, and I ain't talkin' about Roamers. You got no idea what evil is."

"I've seen so much evil and I'm looking at one now."

"Hell, girl, I ain't evil. I'm just the guy that's in power. I'm a conqueror, like all them great kings and generals in history. You want to call me evil because of KillGames? You think that's the height of evil? There are people who conquered half the world, slaughtered whole populations, wiped cultures off the face of the planet, and you know what history calls them? Heroes! Kings, presidents, champions, explorers. You think America was settled by white men because the Indians _invited_ us here? No, we took this land because we were stronger, and that's how every page of human history is written. It's just our nature. We're a predator species, top of the food chain. Survival of the fittest is written in our blood, it's stenciled on every gene of our DNA. The strong _take_ and the strong _make_ , and the weak are there only to help them do it. End of story.

She shook her head. "I know generals won war by conquering land, but you are no general fighting an invading army. You're not freeing anyone. You're not fighting for anything!"

Charlie's face darkened. "Oh I'm not, am I? You're going to lecture me on right and wrong? Who appointed you judge, jury, and executioner? You pass a burning bush on the way here and get some new Commandments? I think the old ones kind of dried up and blew away when the first of the dead rise up and started eating people. Call me crazy, but I think that was a game changer. When dead ain't even dead no more, then as far as I'm concerned, no other previous rules apply. So that means 'right' is whatever I decide it it."

"No it isn't!" Tucker yelled. "You're a coward who steals children, thinking you are the big bad, but you aren't. You're the weak one, and the only person who knows what's right and bring some thing back to the world before the Black Night is Negan, the Saviors, and he'll-"

In the same splintered second was the sight of Tucker twisting away in a spray of blood. The echo of the pistol was as loud as thunder, but Mal's scream was louder as Tucker fell right into their feet. Mal got to her knees, catching Tucker's limp body, his heart isn't beating anymore when she felt his pulse, blood poured through his shirt. Johan cupped her mouth in shock, Rin crying silently, Killeen and Max screaming at Charlie, and AJ in the mist of this belies, whimpers a loud sob as well. Mal holds Tucker in her arms then use her fingers to close his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He opened the cage and pulled Mal away. "What a worthless little piece of crap he was. You all try to talk big, but you don't have the stones or smarts to learn to listen to your adults." She's pulled away as the kids stay in the cage of Tucker's laid body.

He took her into another tent where it laid out chains and ropes, wagons parked as well. Dropped to the ground she looks at him at stark terror and raw rage in those blue piercing eyes. She finds herself not alone; Glory and Simon were there as well, inspecting her.

"Your call." Charlie said. "Make your bets."

Glory comes up to her, grabbing her bruised jaw roughly, Mal wanted to sink her teeth into her hands. "She's bruised yet still liveth to telleth the tale. Negan hasn't - or that gent didst this to that lady but I may been wrong- forced that lady. Strange. The lady is untouched..." She grazes her fingers on her neck, eyes trailing down at her chest and Mal squirmed back, nauseating over the bony fingers of another disgust person.

"Careful, Glory. She's a wild thing unless you fuck her enough she can't even walk on her own." Simon said.

"The lady winneth and liveth another game you'll taketh twelve percent off the ration dollars and I can has't that lady for three nights. Thee taketh that lady whenever thou art deal is." Glory made her opinions, Simon giving a nod and suddenly they looked in confusion yet horror when Mal laughs unexpectedly. She laughs uncontrollable like she was a lunatic. She was laughing how ridiculous these people are and how when they talked she'd planned on their deaths.

She looks dead square in the eyes of them, a little smirk on the corner of her mouth. "You know I'm a reasonable person to keep a promise and I never break a promise. You guys are talking about death, well I was thinking on your deaths. Glory, Glory, Glory, you're not that special. You are just a fake from your language, nothing but garbage so your death is meaningless. I see you as a piece of meat to the Infected, tearing you apart as you scream for help and no one is there but me watching. For you Simon it'll be your end of legacy of the Claimers. You will never claim me, I'll claim you by sinking my teeth at your throat, claiming the blood that pours out your ripped neck," she pauses and glares at Charlie. "I will not kill you yet. No, Charlie Pink-Eye. You deserves so much worse, so worse that it inflicted on the suffering and pain you put me through. I would want you to beg for mercy, and I won't stop like you did, to finally call yourselves who you really are, and I would had enough of this and kill you slowly, bit by bit."

Their faceless had a monotone look, unsure if they should laugh at her or be serious and concerned. "Leave us," Charlie orders them out the tent,  
Leaving Mal and him. Drawing himself so close to Mal, to leer over her he slides a finger against her bruised face. "Did he did that to you? Your beautiful face?"

She pushed his hand away, standing up to be ready to pounce on him once and for all. "Has Negan fucked you already?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Mal asked, her eyes sharply moved to look over Charlie's face, trying to find a reason behind the question. Why on earth would he bring him up now?

"He ever see you naked, all fucked out."

" _Of course not_ , he's not like you."

"C'mon Mal, I see how he talks about you, how maybe he looks at you. You tryna tell me that he's never made a move? Never lingered on the showers as you're naked and vulnerable? Never tried to bury himself in that sweet cunt of yours?"

"No he's not like that." Mal needed him to stop talking, she could feel her fist curl as the temptation to punch him grew in her mind.

Charlie scoffed at her. "I bet he is." He taunted Mal. "I bet he's thought _allll_ about it, I suppose I wouldn't blame him, I know seeing you run around in tight pants would make me wanna bend you over the nearest surface. It's just did he treated you right?" He hissed at the bruises. "After what he'd done I was treating you nice than Negan."

"Nice?" She asked, outraged by his words. "How is raping me nice?"

Charlie's face twisted in anger, his arm came up to thrust her against the wall by the throat.

"Rape? That's a fuckin' joke if I've ever heard one." He laughed at her. The condescending tone just further enraged Mal.

"It is rape. You can gloss over it all you damn well want, but we both know I don't want this. I've never wanted this. You're just a sick old man, who couldn't get his own way so he decided to take it out on a child." Mal couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth. She was damn sick of the almost affectionate feelings that had reawakened in her, from what Negan told her is rape. She wanted to hate him, she didn't want to laugh at his stupid jokes, didn't want the flutter of pretending to care about him, that maybe Charlie wouldn't hurt her again, didn't want feel any more of the please of Charlie and her being forced time and time again, making her loathe her own body before. She was sick of the man toying with her emotions, playing her like a game. She wanted the anger, she wanted the pain, she wanted a reminder that the man was a monster.

"You made me. I didn't want this, you did. I can say all the things you done and I'm done being quiet and shunning away. I am done just pretending to care when I'm so angry at you and hurting so much. So, you better hear me of this, 'cause I know who you really are. A worthless coward who is a rapist that uses it to show power, but you are not in power. You're still the shriveled man you are and you raped me, no exceptions. So, Charlie, hears what I have to say before I can kill you. Go. Fuck. Yourself."

Charlie stared at her with this two colored eyes for thirty seconds and he laughed again, the shrill sound pierced through her.

"Maybe I was wrong earlier, maybe Negan doesn't wanna get in your pants, maybe you want to get in his? Little slut like you, bet you can't keep your legs closed."

She struggled against the grip, stars blinked in her eyes after a sharp knock to the head. She falls before he pulls on her hair and drags her. She struggle to release from his grip, feet dragged across the dirt ground.

"You know I'm fuckin' right. You let him fuck you so good." He grits at Mal and lifts her up by her hair. Her body is up when she shudders when a cold metal chain hanging on the ceiling and Charlie quickly wraps around her neck.

"Has he taught you things that I didn't, such as sucking his cock down your throat?" He roared, throwing the chain over a bar and he pulls the chain, all his muscles rose Mal right to where the tip of her toes touch the ground. The impact tightens her neck as she sputtered and struggled to find enough air in her lungs to get a breath, gasping like a fish out of water. She couldn't find her feet to get a grip on the floor, only to dangle up in the air.

Every word that sprayed out of his mouth he lifts her more up, the chain fighting more as he brings the life out of her. "Did you like it? Huh? How much of a goddamn desperate slut you are for his dick?! I bet you opened your legs wide open for him just enough to fill you up to the brim, but does he even know he's not your first. That you are nothing but a fuckin' slut and you are _MINE_!"

Mal could feel herself slipping away. Quickly losing consciousness. Her once pounding heartbeat was slowing in tempo. She had immense pressure in her chest and face. She was slowly dying.

"Charlie," said Calvin who comes in and sees Mal hanging in the air and by a thread. "That's enough. You kill her and the betters will not like that." Charlie finally lets go. Falling onto her knees Mal immediately began to cough and gasps any air to suck in.

"You will participate these games, and I wish you luck to win and survive. I know you'll do well and come back to me so you can apologize." He spats at her face. Removing the chain, she struggles to move her body, crawling over to the wall.

"W-why do you still work-" she coughs to clear her throat, "for Charlie. He done the both of us so much."

"I know he had, especially now my boys will join without any permission in the games, and the supplies and rations aren't enough. I do hate him but I still blame you for poisoning his head." He then smiles giddily. "But don't worry, everything is going in a smooth slope and I won't have to worry about Charlie anymore. And for the record, just this one time I've saved you."

Grabbing her arm he pulls her outside, the temperature is at a hot haze. He drags her inside the tall cavern of the walls, into the wet and cold darkness itself, knowing what's inside those walls are the infestation of the dead.


	70. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to KillGames," said Charlie.

Mal had nothing when she landed in hell, a shirt and jeans and shoes. The ground on which she lay is hard-packed dirt. Cold and damp. She looks up at the light of the run, but around her was shadowy and gloomy. The walls were about fifteen feet tall of metal frames, no ladder, handholds, or rope. There were also wooden frame panels in sections like a crop dust maze, knowing nothing on what corner is there.

She looks everywhere to find something, anything to protect her. Then she stood up and sees four people: Glory, Simon, Calvin, and Charlie, standing together in the front stage. Hard faces with hard eyes and mouths that smiled with icy cruelty.

"Welcome to KillGames," said Charlie.

Then turning around the corner Mal yelped in fear and back-pedaled away as the Infected moaned at her; she wasn't scared at any Infected, it was how it's structured. On the head is a metal helmet with sharp knives sticking out, spikes trough the sternum, chest, and stomach. She can't piece through the head and getting under the jaw could get herself stabbed in the heart if the Infected moves forward.

She racked her leg to kick it back, a spike thrashes at her leg, screaming at the sharp bite in her leg. Then another Infected comes in, moaning at her.

She wanted to run, but she was in a fifteen foot wide pit. Running were not a option and also now she can't run, only limp her way through. She racked her brain to decide how to survive this. The moment needed action. What was the smart thing to do?

She launched onto the panels, kicking it as it breaks. Pulling a board out the Infected lunges at her. She uses her hand, and contacting at it's head a long nail through its head pierces through her palm. Gritting her teeth, ignore the pain soaring in her hand she uses her other, shoving it away, raised the board over her head, and brought it down with all her force on the Infected's head.

_Crunch!_

The creature dropped to the ground. She didn't stop slashing as another Infected's come in, the spikey Infected stayed behind since it can't see where it's going but will eventually from her grunts. Mal backed to a wall, corner and a Runner comes in. This Runner was massive. Burly, like a bull. Huge chest and stomach, massive arms, almost no neck, and eyes that blazed with dark smoke. His skin showed skin peeled, flapping around, muscles bulging out.

She surged forward, but before her first step touched down she was struck by a pull to the hair. Infected's mouth bites down only the air when she pushes it away, bashing the head. Soon the massive Runner uttered a moan of hunger and sprinted and lunged for Mal as other Infected follow the fresh meat.

She flung herself to one side as the big Runner lunged. It turned, much faster than Mal though it could, and instead a inhuman moan, the creature hissed at her. Hatred was emotion. Runners didn't have any. But she could see the menace and malevolence etched into the snarling face of the living dead. Her foot struck him in the left hip. Instead of knocking the Runner backward, it spun his mass, and with his weight already unstable it toppled off balance and fell.

With sparks still flashing in her eyes, she roared as Charlie cheered, and she swung the board. It struck the big creature's forehead hard enough to send a jarring vibration down through the wood and into Mal's hands.

But the Infected did not let go.

But with the next swung of the board the Runner staggered backwards, its eyes becoming dull with confusion. The front of the skull had a grooved look where the board had hammered it.

Mal went crazy. She rushed trough the Infected, slashing them quickly before rushing to the Infected, swinging with so much force that she could feel her own muscles pulling and tearing. The Runner fell against the wall and Mal back-pedaled on the wall, and there's so many more coming.

She can't keep doing this, fighting until she's breathes and tired. Blood is pouring down on her leg.

Suddenly a sound as loud as thunder banged on the side of the walls. Charlie and the group looked over to see what's the commotion and she listens and hears a familiar voice yelling at confident yet very petrified Charlie and her heart warms when she knows that booming voice.

The Saviors are here.

Negan is here.

-:-:-:-:-

Vix, Lugh, and Lalon head inside the camp to find the kids. The Saviors and them went up the mountains to scout the whole camp, seeing and planning on what to do.

Vix and Lugh faded back into the forest and circled, running fast. They reached the last of the paths that led into the camp and skidded to a muddy stop between a pair of dead trees. There was a guard. A big man with a shotgun, the big double barrels pointed at the ground. They crouch as Lugh signals them as he crept forward to the trunk of the large of the two dead trees. Old branches littered the ground, and Lugh has to be careful where he stepped. If the branch was old enough, then breaking it would sound like a gunshot. They might not hear that from the camp, but this man certainly would.

The man stepped closer to the cliff wall and began fishing in his pockets. He brought out a pipe and some matches and leaned into a cleft to light it, turning completely away for a few seconds. Lugh used those seconds. He brings out his long steel throwing ax from his back strap. He held it as he crept catfooted through the dirt, and he heart within striking range when the turned, his pipe lit, smoke funneling out from under his hood.

He saw Lugh.

The man was fast. He dropped the pipe and swung the shotgun, the deadly weapon sliding easily on his shoulder sling at the same moment as Lugh jumped forward and threw the ax.

The blow slammed the guard back against the cliff wall. The strike from the ax. The ax positioned between his eyes, deep into the skull.

He drew his ax out of the head. He took a breath to steady his nerves, turned, and ran as fast as he can. He signals the rest to come. They come as they wormed their way to the outside of a tent that was at the very edge of the camp.

Vix cut open to the side of the tent and crawled quickly inside. The pen was just outside, and she knelt, bow in hand, and peered outs the twelve-year-old had the other kids clustered together, and they were as calm as they could be under circumstances. She must have told them about what she'd seen, because they were not wailing. Each of the stared into the sky with huge eyes that were filled with tears.

One of the guards walked past, and Lugh watched as the guard went several paces down the centre path of the camp and stretched his head to try and catch what was going on in ones tent. She'd hoped he would have gone all the over, but he stayed relatively close to his post.

"Here goes," Vix whispered to the boys and then crept out of the tent and crabbed sideways in a low crouch, until her shoulder bumped up against the pen rails. The kids gasped, but Vix shushed them. She reached through the wood slats of the pen and touched several of them, assuring them of her reality. Vix slid along the pen rail to the back corner and Lalon watched the guard. He was still craning to look over a similar spot.

Vix straightened and then climbed quickly and quietly over the rail. She dropped down and then huddled next to the crowd of kids. Vix showed her knife to the kids, their eyes widen but understood. Vix gritted her teeth and attacked the bundle of ropes, and in less than a minute the whole bundles of ropes was cut.

Lalon scrambled over to the edge of the pen and reached out to pull the first of the children over. "Who are you?"

"The RK's. The Saviors are here as well." Vix answered.

Then the tent open before the guy notices the kids. He's about to open his mouth when he gurgles, blood seeping on his mouth and fell forward with Lugh behind him, flicking the blood off his ax.

Grabbing the radio that Negan gave to her she calls him. "Got the kids."

"Alright then, I'm about to blow this shit apart."

Then at the circular wall pit, a thundering sound cannons on one of the walls.


	71. Chapter 66

Negan stands on top of the lumber log, his Saviors all around him as the rest are in deep of the forest and in the mountains as snipers. He figured out his plan, trapping these fuckers like rats, outnumbering them, and for once kill every single of them. Not wanting one alive just to continue the KillGames and to finally give peace for Mal.

"Well I guess it runs in the family, Charlie Pink-Eye. You bastard, you thought you can win the biggest dick contest, but guess what Charlie Pink-Shit! I have the biggest cock in the world compared to your tiny wiener and it will definitely fuck you through the asshole up to your mouth."

Glory and Simon were fear upon the Saviors, not prepared for him to come. Charlie frowns. "You will never be in the history books. What I'm doing is power, giving people what they need."

"People like murders and rapist, enjoying kids being killed off come here, not like the rest just to get enough supplies? Nope, never works on me. You try to put your middle finger up my ass it'll never convince me." He gestured the finger at Charlie, pure hatred as he visions the ways he can kill this motherfucker. He shook his head with a small sigh. "This needs to end, all of this needs to fucking end. The KillGames are done, gone into this Earth."

There was a pause before he continued. "Y'know why'd keep Mal? She killed your people."

"Really? It was your orders and your Calvary faggots in charge of killing my people."

"Yeah, I did. Wanted you dead for my brother. But I see you're close to Mal. What's up with that?"

_Fucking prick._

"There's nothin' up with that. Mal's a strong will girl. That's all."

"Oh yeah? Out of the kindness of your heart or are you gettin' anything else out of it?"

"Like what?" Negan spoke through gritted teeth. The fucker really knew how to get under your skin. Having the damn balls to insinuate something was going on with him and Mal when he was doin' much worse to her.

"Nothin'. Forget it." Charlie backtracked. "When she was taken, I just hate the thought of anything happening to my Mal from you. I'm a lil protective over her, if anyone even dreamed of touchin' her I'd fuckin' kill them."

Negan didn't fail to notice how much emphasis he placed on 'my'. Mal wasn't a damn possession to be shifted around. He also hadn't failed to notice the threat that was littered in there.

Charlie's chuckle nearly had him charging up and swinging around to shove his bat into his face. Fucking smug ass. "Y'know she's got a thing for me. She's a woman and she needs to be released. I've tried puttin' her off but she just can't take no for an answer."

Fucking shitting fuckin' bastard. Of all the answers he thought he'd get Negan had never considered that the ass would come out with that bullshit. As if Mal would ever go near a guy like him.

Negan gave a low chuckle at that. "See now I've heard a different fuckin' story, one where you've 'helped yourself' more that a coupla fuckin' times."

Charlie stared him down, Negan could see his jaw twitch at his words. Clearly he wasn't expecting that. "Whatever she's told you is bullshit. She lies to get whatever she fuckin' wants, she's always been like that." Charlie tried to sidestep him. He'd gotten under his skin, Negan could practically see his defenses going up but he merely knew it's to piss him off.

"Now that is fuckin' bullshit." Negan lashed out. "You are the fucking liar. I should of killed you at the meeting, none of this would exist anymore. I'm gonna kill every one of you fuckers and Charlie, you will be the last and I'll savor this."

Charlie pointed at him. "You may have the numbers but not much. This isn't a fair fight. You're just going to die."

"No," Negan agreed, "it won't be a fair fight. But I did brought the big guns."

Charlie and everyone up in the wall looked momentarily perplexed. A few of them exchanged looks and then everyone turned slowly around as Negan yells at Alec. "LIGHT THEM UP ALEC!"

He balances a rocket launcher on his shoulder and aims at the camp grounds of the people.

_BOOM!_

Debris of dirt and people fly, body parts exploded onto the trees. The Claimers and Shakespearian group screamed and backed away, colliding with one another. Everyone who had a gun Negan firing and the Saviors fired their guns at them.

-:-:-:-:-

As Charlie looks in horror of the artillery Negan had, he was in shock and surprised and also pissed off at all his work destroyed, all the people including Simon and Glory ditching him, cowering away the fight. Glory called some of her men to fight and others to flee while Simon wanted all his men to just escape no matter what. People fired their guns at each other and in the distance he saw Infected shambling into the camp, some biting into his alliances.

"CALVIN!" He yelled. "GET YOUR BOYS DOWN THERE AND TAKE-"

Calvin aimed at him a rifle. Charlie was baffled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry Charlie. Had a different deal with someone _you know_. A little birdie telling me important and special details." He chuckles, walking to where the ladder beside him is. "I never wanted my boys to be in the KillGames just for a quarter of rations when I can have three thirds of it with no one dying. I've been so wanting to do this when you punished us."

Snarling, wanting to take the gun away he hissed at him. "Why go to him than me? I'm more superior. He's nothing."

He shrugs, shaking his head. "No, man. You are the nothing."

He kicks him at the stomach and he tumbles into the cold deep pit where Infected lie await.

-:-:-:-:-

Vix, Lugh and Lalon dashed their way in into another tent, looking for any other children. They have to move quick from the commotion of gunfire and the screams of the people fighting against each other. The place had a creepy surgeon feeling to it. Tools of knives in a table, ropes that have dried blood, and cages where the kids would be put in.

"V-Vix?" A soft voice called. Johan leans on the bar as all their kids are in the cage. But inside as well was a body of a boy, older than Lalon but still young.

"What's going on out there?" Max asked.

"The Saviors are destroying the KillGames once and for all." Said Lalon.

"I guess you were right Max," Lugh said, "Negan was bargaining with Mal."

Vix growls in frustration. "I can't find the keys."

"Let me," Lugh backs up. He raises the ax above his head and slams the locket down.

_CLANK!_

The lock breaks open and the moment the kids are out they hug the teens, huddling in for a second before Vix says them their mission. "There's a path that led the other kids up to the creek. A car will be there. We head there."

"What about the Saviors? Negan might need help, especially Mal's in the pit?" Killeen asked worriedly.

"Negan will find her. They got it." She replies. "Let's get out of here."

-:-:-:-:-

Negan pulls out a pistol called Diablo, shooting a fat man in the head as he and Alec bypassed to an area and blow another hole through the wall, not seeing Mal in that spot. Then Negan had no time to think about Mal as a man rushed at him with a butcher knife in his fist.

"You will never-" He began, but didn't finish as Negan shot him in the forehead.

One of the Claimers grabbed Negan by the shoulder and spun him around, but Negan turned into the pull, and his left hand shot with whip like speed. He pivoted and his other hand had a knife and slashed him across the chest in a double cut that left a deep red X across his torso. Alec beside him whirled and it, whirled cut Infected coming at them.

"Negan!"

Alec's voice shook him back to the moment, and he saw the wall that's a good point to shoot.

"Blow this joint up!" He screamed.

"Promises promises." He said and released the huge canon.

The wall exploded.

-:-:-:-:-

Mal hears all the gun firing, the screams and the explosions. She was getting to tired from ranging each side of the Infected. The spikey Infected eventually found her and is closing in. As he went over her she twisted around and stamped up under its jaw. It stops, the splinter of the board is seen inside of the open mouth and pulls out.

_BOOM!_

The ground shakes, dirt, metal, and smoke exploded as she's flung off the ground, landing on her cut leg. Her ears rings sensitively from the sound of the seer impact of the rocket launder. She coughs when white smoke forms over and couldn't see the sky or the pit anymore.

Then a powerful hand clamped onto Mal's leg, and saw an Infected staring at her with white and lifeless eyes as it pulled itself on top of Mal.

She screamed and kicked, over and over with no progress, using her arms to push up its chopping mouth, drool spitting at her face. Then blood spattered on her, it's head jerked and collapsed down. Someone pushes the body off of her and sees Negan wrapping an arm under her torso.

"Thanks." Mal gasped as Negan hauled her to her feet.

"Don't thank me. Can you walk?"

"No."

"Hold on to me."

"Alec, go with the Rachael and the group to burn the whole place down." He orders.

She limps and Negan trots into the horrific battle. The enemies being shot at by the number of Saviors, Infected eating the screaming flesh, closing in the KillGames as the walls are blown to bits. They turned toward the path where his truck is.

He pulls her in the truck, seating her in. "You stay right here, Bud will come back and take you back to the Sanctuary."

"No, I-"

"Don't fucking complain to me. This is not your fight."

Negan leaves, the gunshots and screams were intensifying. She didn't want to stay here, she need to go to Charlie, to end this hell. Just the sight of her standing over Charlie's bloodied body had filled her. It tapped into a darker part of her soul that had laid dormant inside of him all those years. She'd wanted nothing more than to torture him the ways he had done to her, taste the blood of that monster. It was sick, she was sick but the Ruins anyone can be sick. And seeing Ellie on the dashboard she takes the bat and limps her way through the warfare.

She didn't know where Negan went but didn't matter, ignoring the screams and shots into the air. She turns over any Infected, not wanting to be close by and over to a cliff she sees someone coming over and his body his tall and she skidded to a stop.

Charlie is covered in mud and blood. He was breathing hard, and his red eye leaked tears of blood. There were gashes on his cheeks, and his shirt was torn open to reveal a body that was crisscrossed by scar tissue.

She hides in a tree, waiting for him to come close. Raising the bat to a stance she then swings the bat, but he saw the bat, her intent and ducked down, and the bat mid stops at the tree. Growling in frustration, Mal threw another swing at Charlie and caught him on the left shoulder, but he only winched. He ran to Mal and grabbed her wrist, twisting as the bat drops to the ground, and with his other fist he punched Mal in the stomach. She collapses to her knees and he tackles her to the ground.

"Damn you all to hell," he said in a low hiss. "You took everything I had away from me. I should of killed you when I met you." He took a hold of her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

And that's when Charlie gets hit with Ellie.

Negan grabbed his bat with both hands and swung it in a sideways arc that before the start of the Black Night would have sent a baseball into the bleachers in any major league park in the country. The swing had everything Negan had to give: rage and hate, passion and thirst. And it also had love and grief. For the people and children named and unknown who had fallen victim to this man. This abomination. For Mal.

Mal gasps for air as he pulls her up. With a quick motion Charlie stands up and grabbed a gun out of his pants, twisting it around to face them.

Heart pounding, Negan tucked her away behind his back, standing between the gun and Mal. "What makes you special for her?"

"You wanna know what I hate about you and what you are?"

Charlie cocked a grin.

"I hate fucking rapists."

He hit Charlie Marion Pink-Eye again.

And he fires.

The big man took a single wandering sideways step. All sense and control knocked out of his head by the blow. Blood streamed down on his forehead, fighting for balance that was no longer his to own, and then his next step came down three inches past the edge of the path. Below his foot was a drop that plunged a hundred yards into darkness. Charlie shot Negan one last, momentary glance of desperation and fear.

Negan enjoyed the sight in his face. But would of been nice if all he saw in Charlie's eyes was hatred.

Then Charlie fell.

With the last few pops of gunfire from the camp and the moans if the hungry dead, he never heard him land. Negan stood over on the edge of the trail, and for all that he could see or hear, he might as well have been on the edge of the world.

"Such a piss-poor shot," he said.

He turned to Mal and dropped to his knees.

"Mal! Shit, Mal!" Negan yelled as Mal laid down, eyes wide as she clutched her shoulder. Blood pooled between her fingers. Mal's eyes blew impossibly wider, and she tried to jerk out of Negan's grip, only to have her shoulder jostled by the movement. Her face contorted in pain, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her bottom lip.

Negan was vaguely aware of the hallway erupting into chaos around him, there were shots being fired and Negan was throwing Mal in carrying her in his arms and making a break for the cargo truck.

Mal was shoving weakly at Negan's shoulder with her good arm, muttering slurred words, but he kept going. He was pretty sure the whole no-touching thing flew out the window when Mal was mortally wounded. He felt Mal's body start to go slack against him, and his heart sped up.

"You're gonna be fine, Mal, you're fucking fine baby girl! You just hold on. Don't you do this, c'mon baby girl. Stay with me!"

Negan grunted, shifting a semi-conscious Mal in his arms. Alec comes in as the Saviors are finished with the KillGames. All it is is fire and smoke, a few people leaving into the forest as the Saviors get back to the vehicles before the Infected surround them.

"Oh shit," said Alec.

"I need some fucking help, now. Where's the fucking truck, I need to lay her down and see what the damage is before she fucking bleeds out in my goddamn arms!"

Alec's eyes widened in horror as he took them to the truck where Bud and Rachael are inside.

Opening the back door Bud reached out to help Negan load Mal into the backseat and Negan and Alec jumped in behind him, pausing to yell out at the rest of the group before he swung the door shut.

Bud slid into the front seat of the truck, and Alec and Rachael went to the back to help Negan.

"There's got to be a fucking first aid kit in here, right? Someone fucking find it, now!" Negan snapped as Bud started up the engine and took off out of the forest, passing by the vehicles coming out of the forest. Negan slid both hands under Mal and pulled her off the seat just enough to start tugging her sweat-and-blood-soaked shirt over her head. Mal pushed weakly against his chest, trying to squirm away.

" _S-stop, please_..." Negan felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably in his chest, but kept going, hating the flickering fear in Mal's hazy blue eyes, hating that he was the one causing it.

"It's _okay_ , Mal, it's fine, I swear, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help-"

"N- _no_ -" Mal groaned out as Negan finally succeeded in getting her shirt over her head. He tossed it onto the floor of the rig and glanced up into the cab.

"Where the fuck is that first aid-"

"Here! Right here!" Rachael answered, thrusting the plastic box into his hands. He wrenched it open and surveyed the scant contents: one half-full bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a roll of gauze that he could only hope was still sterile, some loose bandages, and- perfect! A suture kit that looked to be untouched.

He set the kit on the seat beside him and turned back to Mal. Alec starts on looking at her leg and blood kept pouring out than her shoulder. "Shit Negan. She's losing a lot of blood."

Rachael grabs the gauze and holding the wound there. The wound on her shoulder was still seeping blood, but the flow had mostly trickled off, which was good. However...

Negan slid one hand under Mal's injured shoulder. Shit. No exit wound.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was going to be harder_. He had to get it out before anything else.

"Any of you got water? Clean water."

Rachael handed him back a mostly-full bottle. "How bad is she? What the hell happened in there?"

Negan unzipped his jacket and tugged off his own shirt, which was somewhat cleaner than Mal's filthy gray one, zipping his jacket back on and started cleaning up the entry would best he could, gritting his teeth when Mal grimaced in pain.

"The bastard running the place shot her. The bullet's still lodged in her shoulder. Keep pressure on her leg."

"Negan, she losing lots of blood."

"I fuckin' know!"

Negan dug into his pocket for his knife, pulling it out and wiping the blade down with a small amount of the antiseptic. "Yes and yes."

Instead, he swallowed his annoyance and used his shirt to tie off Mal's shoulder best he could, tearing strips off of it so that he could keep a bit of pressure around it and staunch the blood flow. Mal was still conscious, but dizzy and weakened from the shock and blood loss. Her discomfort as Negan pressed on her shoulder was written clearly across her face, and Negan knew it wasn't just from the pain.

Negan swallowed, looked at the ragged hole in Mal's shoulder, and decided to just bite the bullet, as it were. He plunged a finger into the wound, and probed around, gently as he could. Mal gasped, just in pain this time, and tensed under Negan's hand.

_Shit, fuck, where is it, where is it-_

His finger touched something hard, and his fingers circled it to make sure it was the bullet and not bone. He felt it shift, just slightly.

Fucking bingo.

"Good. Next part's pretty straightforward. I have to use the knife to get it out the bullet out. Fucking fantastic."

"Don't cut her up too bad while you're in there. If you hit an artery, she's going to start bleeding out real fast," Alec points out as Rachael pours the peroxide and she screams, bouncing her leg. "You gotta keep her still, it's gonna be a whole hell of a lot harder if she moves. Rachael, you're gonna want to hold her other shoulder down."

She obeyed before Negan could stop her, and Mal, upon feeling herself being pinned against the seat, jerked back, eyes wide with panic.

"What the fuck-" Rachael started, and Negan nudged her away.

"I've got this. Seriously. Mal, you gotta stay still for me, alright? I'm going to get that bullet out of you, but you can't move. Can you do that?"

Mal was shaking a little, still looking like a cornered animal, but she nodded, eyes dropping a bit.

Using one finger as a guide to find the bullet, he edged the tip of the knife into the wound, a little at a time, until he could feel metal scraping metal. He maneuvered the knife around the bullet, beginning to work it out between his finger and the blade. Mal hissed in pain, but stayed still, her body rigid, beads of sweat forming at her hairline.

"Almost there, Mal, it's almost out, just give me a few more fucking seconds." Blood oozed around his finger, leaking fresh down Mal's arm. Negan panicked for a moment, overcome with fear that he'd nicked an artery, but then the bullet was out. Negan dropped it onto the seat and immediately grabbed the rest of the shirt scraps, pressing them to the wound.

"Got it." He breathed, voice shaky.

He looked down at Mal. "I gotta clean it up, and then I'm gonna need to stitch it."

Mal nodded but her eyes are becoming more tired. "Stay with me, please."

Negan snatched up the peroxide and one of the clean sections of his shirt, soaking it. His hand hovered above Mal's wound for a moment. "You want something to bite down on? This is gonna sting like a bitch and a half."

She gestured a look that read 'just do it or I'll bite you'.

Negan's face split into a wide, teasing grin at her gestures. "Oh, Mal, I would not mind that one bit."

The murderous look on Mal's face was almost worth the punch to the ribs he received for his comment.

Guilt flooded Negan instantly when he realized that Mal's insistence on Negan doing this quickly had nothing to do with the burn of the antiseptic or the sting of the stitches. The girl's whole body was tense, coiled like she wanted to flee but couldn't.

Negan refocused, pressing the cloth to Mal's shoulder, and Mal hissed quietly between her teeth as Negan cleaned the wound as quickly and efficiently as possible. As soon as he was done, the suture kit was in his hand and he was setting to work threading the needle.

Then Negan's change in demeanor, and he sees her eyes closed, body still and pale. He shakes her, feeling any pulse in her left. Shaking her again, she's limp and unconscious.

"No, don't you do this. Wake up. Mal, Mal.... Mal.... MAL!"


	72. Chapter 67

Mal opens her eyes and everything was too bright and clear it blinded her. She sits up from the couch and looks around her surrounds of a apartment, a familiar place that recognizes. The old quarantine place she lived before. The room is different; bright and clean, the window door open for a small breeze bringing into the room, a fireplace with the different herbs and spices.

Then she saw a shadowy figure coming through the brightly lit light. She saw a person when it came closer, and the moment she face the face her body gasped out her soul. The face of a Bounty Hunter who took care of her, her only person she ever loved.

"Tom?"

Tom stood halfway down a long hallway that vanished into soft white light. Tom was dressed with a brown flannel shirt, the Colt Python he gave to her is on his holster.

He looked younger than Mal remembered. There were fewer shadows in Tom's crystallizing blue eyes and his hair still has the curls at the tips of his brown hair.

"Hey, baby girl," said Tom.

He touched Mal's face. His palm was warm. She hugs Tom, feeling the warmth in him. "I miss so much."

"I know. Me too." Tom sits down the couch and gives a seat for Mal and she sits down next to him.

"I should of killed Lucius. None of this would of happened Tom. If I killed him and didn't leave you behind, I would of never done the things I regret, to the pain that deformed me."

"Deformed you? Mal, I wish I could tell you that the world was a better place than it is," Tom said quietly. "Or that it's all going to be easier. But you know it isn't, and I think you knew that before you walked through the fence back at the quarantine zone. It wasn't your fault, things happen for some reason, the good and bad."

"Yet I wouldn't be what I am."

Tom smiled. "Yes there are people doing bad things and wished you were still with me. But not all of them. You found some goodness and mercy. If whatever happened with you and wasn't the way it was you would of never met your friends, the children you taken care of from me teaching you. You would of never met the Negan."

She huffs a chuckle. "Why would I think Negan is a better man?"

"Because he gave you peace." He cocked his head. "He gave your a life where you don't have to stress and look behind your back every day. He's your Savior."

Mal thought about it.

"I guess so." She looked up at Tom as he turns. "Tom? Are we dead?"

"You see my sister Melody here?"

"No, sorry. Does this mean you're not really here and that this is some kind of coma thing? Like a dream?"

Tom gave an elaborate shrug before standing up. "How would I know? I might be alive somewhere in the Ruins and your dreaming. Of course your dreaming and I'm your ghost who giving advice to the hero."

"I'm no hero. I'm a survivor."

They stood there, grinning at each other.

"I love you, Mal."

"Love you too, Tom."

Tom turned. "Tom?"

He turns. "Yeah?"

"Will I ever see you?"

"If I'm alive. But yeah, I believe so." He gives a generously warming smile and walks towards the light where it consumes him.

"Tom, where you going?"

"Tom?" And he walked away, and Mal called for him.

"Tom?"

"Tom, where you going? Tom? Tom?"


	73. Epilogue

"Welcome back to the world," said rambunctious Killeen.

Mal cranked open one eyelid and saw Killeen, Max, Johan, Rin carrying AJ perched around her. "Kids," she said, her voice as weak as a whisper. She lay on a cot surrounded by a screen of sheets hung from metal poles.

"Mal." Max flew to her, but his hands were so gentle and tentative. She tried to raise her head to kiss his forehead, by that was impossible. Her head hurt too much, her shoulder is even worse, and her muscles felt like limp spaghetti.

"How... bad is it...?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"You... almost slipped away from us," Johan said. "Negan was so scared for you not coming back."

"He was?"

"You were out for three days." Rin said and Mal gaped at her. "We thought we lost you."

Mal smiled. "I thought my luck was going."

The door suddenly opens, Vix, Lugh, and Lalon come in. Lugh held her hand with all his strength. Lalon bent and kissed her forehead as Vix brushes her hair. "Finally together again," said Vix.

"Took you guys long enough."

They laughed. "Hey, at least you weren't killed." Lalon joked.

"Where are we? What happened to the KillGames?" She asked. "This place...?"

"The Tradepost was attacked but is being fix by some of the Saviors and the people. A few casualties yet the walls were not taken down." Lugh replied. "The KillGames is burned down, nothing but ash and fire. Negan declared them forever non-existing anymore. But a few people escaped, such as the Claimers and Glory."

She takes a moment to glance everyone. The kids looked older than before, are growing up so fast it scares Mal a bit. AJ is so getting big now. Going to be three years old and it's just the thought of figuring out what to teach him the important stuff of survival and when that's the right age. For now she didn't care, she's happy to see them outlive the wrong paths.

"What happens now?"

"We won't be in the Tradepost for a while but will stay here and we are not just the RK's." Vix wraps her arms over Lugh and Lalon's shoulders. "We are also part Savior."

"Look who's up," a hushed voice filtered through Mal's trance.

She blinked and fluttered her eyes, focusing on the figure leaning on the door. Negan was smiling. teeth shining bright. "Guess we will leave you two." Vix said as she gathers everyone to leave Mal and Negan alone.

"As you can see the battle isn't over yet. I put a squad to investigates the areas of the Claimers and Shakespearians living in, get our bearings." Negan looked Mal over. "How's the shoulder? And the doc says you can't walk for at least a week."

Mal tried to move it, and even in the low light, Negan could see her wince. "Been better." She met Negan's steady gaze, her blue eyes piercing even in the dark. "Thank you. For stitching me up."

"No problem. Sorry that I...had to touch you." Mal looked uncomfortable at the subject, even more so when she shifted away from the door and the blanket slipped off her still-bare shoulder. Negan's gaze followed it almost unconsciously, and Mal jerked the blanket back around her, looking horribly vulnerable. Negan felt a stab of guilt for being momentarily distracted by the sight of Mal's skin.

"Let's her some fresh air," he said as he bring a wheelchair out of the corner. Sitting up she slides in, Negan careful looks over in case she slips and falls. She sits on the chair, pulling the blanket to cover her, and he pushes her through the lobby.

By then taking out to the forth entrance the sun was tumbling whined the edge of the trees by the time they went out the doors to the railing. Below the stairs there's a large crowd, all the Saviors crowding below them as Negan stops her. They turn attention to Negan, bowing to their knees as he waves them to get up.

"We are going to war!" He calls. "It's fuckin' hard from what happened in the past three days. But if those asshole are out there they will never stop until the KillGames are official. They've done some deep shit that's unacceptable. The battle had just begun, it's now full-out war. So here's my question, are you with me?!"

The crowds cheers for Negan, agreeing in amusement and pleasure, chanting his name and what they are; Saviors.

"You'll let me fight with you?" She asked to him.

"I don't know." He looked pissed at her thought.

"Don't know? Negan, I have to be there. I need to kill them."

Negan slowly shook his head. "I know you do but will you make the same reckless mistake and throw yourselves in a death sentence. You almost died and I..." He huffs a sigh, calming himself before he throws a tantrum. "Promise me you won't be reckless just for revenge."

"Okay."

"Okay," he said, and he held out his hand a gun.

Mal's colt python.

"It's yours. _You are_ a Savior, your friends the RK's are a Savior as well. You live in the Sanctuary for all the years coming by."

Mal takes the gun, grooving her fingers on the handle when she feels indents on it. Turning on the left side there's a design, the logo of a bat with a chain shaped as an **S**.

"Sorry about the marks. Wish I gave a fucking lesson to my boys doing that-"

"It's alright actually. I like it." Whispered Mal.

Negan nodded.

Mal looks out over the river, pass the walls and into the forest, remembering everything in this month has gone by, how she's now in a safe and secure place. Mal still held the gun in appreciation. She stares in the vast silence of the Ruins.


	74. The Ruins Part 2

Mal let her hand calm down, shaking from the pain of punching the men she'd killed in here. Clutching her hands Mal fingers moved over the strings of the guitar easily, she tuned the second top string to emit the perfect sound; the words tumbled out of her mouth effortlessly as she played the song, picking the strings between her fingers.

_I walk through the valley_   
_Of the shadow of death_   
_And I fear no evil_   
_Because I'm blind to it all_

_And my mind and my gun_   
_They comfort me_   
_Because I know I'll kill my enemies_   
_When they come_

Blood trickled down from the wound at the top center area of her forehead, it slicked down past her eye, slowing down as it rolled onto her left cheek.

_Surely goodness and mercy_   
_Will follow me all the days of my life_   
_And I will dwell on this earth forevermore_

The house, small as it was, housed a decent amount of people to hide in. But that didn't stop her from raging hell on all of them, slicing them open and shooting them. Their bodies strewn in various rooms, the hallway, the bathroom; one man lay by her mangled feet as she played, his blood pooling at her old converse and staining the floor beneath his lifeless body.

_Said I walk beside the still waters_   
_And they restore my soul_   
_But I can't walk on the path of the right_   
_Because I'm wrong_

Silent steps pressed against the floor, but Mal knew who is was, Negan let her finish her song. She strums and stops playing.

_But I can't walk on the path of the right_   
_Because I'm wrong_

"What are you doing, baby girl?" The gruff voice asked softly. He knew the answer, he knew Mal too well.

Mal glanced down at the body by her feet. He stared at her, his face unwavering as Mal shifted her feet in the ground, she fiddled with the guitar before setting it down beside her on the bed. She stared at the object, so warm and comforting to her.

"Can I ask you a favor," she paused, not looking away from the instrument. "Promise me that when it comes I can borrow Ellie and use her for the moment. And I'm gonna kill every last one of them."

Mal looked up at the end of her whispered vow, to her right, leaning on the doorframe, was Negan. The man who was a enemy, now an ally and friend, who was there to tell all the pains she was inflicted on.

Negan saved her when she needed him most; and he killed the KillGames and Charlie for her.

She would kill every last one of them!

"Okay." He said.

**_The Ruins Part II_ ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, there is a second book and it's already published.
> 
> The Ruins Part II
> 
> Why called part two because it's a continuation of the first book about three months passing by and I wanted to make as a sneak peak and the second book is published. Also the teaser is inspired by the trailer of The Last of Us Part 2 so I picked this song and yes if you noticed, Negan kept his promise of Mal playing guitar. Thank you for enjoying this, vote and I'm glad you enjoy the story and let's continue this.


End file.
